Harry Potter y la urna de poder
by VialindaPotter
Summary: Harry ha pasado mucho tiempo lejos de sus amigos y Hogwarts en otra escuela muy diferente a las que él conocía, en el momento en que regresa le ofrecen el puesto de profesor de DCAO sin que sepan que en realidad es él, entra en las filas de Voldermort par
1. Trágicos acontecimientos

Disclaimer: todo este mundo de fantasía, del que hay tantos fanáticos, le pertenece a la talentosa J. K. Rowling

**Harry Potter y la urna de poder**

**Trágicos acontecimientos **

Era en un lugar de Canadá, un pueblo pequeño y muy pintoresco, en este lugar llamado "El paraíso" donde los rayos de sol agradaban al contacto de la piel, vivían muchas familias de magos y algunos que otros muggles, había paz, no creías que fuera verdad que Voldermort esté destruyendo familias enteras en esos momentos, definitivamente era un pueblo afortunado, no le había tocado la suerte de otros lugares.

Un hombre alto de barba larga, con una túnica y dibujillos de estrellitas al igual que en su puntiagudo sombrero, de ojos azules que observaban a través de sus lentes de media luna, le costó tiempo tratar de encontrar ese lugar después de lo que le pidió el ex merodeador Sirius, esta persona que pasó años en Azkaban sin que le creyesen de su inocencia, después vivir escondido otros pocos años más para que ahora se encuentre muerto, era lo menos que podía hacer el director, pudo haber hecho algo para que no sucediese eso pero ya era muy tarde para lamentarse.

Ya se acercaba a su destino, se encontraba a sólo una casa, miraba fijamente al lugar de su promesa, una joven como de unos 15 o 16 años, de pelo rubio con mechones rojizos ligeramente ondulado y largo hasta un poco arriba de la mitad de la espalda, hasta donde visualizaba el hombre, la chica era de tez blanca y mejillas bronceadas, estaba sentada leyendo un libro en las afueras de la casa a la que se dirigía Albus Dumbledore, actual director del prestigiado colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts.

.- Buenas tardes señorita, pero aquí es en donde vive la señora – dijo atinando, al parecer si esa era su casa ella tendría que ser su hija, ya que como la recordaba hace como década y media atrás, su físico era muy parecido al de la joven que trataba de localizar – Sophía Ohmann?

.- Si… - Albus sonreía complacido, la había encontrado, la chica levantó la vista poco a poco hasta toparse con la cara de – Albus Dumbledore – dijo un poco escandalizada, - sucede algo, hay mortífagos aquí – se paró y vio hacia los lados de la calle

.- No, nada de eso, sólo me gustaría hablar un poco con la Señora Sofía – dijo para tranquilizarla con un todo suave y despreocupado como el de siempre

.- A bueno en ese caso, es un placer conocerlo, no sabía que conocía a mí mamá, yo me llamo Emma Ohmann – y le mostró una hermosa sonrisa, ahora que la tenía de frente eran los mismos ojos que de la madre, azul celeste, excepto por la piel, ya que si su memoria no le fallaba Sofía era de piel trigueña

.- Emma, ya está – se escuchaba la voz de adentro de la casa cada vez más cerca de la puerta – la comida – se encontraba en la puerta, por un momento se quedó estupefacta al ver a ese hombre, hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio - Albus – por un momento se imaginó lo "peor", Black iría a ese lugar – hace tanto, sucede algo, gusta pasar? –

Entraron a la sala de la casa pintada de un rosa pálido, y con una repisa en la que se hallaban varias fotos, Dombledore se acercó para ver mejor las fotos mientras la señora de la casa mandaba a su hija al comedor para que coma, en las fotos habían tres jóvenes y dos chicas, una de ellas era Sofía que estaba muy pegada a Sirius (nada que ver con lo que se mostraban en las fotografías del periódico, antes para buscarlo y ahora declarando su inocencia, nadie reconocería que ese muchacho tan galante era Sirius Black), a su lado se encontraba Remus Lupin, James Potter y Lili Evans, indudablemente esos eran sus últimos momentos de inmensa felicidad, todos sonreían y saludaban con la mano, las otras fotos eran del crecimiento de Emma con su mamá y en algunas aparecían unos amigos de la hija, en otra estaba la antigua orden (era la misma foto que Mundungus le mostró a Harry el año pasado), en otras aparecía un señor que se veía muy simpático de ojos café y pelo lacio castaño, alto.

.- Albus, tome asiento – se sentó en un sillón enfrente de ella – gusta un té?

.- Si – la señora hizo un movimiento con la barita y aparecieron unos dulces en una mesita que estaba en medio de la sala y un juego de té, le sirvió un poco, se lo entregó cada ves sin tanta paciencia, le desesperaba que el hombre fuera a veces tan calmado – gracias – antes de que le preguntaran del porqué de la visita contestó – no se si habrás visto que Sirius es inocente

Se paró del sofá – si, pero no estoy segura de creer lo que dice el periódico, y si viene por eso – agregó alterada pero con respeto – preferiría no hablar de eso, no tengo idea de cómo me encontró, pedí que no dieran nunca información mía

.- Tengo contactos – le dijo calmadamente – y …- dudó un poco – le traigo una carta de Sirius

.- Claro el cobarde le pide que venga usted, lo tiene hechizado, lo amenazó, de verdad le cree, - preguntó preocupada – lo ha visto? – terminó diciendo con un deje de curiosidad

.- No me ha lanzado un hechizo y tampoco me amenazó – después se sintió muy abochornada, cómo llegó a pensar de que un simple mortífago podría con Albus Dumbledore, uno de los más grandes magos de todos los tiempos – no sólo le creo, también confío en él y por último no lo he vuelto a ver, y no creo que lo vuelva a ver hasta dentro de algún tiempo – pensó que esa oportunidad podría llegar hasta que él muera, y deseaba que faltase mucho, Sofía se volvió a sentar pensativa, trataba de razonar lo que le habían dicho en especial lo último – tengo un sobre para usted – sus ojos se tornaron un poco cristalinos, debido a que amenazaba un llanto, tantas cosas que recordar que se le vinieron a la cabeza, extendió la mano y agarró el sobre un poco pesado, lo miró con rencor, se había prometido no volver a tener contacto con él – me gustaría que lo leyera, yo me retiro estoy seguro que habrá unas cosas de que hablar, no estoy seguro que en ese sobre le cuente todo – lo miró con cara de interrogativa

.- No, espere, un momento, estoy segura saber lo que dice la carta, voy a leerla, no tardo – y con expresión ya más fría subió unas escaleras que seguramente daban al cuarto, en una parte antes de entrar a la sala Emma escuchó toda la plática, y no comprendía nada de nada

.- Y bien Emma a que colegio asistes? – ella se sobresaltó, estaba segura que no la veían, claro ese señor no por nada era de los mejores magos

.- Emmm…, disculpa, no pude evitarlo – Albus hizo seña de que no importa siempre con sus ojos risueños, - al de las Brujas de Bleir - se acercó a las repisa y agarró la foto en la que estaban casi todos los merodeadores y su madre, y con otra muchacha, se sentó cerca del director con la foto en sus manos – cómo es que conoce a Sirius, es él verdad, - señaló a Padfoot – digo no es idéntico al de las fotos que muestran el los diarios pero se parece un poco

.- Si lo es, digamos que la foto que los diarios tenían no era en la que mostraba su mejor cara – dijo divertido aunque la joven no lo estaba del todo

.- Lo sabía – exclamó – nunca me lo quiso afirmar, siempre me dijo que nunca supo su nombre y le decían Padfoot – Albus sonreía aún más a la chica – y tampoco creía que el fuera culpable – ninguno de los dos dijo nada en unos segundos, Emma suspiró – no se quién es mi papá pero me late que es este de aquí – le dijo señalando a Lupin - o este de aca – y señaló a James – aunque algo me dice que por lo que escuché podría ser mmm – trataba de que Dombledore mostrara seña de debilidad y así descubrir a su padre, pero este ni se inmutaba, seguía con su cara divertida observando a Emma cómo trataba de que le dijese algo – Sirius – aunque podría estar el director casi seguro de quién de los tres era (uno lo descartaba definitivamente porque se casó con Lili y tuvo a Harry) le quedaba la duda, Sofía pudo haber conocido a alguien cuándo se trasladó a Canadá, clavó su mirada en los exquisitos dulces que tenía en frente, cogió uno de envoltura azul, al ver esto la joven trató de contener su mirada de traviesa y mirar de lo más normal al director. Este disfrutó el dulce era de mora, con un sabor a limón en el centro muy peculiar que le hacía recordar a otros dulces

.- Se me hace que ya los he probado antes – nada goloso cogió otro, esta ves de envoltura rosa, con sabor a rosas y en el centro un líquido ligeramente ácido – exquisitos de verdad – la mirada de Emma era de sorprendida, nadie había tomado el segundo dulce sin que no le suceda nada, sin poder contenerse, tomó otro, del mismo que el anterior, y ahora sí eso era un fraude, la estafaron, ella los había comprado y nunca le había pasado eso – dígame los compró en Sortilegios Weasley? – ella asintió con la cabeza, la habían cachado, pero aún así, era sorprendente que no le haya pasado nada, ni le crecieron las orejas, ni le cambió el color del pelo o el color de la piel – siempre he pensado que sus golosinas son fantásticas, pensarin que podría caer en unas de sus trampas cuando fui a la Madriguera – y la miró como niño chiquito irradiando de alegría

.- Los conoce? – se mostraba muy contenta, le encantaba su tienda, llevaba a penas casi un dos meses de abierta y ya casi todo el mundo mágico de jóvenes conocía o había oído hablar de esa tienda, este asintió la cabeza, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando unos zapatos que bajaban rápido y pronto se encontraba en la sala la dueña del escándalo

.- Profesor, me gustaría encontrarme con él, tengo que hablarle sobre unas cosas – miró a su hija y de nuevo a Dombledore – y también me gustaría regresar a la Orden, sigue? la volvió a reunir, no? – sus ojos delataban signos de haber llorado pero a la ves felicidad, en cambio Dombledore se paró del sillón, con tres años más de los que tenía en su rostro hace unos momentos

.- Sofía, agradezco mucho su ayuda con la Orden, nos hace mucha falta, gracias? – otros tres años más – pero tengo que contarle – ya se encontraba en frente de la señora – que Sirius está… - un fénix se acercó con rapidez a Albus, llevaba una carta consigo, sabía que era la información de si Harry ya estaba en Gridmmound Place, ese día lo recogía la guardia del chico, después iría con él a tratar unos temas, pero por los fuertes aleteos que daba Fawkues no creía que sólo fuera eso, con rapidez agarró el pergamino, y con letra que demostraba con todo signo nerviosismo y problemas garabatearon _"Mortífagos, Gridmmound Place, Harry con nosotros, peligro, ayuda"_, sus ojos se agrandaron y visiblemente con preocupación desapareció del lugar dejando caer la nota. Sofía la agarró y leyó la nota, puso la misma expresión que Dombledore

.- Mamá que sucede?

.- Emma llama a tu "tío" Robert que te venga a cuidar, voy a ayudar

.- Pero mamá que sucede, ma…

.- Hija te quiero mucho, no me va a pasar nada, toma – le extendió la carta que Sirius le había escrito – él es tu padre, entenderás muchas cosas, no pongas esa cara, regreso para explicarte

.- Cuídate – logró decir, y su mamá desapareció, no llamó a Robert, él era amigo de su mamá pero era un poco sobre protector con ella, la razón posible era que él nunca podría tener un hijo, tenía a su pareja Emilio, es muy inconstante con las parejas, y eso de adoptar nunca lo vio como una posibilidad, él las había acompañado en el transcurso de sus vidas, era el señor que aparecía en algunas de las fotos con ellas. Fue a recoger los platos (con magia, las reglas ahí no eran las mismas, aunque desde que se supo abiertamente lo de Voldermort, Cornelius desde el primer día de clase dio la autorización de que todos los jóvenes a partir de 14 años podrían realizar magia fuera de sus colegios y de 12 en adelante con la presencia de un adulto) aún con la comida completamente fría, el hambre se le había esfumado, para después subir a su cuarto y leer la carta que su papá le había escrito a su madre.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Afuera de las casas entre la 11 y la 13 de Gridmmound Place

Había una intensa lucha, ningún auror fuera de la Orden había llegado a la ayuda, ni otras personas de la Orden más los que se encontraban en la casa, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville (los dos últimos estaban ahí debido a que fueron al ministerio, también eran de la mira de los mortífagos), fácil era unos 20 contra 30 mortífagos y eso que se contaban a los chicos y a Harry también.

**Flash Back**

.- Harry va a ser difícil, te comprendo, para mí todavía lo es, él era un hermano para mí – le dijo Lupin mientras "arrastraba" a la casa a Harry, a pesar de que pasó casi 4 semanas recuperándose psicológicamente de lo sucedido en el ministerio sin que sus tíos ayudasen mucho, decidió prepararse por su cuenta propia, deseaba tener a Bellatrix frente para estrangularla y matarla, estudiaba todos los días, pidió libros a Lupin, dormía nada más 4 horas, simplemente lo necesario para poder levantarse al siguiente día, también ya había comenzado a estudiar animagia y después intentar convertirse en uno

.- Remus, mete al chico – este se encontraba a su espalda agarrándolo de los hombros y con más fuerza empujó a Harry hacia la casa, este volteó a su espalda y divisó algunas figuras encapuchadas y seguían apareciendo

.- Hay! tienen miedo de que le pase algo al chico? – preguntó en forma burlona una voz de mujer muy conocida por Harry, este sin importar los jalones de Remus se soltó y comenzó a lanzar hechizos

Tonks corrió en dirección a la casa del 12 de Gridmmound Place y en segundos regresó con 10 personas de la orden a juntarse en la lucha, para esos momentos ya eran 27 mortífagos y en unos momentos llegaron los otros tres, sin importar los gritos de la señora Weasley les decía a los chicos para que se quedaran en casa y ordenando a Harry que entre, los demás salieron en acción, parecía que nadie despreciaba su ayuda, todo aún así estaban desigual, era algo atormentador, el niño que vivió como muchos lo conocía, viró su cabeza hacia sus amigos ya con muchas heridas, algunas graves otras no tanto, llevaban unos minutos en lucha y nada, no ayuda ni nada, eso se veía mal de verdad, un mortífago aprovechó su distracción lo atacó haciendo que después del tiempo de la batalla fuera su primera herida, entornó sus ojos a esté, y le mandó un _demaius_ que luego se lo quitaron, buscaba a la que quería, Bellatrix, miraba con malicia a Lupin, y luego a este, otro mortífago que estaba en la misma situación de Bella sin pensarlo dos veces, de su varita comenzaba a brotar un rayo verde que bien conocía Harry, él hizo lo mismo, no permitiría que mataran a Remus sería lo peor, a comparación del mortífago su rayo de luz era más rápido y más potente que los que apreciaron lo sucedido estaban con las bocas abiertas.

.- Lo he … matado – dijo en voz seca, no creía poder hacerlo, miró a Lupin, este también vio lo que ocurrió, su mortífago se encontraba completamente inconsciente, el ojiverde lo miró anonado – Remus, lo, lo maté

.- Gracias Harry – y lo abrazó para que entendiera que o era el mortífago o era Moony, a sus espaldas sintieron que alguien apareció

**Fin Flash Back **

Al ver a Albus, Lupin continúo con la luchas, un mortífago muerto, y ahora también uno de la Orden que no reconocía

.- Ve con tus amigos y …- se quitó el sombrero y le lanzó un hechizo –cójanlo, le das un golpe con la varita, aparecerán en Hogsmade – se unió a la pelea, Harry hizo lo que el director le ordenó

.- Ron! Vamos por los demás – dijo rápidamente mostrando el sombrero, no tuvieron que ir los demás se acercaron, extendió el sombrero

.- Ya te vas Harry, no creí que fueras un cobarde – la sangre le ardía, miró a sus amigos, estos tenían agarrado el sombrero, le dio un toque con su varita y lo soltó antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta, un hechizo le dio en la espalda quemándolo, rió abiertamente, apareció no muy lejos de ellos una señora que se dirigía con paso apresurado a la pelea, cerca de Harry, Lupin la miró, muy sorprendido que le dieron un hechizo en su distracción, la señora levantó su varita para apuntar a Bella, esta así como así pronunció la maldición mortal acabando con la vida de la señora.

.- De seguro ni la conocías, - le gritó esta simplemente rió, la miró con odio, el dolor de la espalda era mínimo con lo que sentía en su pecho, sus ojos se tornaron a opacos

.- Quieres acabar con lo que empezamos, ya sabes conjurar un _cruccio_? – lo provocó haciendo una voz como si se le hablase a un bebé

.- No viste lo que le pasó a tu compañero? – su ojos cada vez eran más obscuros, y comenzó a ver una neblina alrededor de los dos

.- Él era un estúpido – lo miró maliciosamente – al igual que tu padrino – la neblina era color gris no se veía nada de su alrededor, sentía que la sangre le hervía, sentía fuego desde adentro, sus ojos por último se pusieron en negro brillante, cosa que asustó a la mortífaga, le lanzó un hechizo de desarme pero no pasó nada, Harry se acercaba a ella con paso lento, ella volvió a conjurar el mismo hechizo sin creer lo que veía, no le salía, algo tan simple, o era que no surgía efecto en ese chico

"El niño de oro" mostró una sonrisa que emanaba maldad – dejémonos de tonterías, _cruccio_ – un rayo se dirigió al pecho de Bella, gritaba con terror, con un dolor desgarrador, cesó por unos momentos, ella le mandaba el mismo maleficio pero antes de que lo terminara de decir – _cruccio _– dijo de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos y la misma sonrisa – ya ves lo que sucede por matar a las personas? – se revolcaba en el piso del dolor, volvió a cesar, - _Ava…_ - algo lo detuvo, era Dombledore, de Harry continuaron saliendo lágrimas, el "viejo loco" como le decía de "cariño" el ojiverde, lo abrazó, al mismo tiempo, con un movimiento de su mano mandó a desmayar y que aparecieran unas cuerdas alrededor de la mortífaga

.- Ya Harry tranquilízate – lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, a ese chico lo quería mucho, lo vio crecer, lo quería como si fuera su nieto, aceptó el abrazo, y lloraba desconsoladamente, estaba asustado. La neblina se comenzó a despejar pero lentamente

.- Todo es mi culpa, han matado a alguien de la Orden, y a la señora esa, yo, yo, yo maté a ese mortífago – el chico muy asustado le estaba confesando todo eso a Dombledore, cosa no nueva para él – mis amigos casi mueren, y además me podrían condenar a Azkaban

.- El iba a matar a Remus – contestó calmado, eso lo odiaba, odiaba su forma tan calmada cómo podía decirlo de esa forma si muchos estaban al borde de la muerte, se separó de él, quedaba muy poco de la neblina, Harry había recuperado el color de sus ojos

Miró a los aurores que estaban alrededor de la ellos, con múltiples heridas, varios en el suelo de los dos bandos, la señora Weasley lo observaba muy preocupada, y Lupin se iba acercando a él, sin pensarlo cerró sus ojos y desapareció del lugar. Albus abrió sus ojos, todos volteaban a sus lados para ver si fue su imaginación o si realmente Harry se desapareció.

.- Sabía desaparecerse, - preguntó incrédulo Bill, nadie dijo nada, en realidad nadie sabía de sus entrenamientos, pensaban que simplemente leía o hacía cosas sencillas y hasta allí. Gente del ministerio se iba apareciendo para ayudar con el desastre, nadie comentaba lo que pasó con el chico, no querían que se enteraran los medios y principalmente Voldermort. La señora Weasley, Bill, Charley, Tonks y unos del ministerios, a pesar de que los nombrados estaban tenían muy mala pinta, insistieron en ir a buscar a los chicos.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

En el callejón Diagon, un joven con no muy buena pinta y con sangre en el brazo, y en la espalda una cortada muy fea con sangre chorreando había aparecido en la mitad de este lugar, inmediatamente cambió su atuendo con un toque de la varita a una túnica color azul y capucha, se cubrió la cara y emprendió su marcha.

"Maldición huyo de Dumbledore y el primer lugar en el que se me ocurre venir es a este….. necesito dinero" sacó una muy buena cantidad de su cámara en dinero mágico y también en dinero muggle otro tanto le dejo al duende para que no diera información, y la Orden nada aún, habían muchos magos, nadie parecía darse cuenta de él, si lo volteaban a ver era porque la sangre había traspasado su túnica en la espalda, ya le empezaba a arder horrible, sin darle mucha importancia se dirigió a comprarse un baúl nuevo ya que el suyo se quedó en medio de la pelea, no pensaba regresar junto a sus amigos en el resto de las vacaciones, fue por unas túnicas, se compró diez sin siquiera medírselas, luego libros de todo tipo, de magia "negra", magia "blanca", hechizos avanzados, de pociones, pergaminos, plumas, tinta, caldero, todo lo iba metiendo en su nuevo baúl (parecido al de Ojo Loco, le pareció bien uno con ese tipo de compartimientos) y lo reducía. Entró a una tienda en la que estaba dedicada a las cosas curativas, pidió algo para calmar el dolor y cerrar heridas, lo mejor que consiguió fue una que las cerraba pero advirtieron que daba sueño, la compró. Se la tomó rápido y salió del callejón Diagon, entró al Caldero Chorreante, salió por la puerta de este y se encontró en Londres. Las personas lo miraban y cuchicheaban de su aspecto, para no continuar con eso, entró a una tienda de ropa

Agarró un conjunto, entró al vestidor y salió con este, cogió más ropa de la misma talla y varios zapatos sin medírselos

.- Cuánto es? – dijo cansado, con los ojos caídos, poniendo el buen bulto de ropa que había escogido

.- Tienes el dinero para pagarlo? – preguntó un poco temeroso

.- Cuánto es? – volvió a preguntarle. Pagó todo y se dirigió con las bolsas en la mano sin tener oportunidad de reducirlas y se fue al primer hotel que encontró.

Se acercó a la recepcionista

.- Tiene cuarto libre? – la chica la miraba con cara de menosprecio por la cara que traía el chico, estaba a punto de dormirse y no se le veía muy buena pinta.

.- Sólo la suite

.- La acepto – dio un nombre falso, pagó por adelantado y se fue al cuarto dirigido por un botones que le ayudó con las bolsas. Entró al cuarto y se tiró en la cama, se durmió inmediatamente

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Estaban el la oficina del director en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, Dombledore estaba sentado frente a otras personas de la orden que no estuvieron en el combate y a insistencia de Remus, él también

.- Comenzarán a buscar por todos lados, quiero que se separen y que de aquí no salga, no me sería nada bueno si se entera Voldermort – algunos se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre

.- Y Terry Bongs, - dijo un Krum nuevo integrante de la Orden – es cierto que lo mataron

.- Si después de que dio la información del la calle del cuartel general, y la misión de buscar a Harry, - al decir su nombre una gran tristeza apareció en sus ojos, al igual que en los de Remus - parece que lo mataron torturándolo. Vayan a buscarlo, ya dije, en cualquier parte en la que sea quiero que vayan hasta a los lugares muggles – todos se fueron con los polvos flu, Lupin tomaba unos pocos – Remus, me gustaría que me acompañase a buscar a una joven

.- De que habla, - soltó los polvos flu – yo me voy a buscar al hijo de mi amigo – de sus ojos salieron unas lágrimas – le he fallado y usted me dice que vaya a buscar una joven? –

.- Ella también es hija de un amigo tuyo – comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido ese día, debían primero ir a buscar a Emma ya que su mamá estaba muerta, por lo menos tenía derecho de saberlo antes de que apareciera en los diarios.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Ya estaba cayendo el atardecer y su madre ni sus luces, por lo menos en su corazón sabía que pronto podría regresar con su papá, pero y si él se casó, no imposible, hacía poco que lo declararon inocente, y si no quería conocerla, "deja de pensar en esas tonterías y mejor busquemos algo de comer"

Bajaba la puerta de su casa cuando tocaron el timbre "maldición, siempre interrumpiendo" abre la puerta y se encuentra con Albus Dumbledore y un hombre extraño, bueno no tan extraño se le hacía vagamente familiar, de algún lado lo tenía que haber visto

.-Emma, tenemos que hablar – la expresión de ellos dos hombres no podía decir nada bueno, algo había pasado – vamos a sentarnos, creo que es mejor así – cada vez se alteraba más, se sentaron en la sala, "ni se te ocurra pensar en eso" se decía una y otra vez, muy tarde sus ojos se estaban poniendo brillosos "y pensar que estaba a punto de conocer a mi papá y ahora algo malo pasa…"

.- Emma – dijo para llamar la atención de la chica el señor que ella no conocía –yo soy amigo de tu madre de Hogwarts – "claro de allí lo había visto" – tu papá era mi mejor amigo, yo soy Remus Lupin – en la cara se le vinieron 10 años encima

.- Por qué dice que era?

.- El murió hace unos meses

.- Lo presentía – dijo sin darse cuenta que fue en voz alta, unas lágrimas salieron de su cara – y mi mamá? – "seguro ha de estar muy mal"

.- Ella… acaba de – Emma comenzó a negar con la cabeza de un lado para otro, sus lágrimas salín incondicionalmente, primero su padre y ahora su mamá, se sentía vacía que iba a hacer con quién se iría a vivir, ahora está sola en el mundo nadie, nadie le podría ayudar – Emma, creó que sería bueno que vinieras con nosotros, no es seguro que estés sola – algo se le vino a la mente, no pensaba irse con ellos, aunque fueran "conocidos", uno por ser Albus y el otro por ser amigo de sus padre. Levantó la cara, sus ojos estaban rojos, respiraba entrecortada y sólo asintió con la cabeza, no le salía nada de su boca

.- Vamos te ayudo a buscar tus cosas – ella negó con la cabeza, se fue a su habitación, con un movimiento de varita ya todo estaba acomodado, encogió el baúl y se fue a la de su mamá, buscaba algo, ese verano se irían de vacaciones como siempre pero nunca le decía a donde y el trasladador mayormente lo guardaba en su closet, lo abrió tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, su plan era escaparse e ir como siempre a sus vacaciones, serán las peores de su vida, pero por lo menor haría lo que su mamá tenía planeado, vio el trasladador era un trapo sucio (muy sucio de verdad), lo agarró y con un toque de varita sintió como la jalaban de un hilo por el estómago.

Apareció detrás de unos pequeños árboles, comenzó su caminata todavía llorando esta ves amargamente, no tenía idea de que haría, unas cuadras y se encontró entre un montón de hoteles, otras más y divisó una hermosa playa rodeada de gente contenta, riendo, hablando, del atardecer, se sentó cerca de la orilla sin importarle lo raro que la observaban y continuó llorando, así estuvo hasta que llegó el amanecer, las estrellas que hace unas horas brillaban con intensidad en esos momentos se empezaban a esparcir. Si fuera en otras circunstancias diría que ese amanecer era divino, pero como se encontraba sólo la puso más nostálgica. Una fénix se posó frente la chica, traía una carta, se veía muy antigua, sin importarle nada absolutamente nada, cogió la carta, antes hubiese puesto a pensar de quién era, o si era peligrosa, pero ahora hasta deseaba que fuera peligrosa, el fénix se fue dejando a la joven, al parecer tenía otra carta.

Abrió la carta, daba unos ligeros toques eléctricos como si fuera que tuviera muchos tipos de hechizos para protección de la carta

_A quién corresponda_

_Usted ha de poseer unos poderes muy especiales que necesitan un trato especial en una escuela especializada para eso, seréis usted y otra persona, las primeras de su tipo en entrar a este instituto después de insistencias de seres con prestigio._

_Si acepta sólo toque coloque un dedo sobre el sello la carta._

_Subdirector del prestigiado colegio de Estudio de la Fuerza Interior _

Para empezar la carta se le hizo muy informal y hasta cierto punto grosera, como si la escribieran más a fuerza que de ganas, sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos tocó la carta con la varita y desapareció, una que otra persona que la vieron, pensaron que fue un espejismo o algo parecido.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Por favor manden reviews para saber si les agrada o en todo caso si les da mucha flojera escribir (que a mí me pasa mucho) aunque sea pongan una carita feliz o no se lo que sea para saber que alguien lo está leyendo.


	2. Colegio de Estudio de la Fuerza Interior

Disclaimer: todo este mundo de fantasía, del que hay tantos fanáticos, le pertenece a la talentosa J. K. Rowling

**Colegio de Estudio de la Fuerza Interior**

Un hotel en una de las calles de Londres, en la suite de ese lugar se encontraba Harry James Potter Evans, actualmente, los enterados de su desaparición, buscado por varias personas, él sin darse cuenta que habían que sus rastreadores estaban cerca se levantó muy amodorrado, en la cama había un fénix con una carta, "maldición me encontraron", pensó al ver al ave suponiendo que fuese de Dombledore, miró mejor al fénix y se fijó de lo herrado que estaba, no era el fénix del director del colegio Hogwarts, cogió la carta, la leyó sin entender muy bien lo que decía, suspiró, qué se suponía que iba a hacer, aceptaba en ir al colegio ese?.

La puerta se abrió (el fénix ya se había ido) y observó a una Tonks con una cara de alivio al ver al chico, sin pensarlo más tocó con un dedo la carta, inmediatamente sintió el habitual jalón del ombligo pero esta vez no sólo eso sino que además en el cuerpo pudo sentir una corriente eléctrica. Cayó en un suelo blanco, muy cómodo para ser sinceros, no era duro ni demasiado blando, la carta desapareció en aquel momento, se puso de pié con trabajo y levantó la vista para después ser tirado por alguien, es que acaso estaba soñando, de sus ojos salieron lágrimas, pequeñas gotas cristalinas de alegría, de culpabilidad, no se podía definir eran varios los sentimientos encontrados.

.- Harry, no tienes idea del tiempo que he pasado aquí – le dijo el hombre revolviéndole el pelo que lo tiró hace unos segundos

.- Si-sirius – se le escuchó decir en casi un susurro

.- Vaya veo que me recuerdas – lo ayudó a levantarse, el chico lo abrazó de nuevo, -perdona- decía continuamente – no hay problema Harry yo hubiese muerto por ti

.- No-no estás mu-erto – este negó con la cabeza

.- Pero sería como si allá lo estuviera, es difícil salir de aquí, a lo mejor ya que termines tus estudios puedas ayudarme – sin saber a lo que se refería o cómo podría el ayudarlo lo continúo viendo con miedo de parpadear por si desaparecía o despertaba de aquel sueño, después dirigió su vista alrededor, a unos pasos más a lo lejos se encontraba un dos hombres altos y una joven, uno de los señores tenía una gran barba, llegaba como a sus rodillas, no lo divisaba muy bien pero se le hacía extrañamente conocido, y al otro ni se diga juró que ya lo había visto antes, pero eso sería imposible no?

El lugar era blanco, el piso tenía unas ondulaciones, llegó a pensar que eran nubes, lo que era de techo ahí sí, habían nubes pero todas juntas, no te dejaban ver más allá, a lo lejos, mucho más lejos de donde estaba, se podía divisar un edificio de color azul bajo.

Sirius lo condujo a donde estaban las demás personas, pese a su imprudencia, pero lo tenía que decir, era irreal pensar que esa persona era la que creía – Godric Gryffindor – salió de su boca

.- Vaya me reconoce mi pariente – si esto fuera un comic en su cara aparecería dibujado un signo de interrogación – si Harry soy Godric y este señor de acá es el Gran Merlín

.- Hay basta – dijo un poco abochornado

.- No te hagas el modesto – Sirius, la chica y Harry se rieron disimuladamente ante el comentario de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts – creo que ya les podemos explicar bien a estos dos jóvenes el motivo por el que están aquí – Merlín asintió con la cabeza "se había drogado" pensaba el ojiverde, una vez escuchó hablar de las drogas a su tía Petunia con su Dudders y escuchó que las personas pueden tener alucinaciones. La chica miraba mucho de reojo a Siruis, este era atractivo pero chica por Dios el podría ser tu padre, pero no lo miraba de esa forma, no con ese pensamiento, sino con otro sentimiento

.- Para empezar este lugar avanza diferente al de la Tierra – si sé refería al lugar en el que viven los humanos – mientras allá es una día aquí son diez – los ojos de los chicos se abrieron, eso era posible, Sirius al parecer ya estaba enterado por que no se sorprendió ante la noticia (tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry en forma de… apoyo?) – nos encontramos en un lugar de la nada en el que se construyó una escuela para los seres que tienen poderes – decía de lo más normal Merlín – es esa que ven allá – y señaló al fondo

.- Aquí es fantástico de verdad, a veces podrán bajar a visitarles personas muertas, - comentó como que no quiere la cosa para sentar claro que ellos estaban en la otra vida - aunque esos trámites son muy difíciles, – agregó rápido Godric por la cara de emoción de los chicos – en este lugar pueden entrar cualquier persona, claro en nuestro mundo no tenemos el permiso oficial sólo se puede pasar a través del

.- Velo de Hades – agregó Sirius, Harry agachó la cabeza pero a Padfoot no se le veía lamento ni nada por el estilo sólo aburrimiento

.- así es - prosiguió – y no sólo pueden llegar seres de otros mundos, también de otras dimensiones y eso cuenta al lugar al que van los muertos, sus padres de seguro y los podrán visitar algunas ocasiones en el plazo de vacaciones, bien ya me adelanté – dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás – Este gran mago – señaló con la mirada a Merlín – descubrió como pasar a este lugar, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Huflepuff, Salazar Slytherin y yo seguimos los pasos de Merlín y encontramos el Velo de Hades y gracias a eso pudimos aprender otras formas de magia que dudo que un mago actual sepa, podrían ser cosas parecidas, pero no las mismas

.- Bueno no se si ya se abran dado cuenta pero Emma Ohmann es mi descendiente por parte de su madre, y Harry Potter el de Godric por parte de su padre, - Sirius dejó de escuchar por un momento lo que decían los señores, es que acaso escuchó bien, dijo Ohmann, bueno podría ser otra persona con ese apellido, se le quedaba viendo a la chica "pero si es idéntica, sólo el color de piel es diferente, ella es blanca y hasta pálida" pensó, aunque luego calló en cuenta de que eso significaba que se había casado, volvió a prestar atención a lo que decían, ahora hablaba Gryffindor

.- Nosotros seremos como sus tutores y decidiremos en las materias que se deben especializar – el castillo comenzó a mostrar un destello azul – es hora de ir, chicos despídanse de Sirius – Emma sólo se despidió con la mano, en cambio Harry parecía no quererlo soltar, tenía miedo de que desapareciera, con forme los dos hombres lo encaminaban hacia el castillo Padfoot les decía adiós con la mano.

En silencio entraron al edificio, mas parecido a un castillo, en los adentros había más color pero ninguno era oscuro, entraron por un pasillo para luego acaban en un hall redondo, muy grande, habían muchas otras… personas (Ni Emma o Harry llegaron a pensar que en realidad fueran personas "normales"), en el medio se encontraba una urna, muy parecida al pensadero que tenía Dombledore en su despacho, solo que esta tenía con letras doradas cosas gravadas alrededor de esta y dentro tenía un líquido espeso de color plateado.

Fijándose bien en los que lo rodeaban (que les tiraban miradas acecinas y de desprecio) se encontraba cuatro mujeres (o eso creían) 2 mayor y 2 joven su pelo se elevaba como si hubiese mucho viento en este lugar y de su cuerpo salía una luz transparente (tenía cierto aspecto a una veela pero había algo en ella que lo diferenciaba), ocho personas de color apiñonado, no se veía nada raro en ellas, bueno exceptuando las orejas, estas eran puntiagudas y un poco más grande de lo normal, otros que sus pieles eran de color rojo, algunos que parecían humanos pero con ojos grandes y negros con una sola ranura en lo que debía de estar la nariz.

Un señor de estatura alta (1.90 aproximadamente) entró en aquel lugar seguido de cuatro personas más (bueno en realidad ninguna normal) se pararon cerca de la urna y comenzó a hablar en un idioma extraño entendible para todos menos de Harry y Emma que inmediatamente se voltearon a ver con cara extrañada. Merlín en voz baja les comenzó a explicar al percatarse del hecho de que los chicos no entendían nada de nada

.- Está hablando de que en este colegio sólo pueden entrar personas para gobernar o que en un futuro sean grandes guerreros y ayudar a su mundo, y que sólo cada 1000 años se abren sus puertas para nuevos aprendices, – los dos chicos miraban con disimulo la cara de Merlín – ahora eso que ven en el medio es una urna en la que tienen que tocarla y esta decidirá si están capacitados para recibir el entrenamiento que les darán

.- Quiénes son – empezó a preguntar Emma

.- El que acaba de terminar de hablar es el director los demás son los maestros, - les dijo Godric – lo siento chicos pero tendrán que aprender a hablar _manur _dudo que les quieran hablar en nuestro idioma – los que se veían más jóvenes se fueron enfilando para ir tocando la urna, se colocaron al final de la fila (eran unos once contándose), los destellos que se dejaban ver salir de la urna eran de color rojo bajo a algunos tonos un poco más elevados, a un joven antes, de que llegara el turno de Emma, le salió color verde, el director sólo meneó la cabeza de un lado para otro, este se puso a llorar y desapareció junto con otra persona de los que estaban de espectadores. El asunto no tenia mucho que ver con la raza sino con el ser aunque la raza si tenía algo que ver (pero con los poderes que habían heredado no debía de ser de mucha dificultad, sólo necesitaban ponerlos en práctica)

.- Suerte – le deseó Harry, ya que después de ver la escena anterior la chica comenzó a tambalear un poco y a pesar de que trató de no darlo a notar el estaba muy nervioso.

Para sorpresa de los que estaban presentes salió un color rojo fuerte, sonrió satisfecha, al igual que Merlín ya que hinchó su pecho con orgullo de que la chica lo lograra, y se colocó con los demás, Harry caminó lento, puso su mano como los demás habían hecho espero milésimas de segundo que le parecieron eternas y salió un color rojo vino muy reluciente, muy satisfecho de sí mismo caminó hasta quedar cerca de los adultos que los acompañaron y alcanzó a oír

.- Y ellos que creían que no éramos lo suficiente fuertes, haber si a partir de aquí ya nos hacen caso

Después pasó otro tonto discurso en el que según les explicaron los adultos que el color de la urna es según lo fuerte que puede a llegar a ser la persona aunque a veces no es precisa y puede ser a más o a menos. Les entregaron (a los tutores) unas hojas en estas estaban las materias que cursarían en seis años, para Emma quedaron cinco materias: defensa, historia de mundos, ubicación del ser interior, meditación con el ambiente externo, conexión con los 4 elementos; y una extra que todos debían tomar: aparición

Para Harry las asignaturas que tomarían eran las siguientes: defensa, ubicación de poder, conexión de los 4 elementos, defensa en cuerpo, ataque, poder de la mente.

Cada adulto se fue a hablar con su respectivo descendiente

.- Es necesario que aprendas bien todo, esto te podrá ayudar con lo de Voldermort – Harry asintió con la cabeza – sería bueno que practiques los hechizo que aprendiste en tus cursos pasados para que no te quedes atrás con respecto a la enseñanza en Hogwarts

.- Tengo mi baúl y con libros avanzados

.- Perfecto, pero sólo practica en tus horas de descanso y también que la señorita Ohmann aprenda – después de eso se tuvieron que ir, uno por que ya todos los adultos se estaban retirando y dos porque según eso tenían que tratar un tema relacionado con la reencarnación, los dos jóvenes se rieron pero por la expresión de los mayores era verdad. Les comentaron en resumen que tenían un puesto en el que los muertos ayudan en la decisión del rumbo de su mundo y ellos eran representantes de la Tierra.

Los condujeron a distintas habitaciones de tres integrantes, nadie quería estar con ellos por lo que se quedaron en una habitación para ellos dos, en el cuarto se encontraban tres camas grandes con una fina tela de color beige, encima de las tres camas había un libro grande, que al tener apariencia de muy antiguo se veía bien conservado, en el cuarto no había ventanas, ni lámparas o antorchas pero el lugar tenía la luz perfecta no era mucha pero tampoco escasa. El cuarto tenía un closet, con ropa pero todas eran camisón de manga larga verde azulado y pantalones holgados del mismo color, y su propio baño con una gran tina.

Sin hablar se dirigieron cada quien a una cama (una a lado de otra) y cogieron el libro

.- Es para aprender el idioma – dijo viendo con signos extraños la portada pero debajo de ese título se veía uno para su comprensión en el que decía "aprendiendo _manur_" y un poco más debajo de este se podía leer "reglas en las últimas páginas"

.- Nos dan sólo diez días para aprender _manur! _– dijo Harry indignado que ya tenía su libro en las últimas hojas comenzando a leer las reglas y el inicio de clases sería en el mismo tiempo – eso es imposible!

Emma hizo una mueca – no nos queda de otra tendremos que intentarlo, además dice que tendremos clase todos los días sin descanso – no dejaba de pensar que eso era inaudito, siete días a las semana sin derecho a descanso – será mejor que empecemos – y sin tener tiempo de hablar y conocerse terminando de leer las reglas comenzaron a estudiar.

Sólo se levantaron para comer e ir al baño pero era totalmente desagradable la comida a su paladar, en ese tiempo dado para aprender la lengua sólo se dirigían un "buenos días", dormían sólo lo necesario, y en el último día no durmieron nada. Sus aspectos parecían de enfermos con respecto al de los demás que se veían relajados y descansados.

Llegó el comienzo de las clases, como señal la luz del cuarto aumentaba segadoramente y luego disminuía. Dejaron los libros a un lado y se cambiaron (uno en el baño y otro en el cuarto), se vieron sus aspectos, se sentían algo ridículos con los atuendos

.- Terminaste de estudiar? – Harry soltó una risa sarcástica

.- Creo que no llegué a la mitad

.- Yo igual – encima de sus camas aparecieron unas notas con los horarios, tenían tres clases diarias – por lo menos tenemos la primera juntos – les tocaba defensa.

En esa clase a la que no entendieron nada más que el saludo que hizo la maestra a los alumnos y algunos insultos que les dirigieron los demás fue muy desesperante. La maestra (era alta con el pelo hasta las rodillas, ojos azules, orejas puntiagudas y si no se equivocan creen que su nombre es Naile) les hizo una demostración de un no se que, para un quién sabe que, en el que sólo tronó los dedos y algo debió de suceder en ella porque le pidió a Harry que se acercara (tuvo que ser con señas, los demás se reían por este hecho) le pedía que se acercara más, pero no pudo avanza a más de un metro de distancia de ella.

La clase hubiese sido muy interesante si la hubieran entendido. Con el paso de los días en un mes ya comprendían mejor el idioma y pudieron ponerse al corriente con lo que los demás ya habían aprendido. En una clase de conexión de los 4 elementos el profesor Amentur que enseñaba esta clase y defensa en cuerpo (el pelo era amarillo con los ojos negros y fornido) los estaba regañando (cuando no?)

.- _Pero es que son inútiles no los debieron …….._ – no entendieron lo último

.- _Pero es que no, no_ – Harry se volteó con Emma para que le ayudara a expresarse

.- _Entendemos bien como hacerlo –_ su pronunciación era fatal, el profesor se retiró de ahí meneando la cabeza de un lado para otro

El ejercicio consistía en crear fuego con solo pensarlo y hacer que apareciera en tu mano, unos ya lo habían logrado o tenían unas chispas pero ellos nada.

Por las tardes practicaban lo "enseñado" pero era algo inútil. Así que Harry comentó de los libros que tenía en su baúl y se ponían a aprender

.- Esto está mejor – dijo sacando un hechizo de pociones – quién iba a decir que extrañaría esta materia – lo último sonó con sinceridad no era nada de sarcasmo

.- Estoy cansada de estudiar – desde que llegaron solo estudiaban y estudiaban, apenas se cruzaban las palabras, sus horas de sueño eran 4 y es que les iba bien, porque a pesar de tanta práctica no lograban hace nada – descansemos por una hora – Emma se veía suplicante – hablemos un poco – Harry asintió con la cabeza en afirmación – cuéntame algo de tí, digo conozco tu historia pero no TE conozco en realidad

.- Coincido contigo – se acomodaron uno en frente de otro sentados en sus respectivas camas – digamos que no hay mucho que decir, crecí con los peores muggles, cuando entré a Hogwarts siempre me metía en problemas – se rió ante aquellos recuerdos, eso le hizo extrañar a sus amigos – aun que por estupidez mía murió Cedric – le contó en resumen lo sucedido – y el año pasado – salió de su boca con un deje de melancolía – por mi culpa mi padrino está aquí – relató lo que pasó el año anterior y contó la profecía, por un momento Harry no supo que dijo que en la expresión de Emma se veía triste – pero espero que ahora le pueda ayudar a regresar aunque no tengo idea de cómo

.- Pues en mi caso – comenzó soltando un suspiro – siempre me metía en problemas, no tienes las veces que me castigaron por hacer una que otra broma, - de sus ojos salieron unas lágrimas – el año pasado murió mi madre en Gridmmound Place por un mortífago, habían problemas y ella fue a ayudar a Dombledore, creo que tu estabas ahí – como si fuera un rayo que le pasó por la mente de Harry recordó a la mujer, tenía que ser ella su mamá se parecía mucho a Emma, después de esto se paró casi inconsciente de la cama

.- Maldición, las muertes son causadas por mí más que por otra cosa – su tono de voz era elevado – Perdón – le dijo agachando la cabeza – no pude hacer nada, fue Bellatrix yo estaba en frente de ella y no hice nada – Emma se paró y lo abrazó

.- No te preocupes, fue decisión de ella, además la podré ver – trató de mostrar una sonrisa pero esta era deprimente – no he acabado – esta ves se sentaron en una misma cama – hay algo que me alegra de estar aquí – el ojiverde levantó la mirada para ver los ojos azul celeste llorosos de la chica – por primera vez vi a mi papá

.- Quién… - comenzó a preguntar para abrir los ojos a más no poder – Sirius? – Ella se lo afirmó con la cabeza, la miró detenidamente ella era muy bonita, se fijó que su piel era igualita a la de Sirius y si era sierto lo que decía de las bromas eso lo tuvo que sacar de su padre – no lo sabe verdad, si no se hubiese comportado de otra manera contigo

.- No creo que lo sepa – se quedaron unos minutos en silencio para luego continuar a estudiar pero hechizos con varita y en caso de Harry, pociones.

Pasaron otros tres meses y los dos chicos ya comprendían a la perfección _manur _aunque su pronunciación no era de lo mejor ya se defendían contra los insultos que les decían.

A finales de año y los dos ya eran muy buenos amigos (aunque comenzaban a gustarse), ya les lograba salir algunos hechizos, en aparición fue lo único que lograban bien, lo demás era a medias, en defensa a cuerpo se parecía un poco a lo que practicaban los muggles karate, boxeo, entre otros, era una combinación de todo eso, los ejercicios eran agobiantes y en esa clase nada más habían tres alumnos contándose. En defensa se parecía mucho a DCAO sólo que no era específico contra artes oscuras ya que ahí no estaba dividido, todo era con la mano, lo que lograron era aventar a la persona contraria con un movimiento de mano (en ninguna de las clases se hacía uno de la varita), fueron descubriendo poco que los hechizos que les marcaban los podían hacer con varita y les resultaba mucho más fácil sólo que todavía no le hallaban a eso de hacer cosas sin la varita.

En el caso del poder de la mente se veían cosas muy parecidas a la Oclumancia (en esta por suerte con la que comenzaron, Harry pudo defenderse un poco), Legeremancia, y hasta Telepatía, las últimas dos las verían en los próximos años.

En ubicación del ser interior y en la de poder, en la primera una persona llegaba a ver si alguien es de buenas o malas intenciones (según el criterio de cada quién) y quitar las "vibras negativas", también ayudar a las personas de regresar de un coma (hasta serviría para las personas que quedaron dañadas por un cruccio), en la segunda la persona podría sentir el poder de un ser, que tanta magia podía poseer. En estás ramas ninguno de los dos tenían avances, en realidad a los demás no se les veía cambios, aunque unos podían llegar a sentir algo.

Conexión de los 4 elementos enseñaban para atacar con uno de estos (o varios al mismo tiempo) ya sea fuego, tierra, agua, aire y también a protegerse de estos mismos.

Por último en historias de mundo, tenían que aprender algunas cosas de sus compañeros y algunas costumbres (Emma nada más era de espectador ya que nadie quería participar con ella en la clase, ni el profesor), algunos objetos de mayor poder entre estor la urna de poder (el que está localizado en el colegio, pero el profesor no quiso profundizar en el tema ya se los enseñarían luego), o que tenían algo de relevancia (en una clase mencionaron el Velo de Hades, aunque en el siguiente año les enseñarían más sobre este).

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya faltaban unos días para las vacaciones, tenían claro que no les dejaban regresar a sus casas pero los podían a ir a visitar familiares y las vacaciones era de

.- Un día, un DÍA! – decía Harry mientras convocaba un chorro de fuego muy espeso cuidando de no lastimar a Emma y de no dañar la estructura (con la varita, era la única forma que le salieran)

.- Después de tanta friega! – reclamaba Emma junto con Harry en su cuarto

.- Mejor nos dormimos, nos tenemos que acostar, tenemos que despertarnos en – miró su reloj – tres horas y media – dijo con una mueca en su boca

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

En la casa de Emma

.- Ya está tardando, será mejor que vaya – dijo Remus con cara cansada

Albus abrió sus ojos a no poder y desapareció del lugar para dirigirse a uno de los cuartos, sólo dijo – Se fue

.- Qué, - subió las escaleras, abrió una puerta, no había nada, otra y en esta al parecer atinó al lugar en el que hace unos segundos se encontraba Emma y ahora estaba Albus sólo – cómo es posible eso, parece que se pusieron de acuerdo para irse, - comenzó a reñir como si ahí estuviesen los dos chicos desaparecidos, para después dejar salir de su boca y ya con llanto – les he fallado

.- Todavía podemos encontrarla, vamos a al cuartel general

En el ambiente del cuartel se sentía la tristeza, había silencio que sólo se rompía con la respiración de las personas.

Aparecieron en las cocinas, en esta se encontraban los jóvenes y Molly

.- Tuvieron suerte, tienen alguna pista de donde puede estar Harry – dijo Ginny en cuanto los vio aparecerse

.- Cómo se encuentran? – preguntó Lupin tratando de sonar interesado, pero en realidad ya nada le importaba, los chicos hicieron muecas con la boca, o menearon la cabeza afirmativamente.

Casi obligando a Remus tuvo que hacer que se quede esa casa, Dombledore tenía miedo de que llegue a hacer alguna tontería, estaban teniendo mucho cuidado de que nadie se enterara de la desaparición de Harry, y la de Emma era investigada por la familia Weasley miembros de la orden.

Ron estaba con Hermione en la cocina, no hablaban, ni nada, sólo estaban ahí esperando noticias, era muy temprano, se escuchaban algunos sorbos de café que daban los dos, hasta que algo les hizo dar un salto del asiento, la puerta de la cocina se abrió estruendosamente, dejando ver a través de esta a una joven de unos 30 años de pelo negro con ojos café y tez blanca.

.- Desapareció! – gritó sin darse cuenta que en ese lugar sólo se encontraban los dos mejores amigos del Niño que vivió – Harry desapareció! – los gritos hicieron que los demás habitantes de la casa bajaran algunos con batas otros ya cambiados – no se que pasó, sólo desapareció

.- Tranquila Nimphadora, ya sabíamos que podía desaparecer, lo volveremos a encontrar – Moony fue quien dijo esto

.- Pero fue diferente – su reparación era agitada – en el momento en que desapareció un luz blanca lo rodeó

.- Será mejor que esperemos a que llegue Dombledore – intervino el señor Weasley – chicos vayan a sus cuartos – ninguno puso objeción alguna, se fueron callados, total ya se enterarían, un rato más tarde y ya se encontraba la orden reunida y Tonks explicando su relato

.- Ya aparecerá en algún lado, seguiremos con su búsqueda – sentenció Dombledore sentado en frente de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Los días pasaron sin noticias de ninguno de los dos chicos, el comienzo de clase se acercaba, cada vez se desesperaban más, Snape pudo confirmar que no fueron atrapados por mortífagos, pero ahora no sólo ellos eran los que buscaban a Harry, ahora también Voldermort y el ministerio se enteró.

Sacaron una nota en "El Profeta", por una parte eso era mejor, todo el mundo lo conocía y no se podía ocultar para siempre, tendría que salir algún día, sólo esperaban que sean ellos los que lo encuentren antes que el Señor Tenebroso.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Bueno tardé un poco en escribir pero fue por falta de tiempo, trataré de no pasarme como máximo 15 días sin escribir. Haber que les parece el capítulo, se que lo no explico mucho lo que hacen Emma y Harry en ese lugar pero es que no quiero entrar en muchos detalles, será un año en uno o dos capítulos (que lo dudo) para no alargar tanto la historia y dejar lo bueno para después (así espero que me salga P).

Reviews, quiero reviews por favor, aunque me conformo con que lean la historia….. No es cierto quiero saber si hay alguien allí o no ¬¬ REVIEWS!


	3. Sin noticias del niño que vivió

Disclaimer: todo este mundo de fantasía, del que hay tantos fanáticos, le pertenece a la talentosa J. K. Rowling

**Sin noticias del niño que vivió**

Era el día de descanso, bueno si así se le puede llamar a tener sólo un día libre en todo un año, pero valdría la pena o eso esperaban Emma y Harry, se dirigían a quien sabe donde, sólo caminaban cada vez más para alejarse del colegio e ir a donde se encontraron con Sirius pero no veían nada, así que continuaron su recorrido.

.- Se le habrá olvidado que hoy era el día?

.- No lo creo Emma – llevaban una hora perdida, una hora sagrada para descansar y pasarla con Padfoot (y con suerte con sus padres) – Sirius! – gritó al divisar a un perro que iba corriendo a su dirección

.- Chicos – dijo ya transformado y después de haber abrazado hasta casi ahogar a Harry y saludado a Emma – síganme, falta un poco para llegar, vengan en el camino les explico – continuaron con la fatiga esa pero ya pensando que habría un destino al que llegaría – verán… no creerán que yo dormía aquí y nada más?... no respondan, hay un lugar tipo mmm caldero chorreante donde llegan las personas a hospedarse y todo eso, es el único lugar que hay aquí para esas cosas…

Sirius a pesar de haber pasado un año no había cambiado nada, Harry no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, pero ya fijándose él tampoco había cambiado nada, la única diferencia era el cuerpo (estaba un poco más desarrollado, por lo menos no tan delgado como en tiempos pasados), era extraño eso, luego si iba a estar unos seis años cómo iba a explicar a sus amigos el cambio que tuvo en menos de un año (bueno para ellos). Hizo una nota mental para preguntar al respecto de ese tema.

Ya se podía divisar edificio no muy grande pero sí un poco alto como de unos 4 pisos, Sirius los condujo sonriente al interior de este. Había un señor con las orejas alargadas muy viejo atrás de una barra, unas cuantas mesas y poca gente.

.- Mamá? – Harry fijó su mirada a la persona que veía Emma ya con los ojos llenos de agua sin querer resistirse a ocultarse detrás de sus hermosos ojos. Se acercó a la señora y la abrazó sin decir palabras, sólo se quedaron así. (Sirius se detuvo en seco para ver la escena, así que ella sí era su hija y además se encontraba muerta, sentimientos que hace mucho que no sentía salieron a flote).

Pese a la distracción de esa escena el ojiverde no se dio cuenta en que momento estaba en los brazos de alguien con una mata de pelo rojo en su cara abrazándolo, no era que necesitaba mucho que se lo dijeran, era algo fácil de intuir, sus brazos se entrelazaron en el cuerpo de esa persona, ligeros sollozos salían de él, por primera vez (por lo menos que él recuerde) abrazaba a su mamá ("mi pequeño" susurraba la mujer). A pesar de haber soñado infinidad de veces con ese momento, no se le ocurría nada absolutamente nada para decirle a su mamá, no hacía falta de palabras, con sólo tenerse los dos uno al otro de esa forma no hacía falta explicar todo lo que sentían ni cuánto se habían echado de menos

.- Ya Lili deja que vea a mi muchacho – una voz orgullosa se escuchó a espaldas de la mujer, se separaron lentamente para luego encontrarse en los brazos de su padre. ("Entonces así es como se siente", era cierto ya lo habían abrazado antes, incluso la Sra. Weasley lo había hecho de la misma manera como sólo lo hacía una madre, y en el caso de Sirius igual, pero no eran ellos, no eran sus padres, y al fin los tenía tan cerca, los podía tocar, eran ellos!)

Al separarse, todos se acomodaron en una mesa redonda, Harry en medio de sus padres, y Emma curiosamente de la misma forma pero sin que Virus esté enterado.

.- Sophía, hacía mucho que no te veía – dijo Sirius para romper el hielo

Ella le sonrió enormemente – Si es verdad, Merlín me dijo que mi Emma se encontraba aquí – se volteó a su hija – y quiero decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de ti

.- Me pregunto si el padre ya se habrá enterado de la noticia

.- James – dijo en voz baja Lili recriminándolo

.- Harry ya lo sabe – comentó Emma ("sabes qué" preguntó un Sirius bastante confundido)

.- Así será más divertido bromear con la persona – Emma bajaba la cabeza, tenía un poco de miedo por como vaya a reaccionar Black

.- James dime, exijo una explicación, quiero enterarme – se quejó como lo hacían en tiempos pasados cuando uno de los merodeadores no comunicaban del todo alguna de las travesuras

.- Mejor nos cambiamos de mesa – y los Potters se pusieron en una mesa continua para dejar hablar a gusto a los otros tres – y dinos Harry cómo te va en la escuela?

.- Lili esas preguntas no, Sirius ya nos contó eso, mejor dinos cómo fue que conseguiste entrar al equipo de quidditch en tu primer año – Lili negó con la cabeza pero igual estaba contenta de estar con su hijo, así del tema del que hablasen no era de total importancia

Un avergonzado Harry inició con su relato después de ese contó sus años en Hogwarts, cada uno con más aventuras que el anterior, su madre negaba con la cabeza o decía "que bueno que tienes a tu amiga Hermione", en cambio su orgulloso padre le encantaba que su hijo haya heredado algo del ser merodeador por lo menos no para bromas pero si para una facilidad no meterse en problemas. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que hablar con sus padres sería tan fácil, cuando llegó al cuarto curso y dijo lo de Cedric, ellos supieron como manejar las cosas, lo tranquilizaron antes de que el se pusiera a mal decir y culparse del todo, y sin contar lo del quinto curso que sus padre le exigieron que lo contara ya que era mejor sacar todo lo que sentía a quedárselo guardado (claro que fue de una manera tranquila y no como lo hizo en el despacho de Dombledore).

Lili y James se veían compartiendo el dolor que su hijo relataba con sus historias ya que si ellos estuviesen allá eso no hubiera ocurrido, Harry se dio cuenta de eso tarde ya que lo había contado todo.

Apoyaron mucho a Harry respecto a lo de la profecía (eso también se los había contado Sirius), eso fue de gran ayuda para él, no se creía del todo que lograra vencerlo pero por lo menos, por sus padres y amigos, lo intentaría, así que se propuso entrar con más ganas al colegio y tratar de aprender más.

Después la plática se volvió mas tranquila, ellos le contaron algunas cosas de cuando vivían (no sin dejar un pequeño deje de nostalgia).

El tiempo iba pasando y ninguno de los seis parecía darse cuenta de ello pero llegó la hora de despedirse, se prometieron volver para el próximo año y esa vez tratar de temas más alegres, Virus los acompañó a su regreso ya que los demás no podían salir de allí.

.- Pequeño demonio por que no me dijiste que esta hermosa niña era mi bebé – dijo Black ya alejados del lugar

.- Cómo querías que te lo dijera, además es cierto era más divertido así

.- Hay no, te hizo daño pasar tiempo con Prongs

Platicaron poco en el transcurso, iban un poco atrasados y no sabían si llegarían si quiera para darse un duchazo e ir a clase.

Emma y Harry se volvieron más amigos en ese año, ya no les importaba que no los tomara en cuenta en las clases, o que hablaran de ellos a espaldas, y sin importar lo que dijeran sobre las sonrisas que tenían en el rostro y que no se les quitó hasta después de una semana, ellos eran felices.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Ya pasados tres meses y habían conseguido un avance (mínimo) pero de eso a nada era mejor, ya igualaban en la mayoría de las materias a sus compañeros, dormían un poco más. Las clases eran duras, eso de manejar las cosas sin varita era un poco complicado pero empezaban a ver resultados.

Para Emma ya empezaban a ver lo bueno (algo que en realidad creía interesante) en una de sus clases, empezaron a ver sobre las diferentes formas en como los seres se trasladan a ese lugar, y también respecto a lo del Velo de Hades.

.- Al fin Harry, hasta que me enseñan algo de verdadera utilidad en esa clase, ya era hora

.- Me alegro, pero vamos a tardar un poco en 5 año más para regresar y luego quien sabe cuánto para poder sacar a Sirius de aquí – dijo arrastrando las palabras, ese día no estaba de buen humor ya que en su clase de Defensa en Cuerpo le dieron una buena paliza y tenía unos cuantos moretones en todo el cuerpo y el labio partido.

.- Hay no seas pesimista – le recriminó ya que cuando él se comportaba de esa forma ella también se debilitaba

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

En el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, día de la selección, a pesar de ser un día emocionante para todos los de primero, en Gryffindor, principalmente en los alumnos que ahora cursarían sexto, había una serie de jóvenes tristes por la falta de unos de sus compañeros.

A Ron y Hermione no se les podía ver más deprimentes, tenían las caras largas, ni una noticia de su amigo, una pequeña esperanza seguía con ellos de que regresara, o en cualquier momento entrara por las puertas de Gran Comedor pero no pasaba nada. Era aún más molesto, ahora que todos sabían lo de Harry, que se les acercaran y preguntaran si sabían algo de él, si iba a regresar o si era una broma, o si lo habían raptado por quienes-ustedes-saben.

Salieron antes de acabar con la cena para dirigirse a la sala común sin importar las miradas o sus deberes de prefectos, era difícil creer que tendrían un año sin Harry Potter.

El profesor de DCAO no aligeró nada las cosas, era como otro Snape sólo que este no beneficiaba a ninguna de las casas, quitaba puntos por cualquier pretexto y su enseñanza no era muy buena, en realidad nada buena.

Ahora que Ron era capitán del equipo se podría decir que era lo único que lo distraía, su labor de convocar a nuevos miembros del equipo de Gryffindor fue una tarea difícil, Ginny (a petición de Ron) pidió que fuera de nuevo buscadora ya que nadie más lo hacía bien, de cazadoras quedaron dos chicas de séptimo curso, Tamara Yanow y Paula Legaspi no eran excelentes pero no quedaba de otra y una de cuarto, Noelia Quispe que a comparación de las otras dos ella sí que era buena en eso, los bateadores eran dos chicos de quinto, Emill Levasseur y Joy Grint muy bueno, casi tan buenos como los hermanos Weasley. En Ron era un buen capitán, muy exigente pero muy bueno ya que en poco tiempo su equipo mejoró de buena forma.

En el mundo mágico las cosas no iban bien, habían rumores de que Voldermort buscaba algo, en realidad nadie sabía que, no se lo confiaba a nadie de sus mortífagos y por tal razón Snape no era de gran ayuda.

La búsqueda del niño que vivió no paraba, hasta tuvieron que darlo a conocer en las televisiones muggles, claro su "familia" no hizo más que estar contenta, sin Harry significaba que no lo verían para el próximo año, aunque un poco incómodos porque algunos vecinos le preguntaban que si su sobrino era peligroso, si se había escapado del reformatorio o que había pasado, y de una forma muy Dursley decían que el chico ese lo más seguro es que estuviese muerto y por lo tanto que no se preocupen.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

En el despacho de Dombledore en Hogwarts

.- Profesor algo está buscando, eso ya es seguro, pero no nos dice nada

.- Muchas gracias por la información Severus – este inclinó la cabeza en forma de despedida para luego salir de la oficina. Albus dirigió su mirada al licántropo – ya aparecerán

.- Eso espero – respondió este deseando con toda la fuerza de su alma que así fuese pero sin creer mucho en la veracidad de sus palabras

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

De nuevo sin muchos cambios en su físico por lo menos que denoten que ya habían pasado dos años en ese lugar se acercaban de nuevo su día de descanso.

Los libros de Harry ya casi acababan con ellos, sólo quedaban uno que otro por ver; su fuerza había aumentado de una manera significativa, ahora ya estaban a la par con los demás estudiantes, lo único en lo que a Emma le costaba trabajo era eso de encontrar eso de quitar vibras negativas pero ya conseguía avances al igual que el resto de la clase, sólo que ellos ya dominaban el tema, sólo necesitaba un poco de práctica para estar al mismos nivel de los demás.

Los maestros ahora ya no los trataban mal si no que esta vez optaron por la indiferencia, parecía darles coraje que una clase "inferior" a ellos logre buenos resultados en las materias.

.- Necesitaremos más libros para seguir aprendiendo

.- Espera escuché bien? Ya sabía que te estabas obsesionando con el estudio pero más!

.- Emma es necesario si quiero acabar con Voldermort, sabes que quiero, convertirme en animago

.- Tendremos que preguntarles cómo lo hicieron y por que rayos sigo pareciendo una niña de 16 años cuando ya debería por estar cerca de cumplir 18 – dijo un poco molesta mirándose el cuerpo, no era que no le gustara, pero era un poco fastidioso estar así sin cambiar, se sentía más bien rara.

.- Si yo tengo la misma duda. – sus miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron así durante unos segundos, ya se gustaban, era algo inevitable, pero nunca habían dado algún indicio al respecto. Unos segundos después y cambiaron el rumbo de sus miradas un poco sonrojados – Emmm mejor dormimos, mañana hay clase – se acostó en su cama

.- Sí, todos los mañanas hay clase

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Bueno hasta aquí llega el capítulo, si lo sé es corto, y no hay nada interesante, lamento decir que el próximo capítulo será más o menos así, pero a partir del quinto el asunto se pone mejor. Ahora a contestar los Reviews

Antes que nada no saben lo contenta que me puse al verlos, me puse a brincar en el cuarto (si alguien me hubiera visto hubiese creído que estaba loca, fue una escena ridícula), me emocioné mucho, y sí mi reacción fue de más pero que mas da, estaba feliz.

**Orhenshiy**: Hola, muchas gracias por el apoyo, que bueno que te guste, ya temía que a nadie le agradaba, y pues te diré que sí mis planes son que Emma y Harry queden como pareja pero no se los pienso poner así de fácil ("muajajajaja!" risa malvada), quiero poner algunas complicaciones, y pues ojalá y sigas leyendo el ff.

**Elementhp**: Igual gracias por el apoyo, aquí sigo de nuevo tratando de avanzar con la historia y les agrade el ff.

Subiré más en dos semanas si se puede en menos.


	4. Otro año más, pero el último para…

Disclaimer: todo este mundo de fantasía, del que hay tantos fanáticos, le pertenece a la talentosa J. K. Rowling

**Otro año más, pero el último para…**

De regreso en el colegio, llevaban ya unos meses desde que comenzaron las clases después de su encuentro con sus padres, estaban en el cuarto, ya eran altas horas de la noche peor no se daban por vencidos, sabían que entre más pronto pasaran la primera etapa, más rápido podrían convertirse en animagos

_Flash Back_

Hacía unas horas que llegaron a su encuentro, al fin les habían respondido esa odiosa cuestión de por qué su físico no cambiaba para nada, la razón de eso era que su metabolismo seguía el mismo ritmo que el de la Tierra, y por eso su estatura e inclusos rasgos no cambiaban, a excepción de los ojos, era increíble cómo a través de los ojos se iban delatando el paso del tiempo. Por lo menos de esa forma sin que cambiar casi de físico, sería más fácil inventar un cuento chino para cuando regresen.

Otra cosa en discusión y no sabían ni cómo se lo iban a tomar sus padres o si estaban de acuerdo a enseñarles pero era mejor arriesgarse ya que en un futuro les podría servir de mucho convertirse en un animal. Estaban seis personas sentadas en una mesa charlando animadamente, como si nunca se hubieran separado pero a la vez tratando de aprovechar todo el tiempo que les fuera posible.

Emma y Harry se miraban de ves en cuando tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos y ver quien sería él primero en sacar a relucir el tema, al no ponerse de acuerdo lo dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

.- Queremos -ser-animagos –

.- Qué dicen? – preguntó Lili un tanto divertida que los dos jóvenes hayan hablado al mismo tiempo

.- Mamá queremos que aquí el liadísimo Padfoot y valiente Prongs nos enseñen a ser animagos – los nombrados se rieron por la cara ya no tanto divertida de Lili, y la de Sophía se encontraba neutral, ella no era tan amante de las reglas pero tampoco las rompía, aunque aquí no había tal regla de que los animagos tenían que registrarse

.- Si es que creemos que nos podría ser útil más adelante

.- Claro, pero les será difícil ya que nosotros teníamos muchos libros de apoyo para guiarnos, verdad Padfoot?

.- Sip, mira lo primero que tienen que hacer es… - se escuchó un "Ejem, ejem" por parte de las señoras

.- Y quién ha dicho que damos la autorización – interrumpió Sophía

.- Mamaaa, por favor, cuando regresemos nos registramos – dijo en tono de súplica y una típica cara de perrito implorando el permiso, tal como lo hacía Hocicos

Tras una pequeña charla de las señoras, que no se deberían de meter en problemas ni nada de eso, y después de que Sirius y James abogaran por los chicos diciendo que a ellos jamás los cacharon (error de ellos al decir esto), tras su pequeña metida de pata lo lograron componer, la cosa quedó en que no tenían que registrarse (porque eso significaba decir quién les había enseñado y delatarse a sí mismo Sirius) pero si los descubrían y les aplicaban un castigo todo sería culpa de Padfoot (James se salvaba de esto puesto que él no estaría presente pero llevaría su merecido allí impartido por las señoras) y ya se las vería cuando se lo volvieran a encontrar.

Entre los dos animagos le explicaron a los chicos cómo debían de hacerlo, el primer paso y el más largo era descubrir cuál era su forma animaga, todo se trataba de encontrarse con su interior (que a ellos no se les debía dificultar mucho puesto que ellos ya debían de tener desarrollado eso de conectarse con su interior por el asunto de usar magia sin varita) y encontrar su forma animaga, para eso debían de comenzar a encontrarse con formas, sombras e incluso su misma forma animal en varias partes.

Después tenían que familiarizarse con su forma animaga, conocer respecto a ella, leer sobre sus costumbres y lugares en los que avita, y así su ser interior se vaya preparando psicológicamente para una futura transformación

Por último paso pero el doloroso, tenía (primero mental) imaginar su cuerpo cambiando lentamente a la forma del animal una vez que eso se logra con facilidad desear realizar lo mismo pero ya con sus cuerpos.

La conversión de animal a humano era de la misma forma que la anterior solo que en viceversa.

_Fin Flash Back_

Siguieron con las instrucciones pero a pesar de que sonara todo tan fácil era realmente complicado, no habían logrado ver nada, y a pesar de que se encontraban en un lugar donde no había animales, la posibilidad de encontrarse con su forma animaga era escasa, así que todo se resumía en ver en su interior.

.- Ya tengo sueño, buenas noches Harry – se recostó en su cama ya agotada

.- Buenas noches Emma – este la imitó, últimamente tenían mucho tiempo libre después de clase.

El primer día de clases de su tercer año les dieron los informes de cómo se repartirían los estudios. Seguirían con esas mismas materias hasta su dominación total y su último año les enseñarían cosas nuevas para que quede completada su etapa de estudios y al fin después de eso poder regresar a sus mundos.

El tiempo pasaba y los dos estudiantes ya eran buenos en sus materias, sólo les faltaba afinar algunos detalles de éstas, Emma puso mucho empeño para aprenderse bien el hechizo con el que podría sacar a su padre de ahí.

Era algo raro que ellos pudieran salir de una forma tan fácil que es sólo desapareciendo pensando en el lugar en el que querían llegar, cuando Sirius le tenían que ayudar con su salida. En las clases le explicaron el por qué de esto (a regañadientes del maestro, esa fue la primera vez que preguntaba algo en alguna de todas sus clases), Sirius no tenía permitido la entrada a ese lugar, el permiso se los daban hablando con los directores de esa escuela pero eso era antes, ahora simplemente le negaban la salida de ese lugar y si hubiese sido por ellos también la entrada.

Los sentimientos de los dos cada ves se les salían de sus manos, había momentos por el que se quedaban viéndose para luego separar sus miradas un poco colorados, se pasaron a besar una ves y desde ahí sus platicas eran más cortantes, se estaban comportando de una manera muy infantil.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Su sueño había llegado a su fin, tenían que levantarse muy a pesar de que el cuerpo les pedía lo contrario, pasaron casi toda la noche en vela tratando de ver su forma animaga, Harry logró ver una sombra obscura pero no la vio en el piso mas bien fue en el aire, no muy seguro si lo visto en su mente fue en realidad algún indicio en lo que se transformaría o era más bien señales de cansancio. Los dos llegaron a un acuerdo de no decirse cual era su forma animaga, así sería una sorpresa para cuando ya hallan logrado su objetivo.

Como todas las mañanas Emma se bañó de primero y luego Harry, sin mucha plática se dirigieron al comedor e ingirieron su "comida", su sentido del gusto ya se había acostumbrado a esos sabores extraños de los alimentos de ese lugar pero aún así: cómo extrañaba la comida de verdad!.

Ese día tenía clase de ataque, el profesor Naile había comentado que ese día aprenderían una forma de "castigar" según sea el merecido de la persona (recuerden que en ese colegio preparaban a los alumnos que serían futuros guerreros de importancia, o líderes de sus mundos)

.- _Muy bien clase, este es un hechizo muy fácil sólo tienen que decir ogitsac – _hizo un movimiento con la mano mientras dijo el hechizo dirigido a la nada y allí apareció una capa espesa de polvo color gris, con algunas luces blancas que parpadeaban, el hechizo era completamente silencioso. La forma de enseñanza siempre era primero aprender los hechizos diciéndolos y después sólo con pensarlos y el movimiento de mano. En el caso de Harry primero lo aprendía con la varita (cuando estaba sólo o con Emma) y después sin esta y por último pensándolo_ – la persona que sea inocente tampoco se salvará, saldrá herido, pero nada grave, y la persona que de verdad sea culpable, dependiendo del grado de su delito, saldrá muy mal herida con tan sólo permitiendo un poco para quedar con "vida"_

Explicó sus efectos en las personas, los daños que estas sufrían era dejarlas con hematomas, heridas en todas las partes del cuerpo profundas o sólo rasguños, algunas veces quemaduras de segundo o tercer grado.

Los alumnos miraban con asombro, Harry pensó que ese hechizo le podría servir de mucho. Todos repetían el hechizo sin muchos resultados, el ojiverde trataba de escuchar cuando corregía a los demás para así saber en que fallaba él.

Después de esta clase siguió la de defensa con el mismo maestro, en esta llegó Emma. Mostró la forma en como se decía el contra hechizo para el anterior antes de que te llegue o una vez que te encuentras dentro.

Al finalizar con ese día se fueron al cuarto, en realidad nunca paseaban por los pasillos, ya que no les agradaba estar con los demás ni soportar sus insultos. Practicaron lo visto en clase, luego un poco de animagia, ya que acabaron se sentaron en una misma cama

.- Bueno un día menos

.- Sí – le respondió Harry. Sus ojos cruzaron caminos sin querer despegarse ni mirar a otra dirección.

Sus caras se fueron acercando, ya se habían resistido mucho tiempo, escuchaban la respiración entrecortada, sus ojos los cerraron lentamente para después sólo dejarse llevar, sus labios rozaron uno con el otro, el beso se fue haciendo más intenso, probando cada uno de sus dulces labios sin querer separarse, Harry puso sus manos en la cabeza de Emma, ella hizo lo mismo revolviendo ligeramente su pelo.

Por falta de respiración se vieron obligados a separarse, sus rostros eran completamente rojos, sólo mostraron una pequeña sonrisa para después darse las buenas noches y cada uno se entregue a los brazos de Morfeo. Estaban contentos, principalmente porque los dos sentían lo mismo, pero esa felicidad no iba a durar por mucho.

Un dolor de cabeza, más bien un dolor en la cicatriz, como hace mucho que no sentía hizo que se despertara realmente preocupado. Eso no podía significar nada bueno, algo pasaría, o estaba pasando, peor que era realmente?.

Se levantó de la cama frotándose la cicatriz como si de esa forma vaya a parar el dolor – Emma – la movió con cuidado, ella soltó un pequeño quejido – Emma tengo un mal crecimiento. – Abrió sus ojos un poco confundida, desde que estaba ahí Harry nunca la había despertado a altas horas de la noche

.- Qué sucede?

.- Voldermort – dijo en voz baja

.- No puede estar aquí – el-niño-que-vivió se encogió de hombros – tu crees que..?

Afuera del cuarto comenzó a haber ruido, salieron del cuarto y vieron a unos maestros que se caminaban con paso veloz, y algunos alumnos al igual que ellos salieron de sus camas y siguieron a los profesores.

Llegaron al salón donde estuvieron el primer día y habían decidido si se quedaban o no. El salón estaba iluminado, el director estaba en el mismo lugar en el que debía de estar la urna, sólo que esta no se encontraba. La cicatriz iba aminorando el dolor. El director dirigió una mirada a todos y luego se postró en la de los dos humanos

.- Uno de los suyos se ha llevado la urna – mostró una sonrisa, por qué reía si se habían llevado algo de ellos? – muy tonto de verdad – se dirigió a los profesores – ya regresará, será mejor que vuelvan a sus habitaciones – esto fue último fue para todos.

Una vez en sus habitaciones Emma se veía muy alterada, caminaba en círculos

.- Qué pasa? – preguntó al fin Harry, ya que lo comenzaba a poner realmente nervioso

.- Sabes, en mi clase, nos enseñaron que esa Urna tiene como un registro de todos los que han pasado por aquí y también posee información de las materias que nos enseñan – el ojiverde abrió sus ojos y comenzó a caminar en círculos de la misma forma que lo había hecho Emma unos instantes atrás – eso no es todo – se detuvo – dependiendo de cuál sea el uso que se le dé explotará en un tiempo determinado, y si hablamos de-quien-tú-sabes dudo que dure más de un año en el tiempo de la Tierra

.- Bueno pero eso sería bueno no, si explota acabaría con Voldermort y sus mortífagos – ella soltó una risita nerviosa

.- Si y también con nuestro mundo, luego aparecería de nuevo en este lugar ya regenerado como si nada hubiera pasado

Entonces Harry vio ahora realmente la gravedad del asunto, eso podría acabar con todo

.- No creo que sea tan tonto para no regresarlo

.- El de seguro no sabe eso, ni lo va a saber, ese tipo de información es la que la Urna deja de ver antes de que explote acabando con todo

.- Tenemos que regresar, por lo menos acabando este curso, total ya falta poco

.- Pero si él va a estar a nuestro mismo nivel, no podemos darle ventaja, y principalmente tú

.- Tienes razón, pero alguien tiene que avisar por lo menos a la Orden, por eso en todo caso tú vas a ir, y así sacas a Sirius antes de tiempo

.- POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, SI TÚ TE QUEDAS YO TAMBIÉN

.- Ya lo decidí, acabando el curso regresas – trató de decir lo más calmado posible

.- HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS, NO E VAS A DEJAR A LADO D ETODO ESTO – su humor estaba hasta la coronilla, cómo se atrevía él a tomar esas decisiones por ella, por supuesto que no le iba a hacer caso

.- Alguien tiene que avisarles, y yo me tengo que quedar para prepararme…. Buenas noches – y se fue a su cama a descansar, para cuando el fuera por lo menos ya algunas personas estarían enteradas del peligro, tendría que pensar en un plan

Los días siguientes no le hablaba, eso se volvió en un infierno, pero así tenía que ser, ella no se quería ir pero muy en el fondo sabía que sería lo más correcto.

Se acercó el día del regreso de Emma, las palabras que se habían dirigido desde aquella noche eran escasas, en sus recuerdos quedó aquel beso que se dieron ya meses atrás. Sus formas animagas ya las sabían, pero como dijeron desde el principio y de ahí agregando que no se hablan, no dijeron cuál era.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

En Hogwarts

La situación no era nada buena, algunos magos ya comenzaban por dar de muerto a Harry, Lord Voldermort paró sus ataques, aunque la búsqueda de Harry seguía en pié por parte de algunos de sus mortífagos.

Snape no sabía que era realmente lo que había cambiado en el Señor Tenebroso, pero definitivamente tenía un arma, un arma poderosa, eso se sentía en el ambiente de la guarida, ya se lo había comunicado a Dombledore, y este por primera vez no tenía ni idea de lo que pudiera ser.

Ron y Hermione se hicieron novios, al fin, la sala común pese a la desaparición de Harry, casi hacen una fiesta cuando se fue corriendo la voz. Después de todo esperaban ya no tener que soportar las "pequeñas" peleas de ellos dos.

Ya se preparaban para el primer partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin desafortunadamente una de las cazadoras, Tamara Yanow, calló de su escoba en uno de los entrenamientos y se fracturó el hombro, debido a eso se retiró del equipo así que al equipo de Gryffindor le retrasaron su partido mientras conseguían a otra cazadora.

Nadie tenía idea de que muy pronto un "muerto" regresaría a la vida y una desaparecida entraría al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Bueno esto dem si… emmm subí antes de lo previsto pero es que encontré tiempo extra (aja… por eso esta niña de acá tendrá que llegar temprano a clase si no acabo la tarea de inglés, filosofía y de literatura para copiarlas ya que son para mañana)

Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, no es muy bueno, pero el próximo será mejor. Y por favor REVIEWS! P


	5. Primer día en Hogwarts

Disclaimer: todo este mundo de fantasía, del que hay tantos fanáticos, le pertenece a la talentosa J. K. Rowling

**Primer día en Hogwarts**

Dos jóvenes y tres adultos, uno más joven (y buen mozo) que los otros dos, hablaban sobre un pequeño cambio de planes en el lugar al que fueron la vez pasada y dónde actualmente era el lugar de hospedaje de Sirius.

.- Pero es que ni siquiera me podré despedir? – dijo una acalorada Emma, después de la noticia, su mamá y los padres de Harry ya no podrían ir a ese lugar, por lo que hizo Voldermort, y con menor razón dejarían que alguien regrese, por lo que Emma no puede bajar y "avisar" o hacer algo parecido para que se enteren de lo que el-señor-tenebroso tiene en su poder y después continuar con sus estudios.

Godric y Merlín avisaron de las noticias que les dieron sobre los sucesos que pasaron en el colegio, y entre esas estaba que sólo la persona que tenga la urna podría regresar para devolverla pero con escasa oportunidad de regresar en otro momento.

.- Emma tienes que hacerlo – le dijo casi gritando Harry

.- Pequeña – interrumpió Sirius mostrando una de sus sonrisas consoladoras – creo que es lo mejor

.- Claro te pones de su lado, me huele a preferencia!

.- No chiquita, no hay preferencia, sólo que podrías verle el lado bueno, podremos pasar más tiempo juntos – a pesar de que los otros dos adultos no participaban en esta conversación, en una conversación antes de que llegaran los dos estudiantes, Sirius y ellos ya habían llegado a esa posibilidad que ahora se discutía.

Sin estar muy de acuerdo aceptó pero prometiendo que seguiría practicando ya que según su antepasado le serviría de mucho, ahora le daban las instrucciones de dónde debía de aparecer, su primera parada sería reclamar la herencia que le correspondía como heredera de Merlín. Después de ahí tendría que ir a una de las casas de Merlín que nadie, a excepción de los fundadores, nadie más conocía, a este lugar se podía aparecer diciendo "_Villa Merlín_" (está en manur), una ves descansada ir al departamento de ministerios y sacar de este lugar a Sirius tal y como se lo enseñaron en clase, por último tendría que esperar unos días y después ir a Hogwarts, donde su papá le aseguró que él allí se encontraría.

La despedida fue rápida, no quisieron aplazar más eso, Emma se despidió de los tres adultos pero a Harry con trabajó y pudo articular el adiós.

.- Bien ahora Harry tendrás que poner especial empeño en todas tus materias, no puedes distraerte. – le dijo Godric

.- Lo sé – después de eso Harry se quedó sólo con Padfoot, tendría que aprovechar el momento, estaría ahora sí sólo, sin tener con quien hablar o bromear, sería un año difícil, además de que para sus próximas "vacaciones" ya no estaría su padrino, o eso se suponían los dos.

El año como, lo supuso era difícil, no tuvo la dicha de intercambiar palabras con alguien más, y hablarse él mismo no lo tomaba cómo una opción. Uno de los días en que caminaba por los pasillos sus compañeros decidieron robarle los lentes dificultando su búsqueda de éstos, pero se vengó, al recuperar los lentes tuvieron una pelea de dos contra él de la que salió ganando, no sin unos muy buenos golpes e indefinibles hemorragias provocando su ausencia a clases por una semana.

Después de eso, trató de no estar fuera de su cuarto mucho tiempo para no provocar otra discusión de esas, se pasa el tiempo meditando, de una forma un tanto extraña para sus compañeros de Hogwarts si lo veían, ya que esta consistía sentarse en un lugar firme, cruzar las piernas, una ves que se deja la mente en blanco uno comienza a levitar, en esa posición uno puede practicar desde el interior de su mente todo tipo de hechizos sin correr el peligro de incendiar el cuarto.

Para cuando vuela a ver a Godric se propuso en preguntare se existía un bendito hechizo contra la ceguera. El pelo le creció hasta llegarle debajo de las orejas en la parte atrás de la cabeza y hasta la distancia de la nariz de enfrente. Su cambio en el físico fue mínimo.

En este tiempo comprobó que la soledad suele ser hasta cierto punto muy deprimente, algo que definitivamente no le gustaba pero a la vez le comenzaba a atraer, como si la depresión le llamase de alguna forma u otra, supuso que de seguro era por la ausencia de compañía y el no haber hablado en un año.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Emma cómo le indicaron llegó al callejón Diagon, se sintió un tanto tonta por la ropa que traía así que trató de que eso fuera lo más rápido posible. Por la calle todo se veía tan vació, pensó que ese lugar nunca había estado tan despejado, muy pocas personas eran las que se encontraban por ahí, una que otra tienda comenzaba a cerrar a pesar de que ella calculaba de que no pasaban más de las seis, una tienda en la que ella reconoció rápidamente que tenía un letrero grande "Sortilegios Weasley" era el único en el que había una cantidad considerada de personas, encabezada por padres con caras preocupados con hijos pequeños saliendo apresuradamente o entrando pero con prisa, por no tener dinero y por la vergüenza de su vestimenta, prefirió entrar en otra ocasión. Llegó al banco, realizó los trámites sin ninguna dificultad, sacó dinero, después desapareció de ese lugar nombrando las palabras adecuadas cuidando de que nadie la escuchase para llegar a la mansión que ahora le pertenecía.

Enfrente de ella había un pequeño palacio precioso, con cuatro torres, no era muy grande, aún así era hermoso, a los lados de Emma había unas seis casas de tamaño regular y un cerco muy alto con algunos garabatos de color cobre que rodeaba todo aquel lugar, se aventuró a entrar en una de estas. La casa era pintoresca, muy bien equipada, de muebles antiguos pero muy finos, tenía dos cuartos de tamaño pequeño, una cocina chica y sala comedor, todo estaba muy limpio así que supuso que en ese lugar debía de haber elfos o algún tipo de hechizo para mantenerla en ese estado.

Salió de la casa, se encaminó al palacio, este era de una sola torre, sus puertas de roble muy altas y con algunos tallados, entre algunos había estrellas y varitas, no tubo que empujar la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver el hall del castillo con estilos góticos, muy lujosa, algo le detuvo su paso, agachó su mirada para ver a una elfina con el seño fruncido, sus manos en la cadera, y dando golpecitos en el piso con sus pequeño pié.

Emma le sonrió .- Hola – dijo tímidamente – soy Emma O..- pensó mejor, ahora que ya sabía el nombre de su padre creyó que era mejor irse acostumbrando a su nuevo apellido para cuando se haga el cambio – Black

.- Cómo rayos encontró este lugar? – dijo molesta con voz chillona, otro elfo apareció, este se veía un tanto molesto pero con la elfa.

.- Disculpe señora por el comportamiento de Kat, mi nombre es Rodolf y será un placer estar a sus órdenes siempre y cuando nos pueda decir cómo se ha enterado de la Villa – otro elfo apareció

.- Emm sí, pues verán, me lo dijo Merlín, yo soy su heredera

El elfo que llegó de último soltó una pequeña risa – disculpe señorita pero el amo Merlín está muerto

.- Sí lo sé, - respiró profundamente, ya que supuso que tendría que le tendría que explicar todo

.- Señorita sí es tan amable de mostrarnos la palma de su mano – interrumpió Rodolf, por la extrañeza con lo que lo miraba Emma se apresuró a decir – verá esa es la forma en la que le enseñaron la señora Ravenclaw a nuestros antecesores de cómo identificar a sus predecesores, a los de Godric, Hufflepuff, y a los de Merlín, y esas personas son las que serían instantáneamente dueñas de este lugar – Emma extendió la palma de la mano, y ante las asombradas miradas de los elfos se dieron cuenta de que ella no mentía con lo que decía ser

.- Ni hablar ama, me disculpo, merezco un castigo – decía Kat

.- No, no no! – Negaba con la cabeza – nada de eso – Kat la miró agradecida – me quedaré unos días, por ahora quiero descansar

.- Lonon – dijo Rodolf al otro elfo – lleva a la ama a una habitación – después se volteó hacia ella – desea que le avisemos cuando esté la cena – ella asintió con la cabeza.

Del hall había se abrían dos escaleras para ir a pisos superiores dando la apariencia de un semicírculo, subieron por una de éstas, el castillo era alto, una vez llegada al primer piso caminaron por un pasillo en el que habían dos habitaciones, una muy alejada de la otra, del otro lado parecía haber lo mismo. Entro en una de las habitaciones, esta era del tamaño de cuatro de las recámaras que había visto en las casas de la villa de color verde bajo, la decoración era perfectamente ordenada, una cama enorme, con finas cubrecamas verde oscuro y varias almohadas de diferentes tamaños, en la parte de en medio pegada a una pared, enfrente de la cama una gran chimenea con pequeños detalles alrededor, y arriba de esta un escudo en el que había un águila, a un lado de la cama un escritorio, del otro había un closet que ocupaba muy grande y al fondo una puerta.

.- Esta habitación era de la señora Rowena, supuse que estaría más a gusto aquí puesto que ella es mujer, pero usted puede escoger la que más le agrade

.- Esta me gusta, gracias

.- Bueno ama aquí la dejo para que descase, en la puerta de allá– dijo señalando – hay un baño, y en el closet hay ropa limpia por si gusta cambiarse

.- Muchas gracias, pero le puedo pedir un favor? – el elfo hizo una seña con la cabeza a que continuara – sólo díganme Emma, no me diga ama, y avíseselo a los demás

Se recostó, una vez descansada, se bañó y se puso una túnica, era un poco grande para ella pero ya que se la puso, la túnica se acomodó a la medida perfecta de su cuerpo.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano para planear en cómo iría al ministerio, pidió ayuda a los elfos que gustosos le informaron la localización de este, ahora sólo le faltaba en ver si la descripción que Harry le había dado sobre cómo llegar al Velo por los pasillos no le fallaban.

Apareció en el ministerio en la recepción (no tengo idea si se puede aparecer en el ministerio) puesto que era el único lugar en el que uno podía llegar por ese medio, algunos de los que trabajaban ahí n cuenta se dieron de su llegada, ya era algo normal que a veces se llegara apareciendo, comenzó con su recorrido, un buen rato después encontró el Velo de Hades. Se preparó para su ritual, hizo aparecer unas velas, las encendió y las colocó alrededor, su puso en frente del velo y comenzó a decir una serie de palabras en manur tal y como le enseñaron.

Del Velo salió caminando, cómo si sólo hubiera estado del otro lado, con tal naturalidad, se le veía feliz, al fin había regresado, abrasó a su hija contento de verla de nuevo.

No hablaron, sólo querían salir de ahí, era muy arriesgado que vieran a Sirius, era cierto que ya se le había declarado inocente pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar, y en su forma animaga de perro Hocicos siguió a su hija. Salieron del lugar. Aparecieron en la villa (Emma ya sin pronunciar las palabras, Padfoot sí las tuvo que decir).

Pasaron el resto del día platicando, conociéndose, disfrutando un poco de tiempo juntos, no pasó mucho tiempo así cuando Sirius creyó conveniente ponerse en marcha y buscar un hechizo que según le comentó Merlín servía para que un licántropo deje de sufrir sus transformaciones cada luna llena. Se fueron a buscar la biblioteca, era tan grande cómo la de Hogwarts, con todo tipo de libros, todos muy antiguos, tardaron dos días en encontrar la poción y eso que tuvieron la ayuda de los elfos. La poción se comprometió a realizarla Emma antes de que fuera a Hogwarts, Padfoot le enseñó una forma de entrar, por la casa de los gritos, ya verían en el momento que dirían, creyeron que quedaría mejor si todo era improvisado, al único que le contarían todo sería a Lupin, Sirius optó por no decirle nada a Dombledore puesto que él no le tuvo la suficiente confianza como para decirle lo de la profecía, sobre decirle algo eso lo decidiría Harry.

A la mañana siguiente Sirius se despidió de su hija, ella se quedó preparando la poción, no tardaba mucho pero era muy difícil y los ingredientes eran de los más extraños que se pudieran encontrar, con eso de que hasta se le tenía que agregar un gramo de plata, todos los ingredientes necesarios se encontraban en ese lugar.

Pasaron unos quince días desde que se quedó sola con los elfos, ése era el día, se levantó temprano y se puso una túnica de color turquesa, el pelo ya largo hasta la cintura se hizo una trenza, ya vestida y desayunada se fue ese día domingo a Hogsmade para buscar la casa de los gritos, no tardó mucho, después entró al pasadizo que la conduciría al colegio, un buen rato después salió por el sauce boxeador, fue un poco difícil pero lo consiguió sin salir lesionada.

Su historia ya la tenía preparada diría que se fue de vacaciones al lugar que su mamá había decidido y ahí se quedó todo este tiempo, sólo esperaba que le creyeran. Aprendió un poco de Oclumancia con Harry así que estaría preparada por si presentía que Dombledore intentaba de leerle la mente.

Se adentró a los pasillos de Hogwarts, cuando escuchó a alguien gritando. En uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts sin entendimiento de los profesores, estaban peleando dos jóvenes acaloradamente y una chica que trataba de detenerlos, siendo más específicos un pelirrojo actual capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, Ron Weasley, una castaña con el pelo sin estar enmarañado y una caída perfecta por el costado de sus hombros, y un joven de pelo platinado, capitán del equipo de Slythering

.- Maldito, ya deja de insultar a mi familia, te crees mucho por que tu padre ya no está en Azkaban?

.- Basta ya Ron, no te metas en problemas, o tendrás tres castigos para esta semana

.- Si Ron mejor hazle caso a tu noviecita, lástima que ya no está Harry para que también te proteja – Emma ya estaba frente a la escena, no era muy difícil suponer quienes eran esas personas, el niño que vivió le contó sobre ellos y si no se equivocaba ahí estaban Ron, Hermione y Draco. Draco recibió un hechizo por parte de Hermione

.- Te advertimos que no hables de él

.- Los ha abandonado entiéndalo, si no se deja encontrar es porque es un cobarde y … - no alcanzó a terminar lo que iba a decir, Emma con un movimiento de varita Malfoy estaba pegado en la pared respirando con dificultad a unos centímetros arriba del suelo

.- Harry no es así! – lo dejó caer provocando un quejido salido de la boca de Draco

.- Vaya, otra admiradora del espécimen ese – estaba a punto de mandarle otro hechizo, unos pasos apresurados la hicieron contenerse, una señora de ya entrada edad y un hombre maduro de pelo grasoso con cara de enfado se acercaron a la escena del crimen parándose exactamente al lado de ella

.- Que diablos pasa aquí? – preguntó Severus las condiciones en las que estaba su alumno. Los jóvenes (sin contar a Emma) se pusieron a hablarles de lo ocurrido – Cállense!... Malfoy, habla

.- Ella me mandó un hechizo – la señaló, los dos adultos se percataron de la presencia de la desconocida

.- Se lo merecía – dijo tranquila – y si me disculpan debo de hablar con el profesor Dombledore

.- Crees que él tiene tiempo para hablar con un alumno? – dijo la profesora McGonagall

.- No lo sé pero lo voy a intentar, tengo unas cosas de la que debo de hablar con él – Snape en ese tiempo se le quedó viendo con atención y sin más la reconoció en seguida el era de los pocos de su desaparición junto con la profesora de encantamientos

.- Veo que definitivamente eres la hija de Black – esta última palabra la dijo arrastrándola – tan insolente cómo el padre, sin importarle nada, mientras unos la buscaban usted estaba pavoneándose por no se que lado – los demás chicos estaban atentos ante la conversación, Emma estaba a punto de recriminarle algo cuándo la detuvieron

.- Señorita Ohmann favor de acompañarme – esta siguió a McGonagall, Snape se quedó a arreglar el problema con los chicos, caminaron por varios pasillos hasta llegar ante un cuadro en el que había un lobo – "Hocicos ha vuelto" – se volteó a la chica – espera un momento – pasó por el hueco que dejó el cuadro, para regresar en unos minutos – bien pasa y espera con el señor Lupin

Emma obedeció y al entrar unos brazos la rodearon, sin casi dejarla respirar

.- Me diste un susto horrible! – le recriminó Remus, ella lo miró un poco cohibida – disculpa el desastre pero Sirius me ha estado enseñando algunos de los hechizos que le enseñaron Gryffindor y Merlín – le indicó con la mano que se sentara, le hizo caso – en un momento viene Sirius, Dombledore le llamó

.- Perdón por los problemas que causé

.- No te preocupes, ya pasó todo, y pronto vendrá Harry, yo ahorita debería de estarte diciendo que tu papá está vivo, pero eso ya lo sabes

.- Sí

Esperaron como una hora, estuvieron charlando un poco de cuántas personas los habían estado buscando entre otras cosas. Al momento en que llegó Virus a este s ele veían los ojos rojos, detrás de él entraron Dombledore, McGonagall y para disgusto de padre e hija Snape, este último no le caía nada bien, en principal por todo lo que ya le habían contado de este y para acabar mejor con el recibimiento que le dio.

Sirius se tiró encima de Emma abrazándola, una escena conmovedora para los que no sabían la verdad y un tanto graciosa para los enterados.

Dombledore habló con la chica en frente de todos preguntando dónde se había metido todo ese tiempo, ella dio la versión que ya había preparado.

Esa noche la seleccionarían en una casa, los útiles y su ropa se la comprarían por vía lechuza. El cambio de apellido se hizo en esa misma tarde, no se dejó para más tarde, puesto que Emma tendría que "aprender" muchas cosas.

Llegó la hora del banquete, todas las miradas eran dirigidas hacia ella un tanto extrañados de la situación, era raro que una alumna entre ya empezadas las clases, caminó al sombrero seleccionaros después de que Dombledore les comentó a los alumnos de la nueva ingresada, como era de esperarse quedó en Gryffindor, esta mesa aplaudió entusiasmada, principalmente los hombres, la chica era hermosa, y daba cierta sensación de ser un poco mayor de lo que debería pero sólo a través de sus ojos.

Se sentó a lado de Ginny – Hola que tal, soy Emma – en frente estaban los chicos del pasillo

.- Hermione Granger, él es Ron Weasly y ella es su hermana Ginny – se la pasó respondiendo preguntas, en realidad la mayoría era de gran veracidad con excepción de lo que hizo en el tiempo desaparecida.

No tardó mucho en que le agradaran su dos compañeros de curso, en cambio con Ginny no supo que pero no le agradó mucho, no era que ella fuera mala o algo por el estilo, sino que simplemente había algo de la que se sentía extraña, pensó por un momento que fueran celos, cosa que descartó un setenta por ciento.

Padfoot y su tío Moony tuvieron que irse a los pocos días, tenían que ayudar con la orden, pero prometieron ir de ves en cuando. Avisaron que irían de ves en cuando a la Villa para practica más a gusto.

Con el comienzo de clases el profesor al que odiaba (en realidad el sentimiento ya era mutuo) era Snape, a él le daba mucho coraje que las pociones le salieran muy bien, un mínimo movimiento en falso de ella y le bajaban puntos. Los demás profesores se sorprendieron que no necesitara de clases extras para realizar a la perfección los hechizos marcados.

Ron no podía estar más contento (a excepción por lo de su amigo) ya que a ella Hermione no la podía detener para darle su merecido a Malfoy cada ves que se lo mereciera además de que encontró a su nueva cazadora tan buena e incluso un poco más que su hermanita Ginny.

Todo iba bien, a pesar de aquel cambio de encontrarse tan a gusto con todas aquellas personas extrañaba sus pláticas con Harry, pero ya le daría su merecido cuando lo viera.

Sin muchas novedades pasó un mes para ella y otro año para Harry.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Bien aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que les agrade y por favor! dejen Reviews!.

Muchas gracias a:

**Guarumo**: muchas gracias por tus palabras de ánimo, aunque no dejen muchos reviews me he comprometido conmigo misma con seguir el ff, ojalá y te des de nuevo otra vueltecita por que y me dejes tus opiniones P

**Susiblack**: jip! Me alegra que te guste, es bueno saber que hay personas a las que les agrada el ff.


	6. El Regreso

Disclaimer: todo este mundo de fantasía, del que hay tantos fanáticos, le pertenece a la talentosa J. K. Rowling

**El Regreso**

En Hogwarts todo marcha "tranquilo", sólo había un problema, algunas personas estaban perdiendo la esperanza de que Harry regresaría, lo comenzaban por pensarlo muerto.

A pesar de todo, Dumbledore de vez en cuando sospechaba de la actitud de los antiguos amigos de James Potter, no se les veía tan preocupados cómo antes (en caso de Remus), los de las orden pensaron que estando los juntos y además ya encontrada la hija de Sirius las cosas no parecían tan pesadas.

Remus hacía desde hace tres que ya no sufría de transformaciones en hombre lobo, en ves de eso ahora era su forma animaga, Emma le mandó el antídoto vía lechuza ya que se fueron de Hogwarts.

Emma conoció mejor a los de su curso y a pesar de que sus amigos eran Ron y Hermione, cuando ellos necesitaban un tiempo a solas la pasaba con Neville hablando de varias cosas y ella le ayudaba de ves en cuando en los hechizo, al chico le agarró estima por lo de sus padres, y lo mejor es que ella sabía la solución sólo necesitaba el momento. Extrañaba a su mejor amiga Juliet, o como ella le decía de cariño July, de Canadá, se carteaban a menudo para no perder la pista, fueron excelentes amigas desde que se conocieron, e incluso intentaría entrar el próximo curso, pero eso se vería con el tiempo.

El equipo iba de maravilla, habían ganado el primer partido, Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor 200 a 30 en el último partido que se daría del año, sólo faltaban unos diítas para estar en vacaciones.

La sala común estaba en una gran fiesta, por el triunfo obtenido, lograron meter un poco de Cerveza de Mantequilla para la sala común, tenían artículos de Sortilegios Weasley por toda la sala, muchos caían en las bromas. La entrada de una persona con la cara realmente preocupada asustó a todos, algunas replicas se escucharon

.- Profesora McGonagall es temprano, nos estamos portando…

.- Silencio, no vengo para eso, pueden continuar con la fiesta – algunos aplausos se escucharon – señorita Weasley, señor Weasley síganme por favor – la cara de los mencionados se les ensombreció, nada bueno podía ser con el todo que uso la Jefa de la casa, salieron se la sala común y a sus espaldas los persiguieron la novia y amiga del mayor. Llegaron a la oficina del director, cuando la profesora se dio cuenta de la presencia de los amigos de los chicos – regresen a la sala común

.- No importa ellos se pueden quedar – dijo Dombledore haciendo presencia en su despacho – verán – comenzó dirigiéndose a los jóvenes Weasley – su hermano Bill está gravemente herido en el hospital San Mudgo, será mejor que bajemos el autobús noctámbulo vendrá por ustedes – Ginny empezó a sollozar, a pesar de que Emma no era su mejor compañera aceptó el abrazo que le dio – irán a Gridmmound Place a quedarse una noche

Sus paso eran como si de un muerto se había hablado, la mirada la tenían perdida, Ron no lloró pero no hablaba ni nada, ni correspondía el abrazo de su novia. Y tal cómo en el un año atrás, estaban los jóvenes con sus otros hermanos incluyendo también que estaban Charley y Percy, más Emma y Remus. No hablaron en un buen tiempo, la familia no podría soportal la pérdida de unos de su miembro.

.- Qué sucedió? – dijo al fin Ron

.- Un ataque sorpresa – contestó Percy

.- Cómo se encuentra – esta vez fue Ginny quien preguntó

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, Fred fue el que con mucho pesar logró articular las palabras - En peligro de muerte –

Ya estaba madrugando, sólo Ron, Fred, George, y Hermione se durmieron en sus asientos en una posición nada cómoda. Por la chimenea apareció la cabeza del señor Weasley

.- Está mejorando – dijo en cuando vio a sus hijos y amigos, los dormidos abrieron los ojos para escuchar las palabras de su padre – podrán venir dentro de un rato – la respiración de las personas era más relajada, por lo menos ya estaba pasando el peligro – pero primero tienen que desayunar – los jóvenes iban a replicar con un "no tengo hambre", "mejor vayamos ahora" – instrucciones de su madre si no, no pueden venir. – desapareció de la chimenea

.- Bueno ya escucharon a desayunar – las miradas casi lo fusilaban, sabía que era por el estado en el que se encontraban así que no les recriminó nada

Ya todos con algo en su panza a insistencia de los hermanos mayores, aunque ellos casi ni probaron la comida, fueron al hospital, entraron todos los familiares y hasta Hermione, Emma no quiso interrumpir nada, ya que ella no conocía a la mayoría de la familia. Lupin se fue a hacer unos papeleos en el hospital, y Sirius fue a comprar café.

Ese era la oportunidad perfecta para ayudar a Neville, caminó por unos pasillos, se escondió en un cuarto vacío y cambió su vestimenta por la de los medimagos intentando pasar desapercibida. Buscó la habitación de los padres de Neville, encontró el cuarto, vio a alguien que antes era famoso por sus libros el señor Lockart, y unas camillas enfrente estaba lo que buscaba. Una medimaga salió de unas cortinas que escondían dos camas, esta la vio extrañada pero no preguntó nada para su alivio. Se acercó a los padres de su compañero, Alicia dormía y el padre se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama viendo muy interesado un punto de la cortina que rodeaba las camas.

Se acercó con paso decidido, ese iba a ser el regalo de navidad adelantado para su amigo, aunque nunca supiese quien fue o eso esperaba ella. Agarró la frente del padre del chico, cerró sus ojos, intentó sacar todos aquellos daños que le ocasionó el cruccio, Emma sintió un escalofrío recorrer de las punta de sus pies a su cabeza, ya casi acababa, pronunció algunas palabras en_ manur_ ya que no estaba segura de que le resultase bien omitiéndolas, todo listo, se alejó de él un poco temblorosa y sudor en su frente, pasó su muñeca deslizándola por su cabeza para quitar el sudor. El hombre la miró extrañado, lo mandó a dormir con un hechizo, no quería que la descubrieran. Realizó lo mismo con la madre. Ella como estaba dormida no despertó, Alicia se veía muy tranquila, más de lo que había estado en 16 años, en cambio Emma con trabajo podía permanecer de pie, gastó mucha energía, transformó su vestimenta a la que llevaba.

Caminaba tambaleándose, y con respiración ligeramente agitada pero feliz, sabía que lo logró, llegó hasta donde su tío

.- Sirius te fue a buscar, te encuentras bien? – la joven Black asintió con la cabeza, se sentó en la banquita de enfrente pegada a la pared, su padre llegó – amigo ve cómo está Emmy… - de vez en cuando él y su padre le decían así de cariño

.- Pequeña estás bien? – dijo sentándose al lado de su bebé

.- Nunca me gustaron los hospitales

.- No te preocupes, ya que salgan Ginny, Ron y Hermione irán a Hogwarts – trató de tranquilizarla Remus acercándose a la banca, la chica no tenía buena pinta; cinco minutos después salieron sus amigos con expresiones menos preocupantes, estaban muy metidos en su mundo como para darse cuanta de la baja energía que tenía Emma.

Llegaron al colegio y ella no despertó hasta el siguiente día, según sus amigos un poco exagerado todo lo que durmió pero ellos no sabían el por qué. En el desayuno recibieron el profeta como todos los días, ella que estaba subscrita al igual que Hermione apreció claramente en la portada que decía en letras grandes y abajo una fotografía de los padres de Neville en su años de juventud con un pequeña bolita envuelto con una manta sonriendo contentos a la cámara

"**Milagrosa Recuperación"**

_La medimaga encargada a insistido de que ella no entiende el cambio de los señores tan repentino, pero asegura que ahora están mejor que nunca, como bien se sabe estos señores fueron atacados con crucciatus hasta la locura por un grupo de Mortífagos dejando a un bebé huérfano en cargo de su abuela paterna. Nos ha afirmado que jamás lo abría imaginado, nada había resultado, hacía años que se había dado como perdido ese caso, no sabemos si la medimaga tenía un As bajo la manga o de verdad esto es un milagro, después de todo estamos hablando del mundo mágico._

_Gustoso en informales el reportero Rupert Watson._

.- Neville – gritó Hermione toda entusiasmada, pero este no aparecía

.- A lo mejor y ya se fue – comentó Emma

.- Si lo más seguro, ha de estar más feliz que en toda su vida

.- Ron pero no hay que cantar victoria que tal si esto es un efecto secundario y sólo dura unos días

.- Por supuesto que no! – dijo un tanto ofendida Emma, claro que eso no era algo pasadero, los señores ya estaban curados, ella lo sabía – no digas esas cosas Herm – agregó como que no quiere la cosa para no delatarse, una lechuza bien conocida como la de Harry que la pobre de Hedwing ahora sin él sólo obedecía a Sirius, se puso en frente de Emma, ella agarró la carta, y este decía así:

_Para nuestra pequeña Emma_

_Muchas felicidades, tú ya sabes a que nos referimos, no lo ponemos por seguridad, pero nos debiste de haber dicho pudo haber sido peligroso, exigimos una respuesta por si te encuentras mal o lo que suceda si quieres no entres a clase para reponerte, no creo que sea de lo mejor gastar más energía de la que puedes._

_Cuídate mucho te quieren tu tío Moony y Padfoot_

_PD: Sabes que Remus podría llegar a ser parte de la familia, está saliendo con Tonks, los caché fue muy chistoso… ejem, bueno sí aquí el aguafiestas me prohíbe darte mucha información._

Se guardó la carta rápido para evitar que alguien la alcanzara a leer

.- Noticias buenas? – Ginny

.- Sip, Remus sale con Tonks

La noticia de los padres de Neville era el tema más comentado en todo el colegio, y efectivamente como dijo Ron, jamás había sido tan feliz, iba a pasar por primera vez las navidades con sus padres si no es que ocurría otra cosa.

Así fueron pasando los días, haciéndose cada ves más próxima las navidades y acercándose cada ves más el día en que regresaría Harry. Emma Black ya no podía esconder sus conocimientos extras a sus compañeros, en caso de las clases sólo hacía lo que le pedían, la cosa era de que Hermione era muy inteligente y no se le pasaba ningún detalle, la descubrió varias veces hacer magia sin varita, a pesar de eso tenía surte de que no la haya descubierto cuando hacía otro tipo de magia, como cuándo convocaba a uno de los cuatro elementos.

**Flash Back**

Era una noche estrellada, en la torre de astronomía estaba Emma, tenía el capricho de que nevara, era una de las cosas que más lo que más le gustaba en la época de invierno, sólo había un problema, faltaba como tres semanas para que comenzara a nevar, así que se le ocurrió una gran idea, provocar que nevara.

Se concentró muy bien, cerró sus ojos, y levantó sus manos al aire, eso era algo muy complicado, todavía no lo había dominado por completo pero lo intentaría, tenía que dejar su mente en blanco, sentir los elementos que le rodaban, desde una pequeña brisa, el ruido de las hojas, todo lo relacionado con la naturaleza, se trataba de que se tenía que conectar con esta, y luego concentrarse en que nevara. Ya llevaba un rato en esa posición, sintió algo en la cabeza, era frío, la temperatura fue disminuyendo lentamente, una vez que estuvo segura abrió los ojos, bajó los brazos y una inmensa sonrisa se descubrió de su cara.

.- Emma hasta que te encuentro, que haces aquí, te va a dar una pulmonía

.- Si ya voy – cruzó sus brazos y se abrazó, un pequeño temblor apareció en su cuerpo. Se dirigieron las dos al interior del castillo

.- No se te hace raro que esté nevando antes de tiempo?

.- No tengo idea de por qué, pero es hermoso – su sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro.

Llegaron a la sala común y aquel tema quedó en el olvido, o eso parecía.

**Fin Flash Back**

Comenzó por enseñarles a Ron y Hermione algunos hechizos fáciles, nada fuera de lo común pero si cosas que ellos no sabían o por lo menos Hermione no dominaba, a pesar de que ella quería que se reabriera el ED pero esta ves con Emma, Black y Ron dijeron rotundamente que no, Emma porque se le hacía mucha lata eso y prefería tener tiempo para ella, y Ron porque decía que sería un insulto en memoria de Harry, ya él lo reabriría cuando regresara.

Empezaron las vacaciones navideñas y estaban disfrutándolas en la "villa de Merlín", se inventaron la excusa de que querían pasar tiempo juntos (Sirius, Remus y Emma), aunque los dos adultos regresaban para trabajar, principalmente con la Orden sobre el asunto de Voldermort, de poco a poco iban diciendo que le sacaban información a mortífagos y decían cosas que ellos sabían, en mayoría, sobre la excusa, era cierto pero pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo practicando, ella lo había prometido, y su padre y tío aprendían a usar magia sin varita. La forma animaga de Emma ya la sabía pero le faltaría algún tiempo más para poder convertirse. Padfoot y Moony trataban de que ella les dijera cuál era su forma animaga pero por más nada no decía nada.

Enero trajo consigo el retorno a clases, Emma no podía disimular su felicidad, dentro de un mes y ya se las pagaría Harry, muy contrario a lo de sus amigos (y hasta Ginny), a ellos se les veía deprimidos, las vacaciones sólo les trajeron recuerdos de bellos tiempos, de cuando se quedaban en Hogwarts en navidades y con eso las travesuras que pasaban juntos.

Todos estaban en el Gran Comedor cenando, todos llegaron de sus casas muy animados, en esos momentos se contaban las peripecias que cada uno pasó

.- Jajajaja, y verán, jajajaja, luego jajaja se le calló el árbol encima jajaja – contaba Lavander que se quedó en Hogwarts para navidades y vio cómo Pansy se tropezó con el árbol de navidad y este se le vino encima.

.- Sí, si, si, muy chistoso, mejor nos apuramos a cenar, mañana tenemos clase con Ariel Chac (N/A: le pongo el nombre en honor a mi "**querido"** maestro de física) – la mayoría lo odiaba, era horrendo ese maestro, le encantaba ver a los alumnos sufrir, cuando un hechizo no les salía bien sólo les bajaba puntos y siempre con una sonrisa macabra, nada buena (N/A: sí he descrito a mi maestro), era una persona amargada que le gustaba hacer la vida de cuadritos a los demás.

Cómo siempre a la hora de su clase, los alumnos ya se encontraban en sus lugares, el profesor siempre llegaba cinco o diez minutos tarde, así que aprovechaban ese tiempo para hablar un poco antes de comenzar una clase horrenda. La puesta se abrió dejando ver a un señor ya grande con poco pelo de color negro, estatura media un poco panzón que por su suerte no se notaba tanto por la túnica, era el profesor, todos guardaron silencio.

.- Exijo hablar con Dombledore y explicarle cómo es este al que le decimos "maestro" – decía Ron sin ocultar su resentimiento afuera del aula, la clase ya había acabado

.- Espero y se muera pronto – dijo Emma quedo pero perfectamente audible para sus amigos

El otro partido tendría lugar a principios de febrero, el equipo se preparaba arduamente aunque los de Huflepuff no tenían un equipo muy bueno este año. El mes iba avanzando sin nuevas novedades, y el regreso de Harry se acercaba cada vez más, pero este no apareció el día que debía de haber vuelto ni al siguiente, teniendo como resultado una encabronada Emma, y unos muy preocupados Remus y Sirius.

Estaban en su desayuno sin imaginar que ese día se le cumplirían una de las peticiones de Black.

.- Ya vieron que no está el profesor Ariel Chac – dijo Hermione

.- Sí! – dijo Ron formando un puño con su mano levantándolo hasta la altura de su boca para luego bajarlo rápidamente golpeándose el codo con la mesa – auch! – En ves del maestro había otra persona, no veían su cara porque la tenía tapada con una capucha.

Dombledore se paró para dar un anuncio

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Su último año al fin, ya había acabado, y pensar de que trató de quitarse la vida, todo por la falta de compañía, cuando se detuvo a pensar imaginó en la reacción de sus padre y además no podría dejar a todos luchando ellos solos, de esa forma mucha vidas se perderían pero no ganarían la guerra, sólo él lo lograría, ahora ya preparado sabía que podía, dejando como resultado de esos intentos suicidas unas pequeñas líneas en su muñeca cicatrizadas pero difícil de borrarse.

Sólo había un pequeño problema y ese era que Voldermort en esos momentos estaría teniendo los mismos conocimientos que Harry, algo realmente peligrosos y haciéndolo un oponente más difícil.

Los conocimientos del niño que vivió eran de todo tipo, sabía de camuflaje, podía cambiar de color de pelo y ojos, hacer que el pelo fuera diferente y hasta que creciera como en la barbilla (algo muy parecido a lo de metamorfamago), cosas de protección y también quitar ya sean para cosas pequeñas o hasta casas, aprendió a hacer portales que te llevaban al lugar que tu quisieras (pero de su mundo) mucho mejores que los transportadores ya que no sentías el habitual jaloteo, todas estas cosas fue a lo que se trató su último año. En el resto ya era un completo experto y hasta sabia usar la espada.

Un año después de que Emma y Sirius se fueron, Godric le pidió que convirtiera unas cosillas en dos espadas, le enseñó a utilizarla ya que le dijo que él tenía una espada (cosa que ya sabía Harry, era la que sacó del sombrero seleccionador) y que esta espada iba a aparecer sólo pensando en ella ya que obedecía a lo que el dueño deseara, pero no era una común y corriente, esta espada tenía ciertos poderes, al atravesar la piel no dejaba marca alguna pero era tan afilada cómo atravesar sin ningún esfuerzo el hueso y a la ves dejando un dolor mil veces peor que si fuese con una espada común y corriente, eso sí ese tipo de dolor sólo lo sentía a la persona que Harry quisiese dañar de verdad.

Caminaba hacia Godric y a Merlín, el que se dirigía a ellos era completamente otra persona a la que llegó, tenía el pelo casi hasta los hombros de la parte de atrás y de adelante hasta las orejas y ya no tan alborotado, los ojos libres de ocultarse tras un cristal sin su característico brillo, un brillo que se le había estado opacando con el tiempo que iba pasando, un cuerpo más formado y más alto; llevaba puesta una de las túnicas que compró con capucha, el baúl lo tenía en una de sus bolsas 8reducido), llegó a sus lados.

.- Bien chico cuídate mucho – el-niño-que-vivió asintió con la cabeza al que fue su tutor – vas a regresar a Hogwarts – sólo se encogió de hombros – es que creemos que debería ser mejor primero el asunto de la Urna

.- Eso sería lo mejor, pero puedes tomarte un día de descanso – le dijo el gran Merlín cosa a la que volvió a asentir, Harry se abrazó de él y después de Godric

.- Tus padres dicen que te aman y que te quieren ver hasta dentro de mucho tiempo

.- Tu vas a poder – Harry les sonrió, se colocó la capucha que tenía la túnica para después desaparecer y llegar al callejón Diagon, meneó su cabeza con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos vio un mechón suyo de color castaño, sus ojos ahora eran de color miel, pasó su mano por su barbilla y de esta salió barba sin llegar siquiera al milímetro de crecimiento.

Las personas del callejón volteaban a verlo, no por que fuera Él sino porque tenía la cara cubierta, en esos tiempos la gente no confiaba en los que se ocultaban, pensaban que podría ser un mortífago.

Caminó hasta el banco de Gringgots para reclamar su herencia. Se paró en frente de uno de los duendes que trabajaban ahí, en la parte de arriba de este se veía un letrero que decía: _herencias, tenencias, impuestos y préstamos_

.- Buenas tardes señor, le puedo ayudar en algo?

.- Vengo por una herencia – su voz sonaba ronca y poco audible de dos años sin darle uso, era diferente, hasta arrastró un poco las palabras – es… muy antigua

.- Me puede decir el nombre del que le deja su fortuna?

.- Prefiero no tratar ese asunto aquí – el duende comprendió a lo que se refería y lo llevó a una cuarto en el que de seguro arreglaban asuntos muy importantes, tomó asiento en frente del duende – me refiero a la herencia de Godric Gryffindor – el encargado soltó una pequeña sonrisa

.- Ya veremos, primero la de Merlín y ahora esto – volvió a reír – extiende la palma de tu mano – Harry hizo casi, imaginó que a Emma le debieron de haberle hecho lo mismo.

El Duende abrió sus ojos hasta no poder, era verdad ese chico era el heredero, con mucho más respeto que al principio lo siguió tratando, arreglaron unos asuntos, le dio la ubicación de tres casas que tenía, una en una isla, y el dinero que ahora poseía

.- Me podría decir el nombre con el señor que trato, es indispensable para seguir con el papeleo

.- Prefiero mantenerlo en secreto, pagaré una suma pos su silencio – no se habló más de ese tema, Harry sacó dinero en muggle como mágico, salió del lugar y se fue al Caldero Chorreante, le pidió un cuarto al encargado, sin subir prefirió comer como era la gente, pidió de casi todo un poco del lugar, la comida era recibida en su estómago como si de manjares se hablara.

Al terminar su cena salió hacia las calles de Londres, antes hechizando su túnica en ropa muggle (una camiseta azul opaco y pantalón negro), en una de las calles obscuras del mundo Muggle volvió a su apariencia normal, no tenía ganas de ocultarse, total ahora sabía identificar cosas mágicas si presentía a algún mago podría hacer algo o alejarse de este rápido.

Pasó por un centro comercial vio su reflejo por los cristales, tanto tiempo sin ver su rostro, se paró observando su figura y en el cambio que dio, dudó mucho que alguien lo reconociera de todas maneras se cercioró de que su cicatriz esté tapada por uno de sus mechones de pelo. Caminó y siguió caminando, llegó la el atardecer, no supo que tanto fue el recorrido hasta que se paró en un local que de afuera estaba pintado de negro y el nombre del lugar era _TATÚ_, de este salió una chica de pelo negro corto y un arete en su nariz, sintió su presencia mágica, ella ni se fijó en Harry, se fue en dirección a un edificio grande con muchas luces y una gran cola de personas esperando, se escuchaba un poco de música desde donde se encontraba.

Sin saber porqué entró al lugar, en la pared de este le llamaron mucho la atención fotos de personas con dibujos en el cuerpo de todo tipo, también había el de personas con todo tipo de perforaciones.

.- Se le ofrece algo – le dijo el que atendía el lugar, tenía aretes en la oreja, en una ceja, en el labio, en la nariz, y tatuajes en los brazos y algunos se le veían en le cuello

.- Me gustaría unos de estos – dijo señalando las fotos con las personas dibujadas

.- Un tatuaje – sonó algo divertido por el joven que sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente – bien aquí está el catálogo, también me puedes traer tu dibujo, me dices cuando te decidas – se fue a atender a otro cliente acabado de llegar

Se la pasó viendo el catálogo, nada le atraía mucho, sólo pasaba las páginas, se imaginó de repente el brazo de los mortífagos con las calaveras y la serpiente saliendo de su boca, pensó en algo que lo identificara a él así cómo a los mortífagos. Un fénix eso era lo que quería, un fénix estaría bien, pero no cualquiera si no su forma animaga, que lo dibujaran tal y cómo él era, de pelaje negro brillante y ojos esmeraldas, lo sabía de cuándo estaba en descubrimiento de su forma animaga se vio de fénix, no supo con exactitud qué era, pero una cosa si sabía y ese fénix era él. No encontró ningún dibujo parecido así que pidió una hoja y un lápiz, así que el lo plasmó, le dio las instrucciones como el color del ave y el de los ojos, lo pasaron a un cuarto, había una camilla y ciertos tipos de aparatos, se sentó en la camilla, el tatuaje lo quería en su espalda en la parte superior de lado izquierda.

Comenzaron con el trabajo, de primera hizo una pequeña mueca por el dolor que sentía y en cierto modo gratificante, le era agradable sentir las rápidas pulsaciones de una aguja sobre su piel.

.- Disculpe – dijo la misma chica que había visto salir, pero en esta ocasión se dio cuenta de que tenía una perforación en su lengua – me dijo si podía tomar o que no podía

El que le realizaba el tatuaje al ojiverde paró de hacerlo para responderle – de cualquier forma ya tomaste no?

.- Si pero fue poco, en serio… - respondió un tanto ofendida

.- Me pregunto – comenzó Harry dirigiéndose a la chica – cómo está – iba a decir mundo mágico pero no le pareció lo más cuerdo con un muggle presente – el viejo Dombledore

.- Sé más respetuoso, y está bien – se quedó pensando – espera qué sabes de él?

.- Sigue con su lucha contra Voldermort?

.- Sí, - la chica se puso más coqueta ya sabiendo que con el que hablaba era con un mago – dime tendrás unos diecinueve?

Harry iba a negar pero le creyó mejor decir que sí – Has atinado y tú?

.- Dieciocho – el encargado del lugar volvió a parar, se sacó del bolsillo un tipo cigarro pero más delgado que este y todo forrado de blanco, lo encendió, lo introdujo a su boca dando un gran sorbo, su cara mostró un gran alivio

.- Disculpen es que se me antojaba uno – preguntó a sus dos clientes – Gustan? – los dos jóvenes se voltearon a ver, ya sabía que era lo que fumaba el tipo, la chica por su convivencia de ves en cuando con los muggles y el ojiverde por comentarios de su tía, aceptaron, que más podía pasar?

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Unos rayos de sol, hicieron que despertase el chico que vivió, la cabeza le dolía un poco, estaba en el la habitación que rentó del Caldero Chorreante, de repente se acordó de todo, se sentó rápidamente en su cama dejando ver que durmió sin camisa, volteó su mirada hacia donde debía de estar el tatuaje pensando que había sido un sueño, muy equivocado, allí se encontraba, tan perfecto como él quería, simplemente plasmaron lo que tenía en mente, era magnífico el tatuaje, desvió su mirada de este en cámara lenta a un lado de la cama, allí estaba, la chica que conoció la noche pasada, no lo podía negar fue una noche buena y divertida, nunca pensó que su primera ves fuera mintiendo sobre su edad y con una desconocida, aún así le gustó, si no, no lo hubiesen repetido el acto dos veces, de ella ni se diga, estaba encantada. Cambió su apariencia, no podía dejar su destino a la suerte y que lo fueran a descubrir, de nuevo era un chico castaño.

Al lado de su cama se movió la chica, de la cual ni su nombre sabía, despertó casi tan dramático como él, se sentó en la cama, le miró a la cara.

.- Hola

.- Hola

.- No tenías el pelo negro

.- Nop – se quedaron callados un momento, acercaron sus rostros haciendo contacto con sus bocas, jugando con sus lenguas como si de amantes se hablara, pero sólo eran apenas unos conocidos que ni sus nombres sabían, se separaron lentamente

.- Me tengo que ir – le dijo la chica, observándola mejor le recordaba a alguien no podía decir quien, era de buena figura, ojos negros, el pelo lacio, y blanca de estatura media. Ya cambiados los dos bajaron pero Harry con la capucha puesta, se sentaron un rato en una de las mesas del lugar – por qué te cubres la cara?

.- Lo prefiero de esta forma – respondió arrastrando las palabras

.- Ya me voy, - se acercó a él y le dio otro beso – tengo que estudiar y además trabajo, por cierto cómo te llamas?

.- Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos en incógnita, no crees? – ella le sonrió, concordaba con aquel muchacho, eso no era nada serio, pero fue divertido, no lo negaba, eso sí no volvería a fumar marihuana fue una experiencia que le dejó claro que si eso hizo esa vez, nada le tenía seguro que es lo que haría después. Desapareció del lugar.

Harry desayunó, luego desapareció desde un lugar donde no lo observaran a la Mansión de Merlín, tenía curiosidad del lugar, los elfos preguntaron que si quién era él, después de una larga explicación de quién era, dio una vuelta a los alrededores antes diciéndoles que cómo el también era su amo debían de guardar silencio y no decir que el había ido. Una presencia en el lugar, de su padrino, hizo que se fuera del lugar, cómo le explicaría sin decir que es él, que estaba en es lugar así que regresó al callejón Diagon para dar una vuelta.

Se paró en frente de la tienda de bromas de "Sortilegios Weasley", la presencia de varios magos de golpe le hicieron darse la vuelta, eran unos cinco mortífagos, se quedó viendo desde allí lo que hacían, quiso ver en cuánto tiempo llegaba la ayuda, la gente huía del lugar, y él ahí parado viendo los destrozos que hacían aquellos como si dueños del lugar se tratase, llegaron seis aurores pero no hacían nada, con todo de que no tiraran a una señora que tenían en el cielo jugando con ella.

Más al rato aparecieron diez mortífaogos más, la cosa estaba muy dispareja, los gemelos Weasley se unieron a la batalla, a los minutos llegó Dombledore y dos de la orden que pudo reconocer Harry inmediatamente como Charley Weasley y Remus Lupin, y con otro hombre al que nunca había visto, sonrió hacía mucho que no lo veía, seguro y le causó muchos problemas, pero su apariencia le decía que ahora se encontraba mejor, los mortífagos se pusieron nerviosos ante la presencia de Dombledore que la situación ya lo estaba manejando, había capturado a tres, nadie había muerto pero estos comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones acecinas, una de estas le dio al hombre que llegó junto con el viejo loco y no reconocía provocando su caída que yacía en el suelo con un cuerpo inerte. Ese mismo mortífago estaba de espaldas a Remus, Harry leyó claramente des su boca esas palabras que tanto odiaba, desapareció para aparecer pegado a la espalda de Moony y mandó a volar, literalmente, al mortífago, ya había empezado así que qué mejor que seguir ayudando, subió sus barreras para que por si le mandaban un hechizo este rebotara, se movía con tal agilidad cómo la de Dombledore, sólo que a cambio de los demás, a Harry no le importaba que tanto sufriesen los mortífagos una ves que acabó se alejó del lugar para ir al Caldero Chorreante y dejarlos hacer su trabajo.

Se sentó en una mesa, pidió un té y algunos dulces, los dulces eran porque tenía la leve impresión de que el viejo loco lo iría a ver, y no le erró.

Se acercó al lugar que estaba sentado tomando su té con el buen Moony, Potter indicó con la mano que se sentara

.- Buenas tardes – le dijo el viejo loco – mi nombre es

.- Albus Dombledore – se le hacía algo ilógico que se presentara si todo mundo lo conocía, es como que el llegara con otro mago con el flequillo levantado y decir "Soy el niño que vivió" – buenas tardes caballeros – arrastraba un poco las palabras, era mejor de esa manera para que no le reconocieran por la voz

.- Muchas gracias – dijo Moony – yo me llamo Remus Lupin, estoy en deuda contigo

.- No fue nada

.- Verás, iré al meollo del asunto, el hombre que ha muerto era nuestro profesor – Harry se quedó esperando a que continuara, a él que jodidos le importara que el fuera el maestro de DCAO, estaba casi seguro que de esa era a menos que otro maestro aya muerto y lo hayan reemplazado – verás tendré que suplantar al profesor, y usted a mostrado una gran habilidad con respecto a la DCAO

.- No comprendo cómo puede ofrecer el trabajo a un completo desconocido – sorbió un poco de té, los dos hombres le esperaron para que dijese su nombre – son Jon Smith – dijo el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente – y tengo apenas diecinueve años

.- El punto es que confío en usted, a menos que me diga que no lo debo de hacer – Harry lo pensó, vería a sus amigos de nuevo, podría hacer sufrir a Snape y a Draco, pero y la Urna cómo le haría, otro punto a favor es que podría intrometerse en las pláticas del viejo sobre ese tema o hasta perseguir a Severus cuando se vaya a una reunión de los mortífagos

.- No tengo nada mejor que hacer, acepto

.- Perfecto – fue lo único que dijo Dombledore – yo me voy a arreglar unos asuntos con el ministerio

– Pero… - Albus volteó a verlo – siempre mantendré puesta la capucha – este afirmó con la cabeza dando su consentimiento, cualquier cosa era mejor que lo otro. Remus se quedó allí, ya que se fue le comentó – No quería que el puesto se quedara en manos del ministerio como la ves pasada verdad? – vio la reacción de Lupin – lo leí en los periódicos

.- Me pregunto… - tardó un poco para seguir – unas personas y yo estamos esperando al hijo de un amigo – Harry como lo hizo anteriormente interrumpió a Remus, no supo si era por su condición de licántropo de tantos años que de alguna forma le había identificado así que se adelantó

.- Espero que tengas suerte, y no se preocupe yo me las arreglo para llegar a Hogwarts – le pagó al camarero y se alejó a su habitación dejando un poco molesto a Remus, el descartó inmediatamente el .1 por ciento que tenía de que Jon fuera en realidad Harry, sólo era un presentimiento, pero creyó que el pequeño Potter no se hubiera comportado así y le diría la verdad

Descansó un cuarto, sus cosas seguían en las maletas, antes de la hora de la cena le pagó la habitación al dueño del lugar y desapareció en los límites del bosque que daban al castillo, ese era uno de los privilegios que tenía siendo heredero de uno de los fundadores, ¡Podría aparecerse en cualquier lugar del castillo, a lo mejor y Dombledore lo sabía, recordando mejor todas las veces que había llegado con trasladador al castillo y cuando fue lo del padre de su amigo Ron el iba con él y sus hermanos. Cuántas cosas le ocultaba el viejo loco, pero ahora era su turno, trataría de hacer las cosas correctamente para no se descubierto. De nuevo en el hermoso castillo de Hogwarts, había llegado a su hogar, a su verdadero hogar, sonrió y así se fue hacia el comedor donde en las puertas de este (pero del lado por donde entran los alumnos de primero para su selección), donde se encontró al profesor Albus

.- Buenas noches, no lo esperaba esta noche

.- Yo creo que sí – contestó Jon Smith, sin más que decir entraron los dos hacia el Gran Comedor a las sillas de los profesores.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Bien he hecho todo lo posible por encontrar tiempo y subir pronto este capítulo, les adelanto que es muy poco probable que escriba pronto, la cosa podría tardar, por eso he hecho este capítulo que es más largo, creo que el más largo. Sé que dije que a pesar de que no reciba Reviews voy a continuar la historia pero de verdad no saben cuántos ánimos le dan a uno recibir Reviews así que ya saben:

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!

**Guarumo**: que alegría verte de nuevo por aquí, jejej muchas gracias por el apoyo, y pues ya ves no tardé en subir el capítulo pero como ya dije el otro no siguiente no se cuanto tiempo tarde, el lunes empiezo con exámenes parciales y después sin descanso alguno comienzo los ordinarios así que voy a tardar, pero ya veo haré lo posible sólo no molestarse, plis!


	7. Jon Smith

Disclaimer: todo este mundo de fantasía, del que hay tantos fanáticos, le pertenece a la talentosa J. K. Rowling

**Jon Smith**

Al fin en casa, en su verdadero hogar, la única diferencia que no se encontraba con sus amigos, sentado en el asiento de un escritorio, especialmente el de su nuevo despacho (al pasar por una puerta estaba su cuarto), lo que en años anteriores, en sus antiguos profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras había estado decorado el espacio, esta ves se encontraba vacío, no había nada, ni una foto, algún póster de su equipo favorito, nada… Creyó mejor tener consigo su antiguo baúl, ahí habían muchas pertenencias preciadas para él, entre esas el álbum de sus padres, fotografías de él con sus amigos, viejos regalos, la capa invisible y algo que le podría de ser de gran utilidad, el mapa merodeador, así que hizo aparecer con tan sólo un trueno de dedos de su mano (algo que aprendió, en aquel lugar, era poder aparecer cualquier cosa) y este apareció encima de su escritorio. Ni lo abrió no tenía ganas.

Harry James Potter Evans ahora un castaño de "19 años" y con el nombre de Jon Smith impartiría a partir de mañana como profesor del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts.

Viendo en un punto fijo de la pared, se quedó pensando en la mirada de sus amigos al verle, claro no sabían que era él, pero se sintió extraño, era una mirada de desconfianza, se imaginó sentados con ellos y viendo a un profesor que llega a mitad de curso y además que oculta su identidad, y en estos tiempos, no era para darse el lujo confiar en cualquiera, así que era entendible su comportamiento.

Otro punto a tratar, se los iba a decir, no, esa no era una posibilidad, podría ser sospechosos para los demás profesores que lo vieran hablando con ellos, o incluso que los llegasen a escuchar, además… no debía distraerse mucho de su objetivo primordial, mucho había en juego, mejor dicho todo, esa cosa podía acabar con el mundo y él ahí preocupado por si decirles o no a sus amigos.

Se paró y fue a darse una ducha (el baño estaba al pasar al cuarto detrás de una puerta), al día siguiente tendría su primera clase, y con sexto, solo que, debido a que con todas las casa juntas, iba a ser entretenido, o eso esperaba. Ya fresco después de un rico baño con el agua tan perfecta como siempre, ni muy caliente o muy fría, se fue a dormir asegurándose de cerrar la mente, ahora de nuevo en Hogwarts era seguro que volviera a tener la conexión con Voldermort y no podía dejar que se entere que regresó.

Un poco cansado de despertar temprano y no poderse quedar dormido hasta tarde se levantó, era lo malo cuando uno se acostumbra, ya se había abierto los ojos hace unos cuántos minutos, no podía, estaba ahí acostado sin conciliar el sueño y apenas comenzaba a amanecer, así que fue a arreglarse, se puso una túnica azul con todo y capucha, dejando medio ver unos ojos café y algunos mechones de pelo.

Su estómago reclamaba algo de alimento, hizo orden a las peticiones de su hambruna, comió algo ligero en las cocinas, dudó mucho que haya alguien en el comedor, saludó a Dobby, aunque este ni en cuenta, se fijó que seguía poniéndose aquellos gorros que Hermione hizo, ya que acabó, salió de las cocinas rumbo a ningún lugar, cuando se le vino a la mente algo, La Mansión Merlín, podría pasar un rato en esta después de todo faltaban tres horas para comenzar con la clase.

Llegó al lugar, observando cada uno de sus rincones, ya terminada de ver el salón de práctica, o de baile, en fin era un salón, que según le dijo uno de los elfos tenía distintos tipos de uso, fue directamente al cuarto de Godric, a primera vista, le encantó, la cama se veía comodísima, todo decorado de café (en caso de los muebles), y las cortinas y colchas, de color naranja y amarillo, había una chimenea en frente de la cama, arriba un escudo (un león), y algo que le pareció ser un tipo porta espadas, se acercó y curioseó en una caja que habían encima de la chimenea, la abrió con cuidado, dentro halló un anillo de oro con un león, lo cogió y se lo puso en el dedo gordo de su mano derecha, con esa misma levantó su mano hasta quedar a la distancia de donde se supone que debía de estar la parte de dónde se agarra la espada de la pared, fue cerrando su mano lentamente y en lo que debía de sentir el roce de sus yemas con su palma estaban envolviendo un metal frío.

Con la espada en la mano, la acercó hacia él, era hermosa, la sostuvo con la otra mano, comenzó a moverla suavemente de un lado a otro en alto. La colocó en donde debía ir, sólo que esta ves se encontraba ahí, no desapareció, esa espada era la misma que sacó del sombrero seleccionador, por lo tanto la misma que debía de estar en el despacho de Dombledore, se preguntó si se fijaría de su ausencia.

Fue al closet, vio todo tipo de ropa, desde unas que le parecían un poco excéntricas y payasas a muchas formales y de diario, agarró una que le llamó la atención, era de color verde oscuro, con capucha, en las muñecas un león dibujado, de tamaño pequeño de color dorado, se la puso, dejando ahí la suya. Creyó que ya era tarde, regresó, se apareció en la sala multiusos.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

En el comedor de Hogwarts, específicamente en la mesa de Gryffindor, se encontraban dos del "trío dorado" y una nueva amiga, su nombre era Emma, y a ella no le traía nada de gracia el nuevo profesor, todo era mucha coincidencia, llega en el momento en el que Harry debería de regresar y además no se veía tan grande, ella no aprendió a reconocer a las personas durante su tiempo de "desaparecida", sólo saber si tenían buenas intenciones o no.

Una idea se le vino a la mente, cómo no se pudo dar cuenta antes, era fácil la solución, se paró rápidamente de su asiento, dejando un plato de avena y fruta a medio acabar

.- Emma que sucede!

.- Hermione, tú me dijiste que el nuevo profesor no te traía buena espina – le comento en voz baja agachándose un poco para que sólo sus amigos la escuchen, como respuesta Hermione asintió con la cabeza – voy por el mapa merodeador – en ese momento los dos jóvenes Gryffindors tuvieron todo muy claro, Emma se apresuró a echar carrera en busca del mapa, Lupin que tenía el baúl del ojiverde, creyó que sería bueno entregarle el mapa, les podría sacar mucho de apuros, y Sirius no estuvo más que de acuerdo, después le dio unos tips para que se pudiera escapar o hacer bromas y los profesores no se den cuenta.

.- No llegues tarde a Defensa – le alcanzó a gritar el pelirrojo antes de que atravesara la puerta del Gran Comedor

A mucha prisa, esquivando a muchos alumnos, llegó a su habitación, miró su reloj de pulso, la clase estaba por comenzar y el aula no estaba nada cerca, ya mero llegaba "mal día para tener el pelo suelto" pensó, ya que este se encontraba revuelto, nada que le quitara menos atractivo a la chica, sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien "mierda" insultó mentalmente.

Cayeron al suelo, el mapa cayó del lado de la otra persona, levantó su vista y era el de Smith, apreció mejor sus ojos color café claro gracias a que la capucha se le recorrió un poco quedando a la altura de su frente, el tipo, desde su punto de vista era atractivo, muy atractivo, a pesar de aquella pequeña barba y la capucha que no dejaba ver a la perfección su cara. Jon agarró el "pergamino", se levantó para después ayudar a su alumna a pararse.

.- Gracias

.- No debe correr por los pasillos – sin ninguna expresión en su cara, pero la voz con que la dijo aunque arrastró las palabras sonó divertido

.- Se me hacía tarde para su clase – le sonrió de una manera seductora – eso es mío – dijo señalando el mapa que tenía en una de sus manos el profesor de DCAO

.- Esto – lo levantó hasta la altura de su cara, levantó la ceja de una manera muy Slythering, Harry estaba que reía por dentro, pero decía que era suyo, si se lo dieron a él, era de Harry Potter, no de Emma Ohmann, actualmente Black – parece muy… viejo, es tuyo? – preguntó acercándose a la chica

.- Claro, y si es un pergamino, es que no... me quedaba otro – trató de sonar lo más convincente posible

.- Sí – Jon se acercó más a la chica quedando a diez centímetros de su cara

.- Lo pensaré si se lo regreso después de clase, señorita Ohmann, y por favor pase, no me quiero retrasar

.- Pepepero… - su cara de confusión pasó en un segundo de furia, cómo se atrevía a quitarle eso, a él que le importaba, recuperó su postura, el profesor ya había entrado al aula al igual que el resto de la clase y dijo antes de sentarse con sus amigos, no muy fuerte, lo suficiente para que el maestro lo escuche y no muchas personas – soy Black

Harry se sorprendió de eso pero no lo dio a demostrar "qué bien ya hicieron el cambio de apellido, era de esperarse", sin sacar la lista, mejor dicho por que no la llevaba, observó a todos, era una suerte que le tocara los de sexto ya que se sabía el nombre de todos, aquí estaban todos los alumnos de ese año

.- Buenos días – su mirada se posó en la de Malfoy – veo que están las cuatro casas juntas – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa arrastrando las palabras (se le estaba haciendo una costumbre pero sin sonar muy Snape, sólo muy Slythering eso de arrastrar las palabras), su mirada cambió y se dirigió a la de Ron y Hermione, cómo los extrañó – alguien me puede decir que fue lo último que vieron – y cómo era de esperarse para TODOS la chica más inteligente de ese grado fue la que se atrevió a levantar la mano – si señorita Granger – se asombró un poco porque supiera su apellido

.- Si, pues hemos visto muchas cosas, pero muchos no las sabemos llevar a la práctica

.- Es decir sólo tú las sabes – dijo una Slythering en voz inútilmente baja, aunque en realidad no era totalmente cierto, Ron y ella lo aprendían con Emma, los hechizos de clase, de otra manera hasta a Herm se le complicaba

.- Señorita Parkinson, 5 puntos menos por interrumpir a su compañera – las tres casas restantes sonrieron con satisfacción, se volteo hacia su amiga – continúe

.- Pero tampoco sabemos lo de 5°, bueno muy pocos, sólo los que eran miembros de un grupo

.- Muy bien – la interrumpió antes de sonrojarse por el comentario, era obvio que se refería al ED – ya veo, entonces hay mucho por hacer, con el regreso de Voldermort – un escalofrío pasó por la mayoría de los presentes - deben de ser personas preparadas para cualquier cosa, y si no hay ninguna pregunta comencemos

.- Profesor – lo dijo con sorna – me preguntaba…; es cierto lo de Voldermort – nuevo escalofrío – y pues ya ve lo de los mortífagos y pues usted – "usted" lo remarcó – usa capucha, eso podría incomodar a algunos, ya que pues es lo mismo que hacen los mortífagos, por cobardes – todos miraron con miedo al maestro, Emma había llegado lejos, y no conocían al presente por lo tanto no sabrían su actitud ante esto, aunque Black sólo se encontraba furiosa por que le quitaron el mapa.

.- Les agrade o no – hizo una pequeña pausa – yo la seguiré usando, así que acostúmbrense – Harry estaba molesto, era lo que menos le agradaba que le dijeran… un cobarde…, el tono que usó para decirlo, uno completamente frío, dejó claro con eso a los demás que era mejor llevársela en paz con el señor Smith

La clase transcurrió normal, empezó por explicar algunos conceptos para luego ponerse a ensayar los hechizos, la mayoría se encontraba encantada, tenían que aceptarlo, era bueno enseñando, sin buen carácter, o sin expresiones, opinaron unos, pero muy bueno.

Hasta Harry se sorprendió no tener problemas con las serpientes y se fijó en un detalle, Malfoy no estaba con sus guaridas, era raro, al contrario de los algunos Slytherings él se portó bien, ya ni sus amigos (Emma les contó lo del mapa y también le agarraron coraje) se portaron bien, se la pasaron sin hacerle mucho caso, provocándole una y otra ves, actitud que los demás no compañeros no llegaron a comprender de los Gryffindors.

El final de la clase terminó, Emma se acercó muy encabronada con el profesor junto con sus dos amigos, todos ya habían salido, a excepción Draco, que prefirió esperar para ver que salía de esa reunión, no todos los días se les veía al grupo preferido de todos comportarse así con un maestro que no ha hecho nada para merecer ese comportamiento, lo tenía que admitir, a Draco le cayó bien, no supo porqué pero ese tipo al que le decían profesor le cayó bien.

.- No pienso soportar ese comportamiento de nuevo en clase – les dijo al trío de una manera intimidante, se sentó en el asiento de su escritorio – les puedo ayudar en algo – dijo como quién no quiere la cosa de una manera inocente

.- El pergamino es muy importante para mí, además no es mío, es de Ron

.- A… señor Weasley, así que es suyo

.- Si, me lo dieron mis hermanos, ellos fabrican bromas y pues es un juego – dijo de una manera que sorprendió a Jon Smith en lo bien que fingió, sacó el pergamino y se le quedó mirando con la ceja alzada, Draco reconoció el mapa, varias veces había visto a Potter con eso

.- Que dice señorita Granger es cierto lo que dice su amigo Weasley?

.- Estoy completamente segura que lo que dice mi novio – Harry tuvo ganas de gritar un "AL FIN" pero no lo creyó prudente – es verdad

.- Bien y me pregunto cómo funciona esta cosa – los tres alumnos se movieron intranquilamente, los miró a ver, para que le dijeran, pero cómo él esperaba no tenían nada planeado para ese momento, y a decir verdad el no sabía que hacer para quedárselo, una idea se le vino a la mente – bien probemos, esto es una de las cosas que se dicen unas palabras y hacen o dicen cosas – nerviosamente asintieron con la cabeza – probemos "Saltarín, chapulín quiero saber que traes allí" (N/A, no sabía que más poner, si lo sé es tonto…) – con su varita dio un toque al mapa, los tres chicos respiraron aliviados, lo único que salió fue, y para su suerte el maestro se rió:

_En nombre de los Merodeadores _(desaparecieron las letras para escibir)

_QUIÉN INVENTÓ ESA CLAVE TAN TONTA! _(Sucedió lo mismo y esta ves apareció)

_Corrección Wormtail dice que le agradó, pero no es la correcta_

.- Que ingeniosos tus hermanos – Ron rió nerviosamente mientras Black se sentía orgullosa – una ves más – sonó inocentemente pero sin dejar la arrogancia de un lado en su tono – "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" – los ojos de los chicos, contando a Malfoy que aunque se encontraba un poco alejado veía a la perfección, se podía leer ahora en el pergamino palabras en caracteres grandes, verdes y floreados que proclamaban

Los señores, Moony, Wormtail, Prongs, Padfoot

Proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos

están orgullosos de presentar

El Mapa Merodeador

Después desaparecieron las letras y se dejaron ver los pasillos de todo Hogwarts y los nombres de los que lo habitaban también, Harry tuvo mucho cuidado con tapar la parte en la que ellos estaban mostrando asombro ante lo que tenía, inmediatamente lo envolvió y mostrando un rostro relajado y decidido dijo

.- Esto es el mapa de Hogwarts, den gracias de que no les voy a quitar puntos, esto puede ser de gran ayuda para saber si un impostor entra al colegio, es mejor si se lo entrego al director – los tres jóvenes no acababan de su asombro, perdiendo la lucha apenas habiendo comenzado se fueron encabronados, no tenían oportunidad.

Ya que salieron del aula, Jon mostró una sonrisa olvidando que estaba Draco, con su varita le dio un toque al mapa y pronunció – "travesura realizada"

.- Así que así hacían sus salidas nocturnas – se acercó un poco más al escritorio – si yo hubiese tenido eso, Potter me las habría pagado, aunque, lástima que no está

.- Lástima? – pregunto realmente asombrado, porque no sonó sarcástico para nada, y su forma habitual de hablar no era tan marcada

.- Sí, porque sin él no tendré oportunidad de ver que esta asquerosa guerra acabe antes de que yo me tenga que convertir en…- se dio cuenta de que hablaba de más

.- En mortífago – atinó a decir, jamás habría pensado que Draco Malfoy no seguiría los pasos de su padre, y si no oyó mal dijo "asquerosa guerra" eso ya era increíble, primero sus amigos se molestan con él, claro no lo sabían, aún así… y ahora esto… - ya pensaste en decir No?

.- Já!... primero me tortura – nunca le había dicho eso a nadie, creía que cómo el profesor no lo conocía no tendría prejuicios de él, a lo mejor sólo cómo una posibilidad el veía a su maestro cómo alguien con quien hablar – ya lo ha hecho, después a mi madre y si me sigo negando la mata, ni yo tengo escapatoria de que me mate, preferiría verme muerto a que diga que no me les quiero unir

.- Yo te ayudo, sólo di que te espere a que acabe el curso, ya pensaremos en algo – le brotaron de su boca esas palabras, sin saber exactamente el por qué.

Quién iba a imaginar que Harry Potter, enemigo de Draco Malfoy, le iba a ofrecer ayuda para que no se convirtiera en Mortífago, fue algo inimaginable que su padre lo castigaba de formas crueles cada vez que no hacía las cosas como él quería, antes él le admiraba, pero después comprendió con ayuda de su madre que eso estaba mal. Le dijo también que Severus Snape, había tratado de que no le hicieran mortífago pero a falta de la poca confianza que ahora le tenían a Snape no pudo insistir mucho o lo descubrirían y ya no podría ser un espía para la Orden.

A partir de ese momento comenzaron hablando después de clase, a los pocos días Smith le dijo que podía ir a su despacho a la hora que él quería, se decían por sus nombres, y Harry olvidando que Draco era su archienemigo descubrió que podía llegar a ser un gran amigo si no es que ya lo eran, la confianza entre ambos era mutua, el tono de voz y carácter que tenían cuando estaban solos era completamente diferente a la que mostraban a los demás, el ojiverde se sentía fatal sabiendo secretos de Malfoy pero no le quedaba de otra, no le podía decir nada así que tuvo que mentir, pero agradecía tener su compañía, ya que era la única, su relación con los demás alumnos solo era eso, alumnos. Cuando estaban solos se quitaba la capucha, siempre cuidando de cubrirse la cicatriz.

Se enteró de muchas cosas, como que él sólo hablaba con Blaise Zabini, adecuadamente, pero ni él que también se rehusaba a ser Mortífago, como otros pocos, podía hacer amistad nunca hablaba en serio (y con todos los problemas de Draco) y pues era sólo para hablar de estupideces con él. Y tal cómo pudo comprobar Harry hablar una ves que los dos se quedaron después de clase para comentar una tarea y después se les fue el tiempo en otras cosas (más bien Zabini y Draco comentaban con quienes se habían acostado), como dijo su nuevo amigo, Zabini no era mala persona.

En cambio los de Gryffindor especialmente los de sexto no hablaban para nada con Jon Smith, pues se enteraron de la amistad que tenía con Draco, era extraño que su propia casa y él siendo el heredero se comportaran con él de esa forma.

Las clases iban bien, a todos les gustaban las clases, el carácter de Jon casi no, pero si las clases, el único problema eran sexto, los demás era todo normal, y muchas de séptimo le coqueteaban, al igual que las de quinto, cosa que hacía reír a Draco, cuando él se lo comentó.

En esas dos semanas que llevaba se dio cuenta de que iban y venían más aurores de los que habían ido a Hogwarts en sus años pasados. Una vez vió a Sirius pero ni oportunidad de acercarse, no sabía nada de él ni de Remus, no se atrevía a usar la Oclumancia con ninguno de sus amigos, aunque con el Slythering sí la utilizó, sólo para asegurarse de que era verdad lo que decía Draco, y como vió que sí, decidió prometió no volverla a usar a penas que fuera necesario.

Era difícil para Harry ver a Emma y resistirse las ganas de besarla, todavía recordaba aquella noche en el que por primera ves juntaron sus labios, y mantenerse ella con él a la defensiva se le hacía más provocativo evitar acercársele y robarle un beso. Su amigo se dio cuenta de eso, y le había estado haciendo burla, auque el lo negaba. Sabía que no podía hacer nada respecto a eso, y veía cómo se le iba de las manos, decidió dejarla libre, lo más seguro es que ella ya no le quisiera (según él), se tocaba el tema de Harry Potter y ella se encabronaba rápidamente saliendo del lugar, una ves vió ese comportamiento en el aula y sin importarle el maestro salió de clase; además escuchó (mejor dicho Draco le contó) que iba a salir con uno de séptimo de Ravenclaw. No le quedaba otra cosa mejor que olvidarse de ella y que cada quien siguiera sus caminos.

Estaba Malfoy en el despacho de Jon, y como veces anteriores mientras hablaban, el alumno hacía su tarea y el profesor no despegaba la vista del mapa merodeador, necesitaba ver cuándo Snape saliera de Hogwarts porque seguramente ese día iría con Voldermort.

Hasta la fecha su ex enemigo no le había preguntado por qué siempre tenía la vista pegada al pergamino o si quiera para husmear un poco por él y se lo agradecía.

Esa noche era la indicada, Snape iba rumbo al bosque prohibido "seguramente para desaparecer" pensó Harry, e iba con mucha prisa. Dejó de contar una de sus historias en "el colegio que estudió toda su vida" que no eran muy falsas diciendo que su mejor amiga se había ido, dejándolo solo por tres años más, bla bla lba…

.- Emm Draco, voy a salir, no se a que hora llegue, puedes salir a la hora que quieras – guardó el mapa primero haciendo desaparecer sus contenido, antes de salir cambió su ropa por una túnica de color negro con todo y la capucha ya puesta (con magia), sin darle tiempo de que el alumno reaccione salió de su despacho.

Corría por los pasillos, era de agradar que ya era tarde pues casi no se topó con alumnos, se introdujo en el bosque, para hacer más rápida la búsqueda del profesor de Pociones, se transformó en su forma animaga, en instantes, un hermoso fénix negro de ojos verde esmeralda volaba sobre el bosque, recorrió una larga dista en poco tiempo, al ver su objetivo, descendió en picada y cayó parado ya en su forma humana, Snape detuvo el paso, no supo si porque hizo ruido o porque estaba simplemente verificando si había alguien, de cualquier forma se preparó.

Severus miró hacia los dos lados, "es el momento" pensó Harry, y salió del escondite agarrándose de la túnica de Snape, desapareciendo los dos.

Una sala enorme, llena de mortífagos, parecía ser el hall, todo decorado de color negro, verde y poco de rojo, parecía una junta importante, no se veía (por lo poco que se podía apreciar por las capuchas) mortífagos jóvenes. La cicatriz de Jon comenzó a emitir unas punzadas en su frente, cerró su mente, no podía dejar que Voldermort se entere que regresó y que a pesar de todo está entre ellos, el dolor de la cicatriz disminuyó y ahora sólo se sentía como si se hubiera hecho un pequeño raspón en la frente.

Una mano lo jaló a una esquina de aquella sala

.- Porque diablos has hecho eso? – nunca había visto tan molesto a su antiguo profesor de pociones – nos van a matar a los dos – dijo esto en un susurro, habían suficientes seguidores como para que no se den cuenta de lo que sucedía en ese rincón

.- Sé sobre lo que tiene Voldermort y está aumentando su poder, puedo deshacerme de eso, siempre y cuando no le digas nada a Dombledore – le contestó de la misma forma sólo que en este caso a Severus la voz que usó provocó que se le erizaran los pelos

.- Muchacho engreído y cómo planeas hacerlo?

.- No tengo idea – contestó alejando las manos que lo mantenían en la pared, ya que todos caminaban a otra parte de la casa, caminó hasta un salón de una pared reluciente color negro brillosos y con un borde dorado, el piso color caoba, unas cuantas antorchas que adornaban el lugar, estas emitían un fuego verde y una lámpara enorme de oro con cristales en forma de lágrima colgando del techo. Se acomodaron en semicírculo en frente de un escudo que había en la pared (era una calavera de esta salía una serpiente, de color rojo brilloso) en el piso estaba Nigini, la mascota del Señor Tenebroso. Un silencio se apoderó de la sala, entonces apareció Voldermort, todos sin excepción realizaron una reverencia hacia su amo.

Recorrió con la vista a sus vasallos, un silencio sepulcral gobernaba en ese lugar nadie decía nada, todos esperaban a que su amo hablase, la mirada de Tom Riddle quedó en medio de varios mortífagos, comenzó a caminar a paso lento, sus seguidores le fueron abriendo paso hasta que llegó con una de las personas más jóvenes que se encontraban en el lugar

.- Será mejor que digas cómo has llegado a este lugar – le amenazó con su varita apuntando en su pecho.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Bien ya he acabado con este capítulo, creí que no podría escribir nada, acabo de terminar mis parciales, intentaré adelantar el próximo para evitar retrasarme ya que el lunes comienzo con los ordinarios.

Mil gracias a Serenitakou, Khye, Guarumo, Ginebra, no saben los ánimos que le dan a uno para seguir con la historia, sobre si se lo voy a decir a Emma, hasta ahorita no, quien sabe más adelante, sólo a una persona se lo va a decir, mmmm adivinen, es fácil saberlo (eso creo), bueno ahí les dejaré con la duda.

Sin más que decir me despido, los quiero mucho.

Atte:

Karla (VialindaPotter)


	8. De mal en peor

Disclaimer: todo este mundo de fantasía, del que hay tantos fanáticos, le pertenece a la talentosa J. K. Rowling

**De mal en peor**

_.- Será mejor que digas cómo has llegado a este lugar – le amenazó con su varita apuntando en su pecho. _

.- He seguido a Severus porque quiero servir, mi Lord – respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente, no estaba nada seguro de lo que hacía, a Snape el poco color que tenía se le acabó en esos instantes

.- Dame una buena razón por la que no debo matarte – hizo una pausa escalofriante – sin dolor

.- Soy profesor de DCAO, tener dos mortífagos en Hogwarts le puede servir de mucho, además el viejo loco – a Voldermort le agradó que nombraran de esa forma a su enemigo – podría sospechar de Severus – no era una buena excusa pero dio resultado. El Lord lo penetró con sus ojos rojos tratando de descubrir quién era ese joven, Jon utilizó mucha fuerza con tal de que no le penetrara, no era muy agradable tener al culpable de que te duela la cicatriz en frente de ti tratando de leerte la mente. Sin que Voldermort lograra ver aunque sea una pizca del muchacho en ese instante comprendió algo, ese joven era fuerte y tenerlo en su contra no sería agradable, era mejor a su lado.

Los demás miraban sin comprender, nunca creyeron que su Lord fuera a darle tal oportunidad y más retarlo con la mirada y no matarlo en un instante. Todos creyeron que su siguiente paso era pedirle a alguien que lo matara, su amo nunca mataba a personas sin importancia, y de segundo paso, torturar a Snape por tal error.

Lo que más les sorprendió es que Tom levantó su mano (en la que no tenía la varita y ya la había quitado del cuello del chico) hasta la altura del hombro derecho de aquel joven y sin siquiera preguntar por su nombre, manteniendo una distancia entre la palma de su mano y la del hombro una luz brotó de esta.

Harry cerró los ojos por el dolor que sentía, aquello que hacía Voldermort era marcarlo, su brazo lo sentía caer en cualquier momento

.- Nunca he realizado una marca tan clara y brillante como esa – aclaró sin ver el resultado del hechizo – veamos las agallas que tienes, Pettegrew acércate – el tener en frente a aquella rata el dolor causado por la marca desapareció, una rabia se apoderó de Harry, si no hubiese sido por esa maldita rata, tal ves nada de eso hubiera sucedido – ya te imaginaras lo que tienes que hacer, así que adelante – Tom se hizo a un lado y sin importar en la confusión que se encontraba Peter, se hizo un círculo alrededor del nuevo mortífago y de la asquerosa rata

Comprendiendo a lo que se refería el Mago Tenebroso, mandó un crucciatus muy poderoso al traidor de sus amigos, se sentía sucio y a la vez disfrutaba de una manera espantosa cada uno de los movimientos de dolor de su víctima y la manera en la que se retorcía. Una sonrisa se marcó en el rostro de Harry, cesó para disfrutar más de su reacción.

Se seguía retorciendo en el piso, la mirada de la víctima se posó en la de su Lord – Popor qué? – logró articular con mucho esfuerzo

Voldermort rió de una forma sádica, a todos se le erizaron los pelos, bueno a excepción del joven profesor que estaba muy concentrado en su víctima – No me sirve tener a alguien tan inútil como tú – declaró mientras el aludido recibía otra carga de crucciatus, sus ojos viraban de una forma descabellada, tenía la apariencia de estar poseído por alguien, pero todo era obra de la maldición. Harry volvió a parar, miró a su mayor enemigo para que este le hiciera una señal de que terminara de una vez de todas, y ese fue el final de Peter Perregrew

.- Muy bien – con un movimiento de mano del Lord desapareció el cuerpo inerte de la víctima y todos quedaron de nuevo en un semicírculo teniendo de frente al señor oscuro – nuestro siguiente paso es tener más seguidores, Bellatrix te encargarás de Liverpool, Malfoy de Londres, Spirit de Birmingham, Sholnies de Leeds. Mis fieles vasallos ahora soy más poderoso que nunca, ustedes – se refirió a los antes nombrados – serán los primeros en que les entrene, serán más fuertes y se encargarán de transmitir mis conocimientos a los más fieles mortífagos, Gordon – uno que estaba a la derecha de Harry inclinnó la cabeza, era de cuerpo robusto, muy alto - Anston, - uno un poco más alejado inclinó la cabeza – Kournikova – en esta ocasión fue una mujer a la que llamó – Ritchie, Colmes – así siguió nombrando hasta que anunció a casi la mitad de los presentes, Snape no estaba entre esos – ustedes se encargarán del extranjero, lo demás váyanse

Todos los mortífagos no nombrados al salir de la sala desaparecían, muy pocos se quedaron y algunos se dirigían a algunas habitaciones de la Mansión, Harry esperó, tenía el presentimiento de que no podría salir aún; su brazo ardía, no sólo eso, le quemaba. Se dio cuenta que ha pesar de que no nombraron a su antiguo profesor de pociones este permaneció en la sala.

Minutos después de estar sólo en el hall, salieron los últimos que quedaban, Snape le dijo que entrara. Sus piernas amenazaban con fallarle dejándolo un poco tembloroso

.- Se te encomendará una misión, fácil – Harry asintió con la cabeza – cruccio – eso no se lo esperaba, tal y como en su cuarto año recibió el crucciatus, pero más poderoso, se notaba el incremento de poder, cerró los ojos, no dejó escapar un solo quejido de su boca, no permitiría darle tal satisfacción a Voldermort, por lo que la maldición duró un buen rato. En el piso y con mucho trabajo para moverse logró pararse, las piernas le temblaron pero mantuvo su postura ante Tom – eso es por creerte que puedes llegar ante mí como si nada, lárgate Smith, Severus te informará de tu misión y no me defraudes – Harry hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego salir caminando con mucha dificultad, y un poco mareado. La puerta se cerró al salir de la habitación, sólo Severus estaba en ese lugar

.- Aquí no – se adelantó a decir en voz baja su ex profesor de pociones, y ya con voz normal continuó – tu misión es causar poner en desgracia a la Orden – esperó un momento observando con odio al oyente – tienes que destruir el hogar de los Weasley, el jueves, sin importar si hay alguien presente – después de escuchar su misión y con gran dolor desapareció.

Parado en medio de su habitación tratando de desahogarse, mandó un hechizo al cuarto para que no salga ningún ruido de allí, el cuarto estaba en tinieblas, se dejó caer de rodillas y lo primero que hizo fue gritar, gritar por lo que acababa de hacer, no era por haber matado a Peter, si no porque él, Harry Potter, se había unido a Voldermort, qué pensarían sus padre, les había fallado, a ellos y a sus amigos, gritó como nunca por su destino golpeando con sus puños al suelo, ahora tendría que destruir el hogar de los Weasley, la única familia que tenía, las únicas personas que lo habían acogido en su hogar brindándole un amor que se le negó desde pequeño, lágrimas salían de sus ojos, las ventanas estallaron en mil pedazos, la puerta que dirigía a su despacho y la del bañó salieron volando lo más lejos posible de Harry destruyendo con lo que toparon, algunos objetos fuera del cuarto explotaron.

Volvió a gritar, a pegarle al piso, nunca se había sentido tan impotente, su destino se le iba de las manos, la cama se levantó unos centímetros del suelo, y el piso comenzó a temblar ligeramente. No podía hacerle eso a su amigo Ron, y sus conocidos, era seguro que le darían la espalda, no entenderían el por qué lo hizo, y a ser sinceros el tampoco lo supo.

.- J o n, Jon tranquilo – sonaba desde el marco la puerta, el dueño de aquellas palabras eran de su único amigo que tenía como Jon Smith. Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, le daba terror voltear la cabeza y encontrarse con la de Malfoy, nada era cómo lo había planeado, una risa se apoderó del dueño de ese espacio – tranquilizarme dices?

.- Vamos amigo, si no te recuperas la conciencia acabarás con el lugar – se acercaba a su profesor lentamente, el lugar ya no temblaba ni había más movimiento de los objetos

.- Sabes… tu me odias, no puedes ser mi amigo – no dijo nada respecto a eso

.- Tu brazo sangra – comentó al estar a su lado e inclinarse, Harry le miró a los ojos

.- SOY UN MALDITO MORTÍFAGO – gritó, cosa que sorprendió y a la ves no a Draco – y eso que sangra es a causa de la marca!

.- ……

.- Sabes, soy Potter – pasó su mano sana rozando desde su barbilla hasta su pelo descubriendo su rostro y quitándose la capucha, dejando ver su verdadera identidad – estoy arto de todo!

.- Ya lo sabía – agregó sin dejarle terminar – lo ví en el mapa hace mucho – se puso de pié al igual que Harry sólo que este último con mucho esfuerzo – no que seas un mortífago significa que seas un fiel seguidor, pero si quieres me voy, - se encaminó al marco de la puerta

.- No espera – no estaba seguro de que decirle – no tienen que ser las cosas como antes – se sentó en la cama

.- Bueno, pero tu sabes muchas cosas de mí, no puedo dejar que ahora que "se que eres tú", te burles de mí

.- Vamos, seamos personas civilizadas, te contaré donde estuve – se recostó en su cama – pero luego, estoy… muy cansado – cerró sus ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño

Draco no tenía palabras, se había quedado esperando a Jon, tuvo aquel presentimiento de lo que haría, y claro no era de esperar menos viniendo de Potter, nunca había tenido un verdadero amigo, sabía que si le decía algo al respecto de que lo descubrió todo podría haber cambiado, y además de que su orgullo siempre podía más, todo era muy confuso. Potter de mortífago, eso asustaría a cualquiera, alguna razón tendría que haber, sin más se alejó del lugar e irse a su sala común.

Sabía que si Harry no se había burlado de principio de él era porque a lo mejor y se estaba dando una segunda oportunidad de conocerlo, pero… y si era una trampa, si en realidad sus amigos lo sabían y todo era una mala broma, "deja de pensar en eso" se dijo a sí mismo, ya podría hablar con "Jon" mañana, tendría muchas cosas que le explicaran, como, cómo diablos llegó a su habitación si él no se dio cuenta, o cómo es que había adquirido tanto conocimiento. Pronto alejó todo pensamiento de duda y llegó a una conclusión, lo delataría, por favor era tonto pensar que el niño de oro no les haya dicho a sus amigos todo era para fastidiarlo.

En unos minutos antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo creyó en la misma posibilidad que muchos habían descartado desde el principio, la desaparición de Emma y Harry estaban ligadas y él se encargaría de decirles a todos quién es el tal profesor, un Mortífago y lo mejor es que ese era Potter.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

.- Seseñor Smith señor – unas manos pequeñas que le agarraban la pierna lo comenzaron a zarandear – señor, despierte – la voz aguda sonó un poco más baja – o! me voy a meter en problemas, Dobby tonto

El cuerpo al que trataban de despertar se movió con un quejido salido de su boca

.- Ha Harry, señor, Dobby está aquí

"Maldición" pensó, se sentó en la cama, jaló uno de sus mechones de pelo para observarlo "negro" pero que tonto era se durmió como Harry, si alguien había entrado y lo vió estaba en serios problemas

.- Eres tú? – preguntó tembloroso recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza. Su pequeño cuerpo envolvió al de Harry dándole un gran abrazo – nos tenías preocupados a todos – luego abrió sus ojos de par en par – Dombledore y Snape vienen para acá

.- Grgracias Dobby – pasó su mano por su rostro volviendo a convertirse en Jon, se paró para arreglar las puertas y el desastre que había hecho cuando se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en perfecto estado, su brazo le incomodaba un poco el movimiento, tendría que tener una excusa preparada, miró su reloj, ¡Eran las 11:00am, su primera clase ya había terminado, se sentó en el borde de la cama, volvió su mirada al elfo – Dobby, por favor no digas nada – este le sonrió – a nadie

.- Lo que sea por Harry Potter señor – y desapareció.

Unos pasos se escuchaban cerca, se cambió de atuendo (ya k se había acostado con la túnica negra) y se recostó en la cama. Que diría eso lo pensaría en el momento, aunque eso de dejar todo en el último momento no le estaba resultando de maravilla.

Unos golpes sonaron del otro lado de la puerta – se puede pasar – dijo quien seguramente debía ser el vejete

.- Sí

Los dos de los que le habían avisado que irían estaban enfrente de él, observándolo y en el caso de Snape con una mirada acusadora

.- Se encuentra bien – le comentó con esa sonrisa que hasta en las peores situaciones ponía Dombledore, Harry hizo una mueca, no creyó correcto que estaba en buen estado si no había ido a la primera clase –será mejor que llame a la señora

.- No – dijo Jon un tanto alarmado interrumpiendo al director, para corregir su error agregó – no confío en ninguna persona para las pociones más que en mí mismo – esperó unos segundos pensando en lo que estaba a punto de decir que sin duda eso podría ser lo mejor en esos momentos – creo que ya no puedo ser profesor de DCAO

.- Creo que no hay motivo para que renuncie y tampoco para que se lo impida, pero sí me gustaría que no desertara de su puesto – habló Albus como si se lo dijera a un amigo de años convenciendo al joven profesor

.- Será mejor que lo dejemos solo – dijo como que no quiere la cosa Snape, Albus pensaba todo lo contrario – así mañana podrá dar las clases.

Sin más y teniendo cosas más importantes por los se retiraron dejándolo sólo, la habitación quedó en completo silencio.

Llegó a pensar que Malfoy regresaría para hablar con él, pero no, el único que se quedó un rato fue Dobby a la hora de llevarle el almuerzo. Unos recuerdos le pasaron de la innumerable de veces que estaba en la enfermería pero siempre recibía visitas a pesar de que la enfermera de la escuela lo impedía – la tendré que visitar algún día – se dijo así mismo extrañando el ambiente que te proporcionaba ese lugar al mantenerte relajado y esperando a que unos cuantos medicamentos solucionen el problema, en este caso tuvo que prepararse una poción, y desde entonces como nota mental, para cualquier otra ocasión en que se llegue a ofrecer prepararía todo tipo de pociones.

La noche llegó pronto, se paró enfrente de la ventana que tenía en el cuarto, esta daba la vista al boque prohibido, las copas de unos árboles se movieron ahuyentando a una gran cantidad de aves que vivían en estas obligándolos a volar un rato en la oscura noche, sonrió para sus adentros ese sin duda, el que causaba tanto alboroto en el bosque debía de ser el hermano de Hagrid.

Ya era tarde, mejor se fue a descansar, mañana sería otro día.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Muchas miradas eran dirigidas a él, por un momento creyó que de ni igual de tener la apariencia de Jon tenía la de Harry, luego recordó que no había dado clases y ese era motivo de curiosidad entre los alumnos.

Para ser un desayuno común y corriente pareciera que todos se pudieron de acuerdo para llegar al mismo tiempo, estaban casi todos los alumnos, miró a la mesa de Gryffindor en donde sus amigos hablaban de algo secreto ya que sus cabezas estaban muy juntas, los siguió observando, en especial a Emma, ese día se veía realmente hermosa, una tranza larga de cabellos rubios con mechones rojizos hacían un juego perfecto con su piel blanca, esos ojos que cualquiera desearía, un azul celeste envidiable. Algo no andaba bien en ese momento, un joven que se había dirigido desde su mesa de Ravenclaw hasta la suya, apuesto pero "pero no mejor que yo" (acaso se estaba haciendo una persona narcisista?), se acercó a Emma, ahora recordaba ese era con el que estaba saliendo Black "sólo saliendo?" le dijo esa vocecilla de su interior al ver cómo le llamaba y le daba un beso apasionado de "buenos días", un revoltijo sintió en su estómago, a ese alumno, si no se equivocaba llamado Daniel Standfort, no sería alguien al que se le podría llamar "consentido" de ahora en adelante.

Buscó a Malfoy, se extrañó que no lo haya ido a ver, que como habían quedado Harry le pensaba contar todo "y si te delata?", "no, no lo creo…" se auto respondió. Las puertas del comedor se volvieron a abrir para dar paso a un grupo de alumnos de primeros somnolientos que recién llegaban a desayunar cerrándose las puertas tras ellos, y repitiéndose como hace unos instantes entró un alumno al Gran Comedor, sólo que este era de sexto y no se dirigía a la mesa de Slythering que era su casa, si no a la mesa de los profesores.

Algunas miradas curiosas, la mayoría de mujeres, lo siguieron con la vista, Draco llegó en frente de la mesa de los profesores, específicamente en frente de Jon Smith, los demás maestros del colegio le miraron interrogantes, ya que no hablaba ni nada, sólo estaba allí enfrente con un rostro duro. Un silencio comenzó a apoderarse en el Comedor ya que ninguno de los dos decían ni una palabra, a Harry no le agradaba para nada el rostro que había puesto Malfoy.

El Slytherin dirigió su mirada a la de Snape y luego a la de su director que no estaban muy lejos de donde estaba sentado el profesor de enfrente, su mano se dirigió velozmente al borde de la capucha de su "amigo" descubriéndole el rostro, algunas chicas suspiraron pero el suspiro fue reprimido al ver la tensión que se había formado. Jon se levantó violentamente de su asiento dejando caer, sin intención, una copa que estaba en el borde de la mesa, siendo el único ruido que se escuchó en el lugar, los demás profesores miraban la escena sin hacer ningún comentario.

Aquellos enemigos que habían sido en antaño estaban ahora en una lucha de miradas, Draco abrió la boca, Harry agarró su varita sólo por si era necesario. Malfoy viró su cabeza para quedar en frente del director aún con la boca abierta dispuesto a decir la verdad en frente de todos los presentes y antes de que un sonido saliera de su garganta se echó para atrás, volvió a mirar a "Jon" y se alejó del Gran comedor, dejando a todos sin comprender que había pasado. Algunos volvieron a su rutina otros seguían mirando a su profesor de pie que volvió a tomar asiento cuando regresó del susto.

Dombledore a través de sus anteojos de media luna veía atentamente a su alumno preferido sin saberlo y sin entender el acto de Malfoy, podría él no entenderlo pero Snape sí que se llevó un susto casi igual que el de Harry pensando que Draco sabía "algo" de que otro maestro de Hogwarts tenía la marca tenebrosa.

Como si nada colocó la capucha en su cabeza cubriendo casi todo su rostro, ahora los cuchicheos eran de las chicas, iban de "es tan guapo!", "por qué cubre su hermosa cara?", y esa sin duda fue la noticia que se divulgaba por toda la escuela.

No a muchos metros de distancia de lo ocurrido un grupito de Gryffindors hablaba animadamente de lo sucedido

.- Bueno por lo menos ya sabemos que no oculta alguna deformación de cara – Ron recibió un codazo de parte de su novia, acompañado por algunas risitas respecto a su comentario

.- Pero es que no se fijan, ya es seguro que algo oculta, - dirigió una mirada severa a los que estaban a su alrededor escuchándola – es que no lo ven! – agregó un tanto sorprendida, por qué es que nadie se daba cuenta de esos pequeños detalles?

.- Es cierto lo que dice Hermione – intervino Emma, su actual novio la miraba embobado sin creer que tuviera a alguien tan lista – era avio que Malfoy iba a decir algo pero a último momento se arrepintió – Hermione estaba que saltaba de alegría, al fin alguien que prestaba atención, era eso a lo que se refería

.- Pero no parece mala persona –

.- Neville, verás – Ginny le iba a explicar pero se detuvo al ver como los alumnos comenzaban a salir del lugar – mejor nos vamos a clase – y acto seguido se levantaron para dirigirse cada quien a sus aulas.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Ser profesor era algo agotador, ya había acabado con las de este día afortunadamente nada más eran cuatro. No sabía cómo darle a Malfoy las gracias por no delatarlo.

Se dispuso a dar un paseo por los terrenos del colegio, caminando sin rumbo fijo, una pareja de alumnos estaban besándose sentados en la fresa hierba que proporcionaba Hogwarts, cerca del lago, sin saber por qué se le quedó viendo a la pareja hasta que la reconoció, eran Emma y Daniel, una energía que se desbordaba de su ser, pudiendo ser controlada pero sin hacer nada al respecto caminó por su lado a grandes pasos y dejando un pequeño flu flu provocado por su túnica. La sangre le hervía, se sentó a la orilla del lago viendo al calamar gigante, esa era una bella tarde, muchos alumnos se encontraban fuera del castillo, y él se sentía sólo a pesar de haber tantas personas cerca. Con la sangre como la tenía el agua le parecía apetitosa, la tocó con su mano, su temperatura era fría aún así, no creyó en esos momentos nada mejor para calmar su ánimo.

Fue desalojando sus ropas dejándolas a un lado suyo, tuvo el cuidado de que su brazo estuviera vendado, no sería muy agradable que le vieran la marca, y quedando sólo en calzoncillos, antes de tirarse al agua, se quedó un momento parado, disfrutando cómo las pequeñas corrientes de aire topaban con su cuerpo, un cuerpo que había sufrido una extraordinaria transformación de cómo había llegado a Hogwarts su primer año e incluso al del pasado año, al de ahorita, ahora era un hombre sin importar que su verdadera edad fuese de casi 17, los años que había pasado "perdido" lo habían cambiado, unos brazos marcados, y un abdomen bien delineado era lo que le había quedado como resultado después de tanto esfuerzo. Su estatura alcanzaba casi a la de un hombre maduro, medía como 1.75m y de eso al enano que era si era gran diferencia. La pequeña brisa jugaba con su pelo descubriendo el escondite de su cicatriz, afortunadamente nadie cerca para que la vieran.

Sin darle más rodeos se tiró un clavado al agua, Harry no se dio cuenta que las alumnas que circundaban por los alrededores dejaron escapar algunos suspiros, e incluso algunas quedaron asombradas de que tuviera un tatuaje en forma de fénix pero extrañamente, de color negro.

Nadó, o eso intentó ya que no sabía, un poco debajo de la superficie, jugando con las corrientes de agua, el calamar gigante lo observó extrañado sin hacerle daño alguno, unas piedras rebotaban en la superficie del agua. Harry levantó su cabeza para tomar más aire cuando una piedrilla le dio en la nuca, se volteó para ver al que le había golpeado, sin articular palabra, se acercó a la orilla, maldiciendo por sus adentros del poco tiempo en el que disfrutó del agua, pero tratándose del que lo llamó, era mejor salir.

Apoyó sus manos en la orilla y haciendo fuerza salió el resto de su cuerpo del agua, aquí fue donde Jon se percató de las alumnas que lo miraban embobadas, y de adrede, pasó su mano por el pelo desacomodándoselo un poco y a la ves secándolo de una manera que lo hacía ver muy sexy.

.- Pavoneándote como siempre – de una manera muy propia de él tiró la indirecta – profesor

Harry sonrió, no era que se riera de él, sólo que le volvía a hablar, en todo el día se lo había topado y no le dirigió la palabra

.- Gracias

Draco se encogió de hombros – me debes una

Era mejor vestirse si no quería que le diera una pulmonía, la temperatura del ambiente amenazaba con descender, con un hechizo de varita quedó completamente seco, se puso el pantalón

.- Podrías con comenzar a explicarme algunas cosas sobre tu desaparición – Harry lo miró de reojo mientras cogía su capa y se la colocaba sin la camisa

.- Claro… solo que… si dices algo, te borro la memoria

U con la camiseta agarrada, la capucha puesta y la capa abierta dejando ver unos lindos pectorales, se encaminaron a su despacho a comenzar a relatar.

No sabía cuál sería la reacción de Malfoy después de todo, pero algo sí era seguro, esa noche sería larga.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Bueno al fin acabé este capítulo, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando la historia, al principio no creía que hubiera alguien que la leyera, gracias me han demostrado que sí hay personas a las que les agrada esta tonta historia salida de la cabecita de una persona que no sabe en que perder el tiempo, y que lo hace con gusto P.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Mirian (mawi) me ayudó mucho con este capítulo.

Ahora si a los reviews:

**Serenitakou**: jajaja bueno de eso se trataba ponerle los pelos de punta a los lectores, aunque si es un acto suicida, es divertido, jajajaja, gracias por tu review.

**Mawi**: bueno mawi disculpa, mil disculpas que no te haya agradecido a ti también pero no se si es mi compu o k pero no vi tu review, de todas maneras gracias por el pasado (sin importar que no haya aparecido ¬¬) y por este, principalmente por la ayuda que me brindaste amiga, sí que fue una lata eso de que estuvieras con tu celular mandándonos mensajes pero igual, quedó bien el cap. (o eso creo O.o)

**Pedro**: hola! Si eso de la intriga… pero te gustó no, a entonces de eso se trataba, aquí está el otro capítulo pa que salgas de tu intriga, jejeje.

**Playo**: Gracias, en serio aunque los haya dejado picados bien pudieron no haberme puesto un review pero aki me dejaron unos, con eso de que tan pronto actualice el promedio será de cada dos semanas, a lo mejor y ya en vacaciones sea más seguido pero por lo pronto pueden darse una vuelta dentro de dos semanas y es seguro (o eso trato) de que estará el próximo capítulo

Me despido de todos, y para los que no dejan una notilla pero están por aquí tomándose la molestia de leer esta historia, también gracias.

Los quiere mucho

_Karla (VialindaPotter)_

PD. Pueden llamarme, si gustan por mi nombre, Karla.

XOXO


	9. Todo salió como debía?

Disclaimer: todo este mundo de fantasía, del que hay tantos fanáticos, le pertenece a la talentosa J. K. Rowling

**Todo salió como debía? **

En las tres escobas era una tarde común y corriente, había unos cuantos clientes, el lugar no se encontraba muy lleno y sin tanto alboroto cómo cuando van de excursión los alumnos de Hogwarts. Varias personas de las que estaban en el lugar tenían compañía y uno que otro sólo. La señora Rosmerta, camarera del lugar y con varios años de experiencia, sabía identificar rápidamente el tipo de bebida que tenían los clientes y por la forma en que lo hacían hasta se les conocía si era de problemas o hasta depresión. Iba con una botella de whisky de fuego, era la décima para aquel caballero, y a leguas se le veía que no era bueno en esto de la bebida, ella habría jurado que no daría más a partir de la octava botella pero a veces las apariencias engañaban, el joven no estaba de caerse de borracho pero en los ojos le delataban que estaba a punto de llegar al límite, cada bebida que le había pedido se la pagaba y en esa no fue la excepción

.- Aquí tiene – le dijo cortésmente, el hombre nada más le inclinó la cabeza en señal de que la entendimiento.

Se alejó de la mesa pero lo siguió observando, lo que de seguro tenía aquel joven eran problemas o eso parecía, vio cómo se tomó el whisky en tan solo tres tragos y se dispuso a pararse, probablemente para irse del lugar, pero con un poco de falla en las piernas.

La puerta de la taberna se abrió lugar para dejar pasar a un alumno de Hogwarts, por la serpiente de escudo sabía que pertenecía a Slythering, eso se lo informaría a uno de los profesores que frecuentan las tres escobas, cómo es que los jóvenes se salen del colegio? Y más siendo estas épocas…

El alumno de Slythering se acercó al joven caballero que se acababa de parar de su mesa, tenía ganas de escuchar un poco, pero un cliente le requirió de su presencia y ella siempre trataba de ser amable con éstos y atender a sus órdenes.

.- Jon que diablos…

.- Shhhh! No hables tan fuerte – le contestó agarrándose con una mano uno de los oídos

.- Vamos Potter, no hagas ridiculeces – le dijo en un tono muy bajo para que sólo el nombrado lo escuche, salieron de las tres escobas, no sin que Draco le ayudase un poco a caminar.

La razón por lo que Harry estaba en ese estado, o mejor dicho por la que quiso quedar en ese estado primero era para olvidar algunas de las estupideces que había cometido y algunas que estaría por hacer, ya tenía decidido que hacer con la casa de la familia Weasley o de alguna forma recompensar a la familia por la pérdida de la casa, que de eso sin duda no podría escapar, lo que le preocupaba era… que haría si la encontraba con algún integrante de la familia…?

Malfoy ya sabía la verdad de todo, y eso incluía lo que pasó entre Emma y él hasta del encuentro que tuvo con aquella bruja que ni su nombre sabía. Y Harry como heredero de Gryffindor de alguna manera podía "señalar" a los que podían aparecer en el castillo sin necesidad de que él esté presente y le concedió ese permiso a Malfoy.

De alguna forma decir donde estuvo en meses atrás podía ser peligroso, pero si no lo delató ante todos que él era Harry Potter y así vengarse de aquellos encuentros que tuvieron, eso significaba que Malfoy tal ves era diferente al que conoció en años anteriores. Ahora sí se podía decir que eran amigos. Los dos quedaron en una cosa, no se ocultarían nada y con eso Draco supo de la profecía.

.- Y ahora que diablos vamos a hacer, dudo que te puedas aparecer

.- Ssi pueddo, te vveo en Howarts

.- Espérame en tu dormitorio, creo que tengo una solución para esto – Harry le dirigió una mirada de esas que dicen "pero si estoy bien!" sin mucho resultado para después desaparecer, sabía de las fiestas que daban en Slytherin eran un tanto peligrosas, ellos tenían de todo tipo de bebidas en un cuarto para las festividades y nunca faltaba uno que se pasaba de la raya así que siempre tenían una poción para bajar la borrachera, lo malo que te quedabas con un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Harry había aparecido, estaba seguro de algo, era en el colegio, pero no sabía en que parte, se sintió muy alto, más alto de lo normal, sacó su varita "_lumus_", efectivamente no sabía por qué pero le llevaba como dos metros de altura a los pupitres ya que el lugar parecía un aula, dio un paso y calló dolorosamente al piso, volteó para darse por enterado de lo sucedido, había aparecido encima del escritorio, y él al dar un paso calló, comenzó a reír, si alguien lo hubiera visto, la risa se volvió carcajada, trato de pararse pero el piso se movía, se quedó sentado hasta que ya no le hacía tanta gracia lo sucedido (N/A: ese tipo de caídas le dan a una amiga jijiji ¬¬).

Se paró, caminó agarrándose de la pared hasta llegar a la puerta, salió del aula ya con la varita apagada porque el pasillo estaba alumbrado

.- Perrdón – dijo al toparse con alguien sin mirarle la cara

.- Está bien, necesita ayuda? – su estómago le dio un brinco, esa voz la conocía, cómo lo echaba de menos, levantó la vista para verlo

.-Noooo, no haay probblema, sólo, se ddeje de mmovver… todo – lo que decía era extraño, pero de verdad todo se movía, miró al que lo acompañaba, este hacía una cara de desaprobación, y encima estaba ella – Señorita Black, que milagro qque no esstá ccon su novvio – los dos adultos que la acompañaban la voltearon a ver, ella sólo quiso matar con la mirada a su profesor. Alguien le agarró un hombro, torpemente viró su cabeza y… al fin llegaba con la solución.

Malfoy le entregó la poción a su maestro que ni se dignó a saludar. Harry sintió como el alcohol que traía en su cuerpo parecía desaparecer y un dolor de cabeza le acompañó con esa sensación, suerte que con esto último ya estaba acostumbrado por las antiguas punzadas que le daban en la cicatriz.

Acomodó su postura y meneando ligeramente la cabeza por el rápido cambio se dirigió a los dos señores de enfrente

.- Disculpen, con permiso… Lupin, Black – al pronunciar cada uno de los nombres inclinó la cabeza, y se alejó del lugar acompañado de Draco

.- Que persona tan rara! – exclamó molesta Emma sin importar que la pudiese escuchar. Su padre le dirigió una mirada severa

.- Y que es a lo que se refería el profesor Smith con lo de tu novio, por qué no estoy informado, lo quiero conocer ya lo decidí, espero que se prepare que no pienso que esté

.- Padfoot, te quieres calmar – le dijo Remus mientras torcía los ojos, es que su amigo era increíble a veces

.- Si si si, ya te quiero ver Moony de sobre protector, si es niña, ya verás lo que

.- Papá – le paró antes de que la regara más, aunque ya era tarde

.- De que hablas Padfoot

.- Yo, yo yo, hay hombre! Que Tonks está embarazada, felicidades – y se le subió encima, literalmente, para abrazarlo. Ese fue el momento perfecto para

Emma separarse de su padre y tío y no la bombardearan con preguntas, se despidió de los dos y fue directamente a la sala común que si la agarraban seguro le quitarían unos cuantos puntos a la casa, además tenía que contarles lo que sabía a Hermione y Ron.

El que hayan ido Remus y Black era porque Snape informó de un ataque que se daría en Hogsmade, y estarían allí por si algo sucedía, además de que hablaron con Dombledore sobre unas muy posibles clases de duelo como una materia opcional, sabían que no sólo bastaba con DCAO, también necesitaban reforzar lo aprendido, pero como no querían dejar de ayudar a la orden, además de que Lupin no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin ver a Tonks y más si ahora sabía la noticia.

Sentados en sus asientos favoritos cerca de la chimenea estaba Emma contando las nuevas noticias a sus amigos

.- Eso sería fantástico, pero y entonces cómo le harán?

.- Pues nada más darían dos clases a la semana y después de cada clase se irían del castillo – contestó la pregunta de Ron con una mueca

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Sus alumnos salían del aula, dar clase a los de primero siempre le entretenía a pesar de no demostrarlo, cuándo se iba a imaginar que aquel chico al que le pegaba su primo Dudley sería un mago y estaría aquí sentado recibiendo la enseñanza del que le ayudaba en a salvarse de aquellos abusadores.

Mark Evans era un chico entusiasta y casi se recordaba a él mismo, estaba ahí sin tener mucho conocimiento del mundo mágico. Pero este día no fue nada agradable, desde que se levantó hasta ese momento tenía un gran vacío en el estómago y no era a falta de alimento, era de preocupación, angustia y quién sabe cuantas cosas más.

Había quedado de acuerdo con Draco, el lo sustituiría en la siguiente clase mientas el se iba a cumplir su "misión", como Malfoy tenía una hora libre antes de su próxima clase esperaba que eso le fuera suficiente para haber acabado.

Entró al aula el profesor Snape con su cara de pocos amigos y un seño fruncido pero hasta cierto punto una pizca de malicia. Llego hasta donde él estaba sentado

.- A joven Smith, - la mirada se volvió más maliciosas – El Señor Tenebroso espera que arme una distracción – esperó unos escasos segundos antes de continuar – dentro de media hora, y ya sabes el no acepta errores – se volteó para salir del lugar – mucha suerte – le terminó diciendo en un tono sarcástico

Sacó el mapa merodeador y se puso a buscar a Draco, era mejor que se diera prisa o…

.- Perdón – llegó un agitado ojigris, cerrando la puerta tras de él – tenía estorbo – una manera muy sutil de llamarle a algunas personas

Harry lo miró con una mirada recriminatoria, pero no era hora de echárselo en cara, se acercó a Malfoy y con un hechizo su pelo sus ojos y hasta una pequeña barbita era como la de Jon, cambió su vestimenta por uno de sus trajes con todo (unos pantalones negros y una camisa manga larga blanca desfajada y los dos primeros botones desabrochados, una capa azul oscuro que incluía una capucha) y guantes (Draco era mucho más blanco y era mejor prevenir)

.- Tu ropa la encontrarás en mi habitación – Draco lo miró con cara de "me tienes que enseñar a hacer eso" pero Harry estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta, de la misma manera que con el Slythering su capa fue cambiada por una túnica completamente negra (y claro la capucha no podía faltar) – son de tercero los alumnos, no te darán mucha lata – miró a su alrededor y vio el mapa – que no te lo vayan a quitar

.- Quién me crees – dijo con señales de superioridad, Harry se dispuso a desaparecer y antes de esto agregó - suerte

Se quedó sólo en el aula, los alumnos no tardaron en comenzar a llegar así que se fue a guardar le mapa y a sentar en el escritorio. Todos los alumnos de la casa de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se encontraban sentados cada quien en su lugar esperando atentamente a que el profesor comience con la clase pero este ni sus luces. Maldijo a Harry por no decirle que enseñar en esa clase "recuerda Draco, haber que vimos en tercero, mmm"

.- Profesor – le llamaron desde la puerta – encontré a un boggart, está en una mazmorra del sexto piso – al ver que el aludido no reaccionaba dijo – por qué no me siguen yo los llevo

Draco no tenía idea de que es lo que hacía el profesor Lupin allí diciéndole eso, luego recordó que el boggart lo vieron en tercero "seguro habó con él esta mañana" pensó, indicó a sus alumnos a que siguieran a su antiguo profesor.

Todos sus alumnos caminaron en silencio hasta el aula, entonces Draco creyó que o le tenían mucho respeto a Jon o eran muy obedientes. Lupin no dejaba de mirar de reojo al actual maestro de esa asignatura, se le hacía un tanto diferente del que conoció en el callejón Diagon, sólo que no supo si era para bien o para mal.

Se quedó para presenciar la clase a petición de Jon, cosa que le extrañó, le ayudó a hacer espacio con ayuda de la varita para que los alumnos estén más a gusto, se quedó en un rincón observando y al parecer no sólo él se dio cuanta de su cambio, los alumnos que en el camino fueron en completo orden ahora cuchicheaban entre ellos en grupitos.

Los formó en una fila después de dar una breve explicación de lo que era un boggart y la forma en cómo defenderse contra estos. Indicó a una niña de Ravenclaw que se acercara, Jon abrió el baúl y de este salió una mano peluda enorme, la niña comenzó a retroceder, al parecer al profesor se le iban las cosas de la mano ya que no hacía mucho por alentar a la niña que comenzó a decir _riddiculus_

La paciencia de Draco estaba a estallar, cómo algo tan sencillo no lo podían lograr, claro la chica esa era de Ravenclaw, era de esperarse, se desesperó al ver cómo todos comenzaban a hacerse para atrás

.- Se hace así – indicó no de muy buena gana parándose enfrente del boggart, este dejó de ser una mano peluda para convertirse en su padre, en Lucius Malfoy, si mal no recordaba cuando se paró enfrente del boggart en tercero había aparecido el mismo pero vestido de pobre, recordó la risa de sus compañeros – riddiculus – dijo con firmeza este apareció de Lucius de payaso haciendo reír a toda la clase y luego regresó al baúl.

La mente de Lupin trabajaba con mucha rapidez, si ese joven le temía a Malfoy eso significaba que, lo conocía, o no se le ocurría alguna otra excusa, vio al profesor ya muy alterado, volvió a formar la fila, cuando una cabeza, específicamente la cabeza de la profesora McGonnagal que entraba a la mazmorra le hacía un seña para que se acercara.

.- Lleve a todos los alumnos al Gran Comedor, ya comenzaron a atacar Hogsmade aunque parecen principiantes no hay que fiarnos – le indicó con un semblante serio y preocupado.

Rápidamente le aviso a Jon y este sólo se quedó allí estático, Lupin torció los ojos al ver que no reaccionaba – Síganme todos, los llevaré al Gran Comedor – los cuchicheos no hicieron esperarse – en silencio – indicó y todos callaron.

Al llegar, Draco se dirigió casi inconscientemente hacia donde estaban los de su casa, unos metros a su izquierda estaba un grupito de Gryffindor's

.- Que creen que haya sucedido

.- Bueno Ron es obvio que han de estar – bajo un poco la voz – atacando Hogsmade – le dijo su novia recordando de lo que les contó Emma la noche anterior

.- Ron – el aludido dio un saltito al escuchar su nombre a su espalda, se dio la vuelta – será mejor que vayan hacer una pequeña maleta, se van a Gridmmound Place

.- Sirius, que ha pasado? – preguntó una muy preocupada Hermione al ver que Ginny lo acompañaba con cara de haber visto un fantasma

.- Creo que puedo hacer algo para que tu y Emma vayan – esa fue su respuesta evadiendo la pregunta – vayan – los apresuró – regresarán el lunes

Los chicos, incluida Ginny, fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a hacer una pequeña maleta. Ya estaban listos en la sala común esperando por que alguien vaya a recogerlos

.- El sábado tenemos juego contra Slhytering – se paró rápidamente de un sillón del que momentos atrás se encontraba sentado. Afortunadamente, Ron de capitán y con el buen equipo que se formó, las cosas no iban nada mal, ganaron el juego contra Ranveclaw y Huflepuff, pero con lo mal jugadores que eran los suplentes había la posibilidad de que la casa de serpientes les ganase, aunque para eso necesitaban 160 puntos de ventaja, que, no eran muchos y bien los podrían llegar a conseguir!

.- Ron no pongas atención a un simple juego que para eso están los suplentes

.- Emma tú sabes quienes son los suplentes y por lo tanto sabrás que son malísimos

.- Hermano, ya pensaste que si nos mandaron a llamar es por que algo a pasado?

.- ……

.- Salgamos de aquí – ordenó Hermione

Al pasar por el retrato de la dama Gorda estaba Jon esperando con cara de fastidio

.- Hasta que salen, los estaba esperando – y comenzó a caminar haciendo una seña para que lo siguieran

.- Pudiste haber entrado y avisarnos – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa Emma en un tono quedito y arrastrando las palabras. Todavía no le caía bien su maestro, lo observaba con detenimiento, había algo diferente, lo podía… sentir.

Entonces vio un pequeño pergamino que salía de una de las bolsas del pantalón mientras su capa hacía un pequeño flu flu, "Accio pergamino" dijo lo más quedito posible, este salió volando haciendo un poco de ruido, por lo que Ginny que estaba viendo todo habló

.- Profesor – Jon le dirigió una mirada a la más pequeña de los Weasley para que continuara – sabe por qué nos han llamado? – Draco claro que lo sabía o por lo menos lo intuía, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso a la pregunta y escoltarlos a las afueras de Hogwarts como les habían ordenado, al llegar ahí los esperaba uno de los hijos del matrimonio Weasley y este no tenía buena pinta

.- Charley! – gritó Ginny y se fue corriendo a abrazar a su hermano – nadie nos quiere decir que pasa – comenzó a llorar mientras su hermano le acariciaba el pelo y hacía un gran esfuerzo por que no le salieran las lágrimas

.- Les explico en un rato – dijo ya que llegaron todos

Al dejar a los Gryffindor's Draco regresó al Gran Comedor a esperar nuevas instrucciones.

Los chicos se fueron acompañados de Charley, y algunos voluntarios de la orden en autobús noctámbulo hasta la guarida de la Orden del fénix. Sin darles explicaciones a los jóvenes Tonks, que últimamente se la vivía en ese lugar, les ordenó que fueran a sus cuartos y allí esperaran ya que había muchos miembros que entraban y salían de la casa.

En uno de los cuartos de dos camas en el que normalmente se quedaba Ron, estaban sentados Ginny y Emma en una, y los otros dos en la que está a un costado, lo único que hacían era verse las caras, de ves en cuando se entretenían con un punto en específico de una de las paredes, nadie hablaba, la falta de información los tenía angustiados, pasaban los minutos y nada más se escuchaba los _plop _de cuando una persona aparece. Emma ya cansada de tanta inactividad, recordó el pergamino, lo sacó y se le quedó viendo un rato, sabía que sería mucha suerte si es el que pensaba, pero… después de todo se lo había quitado a su profesor así que queda esa posibilidad.

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas", los demás que tenían la mirada perdida, pusieron atención a lo que hacía su amiga, sobre sus piernas y luego posó en el colchón, frente a los chicos estaba el mapa merodeador.

.- Ginny, Ron – los miró nerviosamente – podrían bajar, los están… esperando – los dos chicos bajaron y Tonks cerró la puerta tras de ella, tenía los ojos rojos, se sentó junto a Hermione, ellas guardaron silencio esperando a que por fin les digan que era lo que ocurría

.- No se si soy la más indicada para divulgarles lo que ha sucedido, pero siendo ustedes sus amigas, creo conveniente que estén informadas de que – un nudo en la garganta se le formó – la señora Weasley – Hermione se tapaba la boca con expresión de horror y en cuanto a Emma, ella simplemente estaba pálida, el color que tenía en sus mejillas se le habían esfumado – ha muerto –

Tonks esperó un momento para que las presentes trataran de pasar la información dada, lo que sucedió fue terrible para la familia Weasley, y sin duda, ella misma le extrañaba, era cierto, a veces le sacaba de quicios cuando intentaba ayudar en la cocina, pero se fue haciendo un poco más paciente e incluso le estaba enseñando a cocinar, ya que ella en ese trabajo era un desastre, sin duda la echaría mucho de menos.

.- Dónde – preguntó Hermione con la voz ronca y lágrimas en su cara

.- Fue en su casa, y no dejaron rastro de… nada

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN, me retrasé mucho cuando debería de ser todo lo contrario porque tamos en vacaciones, no tengo excusas no volverá a ocurrir.

Bueno y que les pareció el capítulo, jijiji, soy un poco mala, pobre Weasley, dejen comentarios plisss!

Reviews:

**SerenitaKou**: pues no he pensado se va a a poder deshacer de la marca, emmm lo de la marca pues creo que en este cap. Te das una idea de lo que le sucedió a la madriguera. Se me hizo muy difícil tomar esta decisión, pero bueno la familia Weasley será recompensada, y pues lo que le pasó a Moly… no tengo palabras, pero en el otro chapter se sabrás que sucedió. Bueno gracias por el review.

Xoxo.

**Pedro**: bueno si definitivamente voy a recibir tomatazos por parte de ustedes, ya que no puse exactamente eso de salvar la madriguera, y creo que ahorita eso es lo que menos importa, sino el dolor que tiene la familia y amigos, pero no me pude resistir a eso.

No puse que Draco lo delata primero por que va a servir de mucho y segundo, porque me gusta esa amistad, jajaja.

Bueno me despido, y espero tu opinión, pero por favor no me maten ô.ô.

Saludos P.

**Hermiarwenpotter**: Aa!1, hola hermi, una nueva lectora, que maravilla, que bueno que te gustó la historia, si yo igual creo que Harry se ve muy sexy cuándo es mortífago y más me agrada la idea de que nadie (con excepción de Draco) sepa, gracias por dejarme un review, espero verte de nuevo por aquí. Te cuidas! Bye.

**Ginebra**: que bueno verte de nuevo, que bueno que te ha gustado, espero que no cambies de opinión, jip!. Sip puse que ya lo sabía, pues no se creo que estaba delirando en ese momento, jejeje. Haber que te parece este capítulo, oo! Cómo tardé en hacerlo, por una u otra cosa no podía y cuando estaba frente a la computadora no más no sabía que poner aunque ya tenía la idea en mi cabecita, pero ya lo acabé, un poco tarde pero ya está.

Xoxo.

Nota: Bueno ya para acabar tengo una cosa que decirles, no se precipiten con sus ideas o del porqué hizo eso Harry (mejor cuido lo que digo si no les acabo contando todo), en fin lo único que tienen que saber es que Harry NO es malo, y si algunos les entusiasmaba esa idea pues creo que mejor les aviso a que luego se defrauden más gacho, ojala y esto no intervenga es sus opiniones y sigan dándose una vultecita para leer la historia.

Me despido de todos, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, se cuidan, cuidado con los excesos jajaja, y los veré luego (ó.o).

Atte: Karla (VialindaPotter)


	10. La primera misión

Disclaimer: todo este mundo de fantasía, del que hay tantos fanáticos, le pertenece a la talentosa J. K. Rowling

**La primera misión **

La cocina de esa casa, siempre tan hogareña, suspiró… Sentado en la cocina con un pergamino sobre la mesa y una pluma que volvía a remojar en tinta para seguir escribiendo, sólo le faltaba apuntar de dónde sacarían el dinero, y una pequeña firma en la que sólo diría "Heredero de Godric Gryffindor". Llamó a Errol, la vieja lechuza de la familia que vivía en ese hogar, era una suerte que estuviera sola, bueno, relativamente sola, ya que afuera había una persona que no se movía ni nada, seguramente un mortífago vigilando sus movimientos. Le quitó una pluma a Errol para hacer un conjuro y que la carta llegara al banco de Gringgots con más rapidez y sin que alguien lo notara, la lechuza lo castigó con algunas mordiditas para después salir de ahí, colocó el ala sobre el pergamino ya enrollado y dijo unas palabras, desaparecieron al siguiente instante.

Sentía que esa, de alguna forma u otra, sería una disculpa, sólo esperaba que existiera en el mundo mágico lo de seguros de casas igual que en los muggles, y si no, que se lo hicieran válido. No sabía cuánto costaba una casa, y él tenía dinero suficiente así que con mucho gusto (y remordimiento por lo que estaba a punto de hacer) compró un seguro de 5 millones de galeones por si algo le sucedía a la casa de la familia Weasley.

Observó la hora, el plazo de tiempo que le había dado Voldermort para la supuesta distracción (de la cuál Harry no entendía nada) se paró de la silla, levantó las manos, cuando un "_plop_" sonó en la sala, escuchó que unos pasos iban y venían por todos lados, un ligero "aquí está!" sonó en la sala, Harry vio a la señora Weasley cogiendo la varita de una mesilla que se encontraba en aquella habitación por la puerta que dividía a las dos plazas y estaba de par en par. Harry o bien "el mortífago" no se movió deseando de que Molly no diese la vuelta y lo viera, desgraciadamente su deseo no fue el mismo al hecho.

.- Mortífago – dijo Molly al darse la vuelta con la varita recién encontrada en alto, tembló un poco, pero con paso decidido se enfrentó a su enemigo, entrando a la cocina, hasta quedar a unos diez pasos de él – _expelliarmus_ - el hechizo rebotó sin hacer algún daño

El octavo hijo de esa familia, no podría lastimar a esa señora que siempre le entregó cariño que desde pequeño se le fue negado, ni podía hablar con ella puesto que se veía todo al estar parados en la cocina hacia donde estaba el mortífago, justamente atrás de un árbol.

Disimuladamente, con las manos aún a sus costados, tronó los dedos y alrededor de la casa aparecieron unas potentes llamas, sin quemar nada, sólo las hizo aparecer allí para que nadie viera lo que sucedía a dentro.

.- Mi casa – salió de la boca de la dueña en un grito ahogado

"Ahora sí", pensó Harry – señora Weasley, no tengo ninguna intención de lastimarla, pero me están vigilando y ya saben de su presencia, por lo que tendré que – se quedó sin voz, no podía decir las palabras y mucho menos hacerlo!... una solución se le vino a la mente – aparentar su muerte

.- Aparentaras tus gilipollas! – mandó tres hechizos seguidos, y todos se desvanecían al llegar a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, Harry se protegía con un conjuro que le rodeaba una barrera invisible para que ningún tipo de hechizo sencillo lo atraviese.

Sonidos de personas que aparecían a los alrededores, aproximadamente unos 15, se escucharon hasta el interior de la casa – AQUÍ ADENTRO! – gritó Molly, más nerviosa de lo que estaba la principio, ya que ninguno de sus intentos por atacar había resultado, ella no era de las personas que les gustaba lastimar así por así, por lo que sólo le mandó cosas básicas, y algo en su interior, algo muy en el fondo le decía que no debía de temerle a aquella persona

.- Señora Weasley se encuentra bien? – quiso información un auror recién llegado, tratándose de acercar para ver si podía ver dentro de la casa pero sin ningún éxito, las llamas lo empujaron para el lado contrario

Sentía que todo se movía en cámara lenta, la mente de Harry trabajaba a mil por hora, sabía que si la hacía aparecer así como así no la creerían muerta, la única forma es que gritara, o hasta rogara en un caso extremo, eso sería bueno ya que los aurores y el mortífago que seguía atento a los sucesos la considerarían como… fallecida.

Un millón de maldiciones se le vinieron a la mente pero con ninguna era capaz de usarla, bueno todas eran desechadas rápidamente, todas excepto una, la maldición _imperius_, con esta podría ordenarle a la señora Weasley que gritara como si sufriera sin lastimarla en realidad. Decidido, su varita la colocó en alto, y apuntó a su "víctima", esta, esperando su veredicto final al ver una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del mortífago sintió que todo terminaría allí, se despidió mentalmente de sus hijos, calmó sus ansias por llorar y suplicar quería morir con la frente en alto –_ imperius _– un potente rayo se dirigió con acertado tino a la frente de Molly.

Los gritos comenzaron a escucharse a metros de distancia, la potente voz que tenía Molly ahora parecía escalofriante, con angustia, los aurores comenzaron a moverse tratando de entrar por algún lado, algunas suplicas se escucharon, todos pensaron que la persona que estaba realizando tal acto tan maléfico era el de un mortífago con experiencia, era tan cruel la forma en que se escuchaban las súplicas…

.- MAMÁAAAAAAA! – uno de los hijos llegó al lugar – DÉJALA EN PAZ HIJO DE PUTA, SAL Y DA LA CARA! - y el único sonido que salió fue producido por la señora Weasley

Desde que comenzó con el imperio, Harry se dedicó a hacer un portal, ya que con un trasladador era posible que los del ministerio llegaran a saber el destino, para que la señora Weasley pudiera pasar a lo que seguramente sería una larga estadía que estaría allí, después de escuchar los gritos de Bill, o creyó que era él, con el pecho oprimido, y realmente tratando de decirle perdón, cesaron las suplicas de Molly y pasó por el portal, ya que lo atravesó este se cerró.

Harry siguió escuchando los gritos de los demás, entre esos un "hay que aparecernos dentro", ya estuvo, era mejor hacerlo rápido, si no, había la posibilidad que aquel auror muriera quemado, como si ordenara a las flamas señalándolas, levantó su mano y le dio un giro sobre su cabeza, despareciendo al siguiente instante.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue cosa de escasos segundos, las llamas que rodeaban la casa comenzaron a avanzar hacia el centro de esta dejando sólo cenizas a su paso, y al acabar con todo, desaparecieron, la Madriguera quedó convertida en un montón de cenizas, sólo el humo que estas desprendían era el indicio de que momentos antes había fuego.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, nadie se esperaba eso, Bill camino sobre las cenizas con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, pateándolas como si debajo de estas aparecería el cuerpo de su madre, Fleur, que había estado allí de principio a fin, se le acercó a su novio para tratar de calmarlo, sin conseguirlo, Bill se dejó caer en rodillas, sosteniéndose con las manos en el piso. Unas pequeñas exclamaciones combinadas con temor, llamaron la atención de la joven pareja, alguno aurores apuntaban al cielo, por lo que levantaron la mirada, y en sus cabezas, a unos metros estaba La Marca Tenebrosa.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Jon apareció a espaldas de la señora Weasley, ella estática, no movía ni un solo músculo voluntario, admirando la arquitectura que estaba a su frente, el lugar era hermoso sin duda, un pequeño palacio y con una torre que magnificaba su presencia, y algunas casas de tamaño regular que se encontraban enfrente y a los lados de ella. Molly decidió encarar a su "enemigo" en el momento que apareció una pequeña elfina con un "plop"haciendo una reverencia al 'mortífago'

.- Señor!... amo

.- Hola Kat – se inclinó un poco para decirle algo que sólo ella escuchara – tendrán que decirme Jon Smith por el momento

.- Si amo P.. Smith – Harry dirigió su atención a Molly que lo apuntaba amenazadoramente con su varita en busca de una explicación, y sin tomarle mucho en cuenta, continuó hablando con Kat

.- Bien, tengo unas instrucciones para ti y los demás – la elfa inclinó la cabeza en signo de que prestaba atención – quiero que hospeden a la señora que está allí, - indicó con la mirada – hasta tiempo indefinido, si llegan los demás visitantes – recalcó esta palabra refiriéndose a Black o a Lupin - de del lugar deberá quedarse en una de las casas sin salir hasta que estos se hayan marchado. No quiero que den información del lugar ni entre a la casa principal. Presten su atención de que esté cómoda, creo que hay naipes explosivos o ajedrez mágico por allí. Y lo más importante no decirle nada respecto a mí o a la otra dueña. – Kat se inclinó en forma de afirmación

.- Lo que usted diga amo

.- Sin más me despido, tengo que regresar a Hogwarts – la señora Molly abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder. El destino de Harry era regresar a la escuela pero un pinchazo, específicamente en el que se encontraba la marca tenebrosa le haría cambiar de ruta.

.- Tú, tú eres el nuevo profesor! Cómo pudiste traicionar la confi… – desapareció, no quería hacer esperar a 'su' Lord

Apareció en el hall, en el que se encontraba otro mortífago. Mientras esperaba sintió la penetrante mirada del otro y luego se acercaba a paso firme y lento con movimientos que le parecieron 'sensuales' por lo que supo que no era él si no ella.

La mortífaga siguió avanzando haciendo que Harry retrocediera hasta topar con la pared, algo en el niño que vivió le decía que la persona que lo acorralaba era conocida, y no sólo eso, también que le tenía rencor por … algo

.- Vaya, vaya… si aquí está un principiante, creo que me deberías de dar las gracias si no es que quieres que le diga a nuestro Lord de tu error

Harry no captó a lo que se refería – No entiendo a que te refieres… Bellatrix – un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no precisamente de temor, más bien de odio

.- No recuerdo que nos hayan presentada, da igual, me debes una de cualquier forma – 'Jon' no dijo nada, no le apetecía intercambiar palabras con ella, le daba igual lo que le dijera – por si no te lo dijo nuestro querido amigo – la palabra amigo la arrastró de tal manera que se hacía notar más – Snape no te informó, los mortífagos nos identificamos por dejar la Marca Tenebrosa

Harry se tapó la boca comprendiendo su gran equivocación, ahora sí estaba en problemas "maldito Snape" pensó, aunque de cualquier forma él no la sabía hacer "maldito Snape" se volvió a repetir

.- Ya veo… digamos que ese problema ya lo solucioné – más mortífagos comenzaron a aparecer – pero no habrá próxima ves. – Bellatrix se quedó esperando las gracias del chico que lo dijo en un tono poco audible – que has dicho?

.- Grraciias – eso no fue para nada agradable a Harry

.- Bien, como dije me debes una, ya veré que se me ocurre… y para la próxima el hechizo es – no alcanzó a decirlo por que las puestas se abrieron para dar paso a la habitación que la ves anterior entró.

Voldermort no era el que se encontraba para dar las próximas órdenes, Bellatrix se puso a su lado sin revelar el rostro ninguno de los presentes, pero con tan sólo escuchar la voz supo que el que daba las felicitaciones y algunos castigos para aquel principiante se equivocó era Malfoy.

Según Harry escuchó la tal distracción que él debía armar (y de la que no pusieron ni un pero) era para que los aurores se distraigan y los agarren desprevenidos para le verdadero ataque, causar pánico en Hogsmade. Sin duda lo que aproximadamente entre 14 y 16 principiantes habían hecho en Hogsmade ya estaba perfectamente planeado, mientras que lo que él hizo era algo casi suicida, era muy sabido que la casa de los Weasley por estar en el principal círculo de Dombledore era bien protegida, al parecer a Voldermort no le preocupó mucho si lo atrapaban.

Algo de provecho que pudo sacar mientras acabó de recibir las últimas noticias (ninguna directa a él) y ahora Malfoy y Bellatrix castigaban a los que cometieron errores, era que Voldermort estaba muy ocupado, enseñando a sus más fieles discípulos algunos nuevos poderes (Harry creyó que no les enseña en su totalidad) y que si ellos ponían empeño lograrían algún día estar en ese círculo de mortífagos beneficiados que bla bla bla (lo demás se le hacía insulso, si Tom ya había comenzado a entrenar a sus mortífagos, era mejor que Dombledore hiciera algo, y rápido).

Le informaron que su próxima misión se lo diría Snape (cosa que no le agradó ni tantito).

En cuanto dieron señal para poder retirarse, se apresuró para llegar al hall (supuestamente era el único lugar en el que se podían aparecer) e irse a Hogwarts, sólo esperaba que sus alumnos (les comenzaba a tener una gran estima aunque no lo demostrara) no le dieran mucho problema a Draco, y este no se moleste con él por no avisarle sobre la clase.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

En el cuarto de Ron estaban su novia y amiga que acompañaron a los dos de menor edad de la familia Weasley a Gridmmound Place para que ellos estuvieran con su familia y poder darse apoyo por la terrible noticia que se acababa de confirmar, Molly estaba muerta, no encontraron el cuerpo pero después de los gritos que uno de sus hijos escuchó y ante los demás aurores que presenciaron la escena llegaron a la misma conclusión, era casi imposible que haya escapado de tan trágico acontecimiento. A pesar de todo el señor Weasley, Arthur, esposo de la difunta Molly, eran lo que los tontos enamorados creían, eran su media naranja, aunque algunos no creyesen en eso sí existía, y algo en él se negaba a creer los hechos, aunque pensó que era lo normal, todo al principio se niegan a creer de que una persona, y más si es a la que amas, haya dejado nuestro mundo; no sabía que tenía algo de verdad con respecto a Molly.

Tonks que les dio la terrible noticia a las dos chicas, se fue para dejarlas solas y avisar que todos estaban bien a Dombledore con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hermione y Emma quedaron solas en la habitación, Herm se pasó a sentarse al lado de Emma abrazándola y llorando desconsoladamente, ella a cambio de Black, le tenía mucho cariño a la señora Weasley, era sin duda una excelente persona que sin duda no merecía tal final, bueno en realidad ninguna de las víctimas de mortífagos merecen pasar por eso. Emma trató de consolarla, aún se encontraba en un estado de shock, recordó a su mamá, ella por lo menos pudo despedirse de Sophía y sabía que la volvería a ver algún día y que por lo menos su muerte fue rápida, en cambio, la buena Molly, no sabían en que condiciones murió. Esos detalles no se les reveló a ninguno de los menores de la familia, incluyendo a Fred y George a pesar de ya ser adultos.

Hermione se separó un poco para poder respirar, bajó su vista al mapa sin ningún lugar en específico, pero cayó en el menos indicado (por lo menos para Harry) por que en este apreció las diminutas letras que decía Harry Potter alejándose de la entrada del despacho de Albus y del otro extremo estaba Draco caminando en dirección contraria (cosa que no vio Hermione), ese pasillo estaba deshabitado, instantáneamente articuló un susurro que decía "Harry!" con deje de entusiasmo pese a las circunstancias. Emma siguió la vista de Hermione, sin poder creérselo dirigió su mirada a su amiga, y esta le correspondió de la misma manera, preguntándose una infinidad de cosas pero ninguna que contuviera algún sonido salido de sus bocas. Regresaron la mirada al mapa, y más asombradas que cuando vieron el nombre de su amigo, este ya no se encontraba.

Hermione se paró para buscarlo del otro lado de la cama pensando que quizá cayó del otro lado, en cambio Emma tenía la ligera sospecha de lo que sucedió, Harry lo había 'invocado' era algo que aprendieron a hacer, pero ella nunca logró hacer aparecer cosas de mucha distancia, y hasta el momento que ella se quedó, antes de ir a Hogwarts, Harry no había logrado mucho más que ella.

_En el mapa merodeador_

_Harry apareció en su habitación, y con la apariencia de Jon y otra vestimenta, esperó un rato en el cuarto a que Draco haya visto en el mapa de su llegada. Tras los 10 minutos ya angustiado de que este no apareciera fue en su búsqueda, caminó por todos los pasillos topándose con muy pocos alumnos (ya habían salido del Gran Comedor, después de que el peligro se acabó), hasta que una idea se le vino. No sabía como era tan tonto y no lo usó antes, si bien a él le enseñaron o eso se intentó por parte de Snape la Oclumancia, en su estancia de 'desaparecido' (aunque a los ojos de los demás siguiese así) perfeccionó ese arte, allí no le daban ese nombre, he incluso aprendió lo que se podría denominar como Legeremandia y Telepatía, y él usaría este último._

_Se paró en el pasillo del segundo piso que recorría, afortunadamente nadie pasaba por ahí. Cerró sus ojos y dejó divagar su mente en búsqueda de Draco Malfoy, en el momento en que sintió frustración, un sentimiento que él no llevaba consigo supo que lo había encontrado._

_.- Dónde diablos estás, te he estado busque y busque _

_Antes de que Draco le conteste dio un respingo ya que no se esperaba que se entrometieran en su mente – maldición! Me asustaste, acabo de salir de una junta del despacho de Dombledore y a mí con mucha sutileza me sacaron, aunque no estaban todos los maestros y yo sólo había ido para informar que los Weasley y tus amigas ya se habían ido_

_.- DRACO!_

_.- Qué?_

_.- Hay gente? _

_.- NO_

_Dejó de sentir esa sensación de invasión en su mente para luego ver a Harry enfrente de él. _

_.- Porqué de ese humor?_

_.- Te he estado buscado y tu ni tus luces, para qué te dí el mapa si no lo ibas a usar!_

_.- He estado haciendo tu trabajo – dijo en forma de fastidio y molesto_

_.- Correcto, emm si perdón – verificó que no haya nadie cerca y cambió la apariencia de Draco-Jon a la del cabecilla de los Slythering – es que tuve un desagradable encuentro con Bellatrix_

_.- No hay problema, bien quiero que me cuentes cómo te fue, total suspendieron las clases por el resto del día_

_.- Sip, te veo en mi habitación – caminaron de lados contrarios, no querían que las personas pensaran más de lo que ya de seguro hacían que Jon tenía 'preferidos'. Deteniéndose por un momento para 'invocar' el mapa para ver lo que sus amigos hacían en esos momentos, ya que lo tuvo en sus manos recordó las palabras de Draco refiriéndose a que ellos habían salido del castillo._

Sin saber si estaba contenta por que Harry posiblemente haya aparecido, le dio coraje que se haya llevado el mapa, algo se traía entre manos, ya le hablaría cuándo lo viera en Hogwarts. Emma le explicó su teoría de lo que sucedió.

.- Vamos a mandarle un mensaje de dónde estamos, se lo ha de estar preguntando, además el estimaba mucho a la señora Weasley – le dijo Hermione tras escuchar la teoría.

Garabatearon una carta, donde le ponían que lo vieron en el mapa, y lo que sucedió en los últimos acontecimientos, la carta (escrita por Herm) fue de un pergamino y medio en el que ponía una que otra cosa, como que ella y Ron eran novios, o de que Tonks salía con Lupin y estaba embarazada, de que ya conocían a Emma y que ella les estaba enseñando algunas cosas que aprendió, etcétera.

.- Lo bueno es que era una pequeña nota – le dijo Emma con algo de reproche, se alejó de la mesilla en la que estaba sentada Hermione enrollando el pergamino, pera buscar cómo mandar la carta, por la ventana estaba posada Hedwing, que avanzó, muy contenta de lo que se le había estado viendo en las últimas semanas, como si supiera hacia quien se dirigía el mensaje y por eso apareció allí, o eso creyó Emma. Ataron a su para el pergamino en forma de royo a su pata y al vieron alejarse emprendiendo el vuelo.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Era la hora del desayuno en el Gran Comedor, pocos alumnos habían presentes, y la mayoría de los profesores, Harry se pasó el día de ayer contando lo sucedido a Draco y este hizo lo mismo después se durmieron hasta tarde ya que las prácticas que le daba el Gryffindor al Slythering habían sido pocas y preferían echarle un poco más de ganas, si Voldermort estaba preparando a sus mortífagos, lo mejor era que más personas, o por lo menos sus amigos, sepan algunas cosa de las que él fue virtuoso en aprender, y como conclusión terminó acostándose a altas horas de la noche y dejando unas marcadas orejas en los ojos.

La hora del correo llegó, muchas lechuzas entraron para entregar paquetes, una lechuza blanca, que Harry identificó como suya, volaba en lo alto de la estancia, pocas veces había estado con ella, el primer día que llegó, en la madrugada, escucho un picoteo en su ventada y tras de esta estaba Hedwing ansiosa por entrar y encontrarse con su dueño, sin duda Harry trató de explicarle a Hedwing que era mejor que se mantuviera en la lechucearía, pero que podía visitarlo de ves en cuando (agregó después de unos picotazos) para que nadie sospechara nada y que se ofreciera a llevar correos de sus amigos, sin duda se le olvidó darle otra insignificante instrucción, o eso recordó al verla acercándose a él, que no le llevara mensajes y principalmente en medio de la mitad de la escuela!.

La lechuza contenta por seguir las órdenes de su amo y llevar entregas cuando ellos lo necesitaban, ahí estaba entregándole un pergamino, contenta le dio una mordiditas en forma de cariño en la mano cuando el quitaba la carta, y luego se dispuso a comer de su plato. Ninguna lechuza que no tuviera la suficiente confianza con el destinatario se comportaba de aquella forma, y principalmente Hedwing que era una lechuza especial respecto a las personas. Dombledore que siempre atento a los movimientos de su empleado al detectar extraños comportamientos, como cuando Malfoy llegó y le quitó la capucha, Albus alcanzó a leer a través de sus ojos que algo importante tenía por decir sobre ese profesor, pero algo sucedió que se retractó. El director de ese colegio creyó que lo que sucedería era verles a esos dos distanciados por el enfrentamiento, pero sucedió lo contrario.

Harry al recoger la carta trató de no hacerle caso a su lechuza y le indicó con la mano que se fuera, Hedwing molesta le mordió más fuerte de lo normal. Se dispuso a leer lo que su amiga Hermione le escribía, a decir verdad ya extrañaba mucho el contacto con ella. Se le hizo increíble que estando tan cerca de sus amigos no se hubiese enterado de muchas cosas, como lo de Moony y Tonks, eso sí que lo había sorprendido, de cualquier forma, y sintiéndose observado por el director, nada más terminó de leer la carta y se fue a la lechucearía antes de que comenzaran las clases para que Hedwing regresara la carta y encomendarle que no le lleve más, a menos que sea en su habitación. Qué otra cosa podía hacer que eso, no podía mandar una carta contestándoles "hola! Cómo están, adivinen qué, hace varias semanas que estoy aquí en el castillo, y ni creen lo que hice… fingí la muerte de la señora Molly por que soy Mortífago!", bueno sabía que si explicaba lo de la señora Weasley calmaría el ánimo de su amigo Ron, hasta podría llevarlo a verla, pero él sin duda no podría ocultarlo a los demás miembros de la familia y luego todos se enterarían arruinando sus planes de conseguir la urna y regresarla a su lugar de origen!. Era mejor de esa forma. Dejó el pergamino envuelto d tal forma que pensaran que nadie lo había abierto y se lo entregó a Hedwing, después se fue a impartir su asignatura a los diablillos de primeros años.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Bien he acabado con el capítulo, me ha gustado, no se que opinen ustedes. Jejej creo que no soy lo suficiente mala como para de verdad matar a Molly, han de creer que la traigo con la familia Weasley sin duda, pero no, para anda.

_Cambiando de tema, ya leyeron el libro 6, ho! Es genial, me ha gustado y también ha hecho que odie a cierto personaje, jamás creí los chismes de que él y precisamente él (no se preocupen no voy a decir quien para no arruinarles la historia) haya muerto, lo voy a extrañar en el próximo libro y sin duda Harry lo va a hacer más. Simplemente no puedo creer que haya echo eso Joane Rowling, cómo se atreve, ya ni yo, pero sin duda le ha quedado espectacular, me sorprendió muchísimo. Nada más esperen leerlo, y verán el final, es que cómo puede ser? (espero que el que haya leído el libro me entienda, es relacionado con la palabra Hogwarts). Sin duda a muchos de ustedes les va a sorprender de la misma forma que lo hizo conmigo. La espera se acabó, sólo falta tenerlo en nuestro idioma y se acabó, pronto nos estaremos jalando los pelos por la espera del séptimo libro._

Reviwes:

**SerenitaKou:** bueno ya viste no soy tan mala como decías, jajaja, ya ves está viva, un poco desconcertada y sin entender bien lo que sucedió, pero viva. Y lo de Tonks, emm si yo igual lo pensé, imagina ahora no sólo Lupin está condenado a morir envenenado ahora también el bebé que lleva dentro, pero alguna solución le daré para que no suceda tal fatalidad. Te cuidas.

Bye!

Gracias por leer mi historia y mandar reviews. (_Ya leíste Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo, que opinas?. Bueno sin duda estoy muerta por opinar con alguien ya que casi no he entrado a comunidades a opinar y mi amiga no lo ha terminado de leer, sí me refiero a ti Mirian Sucre, bueno da igual, lo mismo le pregunto a los demás que lean esto_)

**Ginebra: **que tal, pues si ese Draco es un despistado por perder el mapa, pero Harry no tomó mal carácter en cuanto a eso, bueno aunque no tuvo tiempo, quizás luego le reclame, ve que perder el mapa merodeador, si no lo hubiera "invocado" de seguro lo descubren, pero por ahorita su identidad debe ser oculta. Y sobre lo de Molly, vaya! Alguien que no me cree tan mala como para hacer algo así, pues ya ves está vivita y coleando, desgraciadamente se sabrá que sigue con vida hasta después de un buen rato.

Bueno te cuidas, bye!

**Pedro: **hola pedro, bueno antes tengo que decir que soy muy joven para morir, y que quiero vivir un poco más, viajar por el mundo y conocer, casarme con un viejo ricachón para luego matarlo y quedarme con su fortuna, estoy en la etapa más hermosa de la vida como para dejar este mundo tan pronto, bueno ya vasta de estupideces. Bueno como ya dije, yo no soy capas de hacerle algo así a la señora Weasley, pero nada más por que hace unos pastelillos deliciosos, jajaja. Que bueno que te ha gustado el capítulo, haber que me dices de éste, y de nuevo, lean el libro! Y me dicen que les pareció!. Ya ahora sí me voy.

Bye


	11. Slythering en de fiesta

Disclaimer: todo este mundo de fantasía, del que hay tantos fanáticos, le pertenece a la talentosa J. K. Rowling

**Slythering en de fiesta**

Un hermoso sueño, simplemente perfecto, el volaba en su escoba, acababa de agarrar la snitch, el regreso de Voldermort no había sucedido, Sirius no había muerto en el departamento de ministerios, y Emma se había mudado al colegio por petición de su mamá que seguía con vida, todo estaba extraordinario, sólo que… a quien diablos se le ocurría tratar de despertarlo, esta persona no dejaba de moverle el hombro, Harry en su pereza por acudir al llamado de 'Despierta!' seguía ahí en su cama, tan calientita, tan sólo quería regresar a aquel sueño y deseando que con suerte que todo lo que le había pasado fuera una tonta pesadilla. Cesaron los intentos por despertarlo, o eso creyó Harry, un chorro de agua muy fría, empapo su cara y resto del cuerpo, se sentó violentamente en la cama respirando agitadamente.

.- Qué diablos! – logró articular entre cortado

Un Malfoy ya vestido con la túnica del equipo de quidditch del equipo Slhytering cubría el cuerpo de su amigo

.- Hay partido… lo recuerdas –

A regañadientes, el que ocupaba la cama se levantó y se dirigió al baño, se dio un duchazo de agua caliente para contrarrestar la que le habían echado no tardando más que algunos minutos, se secó y salió con una toalla corta que se enrollaba en su cadera (N/A Imagínense esa escena, ahí con sus piernas y dejando fuera de ropa su pectoral… bueno mejor sigo, ejem… tengo calor), se puso a buscar su traje de quidditch en el guarda ropas, hasta que le cayó el veinte. Draco sólo lo observaba con diversión, ya que Harry actuó casi de manera sonámbula.

.- Malfoy! Y tú por qué rayos me despiertas? – el mencionado soltó una sonora carcajada – yo no juego hoy! – encabronado lo comenzó a sacar a empujones del cuarto sin que su amigo le pudiera reclamar algo ya que seguía con la risa

.- Pera… - se agarró el pecho con una mano tratando de regular la respiración y con la otra poniéndole un alto a su amigo para que no lo sacara del despacho – te tengo un sorpresa – sacó un frasco con un contenido ciertamente muy extraño – por los viejos tiempos

.- Poción multijugos?

.- Bueno, me has estado enseñando lo que tu aprendiste en aquel lugar, y además imagino que has de tener unas ganas enorme de volar, – Harry hizo una mueca, muy digna de su amiga Hermione cuando algo no le parece correcto – y pues como los tres suplentes son malísimos sería bueno que ayudaras al equipo – algo le extrañaba a Harry sobre eso, de cuando aca Malfoy habría hecho esto por ayudar a Gryffindor – y pues como tu no has practicado casi nada y pues… yo sí – dijo en forma burlona – no hay mucha oportunidad de que tu cojas la snitch primero

Con eso le bastó a Harry para sacar conjeturas, lo que quería su "amigo" era probar que él era mejor en el quidditch, podrían ya llevarse muy bien pero cuando se trata de deporte….. simplemente el niño de oro, el chico que vivió, el heredero de Gryffindor no iba a dejar que alguna ves alguien le gane.

Cogió el frasco…. Pensándolo mejor, lo que estaba haciendo no era… por así decirlo correcto, auque viéndolo por el otro lado, hacía mucho que no volaba y ya bastante tiempo que no estaba en un partido de quidditch, después de todo se lo merecía, tenía derecho de hacerlo y además de todo ayudaría a su casa.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

.- Bien ahora recibamos al equipo de Gryffindor – los aplausos y gritos, proclamando a este equipo en el estadio de quidditch, al ser pronunciadas estas palabras por Colin, era la causa de que lo distrajeran por la emoción al ver a los de su casa, se puso a aplaudir y proclamar al equipo

.- Colin…. – dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagal – debí de haber escogido al otro chico de Huflepuff – agregó más bien para ella que para el comentador del juego

Se aclara la garganta – El Capitán, del que todos extrañamos su presencia, El Rey, Ron Weasley – la profesora de transformación le dio unos golpecitos con la varita en el hombro ya exasperada – bueno sí, en el puesto de guardián está Daniel Cleaver – era el chico que llevaba la delantera de todo el equipo de Gryffindor que avanzaba hasta sus oponentes, era de cuarto de buena estatura, pelo negro y muy atractivo - Paula Legaspi, Noelia Quispe y nuestra suplente Bridget Jones de cazadoras – ellas iban de último pero aun así las anunciaron primero - Emill Levasseur y Joy Grint de bateadores – los chicos ya estaban en posición para que los capitanes de cada equipo se dieran la mano – y por último nuestro buscador, un lugar que sabemos que el que esté alí simplemente será suplente hasta que llegue el verdadero, ese sí que era buscador, un gran mago, el que acabó con…

.- COLIN – exclamó ya fuera de sus casillas, estaba demorando más de lo que debía

.- Sí como decía Mark Darcy de buscador – se calló molesto por que no le dejaron terminar su gran entrada.

En el campo, el buscador "Mark Darcy" de tercero, muy alto para ser tan joven y larguirucho, de pelo negro y ojos café oscuro fue el primero que se elevó a los aires, tenía en sus manos una Saeta de Fuego, dijo que se la prestaron incógnitamente y nadie del equipo puso objeción. Volaba muy bien para tan sólo ser el suplente. Draco Malfoy del equipo contrario se le acerca para susurrarle algo al oído

.- Y como siempre luciéndote Potter – a pesar de que Malfoy se lo dijo con tono agradable pero burlesco su sonrisa era de malicia.

Efectivamente el personaje de verdad que ocupaba el puesto de buscador en esos momentos era Harry Potter, sólo que atrapado en el cuerpo de Mark Darcy, no fue muy difícil hacer esa transformación, una ves que llegó con la poción multijugos en sus manos y su capa invisible sobre de él a los vestidores, en un momento en el que quedó sólo el suplente, le mandó un _desmsmaius, _le quitó un pelo de su cabeza y lo introdujo a la poción, se la tomó, después colocó su capa invisible sobre el chico e hizo el cambio de ropa, todo fue muy sencillo. Se sentía egoísta por no darle la oportunidad al chico de jugar pero lo vería de esta forma, lo hacía por el equipo y no lo haría quedar mal.

.- Primer gol a favor del equipo de Slhytering – los aplausos entusiastas y gritos de apoyo de la casa inundaron el estadio – miren que sincronizados está este equipo, claro que no se compara con Gryffindor, sólo le falta un poco más de confianza a los jugadores y estarán mucho mujer, - "gritos entusiastas en el estadio – pero miren 20 – 0 tan pronto, si que nos quieren dar una paliza – McGonagal lo miró severamente para que conduzca bien y no se ponga a dar sus comentarios – 'ejem' Vicent y Gregory…

Pasaban los minutos acercándose a la hora y el partido ya estaba a 140 – 10. Harry tenía que poner empeño, si se le acababa el tiempo no sabía que haría allí enfrente de todo el colegio mientras se transforma en su verdadera apariencia

A Malfoy le costaba un poco guardar las apariencias ya que su contrincante era en esta ocasión su mejor amigo aunque su orgullo y su competitividad dibujaba en sus rostro una sonrisa de confianza

.- Acaso estará pensando que me ganará- dijo Harry para sí mismo sin darse cuenta que Malfoy estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oír todo

.- No te creas Potter... ya no soy como antes

.- Shhh, silencio alguien te puede escuchar

.- Sin con esta bulla -dijo draco con ironía

Luego de unos segundos Harry dijo

.- Pues yo tampoco soy como antes...- y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó en picada

A Malfoy no le costó mucho saber a donde se dirigía su amigo y sin ni siquiera pensarlo, más bien fue como un acto reflejo, se lanzó en picada en un instante ambos se encontraban uno al lado del otro cayendo velozmente, se miraron por una fracción de segundo luego estiraron lo más que podían uno de sus brazo sin apartar la vista del pequeño punto dorado. El estadio completo prestó su atención en los dos buscadores y como resultado de todo esto fue que ambos atraparan la snitch, si, para sorpresa de todos la pequeña y valiosa esferita con alas se encontraba aprisionada entre las manos de ambos jugadores, que antes de poder pelearse por ella, tuvieron que frenar para chocar lo menos estrepitosamente con el suelo, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de todo el público, muchos se inclinaron lo más que podían en las gradas para ver apreciar que pasó.

Los profesores se apresuraron al igual que el resto de los integrantes de los dos equipos, se acercaron con rapidez y se amontonaron, Mark y Draco estaban en el suelo distanciados pero cada uno con una parte de la snitch agarrada, la posición en la que estaban era poco ortodoxo.

Harry comenzó a moverse al igual que su amigo se sentaron en el frío pasto y todo el público azotó en gritos de emoción

.- El partido queda 215 de Slhytering y 85 de Gryffindor, ganan las serpientes señores pera la copa es para los leones! – gritó eufórico el comentador.

El estadio se llenó de aplausos, si Harry o mejor dicho Mark si no hubiera cogido la snitch rápido aunque sea al mismo tiempo que Malfoy, el equipo de Gryffindor no sólo perdería el partido si no también la copa, era bueno que la diferencia fuera de tan sólo de 140 puntos si hubieran logrado los 160 la copa no la podrían ver en el despacho de la jefa de la casa. Ya en el suelo y escapando de los brazos de mucha gente se logró escapar, ya con su apariencia le hizo el cambio de ropa al verdadero, se colocó la suya y se cubrió con la capa, revirtió el hechizo y salió dejando a un chico totalmente anonadado, era suerte que Harry se cayó después de esa impresionante atrapada, sí que le había dejado un dolor de cabeza, pero era el pretexto perfecto, nadie sospecharía de nada y pensarán que de tan aturdido el pobre chico se le olvidó todo.

Desapareció para irse a dar un buen baño, tenía lodo en su cuerpo y un gran dolor de cabeza… dejó recorrer el agua por su cuerpo, se tocó la cabeza al ver que no cesaba el dolor y vio que recorría un hilo rojo por su nariz lo tocó con su mano para verlo, era sangre, terminó pronto con el baño y se fue al espejo, en la frente, en el lado del golpe (lado contrario al de la cicatriz) tenía una herida no muy profunda pero con señales de que pronto quedaría un hematoma formado.

Bajó para ver el relajo (con la forma de Jon), por una parte los Slythering's se burlaban de los Gryffindor's por haberles dado una santa paliza en el partido y a su ves estos celebraban por ganar la copa, el asunto se estaba volviendo un relajo en los pasillos, algunos gritos y unas que otras peleas, como profesor trató de poner algo de orden, aplacó un poco a los aficionados pero nada más se dio la vuelta y comenzaron de nuevo, los dejó ser.

.- Hey Jon! – le habló Blaise llegando corriendo a él – te perdiste el partido

.- Si – se agarró la herida – me dijeron que estuvo emocionante

.- No sabes cuánto, los gatitos jugaron pésimo, – Harry frunció el ceño aunque su alumno ni por enterado – por cierto hay fiesta en la sala común, vas?

.- Emm no se si esté bien que vaya siendo profesor

.- Vá – hizo un además con la mano para restarle importancia – este día eres alguien más

.- Bueno si voy

.- Pero con una condición – dijo como que no quien no quiere la cosa – que te quites la capucha cuando entres a la sala, porque si no los demás se van a cohibir

Harry sonrió y lo siguió, tenía gansa de divertirse y de festejar aunque sea con el equipo contrario, sabía que de ninguna manera ni siquiera por casualidad lo hubieran invitado los de su casa, ya que no tenían la mejor de las relaciones. Lo que se preguntaba es donde diablos estaban los demás profesores, había un relajo por los pasillos y nadie parecía poner orden.

Al llegar habían puesto música, la sala común estaba igual a la que él visitó en su segundo año, en una mesa estaban cientos de bebidas y muchas copas y vasos, cada quién se acercaba a servirse, todo se veía tan… formal, que Harry creyó mentiroso a Draco por decirle cómo eran sus fiestas. Se quitó la capucha, todo transcurría normal, Bleise se alejó y se fue con una choca de quinto año. Se sintió un poco incómodo, buscó a su amigo, al no encontrarlo se acercó a las bebidas, se sirvió un poco de wiski de fuego. Todo se veía demasiado en… orden, los menores tomaban sólo cerveza de mantequilla, habían grupitos platicando de lo más civilizado, tanto que asta se le hizo aburrido

.- Que bueno que ya llegaste – lo observa – veo que a ti también te quedó un golpe, el mío me lo dí en la nuca – y se toco esa parte de su cabeza con mucho cuidado

.- Me descubrí un poco de sangre en frente cuando me bañé pero nada serio – tomó un sorbo de su bebida, Draco que también tenía una en la mano hizo lo mismo

.- Recuerda que no eres bueno bebiendo – le recriminó, vió a su alrededor la fiesta toda apagada y la cara desanimada de su amigo – le dije a Bleise que te invitara, verás cómo se pone

.- Aja… - se fueron a platicar un rato, al principio estuvo muy callado, después ya con más confianza se quedó platicando animadamente con Theodore y Blaise de vanalidades, mientras Draco se encontraba con Parkinson un poco acaramelado, más esta última. A la hora de la cena, los más pequeños se fueron al Gran Comedor y para los que se quedaron algunos elfos llevaron la comida, el calor en el ambiente iba aumentando paulatinamente entre copas, charla y música.

Ya tarde los de 1º a 3º se fueron a sus dormitorios dejando a los más grandes. Uno que otro ya con las copas hasta en la cabeza comenzó a cantar (estilo American Idol) mientras los demás lo observaban y burlaban

I'm Too Sexy  
Right Said Fred

Le bajaron el volúmen de la música para escuchar al cantante que movía con gran intensidad las caderas

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

.- Vamos Crabe! – gritó Goyle muy emocionado

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

A Harry se le hizo realmente vergonzoso lo que presenciaba, pero aún así divertido, el público lo rodeó. Siendo Crabe el primero en dar un espectáculo él se sentía en las nubes.

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing…

Harry para poner más ambiente, hechizo las luces para que se pusieran a parpadear en distintos tiempos quedando como resultado un gran espectáculo.

Ya todos más animado (léase más embriagados), una chica que al profesor Jon le pareció de cuarto, comenzó a correr como loca por toda la sala, sus amigas se vieron en la necesidad de perseguirla para calmarla, por falta de sus cinco sentidos, el problema era que al correr se tropezaban con todo.

Por otro lado unos chicos se pusieron a jugar cartas explosivas y el que iba perdiendo dejaba una prenda en la mesa, una joven ya no tenía su capa, uno no tenía sus pantalones y los demás estaban completos

.- Y eso que la cosa acaba de empezar – le dijo Nott al ver a su profesor tan sorprendido y a la vez él mismo impactado por no ponerles una regañida o algo por el estilo

A la hora, cerca de donde estaba Harry con Bleise (Nott se fue a jugar cartas explosivas en la segunda ronda), Parkinson le daba un beso a Draco, a él se le veía un poco fastidiado, pero de ella, Pansy se para (estaban sentados en unos sillones) y se pone enfrente de él, comienza a menearse al son de una musiquilla de fondo, se entre sienta en las piernas de Draco y se quita su capa, se para y se aleja un poco aún balando, se desabotona un botón.

Harry abrió los ojos a más no poder, le habían contado en esos momentos que ella siempre termina haciendo algo así, pero no creía que le fuera a tocar ver el show. Bleise se acercó a ella y comenzó a bailar muy pegado a ella, a Draco eso no le pareció importar en absoluto, Jon se sentó a su lado

.- Que no tienes ganas de tener acción esta noche?

.- Soy profesor… pero tu no pareces tenerlas

.- Digamos que estoy aburrido de ella – se fueron a buscar más bebidas aunque sus cabezas comenzaban a divagar.

Dos chicas de séptimo una de pelo negro ondulado negro y la otra de pelo castaño con algunos rizos bien formados, las dos tenían ojos azules, la primera más obscuros que la otra, y con muy buen cuerpo las dos chicas, sus nombres eran Charlotte y Mirian respectivamente. Con unas risitas tontas se acercaron a Harry y a Draco

.- Pido la de pelo castaño – le susurro Malfoy a su amigo, un poco desconcertado por no saber de que hablaba, Malfoy se alejó para acercársele a la mencionada y se pusieron a bailar. Harry tomó la bebida de golpe y se sirvió dos más, una le invitó a su alumna, en ese momento dejó de pensar que el era un maestro y se aventuró a aceptar lo que le ofrecía la juventud ya con los tragos haciendo efecto, no era cosa difícil de aceptar.

Tenía calor en su cuerpo, y más con lo pegados que bailaban, si a eso le sumas que ella le comenzaba a quitar las prendas ahí enfrente de todos, eso ya era mucho, aunque bien nadie parecía darse cuenta más que alguna que otra chica. Harry se dejó llevar y besó a Charlotte comenzó con un dulce y apasionado beso, bajó a su cuello y comenzó a tocar sus curvas. La chica metió sus manos debajo de la camisa para después desabotonarlas, a este punto Harry ya no tenía conciencia, se alejaron a un rincón.

Harry la pegó a la pared acorralándola y besando eufóricamente, jugaban con sus lenguas, le delineó sus labios con mucho cuidado como para después recordarlos, sus manos terminaron de desabrochar la blusa de su alumna, quedó sólo con su sostén, acarició lo que ocultaba la ropa interior, depositó su boca dando uno besos suaves sobre la tela de encaje que cubrían la parte femenina de la chica, ella le levantó la barbilla para que la mirara, le quitó su camiseta seductoramente, para después deleitarse de los pectorales del chico, la chica pasó su mano por donde una parte de un brazo estaba vendado, sin tomarle mucha importancia bajó hasta llegar a la masculinidad del hombre, desabrochó la bragueta, para esto Harry sintió como si le pusieran fuego, le lamió el cuello mientras le levantaba lentamente la falda, dándose el gusto de saborear esos muslos, mientras ella gemía de placer, y le salió por la comisura de la boca en que absorbió un poco de aire ay que el cuerpo le exigía oxígeno un débil

.- Emma! – Ella le miró pero sin querer parar y sin tomarle importancia le beso para indicar que era la hora…

.- Huuuuuu! – gritaron unos al comenzar a fijarse en lo que hacían esos dos, ya que muy pocos llegaban hasta esos extremos en público

.- Muy bien profe! – le gritó otro pero rápido siguieron con lo suyo

Eso fue lo que detuvo a Harry, si lo hacía con su alumna luego ni respeto le iban a tomar, se empezó a alejar cuando ella le sostuvo una mano, subió una pierna por la cadera de Harry, y el sin poner ya resistencia y sin importar que suceda después de eso terminó lo que había comenzado con ayuda de una protección.

Después del acto la chica se fue a cuchichear con sus amigas y Jon viendo que todo el mundo estaba medio vestir no procuró buscar sus demás prendas, andaba sólo con los pantalones puestos, fue a sentarse junto con su amigo en el piso con otra copa en la mano, Pansy yacía en el suelo dormida en las piernas de Blaise. Charlaron de no sabía qué y no supo en que momento quedó dormido en el suelo.

Despertó temprano, muy temprano a decir verdad, muchos estaban como él, ahí dormidos en el piso, en la mesa en la que antes había todo tipo de bebida ahora se encontraban unas pociones tipo medicinales para quitar la jaqueca.

Se levantó con pesadez, miró la sala, observó que en un sillón estaba Draco y Mirian, él con ropa y ella con la blusa desabotonada. Creyó ser el primero en despertar, todo estaba tan silencioso…, caminó cerca de Nott y le movió sin querer, levantó su cabeza para ver quién lo despertó, Harry siguió su camino a las pociones y nada más escuchó que le dijera

.- Chido tatuaje profe! – luego se escuchó un sordo golpe que de seguro fue su cabeza

Tomó la bendita poción, atrajo mágicamente sus pertenencias y se vistió, se sobó la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la salida recordando el golpe que se dio en el juego. Eran pocos los pasos que caminó ya fuera de la Sala Común que sin su capucha lo reconocían fácilmente

.- Hey tú! – le gritó la voz de una chica no muy lejos de él, dirigió su vista con pesadez, la reconocía, si de seguro la había visto en algún lado, ella se le acercó con una gran sonrisa, algo le hacía falta a esa chica… se puso a pensar… claro! Por qué no lo vió antes? Con un tipo de ropa muggle y un arete en la nariz era completamente ella. Llevaba una blusa pegada negra, tenía un collar de cristo de tamaño un poco grande que colgaba hasta el inicio de su busto, una falta hasta arriba de la rodilla verde, una capa negra, zapatillas rojas y calcetines un poco debajo de la rodilla amarillos. Los ojos negros de la chica brillaron al llegar a su lado. Lo abrazó – no te acuerdas de mí? – preguntó contrariada, ese día se le veía el pelo de una negro brillante, corto como la primera vez que la vio, con un corte irregular hasta las orejas y parado de las puntas ligeramente y a pesar de no tener el arete en la ceja , el de la lengua seguía bien en su lugar. Ella le observó de igual manera, llegó a la parte de su pelo, y al ver su frente de un lado tenía un chipote del otro un corte en forma de rayo – que tienes ahí? – le preguntó por la herida en forma de rayo

.- Una vieja cicatriz – respondió con sinceridad tapándosela con un mechón – que te trae por aquí, - comenzaron a caminar – no te veía, desde… el Caldero Chorreante

.- Vengo de vacaciones – Harry la miró contrariado, ella se dispuso a explicar – sucede que tengo descanso en la academia de auror y coincidió con mi semana de descanso de la Orden – y agregó un poco más bajo – del Fénix, pero dime y tú, acaso eres estudiante o a mí se me figuró que salías de la Sala Común de Slythering?

Harry abrió los ojos – cómo sabes….

.- Un secretito mío – y ella se recargó un poco sobre de él empujándolo juguetonamente

.- Entonces no te diré que hago aquí – siguieron caminando en silencio, a Harry se le figuró que iban al Gran Comedor, por ese pasillo ya circulaban algunos alumnos, y una que pasó muy cerca de él dándole un pequeño golpe sin querer y a su lado otros tres alumnos

.- Buenos días profesor Smith – le dijo Ginny que era la que mejor se llevaba con él para que no tomara mal lo que acababa de hacer Emma, el les sonrió a sus amigos y se dirigió a los dos Weasley's

.- Lamento mucho su pérdida, si necesitan algo…

.- Para eso están los amigos – interrumpió Emma sin fijarse que su profesor estaba acompañado, no sin recibir un pisotón de Hermione. Herm miró de manera reprobatoria la apariencia de la joven desconociada, creyó en ese momento que quizá los dos que tenía en frente eran novios.

.- Weasley's? – preguntó a los dos pelirrojos la acompañante de Jon, ellos asintieron con la cabeza – les doy mi pésame, yo estuve cuando sucedió todo, de verdad siento mucho su pérdida a pesar de que no la conocí – los chicos volvieron a inclinar la cabeza en forma de aceptar el pésame y los cuatro se alejaron con paso rápido hacia el Gran Comedor, dejándole con la palabra en la boca ya que quería saludar a una de las presentes

Harry en ese momento se sintió pésimo, avergonzado, de la peor manera, pensó que el golpe en la cabeza le venía bien merecido, sus amigos estaban pasando por el peor momento sin que fuera necesario y él ahí divirtiéndose y yendo a fiestas, su acompañante pareció notar su cambio de actitud

.- Así que… profesor Smith? – le dijo con sorna – bien, por qué no mejor te das un baño – el olor a alcohol y a sexo lo tenía impregnado en todo su cuerpo – y luego te veo?

El se miró agachando su cabeza y con los brazos alzados – Tan mal me veo? – ella se echó a reír – bien, comprendo, y… no pienses mal e?... es que mis alumnos me invitaron a una fiesta, una fiesta sana y nada más – dijo de una manera una tanto pícara

.- Mejor vete antes de que te denuncie con el director

.- No te atrevas… - después se fue hasta su habitación y ponerse de una manera presentable

La primera clase que impartía ese lunes era con los de sexto, llegó temprano al aula después de desayunar para esperar a sus alumnos, a la chica aquella de la que ni siquiera sabía su nombre no la encontró en el Gran Comedor, pensó que tal vez la vería luego, se la quería presentar a Malfoy ya que él no le creía en nada respecto a la aventura que tuvo en el mundo muggle.

Al cuarto de hora comenzaron a llegar sus alumnos de todas las casas, bueno de todas excepto las serpientes, pero aún así estaban a buen tiempo, sólo esperaba que le siguieran obedeciendo después de lo que ocurrió.

Sin ningún Slythering, se paró resignado para dar la clase cuando tocaron la puerta

.- Pasen – sintiendo el aura de sus alumnos les ordenó la entrada, todos ellos entraron con cabeza gacha y uno que otro se rió – por qué llegan tarde?

.- Alguien se jugó la broma de llevarse las pociones y no podíamos venir de esa forma hasta que conseguimos más – dijo Pansy

.- Bien, - carburó un poco – siéntense, y 3 puntos menos para cada uno de ustedes – ellos sin poner objeción se fueron a sus asientos de forma calladita

Transcurrió la clase sin ninguna novedad extra más que unas que otras pláticas entre los alumnos pero no dijo nada. Cerca de una de las pláticas que tenían Parkinson y Nott sobre lo de ayer eran escuchadas por unas orejas curiosas (léase Ron)

.- Escucharon – dijo a su novia y amiga – parece que ellos tuvieron una mejor fiesta que la nuestra

.- Ron, no escuches conversaciones ajenas – le recriminó Hermione

.- Pues no dudo ni tantito que el profesor haya ido – les dirigió una mirada a su maestro y luego a sus amigos – no le vieron la facha que traía en la mañana

Tocaron a la puerta, Jon se acercó para que la clase no se distrajera… era ella

.- Que sucede? – preguntó Harry, trató de no abrir mucho la puerta para que todos siguieran con lo suyo, aunque ella la empujó para asomar su cabeza y ver como iba todo puesto que no tenía mucha fe en que un tipo como Smith fuera maestro, por Dios se hizo tatuaje, se acostó con ella (cosa de la que no se arrepentía), tenía demasiada confianza con algunos de sus alumnos que hasta lo invitaban a fiestas.

Asomó su cabeza y entonces la vió, introdujo su mano y la agitó emocionada hacia Emma aprovechando que ella le veía, la alumna pareció reconocerla y tímidamente pero muy contenta le respondió el saludo

.- Vas a distraer a la clase – le dijo Jon, aunque un poco tarde por que se escuchó uno que otro "huuu!" del que no estuvo muy contenta por no saber qué Emma y a lo lejos la voz de Bleise "Ella será Emma?"

.- Bueno, vente tantito – y le jaló hacia el exterior del aula, cerraron la puerta una ves fuera – me mandaron a que te dijera que… - le hacía de emoción – si podrías ayudar en las clases de duelo con ese par tan cómico – vió desesperado por que dijera todo – bueno ya, con Sirius y Reamus – la cara de Harry se le iluminó, podría estar conviviendo con esos dos! – bueno chico mejor ni te ilusiones tanto porque no tengo idea de que has hecho para que te quieran estar vigilando – a Jon se le hizo todo demasiado bueno para ser verdad

.- Emma – dijo, sabiendo que ella se llevaba bien con ellos, seguramente les decía pestes de él

.- Bueno venga – le rodeó el cuello con un brazo – no la traigas contra la chica que es buena persona – y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia – la conozco desde pequeña y me llevo bien con ella

.- Cómo..?

.- Estudiábamos en el mismo colegio y pues yo vivía a escasas cuadras de su mejor amiga y te aseguro esas dos podrían ser traviesas de lo peor pero buenas personas

.- Sí eso lo se… - dijo como resignado, ella de premio le dio un pequeño beso de piquito, para la desgracia de Harry Snape pasaba, y de seguro ara reñirle por no estar en clase, se dirigía a ellos y con no un muy buen semblante, se veía muy molesto. La chica que todavía le rodeaba con un brazo y Harry había optado por poner el suyo en su cintura nada más veía divertido a Severus no comprendía que podía ser divertido en eso, es mas hasta le apretaba más.

.- Artemisa! – dijo en un tono muy molesto, por ese pasillo no había alumnos, pero a pesar de eso miró hacia ambos lados – qué haces aquí – llegó hasta donde estaban ellos – y con éste! – miró a Jon, Severus sabiendo lo de la marca tenebrosa no le hacía ninguna gracia que esos dos estuvieran así – sin ofender profesor Jon – su boca dijo una cosa pero en ningún momento pensó esas palabras

.- Has dicho mi nombre… - dijo completamente desilusionada la susodicha – no quería que Jon Smith – lo viró a ver con una cara de burla – lo supiera…

Eso, pensó Harry, no era nada correcto que lo haya dicho Artemisa, por su parte a él le comenzaron a sudar las manos viéndole la cara que ponía Snape, creyó que ahora a él le tocaba el regaño pero no pasó así

.- Contesta mi pregunta? –

.- Bien, bien, pues resulta que se le comenté a Dombledore sobre venir aquí a Hogwarts para pasar mis días de descanso y estar un tiempo con mi papá – por la cabeza de Harry rondaba la palabra papá, quién sería el papá de Artemisa, dirigió su vista para ver la reacción de Snape y creyó que el mundo estaba a punto de caerse, a Severus se le habían relajado las facciones, he incluso miraba a la joven con … cariño, Por DIOS Snape era PAPÁ de Artemisa?

Sus piernas flagearon por unos instantes, no creía nada más horrible que Snape dejando semilla, claro Artemisa era guapa, pero Él haber estado en momentos íntimos con ella, su mundo parecía desvanecerse, por un momento se hizo una imagen de la chica con ese cuerpo tan bonito, la cámara subía, y de repente … la cabeza de Snape, no sabía si tenía ganas de reír, llorar, vomitar o quien sabe qué..

.- Estás bien? – le preguntó ella al verle tan pálido, en esa fracción de segundo Snape era el mismo de antes pero con un odio (y Harry lo sintió) hacia él, tontamente respondió con la cabeza que sí y tragó una bocanada de saliva con extrema dificultad.

.- Artemisa será mejor que te comportes y te vistas adecuadamente, no quiero que pongas mal ejemplo

.- Pues un poco de esto es lo que hace falta aquí – dijo ella por entre las comisuras de la boca

.- Que digiste? – le preguntó amenazadoramente, ella se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia se volteó a Jon, le dijo adiós y luego fue con su padre pera darle un beso en el cachete, Snape al verla alejarse le entre gritó como advertencia – sabes que odio que hagas eso!

Dirigió su atención al joven maestro, - aléjate de ella y entra a dar clase, luego te mando una carta en clave para tu siguiente misión – se alejó del lugar con un flu flu de su túnica

Con un poco de trabajo, despegó sus pies del suelo para irse a terminar con la clase. Definitivamente si pensaba que las cosas ya eran complicadas, con esto se veían peor, pero viéndolo del lado … amable… Artemisa le caía bien y si su amistad hacía enfurecer a Snape, pues tiempo pasarán juntos para ponerlo de malas. Y así con una sonrisa en la cara y aliviando un poco más por esos pensamientos terminó lo que restaba de la clase, mientras un rumor corría por la escuela de personas afortunadas de saber un rumor sobre que esa chica se llamaba Emma y era su novia, además de que los que estaban para acordarse de la fiesta había engañado con Charlotte.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Bien Hola a todos los que pasen por aquí, disculpen la tardanza pero estuve un buen rato sin mi preciosa computadora y para acabarla de molar, como le entró un virus, pues me la formatearon (, pero bueno aki toy de vuelta y el chapter pues es un poco más largo que los demás.

Saludos a todos, gracias por los reviews que por cierto creo que ya no se deben contestar aquí, pero no duden que los leo y si puedo los responderé por mail. Saludos a todos!.


	12. Conflicto de Ideas

Disclaimer: todo este mundo de fantasía, del que hay tantos fanáticos, le pertenece a la talentosa J. K. Rowling

**Conflictos de ideas**

Después de las agotadoras clases, los alumnos de Hogwarts pasan su tiempo libre antes de la cena en distintas actividades, unos adelantan la tarea, y otros se dedican simplemente a pasar el rato descansando, entre estos últimos un grupo de cuatro personas, tres de estos jóvenes eran de sexto y uno de séptimo, se encontraban sentados en la orilla del lago. Unas horas atrás tuvieron su primera clase de duelo, impartidas por el profesor Reamus Lupin y Sirius Black y de ayudante a Jon Smith y Artemisa Snape, las clases no fueron del todo maravillosas para una pareja de novios, que casualmente uno de los profesores era su papá.

Flash Back

.- Bien ya que nos presentamos, – decía el profesor Lupin a todos los alumnos presentes para esta nueva, y no tan nueva, materia de clase de duelo – antes de comenzar – dijo mientras se paseaba por una tarima puesta en medio del gran comedor – quiero advertiros que no pueden faltar a ninguna sola clase o serán expulsados de esta, ya que no podemos atrasarnos, los de primeros, segundos y terceros tendrán que poner mucho énfasis a todos lo que les enseñamos ya que puede serles más difícil

.- Ya Moony, los asustas – dijo el otro profesor a su compañero observando a los presentes, habían asistido de todos los grados pero no todos, en el gran comedor habían en esos momentos casi la mitad de todos los alumnados – comencemos, lo primero que aprenderán será "etrima" o así le dicen los muggles – muchos de los presentes hicieron cara de no haber entendido nada

.- A lo que se refiere el profesor Black – el nombrado soltó una pequilla risita, se le hacía completamente gracioso que a Él le digan 'profesor' – es que van a aprender 'esgrima' un deporte muggle en el que hacen uso de la espada

.- La esgrima es un deporte cuyo objetivo es "tocar" al contrincante con un arma, simulado un duelo real. Mejor dicho tocar sin ser tocado. Les va a servir de mucho puesto que van a mejorar sus reflejos y movimientos – Jon que estaba allí para ayudar con las clase, hizo aparecer una espada al igual que Sirius – ahora les enseñaremos algunos movimientos básicos para que luego ustedes lo practiquen – Harry no era el mejor en este deporte pero se las había arreglado para aprenderlo en su tiempo libre

Sirius y Jon se posicionan al centro de la pista e inician con la demostración cuando Reamus dió la indicación de "adelante". Se hacen ataques, defensas y contra-ataques utilizando el brazo y desplazando el cuerpo hacia a delante y atrás para mantenerse fuera del alcance del arma del contrario. Eran unos movimientos realmente rápidos, Sirius viniendo de una familia con cronología de "sangre limpia" a pesar de ser este un deporte muggle se les enseñaban a los descendientes, he ahí la razón por lo que este merodeador era un gran duelista.

En el duelo que ofrecieron los dos profesores, se usaron espadas que carecían de filo ya que tampoco querían accidentes, eso no impidió que el espectáculo fuera sorprendente y todos los espectadores guardaron real interés en lo presentado

Después de la pequeña demostración el que todos quedaron complacidos, se tornó a que los alumnos lo practicaran, no era algo muy difícil, pero sí se necesitaba de mucha práctica, se pusieron en parejas y los profesores pasaban entre sus alumnos observando que todo esté en orden.

Jon Smith pasó al lado de Emma y Daniel, su novio, una ráfaga de celos se apoderó de él y sin poderlo evitar se detuvo frente a los dos chicos – Señor Standfort lo hace pésimo – el susodicho paró sus movimientos mientras esperaba instrucciones que nunca llegaron – creo que lo que dificulta que lo haga correctamente es que esté con su novia – para eso Sirius pasaba cerca de ellos y alcanzó a escuchar la conversación, él que no gozaba del gusto de saber quién era el novio de su hija en ese momento tuvo el placer de conocerlo

.- Es verdad, Emma practica con… - él sabiendo que su hija poseía dotes mágicos que muchos desearían tener necesitaba practicar con alguien que le enseñase algo y no alguien que le quitara sólo el tiempo, aunque bien sabemos que los verdaderos motivos eran celos de padre. Sirius ve que Ron y su novia, estaban cerca y atentos a lo que pasaba - con Hermione, Ron tu practica con Daniel

Harry presintió el peligro, los alumnos comenzaban a perder interés en de la práctica y se acercaban para ver el caos que estaba armándose.

.- Yo puedo practicar con quien sea – Hermione se acercó para decirle que se calmara en voz quedita

.- Señorita, respéteme, en esta aula soy su profesor! – le contestó en un tono autoritario

.- Pues si bien es profesor, no debería de comportarse y ser uno! – Lupin iba a intervenir cuando Harry se le adelantó

.- Bien, ya basta, señorita Black siga entrenando con Stafdfort – ella se le quedó viendo con especial rencor, quién era él para decirle que hacer?. Jon mandó una mirada a los que se arrimaban para observar el chisme para que regresaran a sus entrenamientos, una ves ya cada quién volviendo a lo suyo con excepción de la pareja de novios y los dos amigos de ella, Jon se le acercó a Sirius – vamos Sirius deja de poner esa cara, si bien son jóvenes, se portan bien – en lo último mencionado prestó más atención a lo que decía Jon con el ceño fruncido – como cualquier pareja – se adelantó a decir – anda, que tú también fuiste joven y sí que tú no eras ningún santito no? – Padfoot le recriminó con la mirada de una manera que parecía cómica haciéndose el ofendido, desgraciadamente se veía serio – bueno sese te ve

Le detuvo el habla levantando la mano mientras lo estudiaba con la mirada – te estaré vigilando – y se alejó de allí

Harry se quedó estupefacto, esto último no lo escuchó nadie más que él. Ahora sí que la había regado, Sirius ya debería de tener una idea de lo que sentía por Emma. Se maldijo mentalmente por su estupidez, si tan sólo se hubiese controlado…

Fin Flash Back

Estaba en la meditación Emma viendo al calamar gigante, recostada en el hombro de Daniel, pensando mientras veía al calamar gigante que jamás imaginó que su profesor Jon la fuera a defender, algo en ella le retorcía el estómago que se haya comportado así el profesor, tal ves algo de culpa por cómo ella siempre lo había considerado, alguien de no muy buena fé es decir alguien en quién ella no confiaría.

Ron y Hermione estaban recargados en un árbol, Herm que parecía muy entretenida escribiendo, seguramente alguna tarea, y Ron simplemente pensando en una deliciosa cena que le esperaba dentro de un rato.

El ambiente estaba muy callado, Artemisa que venía de haber tenido una pequeña charla con el director los vislumbró y se acercó a los cuatro jóvenes. Ron levantó la vista y se incorporó sentándose correctamente para saber de la plática que tuvo con Dombledore. Se sentó con ellos.

.- Por qué tardaste? – le preguntó con angustia haciendo notar que estaba llegando al límite del ocio. Ella se encogió de hombros

Los otros tres prestaron atención en la persona con la que hablaba el pelirrojo

.- Y bien, qué te dijo? – quiso saber Daniel recibiendo como respuesta una mueca con el significado de "qué te importa?". Un poco ofendido prefirió desertar y guardar silencio

.- Pues supongo que ya lo imaginaba – sacó un pergamino de su ropa – quería que si sabía algo extraño sobre Jon que se lo informe – hizo un ademán de que no le importaba – no entiendo porqué tanto interés en este chaval

.- Bueno, es obvio, Reamus nos dijo que el hizo una averiguación sobre el profesor Smith y no encontró a nadie con ese nombre, Auch! Herm – lo calló con un beso en disculpa del golpe en las costillas, pero esa información supuestamente nada más la sabían muy pocas personas y ellos de contrabando

.- Wow, eso sí no me lo esperaba, de cualquier forma Dombledore me ha dicho que no me estrese por eso ya que estoy en mis vacaciones, pero ustedes saben – extendió un poco el pergamino y buscó entre sus ropas – es Albus y nadie le dice que no, además no tengo idea que poner, bueno sí algo que es excelente en la ca… – paró de buscar en su túnica y miró a Hermione – me prestas tu pluma y tintero, olvidé el mío

.- Sí claro – dijo un poco anonada por la forma en que estaba a punto de decir, bueno lo que ella creía que iba a decir del profesor

.- Aquí con ustedes me he enterado de más cosas "clasificadas" que en el Profeta

.- Y ni creas que puedes soltar alguna sola palabra sobre lo escuchado – le advirtió Ron, Artemisa afirmó con la cabeza sin ni siquiera levantar la vista, se encontraba muy atenta a lo que estaba por escribir

.- De eso ya me encargué – el otro la miró desconcertado, Ron murmuró un 'a sí es cierto!' dando por entendido, y de lo más natural del mundo Hermione le explicó – te puse un hechizo para que no digas

.- Espera! – dijo de repente haciendo que todos den un saltito y poniendo las manos sobre el pergamino para evitar que Artemisa escriba – verás es que – trataba de explicarse – a quién le vas a escribir?

.- A mi mamá… Emma que te pasa?

.- Es que… - 'una excusa, una excusa' pensaba apresuradamente

.- Bueno si le vas a escribir a tu mamá, ese pergamino está muy viejo – agregó Hermione viendo la preocupación de esta

.- No hay problema, mi ma' no se fija, – se dispuso a quitar las manos de Emma que aún permanecían sobre el objetivo

.- De, de dónde lo cogiste? – quiso saber Ron una ves captando

.- Ustedes son raros, lo cogí del escritorio de Jon, creí que no le importaría si agarraba este, ya está viejo

.- Pues mejor – busca entre sus ropas – ten este

Artemisa agarró el pergamino que le tendía con la mano

.- Gracias Hermione, y antes de que me interrumpan mejor me voy, los veo luego – se retiró pensando seriamente que algo les pasaba a esos chicos

.- Estuvo cerca – dijo Daniel sólo para sentirse que estaba "dentro", le vieron con cara rara, Emma se guardó el dichoso pergamino y luego le depositó un beso más de fuerzas que de ganas o eso parecía

Sin posibilidades de deshacerse de Daniel que se quedó pegado como chicle para estar junto a Emma y enterarse de algo más, cuando llegó la hora de ir a cenar que irse a cenar retrasando así los planes de hurgar por el Mapa Merodeador.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

.- Jajajajaja

.- Ya huroncito, sigues jodiendo te juro que no te sigo enseñando ni cómo escribir

.- Es que Harry – paró de reír, su respiración estaba entrecortada, la trató de calmar posando una mano sobre su pecho – esta ves la cagaste, y ahora seguro, sospecha, que, a, ti, te gusta jajajajaja – se desahogaba después de que Harry le contó todo con lujo de detalle un día después de lo sucedido

Al ver lo necio que se estaba poniendo su amigo prefirió salir de allí, despejar su mente y de pasada ver si podía ir con Snape para que le dijera de su misión.

Total, ese día era jueves, era mejor saber cuánto antes de que se trataba la dichosa misión cuánto antes para organizarse. Ahora a quién le mandarían para matar, o cuál era el descabellado plan, sin más sus pies le dirigieron a las mazmorras del profesor Snape.

Sabía que a esa hora no tenía clase, tocó con cuidado al escuchar una vos de mujer.

.- Pase – pronunció seco y con firmeza

Entró y le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza cortésmente, en el aula se encontraba Artemisa, le vio el rostro molesto, sin duda por la plática anterior, Snape era perfeccionista para poner de mal humos a cualquiera incluyendo hasta a su propia hija.

.- Qué quieres? – demandó por su presencia

.- Mejor vengo en otro momento - dijo mandándole una mirada a Artemisa junto con una encantadora sonrisa que no pasó por desapercibido de Severus.

.- Por lo menos si vas a convivir con este… podrías ser de provecho y averiguar algo de él – le dijo el profesor de pociones a la joven

.- Papá! – le recriminó por la imprudencia de su padre, ella no tenía ninguna intención de andar informando a la orden sobre cosas insignificantes al menos que fuera realmente importante, y ahora la podría odiar. No muy alejado de ese sentimiento Harry se sorprendió indudablemente.

Jon endureció su rostro, sin mostrar algún sentimiento alguno, y pues si con esas se andaba Severus ya se las vería – En realidad, vengo por un trabajo… del que tú me… informarías

Snape se sorprendió de la misma forma que lo había hecho Jon segundos antes por el descaro con el que este venía y decía eso y más enfrente de alguien, ya que si le descubren que él sabía se metería en grandes problemas.

.- Y si eres tan amable… - extendió su mano para esperar la información

Severus rebuscó en su túnica hasta que halló un pergamino sellado, muy discreto a decir verdad, no parecía nada fuera de lo común, pero dadas las circunstancias y el trato de que llevaban esos dos profesores siempre era completamente extraño a la mirada de Artemisa.

Jon se fue de allí sin siquiera decir las gracias, no le quedaron muchas ganas después de que había pasado. No tendría clase hasta después del almuerzo, y con muchas dudas en su cabeza sobre lo que contenía la pequeña entrega que le acababan de hacer, inconscientemente se fue directo a su dormitorio.

Draco ya se había ido (seguramente a comer), con las manos un poco temblorosas, se sintió como si recibiera los resultados de sus ÉXTASIS, lentamente desenvolvió el pergamino de este calló un corcho lata (tapa de refresco) y escrito con letra muy fina decía la carta lo siguiente

_El sábado, a las 7 de la mañana, coge el trasladador._

Sin mucho ánimo y algo de desagrado recogió la tapa del suelo y se la guardó en su túnica mientras quemaba el mensaje. Era rara la situación que se le presentaba, parecía que iría a la guerra sin coordenadas y eso era completamente extraño.

Caminó como león enjaulado por sus aposentos cuando un ruido del otro lado de la puerta lo sacó de sus meditaciones.

Abrió la puerta preguntándose a quién diablos se le ocurría venía a molestar en este preciso momento.

.- Perdón por lo que pasó en las mazmorras – y sin invitación se adentró en la habitación – pero es que me lo pidieron de favor, no he dicho nada, de verdad, no creo que seas un mafioso (término muggle), un mortífago o algo por el estilo – y se hecho a reír por la incoherencia que creía que formulaba.

Jon la miró un poco contrariado y la dejó seguir hablando mientras cerraba la puerta. Después le indicó que no había problema con la mano restándole importancia a lo que dijo.

.- Verás, tú me caes bien… hay que estoy haciendo – agregó en vos baja, recordando la conversación que tuvo una hora ates con su padre, siempre intentaba hacer lo que el decía, bueno intentaba ya que casi siempre rompía reglas, pero esta ves, algo en la cara de su papá le dijo que todo iba muy serio respecto a este profesor, pero ella tenía por así decirlo una corazonada que le decía que no había problema y este hombre era de fiar, y ella en esas cosas, nunca se equivocaba.

.- No hay problema, tranquila – le dijo al verla tan angustiada con sus propios pensamientos en los cuales hizo un gran esfuerzo por no inmiscuirse en ellos. Se le acercó y puso una mano en su hombro y con la otra le obligó a levantar la mirada y le viera – Ya me imaginaba que hacían eso, es bueno desconfiar de las personas – en su mente s ele vino el nombre de Pettergrew – pero te aseguro que – no le dejó terminar ella le besó, un beso que no se atrevió a rechazar, comenzó lento, se fue intensificando, ella le pasó la mano por sus cabellos desacomodándolos y el le rodeó la cintura, se encaminaron sin querer soltarse hasta el cuarto, no había forma de poder apagar el fuego que se había encendido en ese lugar, la cerraron a medias (la puerta que dividía el cuarto del "despacho")

Nadie podía ser más inoportuno que entrar en ese momento, una persona entró al despacho del profesor de DCAO para hablar sobre un tema serio, cuando algo le paralizó, y eso era un gemido (sin duda de placer) salido de la boca de una joven. Snape nunca hubiera creído tal cosa, un profesor acostándose con su alumna, sin duda eso lo tenía que averiguar, olvidando olímpicamente cerrar la puerta que dividía la entrada de ese lugar por el pasillo, se encaminó a la que estaba ligeramente abierta hacia la habitación, con extremo sigilo se fue acercando hasta asomarse por el pequeño espacio que dejaba ver al profesor Jon recostando a una joven en su cama, mas no le podía ver la cara. No sabía si intervenir antes de que suceda alguna barbaridad o esperar a descubrir a la alumna y que los dos (principalmente Smith) sean severamente castigados hasta expulsados.

La chica envolvió con las piernas la cadera de Smith para atraerlo más (si se podía) a su cuerpo. A este punto sabía que debía intervenir, algo se lo impidió olímpicamente, podía ver en cámara lenta cómo la cabeza de la chica de cabellera corta y negra levantaba su rostro para posarlo en el cuello de Smith, que ya no llevaba puesta la capucha, y así dejando como revelada su apariencia espectacular. Algo pasó en el ambiente, por unos instantes sintió que no corría el aire, pero es que no se lo había advertido a su hija, una cosa era sospecharlo y otra era comprobarlo. Aunque sin duda alguna la culpa de esta situación, siendo profesor, el profesor Snape, sabía claramente de quién era.

Sin darse cuenta antes de abrir la puerta de un golpe y declarar su ira, una persona más entró al lugar del crimen colocándose cerca de Snape ya que le carcomió la curiosidad.

.- QUIERES DECIRME QUE DIABLOS HACES CON MÍ HIJA? – la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y la nueva habitante en el lugar apreció todo, absolutamente todo. Los dos se separaron tan rápido que las piernas de Jon, por ser el que estaba arriba, flagearon por unos momentos al estar de pie en el piso. La cara de Snape le dio tanto miedo por unos momentos a Harry como le hubiese dado años atrás, después inconscientemente dirigió su vista a la otra habitante, un agua de balde fría sintió recorrer por todo su cuerpo, si bien ella no lo reconocía, pero eso no hacía que el cambie sus sentimientos hacia ella.

.- Emma – articuló con real dificultad, afligido por que le viese en esa situación, ese fue el momento en el que el resto de los presentes se dieran cuneta de la compañía extra que tenían

.- Yo, yo, yo me voy – dijo nerviosamente, por la situación que presentada, sin estar muy segura si nervios era el único sentimiento que tenía. Torpemente se fue a la salida

.- Estás en problemas Smith – dijo escupiendo cada una de las palabras, al dejar de ver por el marco de la puerta a Emma, y disfrutándolas enormemente – espera que se entere Dombledore, ya me imagino que dirá… – la conversación iba únicamente con Smith, según sus criterios como el único culpable

.- Lo que va a decir – dijo en un tono más fuerte que su padre – "Severus tu hija tiene la edad suficiente para hacer LO QUE SE LE DÉ LA GANA" – abrochó el único botón de su blusa que había sido abierto, se acomodó, la túnica y jaló del brazo a Jon para llevárselo con ella, pasando por un lado de Snape sin dirigirle la mirada

.- Smith, quédate aquí, tenemos que hablar! – ya habían desaparecido de la habitación. Jon se había seguido a Artemisa como única opción, su mente había quedado en blanco y no sabía exactamente que hacer, le valía lo que dijera Snape, en realidad nunca le importó, hasta era en cierto punto gracioso, pero que Emma los viera, sí le sacó de sus casillas.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Emma caminaba por los pasillos, jamás se imaginó presenciar tal cosa, prefirió no ir a comer y aprovechar ese tiempo en agradecerle a su maestro por el aprieto en la que la sacó con su papá y por la forma en que se había comportado con él todo ese tiempo.

.- Emma, cariño te buscaba – venía en lado contrario al que caminaba Daniel, su novio, y la detuvo para que no siguiese con su marcha – por qué a veces ciento que no te importo – dijo de una manera totalmente inocente pero que a Emma hizo recapitular

.- Sabes que es verdad, - pareció pensarlo unos segundos – ya no quiero seguir contigo – intentó seguir caminando a quién sabe donde pero su mano se vio sostenida por su actual ex novio

.- Es broma, cierto? – intentó descubrir ya que todo esto era tan repentino para él? – vamos te acompaño a comer, todavía es tiempo

.- Ya, no, quiero, seguir, contigo. No tiene caso – por la forma en tan dura como se lo comunicaba a su ex novio trato de poner las cosas un poco más amenas – lo siento, por favor perdóname – y respondiendo a un pequeño gruñido de su estómago se fue al gran comedor con rapidez para alejarse lo más pronto de allí y poder desahogarse con sus amigos. Todo fue tan rápido, ni ella misma comprendía por qué tomó esa decisión tan repentina, aunque no era tanto el cariño que le tenía como le tenía si quiera a sus amigos, tal vez era por eso, que no lo llegó a querer de verdad, y todo era por refugiarse en alguien, y más si ese alguien tenía un ligero aire a Harry… cómo lo extrañaba…

Era una tonta, y no dejaba de reprochárselo en el camino al Gran Comedor, era muy tonto admitirlo pero le comenzaba a gustar el tal profesor, y con los rumores de que le gustaba una Emma, su tonta cabecita buscó una esperanza, y es que a veces le recordaba tanto a alguien, pero fue una estupidez pensar en todo eso

.- Hola Emma, dónde estabas, estás bien? – agregó al ver sus ojos que amenazaban con salir alguna lágrima despistada, torpemente le respondió con la cabeza en forma de afirmación. Se lo quería decir a su amiga Hermione, pero ahí, no quería que algunos oídos curiosos escuchasen algo.

.- Hey Herm, ya viste a la mesa de los profesores, parece que algo a sucedido – le dijo Ron a su novia que no había apartado en ningún momento lo vista de su amiga, le hizo caso a Ron y observó a la mesa de los profesores al igual que Emma, en esta, Smith al lado del director y Artemisa tenían los tres alguna plática, en la que casi no participaba cierto profesor

En ese momento se acercó Snape con paso veloz y se sentó bruscamente en el banco vacío que había del otro lado de Dombledore y se incorporó en la plática, que lentamente iba aumentando de volumen, ya uno que otro alumno se fijaba en la situación, Albus parecía el réferi tratando de tranquilizar las cosas entre padre e hija, y Jon tenía la mirada perdida sin opinar mucho al respecto en su plato de comida. Lentamente Smith levantó su vista en busca de unos ojos azul celeste, en su cara por no llevar la capucha se podía leer todo tipo de emociones, no era la máscara fría que muchas personas habían conocido, se sentía de nuevo un chiquillo estudiante, siendo regañado por su profesor Snape, llegó al lugar de Emma y vio que ella no le perdía la pista al igual que sus dos amigos, cambió de dirección a la plática, trató de regresar con esa máscara a pesar de que ahora le costaba mucho.

Inició en intervenir en la conversación, siendo esa no la mejor manera de resolver las cosas, el tono de voz fue aumentando entre los que mantenían la charla con excepción del director, los alumnos ya tenían la mirada fija en el caos y Albus optó por mantenerse callado.

Draco desde su asiento, no pudo pasar por alto en la situación que se encontraba Harry, se puso de pié para tener una mejor visión de los hechos, trayendo consigo que muchos le copiasen.

Artemisa se levantó abruptamente de lugar, Jon que también se había adentrado demasiado en la conversación hizo lo mismo, el motivo era que Snape exasperaba demasiado a las personas

.- PERO YA VASTA, YA TE LO DIJE MIL VECES, ES MI VIDA, HABLAS COMO SI NOS FUERAMOS A CASAR, NO ES SERIO! – Emma que hasta el momento permanecía en su lugar, al escuchar esto se paró rápidamente e incluso se subió a su asiento

.- ADEMÁS ME DICES ESTO! – Snape levantó las manos en forma de cansancio – ASÍ PARESIERA QUE ERES UNA – cabe aclarar que a Snape le invadía la rabia que no se encontraba conciente de lo que estaba por decirle a su hija cuando le interrumpieron

.- Cuidado! – dijeron al unísono Smith y Albus, aunque este último de una forma más respetuosa y parándose en medio de la pelea – señores, obviamente no quieren dar un espectáculo – dijo el director con plena ironía y dirigiendo su mano a través del comedor para que observaran lo que se había planteado – así que por favor se sientan los tres ahorita mismo o se retiran del Comedor en este instante – los tres salieron del Gran Comedor en diferentes direcciones, Dombledore regresó su asiento y les dedicó una sonrisa a sus alumnos que lentamente volvieron a sus habituales pláticas y otros salían de allí para ir a clase.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Hola a todos! Que tal, les ha gustado, eso espero, bueno me siento realmente desilusionada, por qué casi nadie ha dejado reviews, pero para los que me los han dejado muchas gracias SerenitaKou, Ginebra, Clawy, y Pedro. Supuestamente nada más debo dejar una nota del autor sin contestar los reviwes pero supongo que puedo contestar algunas cosillas rapidillo, Molly no se va a enterar de la identidad de Jon, va a llegar en el que Emma se va a enterar de la verdad pero tienen que tener paciencia. Y respecto al mapa que ha caído de nuevo en manos del trío, pues ya tendrán tiempo de echarle un vistazo. Besos a todos, gracias por leer la historia. Los veo en el próximo capítulo. Soso, bye P


	13. La Verdad

Disclaimer: todo este mundo de fantasía, del que hay tantos fanáticos, le pertenece a la talentosa J. K. Rowling

**La Verdad **

En el Gran Comedor después de la segunda clase de duelo que tenían en el transcurso de la semana, habían comenzado muy temprano, antes del desayuno, obligando a los estudiantes a que madruguen un sábado, según en el criterio de los profesores alegando que en una guerra nunca se va a saber de horarios y era mejor a acostumbrarse. Ya no había casi nadie en el lugar de entrenamiento, en una esquina, alejados de los estudiantes, iniciaban una plática los dos profesores y Jon, a éste último le habían pedido verle para hablar sobre algunas cosas.

.- Y bien? Para qué les soy bueno?

.- Es que veras, queremos saber – comenzó a decirle Reamus a Jon pero fue interrumpido de una manera nada cortes por Sirius

.- Cuál fue – inició a preguntar como si de una investigación sumamente importante se tratara, colocando su pulgar e índice en su barbilla – con exactitud, la cara que puso Senivellus al verte con su hija? – Jon soltó una carcajada, no era lo que pretendía pero le salió tan natura que luego trató de comportarse

Con una sonrisa en los labios siguió con lo suyo Lupin – No era por eso, nos gustaría saber si hay alguna mejoría en la clase de DCAO después de estos entrenamientos – Sirius hizo una mueca demostrando lo aburrido que se le hacía ese tema y prefería enterarse cómo fueron las cosas ahora que las podían saber del autor

.- Verán, en mi clase los he visto cansados, pero sin duda los chicos se esfuerzan, no paran de practicar, incluso la profesora McGonagal a protestado en que los cansamos mucho, pero mejorarán, estoy seguro – concluyó muy seguro de sus palabras

.- Bueno ahora a lo que realmente nos importa, dinos cómo fue todo? – Lupin le mandó una mirada acecina, que por más lo quisiera negar el también estaba interesado en escuchar – si supieras todo lo que le hemos hecho en nuestra época de estudiante, creo que nos has ganado

Jon estaba contento una ves más, ese día vio Sirius mucho más contento de su último encuentro, las razones eran dos, la primera su hija había cortado a ese patán y la segunda se enteró por Emma de lo que pasó entre Smith y Artemisa, esto último le quitaba duda alguna de que Jon tuviera alguna otra intención con su Emma. Black y Smith mantuvieron una conversación mucho más agradable de todas las que habían tenido y eso alegraba inmensamente a Harry.

.- No era mi intención molestar de esa forma a Snape, – contestó con falsa modestia, y entre parte cierto y parte no tanto – pero así se dieron las cosas, y la culpa fue de él por no tocar, además Artemisa ya es mayor de edad

.- Muy cierto, muy cierto – dijo acompañando sus palabras con un asentimiento de cabeza, luego ayudándose con su mano e indicando su cara mostrando un rostro desesperado de información y detalles agregó – pero y su cara, dime cuál era su cara?

.- Padfoot! – le regaño Lupin dándole un coño en la cabeza de su amigo, mientras Jon simplemente se reía de las ocurrencias de su padrino

.- Es que Emma no me pudo contar muy bien eso, no se fijó! – trató de argumentar por su comportamientos, como si lo que hizo su hija haya sido algo de gravedad

.-Papá! - interrumpió Emma poco alarmada al escuchar lo último que dijo su lindo y adorado padre – emmm Artemisa dijo que lamenta mucho no despedirse, se acaba de ir – dijo viendo a su joven profesor

.- Bien, gracias señorita Black por informarme – le respondió con exagerada formalidad, viró a ver la hora de su reloj de pulso, se le heló la sangre por unos segundos, eran las 6:58am, cómo se le pudo haber pasado por alto, tenía que coger el trasladador a las 7:00am y de pilón no lo llevaba consigo – me, me tengo que retirar, disculpen – y marchó corriendo

.- Sus despedidas siempre son así? – preguntó Moony a Emma, ella no le respondió, quedó pensativa viendo cómo se alejaba su profesor y desaparecía por el marco de la puerta del Gran Comedor – Emma… - insistió Lupin

.- A perdón Moony, me decías? – los dos adultos la observaron frunciendo el ceño – a si, sus despedidas, yo que voy a saber? – y tratando de cambiar rápidamente de tema se apresuró a decir – han ido de nuevo a – en voz quedita dijo – La Villa de Merlín?

.- No últimamente pero iremos pronto, hay unas cosas que necesitamos investigar en su biblioteca – le respondió Lupin sin quitar su mirada inquisitiva

.- Está bien, emm, me tengo que ir, verán tengo cosas que hacer con Hermione y Ron – se despidió de los dos adultos un poco apresurada ya que se le acordó de algo en ese momento, y era de que tenían en su poder el mapa merodeador y no lo habían dado buen uso, esa era la oportunidad perfecta, siendo sábado, de investigar a su profesor, ella ya se marchaba cuando le gritó su padre "no se metan en pocos problemas!"

Se fue caminando a paso veloz hasta su sala común para después subir al dormitorio de chicas, una ves allí, buscó el mapa por todas partes, no lo encontraba según donde ella lo había guardado, y si se lo habían robado o Harry lo había hecho aparecer como la última ves, ese maldito, nada más se lo encontrara cara a cara y ya vería.

Llegó a la habitación de los chicos para ver si estaban allí Ron y Hermione y contarles que perdió el mapa, intentó abrir la puerta pero se topó con que estaba con seguro, dio unos golpes 'quién es?' se escuchó del otro lado .- Soy Emma Ron, pero si están ocupados … - la puerta dejó el paso libre, se introdujo en el cuarto de los chicos, Ron estaba sentado en su cama con un pergamino sobre esta y Hermione había sido la que le abrió

.- Merlín, y yo que venía a decirles que lo había perdido

.- Te íbamos a avisar, acabamos de abrirlo, – se sentaron cada una en un extremo de la cama sin obstruir la vista del mapa – no hemos encontrado al profesor, creo que ha salido de los terrenos de Hogwarts

.- Imposible que haya salido tan rápido, hace apenas unos minutos le vi – Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido tratando de hacer miles de conjeturas pero cada una más imposible que la anterior y ella sabía que la única forma era desaparecer, pero en Hogwarts nadie puede aparecer y desaparecer!

Observaron el mapa durante unos quince minutos buscando, luego se enfadaron de no ver nada interesante hasta que Ron soltó una pregunta que ninguno se había planteado hasta el momento

.- A quién se supone que buscamos?

.- Cómo de que a quién buscamos? Ron estamos buscando el verdadero nombre de – se calló repentinamente

Hermione unió las piezas – es verdad, si queremos sabe quién se esconde tras el nombre de Jon Smith, no lo encontraremos con ese nombre puesto que cómo nosotros sabemos es el falso

Emma abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, cómo lo encontrarían entonces, en cambio Ron hinchaba a más no poder su pecho orgulloso de haber sido el que haya puesto en pie ese enigma y tratando de dar en el clavo una ves más se aventuró a decir

.- Nos fijamos en un nombre que no conozcamos y vamos a su búsqueda – los tres bajaron sus vistas hacia el pergamino habiendo entendido el objetivo cuando Hermione protestó en algo en el momento que comenzó a leer cada uno de los nombres que aparecían

.- Pero si no conocemos a todos los alumnos! Y no sabemos si vino algún auror, por Dios alguno de ustedes dos conoce a Pancho Fernández, si no me equivoco hay como unas 600 alumnos, mínimo, y sin contar a los profesores, nosotros conoceremos a unos cuantos pero no a todos!

.- Es verdad, entonces nada más nos fijaremos en su despacho, esperaremos a que alguien entre e iremos a verificar si es él, – Hermione y Ron parecieron más d acuerdo con esta opción – pero estaremos atentos por si aparece de nuevo Harry – terminó diciendo viendo fijamente a su amiga

.- De, de qué hablan? – dijo muy confundido

Las dos chicas le contaron lo que vieron la última ves en el pergamino y se disculparon por no habérselo dicho antes, pero Ron no se encontraba muy bien aún de lo la muerte de su mamá, y no se lo reprochaban nunca puesto que quién lo estaba, quién se reponía rápidamente de la muerte de un familiar y más si era el de tu madre?. Ron había estado muy deprimido por todo, a pesar de que había escuchado a su padre hablar sólo en su habitación el último día antes de regresar a Hogwarts y decir incoherencias de que su mamá no podía estar muerta y que él lo sabía, aunque Ron desease lo mismo que su padre, sabía que eso no era posible, varias personas habían "presenciado" el asesinato, le había dolido mucho haber visto de esa forma a su padre pero no trató de sacarlo de su error, tal ves porque muy dentro de él deseaba con todo el alma que tuviera razón.

Pasaron allí unas cuantas horas hasta que les llegó el hambre y bajaron a las cocinas a desayunar-comer, comenzaron a rolar la vigilancia del mapa, la tarea no se hacía sola, además de que era algo fastidioso estar ahí sentado sin hacer nada mas que vigilar a un dichoso pergamino.

Mientras Hermione tenía su cabeza recostada en el hombro de Ron manteniendo guardia y éste hacía su tarea, Emma no pudo evitar sentir una nostalgia, como cuando sabes que algo te hace falta y deja un pequeño vacío en tu interior, si bien ella lo sabía pero últimamente se había descubierto para su propio asombro llegar a suspirar por cierto profesor, algo en él le atraía pero no sabía exactamente lo que era, y no pensaba en averiguarlo "o sí?" le atormentaba su cabecilla. Se podría sentir tonta puesto los últimos acontecimientos y de los que ella observó era lo contrario a lo que llegaba a opinar, pero más de una ves sintió como se le quedaba viendo y podrían ser alucinaciones pero serían algunas dos ocasiones en que ella estaba con su novio que lo sintió celoso, sin mencionar la repentina pérdida de puntos de Daniel en DCAO. Meneó la cabeza de un lado para otro para desechar esos pensamientos. Pero que hacía ella pensando en esas estupideces con el mundo cómo se encontraba, pero nadie absolutamente nadie puede escapar de ese sentimiento que puede ser mera felicidad si es correspondido o una real tortura si no lo es.

Creyendo que hacía mucho que no practicaban hechizos (pretextos para dejar de hacer la tarea) Ron inició con hacer algunos hechizos en cuanto a Emma creyó conveniente hacer lo que a ella antes le habían enseñado en clase de ubicación del ser interior practicando con Ron y Hermione sin que estos lo sepan (el hechizo que practicaría servía de mucho para identificar a una persona con tan solo conocer su 'esencia'). Cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse más ya que con la práctica lo podría hacer con mucha rapidez pero por mientras era necesario hacerlo de esta forma, dejó que su cuerpo sintiera la 'esencia' de Ron, luego de una hora de dejar divagar su cuerpo en busca de la esencia de Ron la localizó comprobando efectivamente que el que estaba frente a ella practicando era su amigo (tardaba mucho puesto que era algo que apenas se había hablado pero nunca enseñado hasta aquel momento como hacerlo, pero como las demás cosas en esa clase era de relajarse, siguió sus instintos para encontrar la esencia a su modo ya que eso le podría servir de mucho en un futuro cercano), después repitió el mismo procedimiento con Hermione.

Algo en la castaña le dijo que parecía invadirla, no comprendía muy bien este sentimiento mientras miraba el mapa, luego con extremo curiosidad observó a su amiga Emma, se veía tan concentrada en… algo… no podía explicarlo.

.- No se ustedes pero se me antoja un postre, voy a bajar, desean que les traiga lago - Hermione meneó la cabeza negativamente y al no ver que su amiga haya escuchado si acaso alguna palabra Ron se encogió de hombros y salió.

Eso le cayó perfecto a Herm, hacía tiempo que la curiosidad le carcomía sobre algunos aspectos de la vida de Emma, por ejemplo, por qué tanta preocupación en encontrar a Harry, o qué hacía en las noches en el cuarto de los menesteres? Porque claro eso lo descubrió cuando una noche la vio levantarse a eso de las 4 de la madrugada y la persiguió, no quiso interrumpir ni invadir su privacidad, sólo trataba de ser paciente y esperar el momento en el que por ella misma le contara ese secreto, que si de algo estaba segura es que Emma tenía un secreto grande y si sus sospechas no eran incorrectas Reamar y Sirius también lo sabían.

.- Emma – no había respuesta – Emma! – dijo un poco más fuerte, pero la chica parecía en trance, se encaminó hacia su amiga y la zarandeó del hombro sintiendo al hacer contacto con ella una fuerza que emanaba de Emma y un pequeño choque eléctrico

.- Qué pasó? – dijo un poco torpe

.- Creo que tenemos que hablar, – la mirada de Hermione era completamente severa – he pasado por alto muchas cosas, como cuando me contaste eso de que Harry "invocó" el pergamino, mi pregunta es cómo lo sabías

Emma comenzó a caminar hacia la cama hasta sentarse y observar el mapa, cómo diablos se escapaba de esta?

.- Sé que no me debería de entrometer, pero para empezar yo creí que somos amigas, y supongo que tengo el derecho de saber si sabes algo relacionado con Harry, que parece que tú estás más enterada de todo que cualquiera de la orden

.- Herm no se si sería bueno que te lo dijera, – se desahogó al fin dándole la razón a su amiga – es complicado sabes? – levantó su vista para fijarla con los ojos vidriosos en la castaña que estaba sentada frente a ella

.- Por qué no lo intentas?

.- Y si te dijera que estuve con Harry durante tres años mientras estaba "desaparecida"?

.- Eso sería…… imposible – soltó al fin Hermione, no comprendía lo que le decía Emma, para disgusto de Hermione llegó Ron antes de tiempo y no tardó en notar el comportamiento tan extraño de su novia y amiga

.- Está, todo, bien? – dijo temiendo alguna otra desgracia, que en esos momentos no podría soportar

.- Creo que Emma tiene una historia muy interesante que contarnos – Ron se sentó al lado de su novia y le pasó una mano por los hombros para que ella descansara su cabeza en él.

Mas que un sentimiento de contar finalmente la verdad, lo sintió como si dejara caer todo ese secretismo que a veces le impedía plantear algunas sospechas sobre lo que sea con ellos, por decirlo de una forma pudo respirar mejor, y ni hablar de Ron y Hermione que con el transcurso del relato (en el que quedó completamente olvidado el mapa) iban cambiando sus expresiones, la primera fue de felicidad al saber que ellos dos se reencontraron con sus padre (Ron cayó en un mar de lágrimas mientras escuchaba ya que le hubiese gustado tener una oportunidad como esa), entusiasmada les contó como fue con exactitud el encuentro de padres e hijos, también se enteraron de la descendencia de la que provenían ella y Harry, sobre la urna que en ese instante Hermione estaba a punto de ir a la biblioteca para ver si podía ayudar en algo pero le pararon, les dijo sobre la villa (A Ron se le iluminaron los ojos de saber cómo era aquel lugar) y les prometió que los llevaría, a Hermione le respondió que bajaba algunas noches cuando no se sentía cansada a practicar su forma animaga ya que no estaba completada y por último les contó que Moony y Padfoot ya estaban enterados de todo.

A pesar de que Emma no comentó nada de sus sentimientos hacia Harry puesto que enfrente se encontraba Ron y esa plática era exclusivamente de chicas, Hermione intuyó algo una ves colocadas todas las piezas.

.- Cuál es tu forma animaga – Emma le sonrió a su amigo de oreja a oreja

.- Eso será un secreto que les diré dentro de poco

.- No estoy completamente acuerdo con que seas una animaga ilegal – y cruzó sus brazos mostrando su decisión irreparable

.- Herm, si quieren les enseño, no hay problema – la susodicha no pudo evitar hacer una mueca que visiblemente se podría llamar sonrisa, y Ron se la pasó dando brincos – pero van a tardar mucho, mínimo como un año y medio

Comenzó con decirles los principios para poder convertirse en animagos dejando por olvidado el mapa y hasta la cena, tuvieron que salir del cuarto puesto que los compañeros de Ron ya estaban hartos con que no les dejaran pasar a su propio cuarto como para que ellos tres quisieran ocuparlo en la noche. Con ayuda del mapa fueron a las cocinas sin ser detectados por ningún profesor y allí se quedaron platicando de los animagos hasta que volvió a salir el tema de Harry y sin poder de que Dobby se enterara de todo, los demás elfos los sacaron de la cocinas diciendo que ya era muy tarde como para que estudiantes estén fuera de sus camas.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Una vez que el trasladador se activó, llegó al lugar indicado y por pura suerte a la hora indicada, estaban en un pequeño parque, atrás de unos árboles que impedían ver lo que en realidad sucedía detrás de éstos

.- Bien parece que ya estamos todos, - dijo la ya tan conocida Bella en voz baja, obviamente no querían ser descubiertos, aún – pero niño, ve la vestimenta que traes, esa no es la adecuada

Harry con una cara de cansancio y un toque a su ropa con la varita quedó en con las mismas prendas que los demás mortífagos, eran 8, al parecer todos mayores, Harry no dudó que el debería de ser el más joven, y por mucho, que todos ellos. Eso le daba a él unos puntos a su favor ya que si estaba en ese grupo significaba que Voldermort comenzaba a confiar en él.

.- Dónde estamos? – preguntó al fin

.- En "Be Happy" es una zona en la que viven muggles y magos en paz, - informó con una cara de asco hasta donde se le podía apreciar a Bellatrix, ella siendo la líder de esa misión, indicó a 5 mortífagos, contándolo, que atacaran una casa por cada uno de las que rodeaban el parque y exterminaran a todos sus habitantes, los demás se quedarían allí cerca para esperar a los aurores.

A Harry le tocó aparecerse en una casa de dos pisos, exactamente frente al parque, de color amarillo, tenía un árbol en el frente del que colgaba un columpio, así que sin duda en esa habitaban algún niño.

Sin retrasarse y con el corazón comprimido, a la señal de Bellatrix todos se aparecieron en sus objetivos.

Con mucho sigilo avanzó hacia donde creyó estaba la cocina ya que al parecer por allí se escuchaba el sonido que hace una tetera al estar listo el té y dos voces platicando animadamente, dos mujeres sin duda, al estar frente a ellas, las dos personas no movieron siquiera un dedo, el lugar parecía completamente muggle, desde los adornos de la casa hasta la vestimenta de sus integrantes. La más jóven de las dos, unos 25 años, muy probablemente hija de la otra que sostenía la tetera, las dos tenían buen cuerpo a pesar de que una ya era mayor y sus cabellos eran negros

.- Largo de mi casa – dijo la mujer, con la mano en la tetera fuertemente agarrada acercándose a Jon para darle con esta. Harry evadió el golpe

.- Mamá! – chilló la joven. Desesperadamente, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, con un movimiento de muñeca cerró las cortinas y se llevó un dedo a la boca, pero eso pareció alterar mas a las dos mujeres que agarraron gusto por tirarle de cosas hacia él aunque fallidamente, Harry había levantado un escudo protector.

.- Basta! – les gritó, la mamá de ojos verdes, no como los suyos claro, abría apresuradamente una de las gavetas debajo del lavabo y sacó un filoso cuchillo amenazándole con este a Jon.

.- Esther, corre, coge a Xuber– le decía desesperadamente su madre, ya para eso desde la calle se oían algunos gritos e insultos de la pelea que se llevaba a cabo. La joven de ojos castaños se encontraba en un gran dilema, enfrentar al intruso o ir por su pequeño niño de tan sólo dos años. Armándose de valor corrió hacia la dirección del refrigerador que estaba a un lado de Harry, subió su brazo hasta agarrar su varita, ahora las dos mamás le apuntaban con algo

Jon se agarró las sienes de la cabeza masajeándolas, le comenzaron con tirar hechizos sin que nada le sucediera ya que todos se desvanecían al llegar cerca de él. Viró su cabeza en forma de enfado y hubo algo que le llamó la atención de la puerta del refri, pegado a esta había una foto en la que chico junto con su atacante sonreían felizmente, algo ya se le hacía conocido a Harry con respecto a las mujeres, el que salía en la foto era Daniel Standfort – qué es lo que quieres si no nos vas a matar! Déjanos en paz asqueroso 'motífago'

Comenzó a escucharse un llanto proveniente de la planta de arriba

.- Las sacaré de aquí – fue lo único que dijo Harry antes de hacer el imperius a la más joven para que comenzara a gritar, tenía que prevenir por si alguien lo estaba cerca. La mamá se enfrascó en tratar de calmar a su hija. Mientras fue por el pequeño a la planta de arriba sin que se dieran cuenta la más grande, guiándose por los llantos del bebé. Rápidamente lo agarró y bajó con él haciéndole algunos mimos, pero con paso apresurado, para que se calmara. .- Ya Xuber, no te haré daño – consolaba al pequeño.

Al entrar a la cocina, lo que sería la abuela de Xuber se dirigió a él arrebatándoselo de los brazos, la mujer tenía la cara llena de lágrimas, y con el brazo libre, intentaba golpear a Jon sin resultados.

Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió el mismo portal que la última ves, parecería que la Villa Merlín ahora serviría de refugio para las víctimas de Voldermot

.- Entre – le indicó Harry de una forma amenazadora en el instante que un grito completamente aterrador de la casa vecina se escuchaba, era algo similar que ahí mismo pero con más personas. La mujer no obedecía, Harry la empujó al interior del portal y por último a Esther. Con un rápido movimiento de sus manos desapareció el portal y la casa inició en llamas que avanzaban hacia el centro del lugar con gran velocidad. Jon dejó el lugar y antes de 'ayudar' a los mortífagos con los aurores fue para la casa de al lado.

Apareció en la sala de estar, en el medio había una mesita con un pastel de cumpleaños, en el sillón de enfrente al pastel un viejito que yacía muy probablemente muerto con una cara de horror y dolor por el ya conocido hechizo de _ava kedavra,_ una niña no más de 5 años abrazaba el brazo del viejito tirada en el suelo, el mortífago estaba a un lado de la mesita apuntando a un señor con barba y túnica con ya severas lesiones en el sillón, trataba de devolver el ataque. Una viejita regordeta estaba en el piso junto con un niño de siete años, y por último una señora, probablemente la madre de los dos niños, con las pocas fuerzas que le parecían quedar saltó encima del mortífago que apuntaba al que estaba a punto de recibir la maldición mortal.

Con mucha tristeza Harry presenciaba esa escena, ninguno parecía completamente sano y mucho menos los niños, la visión era aterradora, un coraje que salía de su interior parecía apoderarse de él, cómo se atrevía ese mortífago a lastimar a dos viejitos y a niños?. En el momento que el mortífago lo miraba a ver con una media sonrisa para después proceder a mandar el hechizo fue el último segundo de vida, Harry se le adelantó y lo mató haciendo aparecer a su espada cortándole la cabeza con esta, tal ves el desgraciado merecía más que eso, pero según Harry sabía, esa espada no era común y corriente, tan sólo hacía contacto con el objetivo, si era persona, esta sentiría un gran dolor, un dolor del que preferirías morir en ese mismo instante, así que su milésima de segundo en el que sucedió eso no fue la más placentera. La sangre le salpicó a los presentes, los niños se escuchaban afónicos de tanto gritar y llorar, la mujer en el piso, se levantó con una fuerza de la que no se sabe cuál es su origen por las fachas que presentaba.

Nadie hablaba, Jon se acercó al cuerpo del señor que había desmayado en el último instante, tocó su muñeca para sentir el pulso, su ritmo cardíaco no era nada bueno pero si se apuraba podría sobrevivir – En unos momentos los saco de aquí – la mujer sobreviviente contrariada fue directo a sus hijos, Harry desapareció su hermosa espada y conjuró el portal que los sacaría a todos de allí. Sin tener ganas de estar cargando personas ya que el tiempo se le acababa y no quería problemas, ordenó a todos con la ayuda de un imperius a que atravesaran el portal, el señor fue el único que flotó, el viejito se quedó en este lugar ya que estaba muerto, y la cabeza del mortífago y cuerpo los llevó consigo para aparecer en la calle después de quemar la casa.

.- Por qué traes el cuerpo de un muerto – le recriminó la líder con asco al ver las condiciones de su compañero al momento que esquivó un hechizo – además te tardaste

Jon se encogió de hombros y con la varita mandó a incinerar el cuerpo dejando sólo polvo que se llevaba el viento. Los aurores comenzaron a atacarle, y el les respondió de la misma forma. .- Retirada! – ordenó en alto Bellatrix – morirás estúpido auror – escuchó que dijo la líder

Jon se apresuró a atacar antes de que ella lo mate, dejando olvidado a su oponente, un rayo azul salió de su varita, empujando metros atrás al auror sintiendo algo de alivio. La asquerosa prima de Sirius se voltea a él y desaparecen los dos. En el lugar nada más quedaron los cuerpos tirados de algunos aurores muy heridos y la marca tenebrosa en el cielo.

Al llegar al hall del punto de reunión de los mortífagos y Voldermort Bellatrix lo recibió con una sonora bofetada – Tenía una cuenta pendiente con él, ese auror era mío

Los demás mortífagos observaban la escena con cara de burla, no sólo había los que recién llegaron de la misión, se encontraban unos veinte más para disfrutar de la victoria como misión ya que todo salió lo planeado con excepción del único compañero muerto. Bella lo comenzó lo acorraló en una pared y señalándolo con la varita le dijo amenazadoramente – Nunca, nunca te atrevas a intervenir en MIS batallas – Harry colocó su mano en el lugar del golpe sobándose el cachete.

.- Está bien, y ya quítate

.- Mira mocoso – comenzó acercando su cara a la de Jon y le quitó su capucha para verle mejor los ojos – a mí nadie – un silencio en toda la sala la hizo dejar su discurso. El Lord Voldermot llegó al lugar

.- Bien, parece que todo salió según lo acordado – sentenció mirando peligrosamente a todos sus "fieles" vasallos

.- Mi señor – Bella se hizo paso para quedar frente a su amo con la cabeza gacha – murió Slogorn McGraw aparte de eso todo salió según nos indicó, Smith fue el que lo vió – terminó de decir vengándose de Jon

El Lord se acercó hasta el rincón en el que lo dejaron y le tiró de un cruccio sin pronunciarlo, Harry se tuvo que aguantar y soportar aquel ataque sin comprender muy bien el por qué, una ves que acabó sentenció – Ahora ya pueden festejar – y se alejó de allí

Todos pasaron a un salón más grande, este tenía un parecido muy peculiar con la sala común de Slythering cuando fue a la fiesta de allí. Harry observó que todos bebían y comían, algunos estaban en parejas y un mortífago llevaba de la mano a una muchacha, obligándola a atravesar el lugar hasta el otro extremo en que se encontraba un puerta de la que no se había fijado y la introdujo

.- Divirtiéndote? – sonó una voz en su espalda – parece que consiguieron traerse un recuerdito de la misión de hoy – una ves que Harry se dio la vuelta, Snape señaló con la mirada al lugar que metieron a la chica de unos 18 años

.- Yo tengo mi propia misión – fue lo único que declaró Harry para luego alejarse de allí, Severus no tomó nada, de ves en cuanto intercambiaba algunas palabras con los demás, y al rato se fue, algunos más llegaban y se unían a la fiesta.

Bella se le acercó por la espalda y lo cogió de la cadera, luego depositó un beso en su cuello – acaso no tienes marido? – le dijo muy incómodo por la situación en la que estaba

.- Sí, pero no cuando el se acaba de meter con una muggle – y en contra de la voluntad de Jon, lo volteó para que queden frente a frente – estamos en confianza, por que te vuelves a poner la capucha? – el aliento a alcohol acompañó a la pregunta

.- Lo prefiero así, gracias – contestó arrogantemente y comenzó a zafarse de ella, ella se río de la actitud del chico se le acercó al oído y antes de que los interrumpieran por su esposo le dijo

.- Recuerda que me debes una… - aprovechando de la presencia del esposo al cual parecía no importarle lo que hacía Bella se fue hasta la dirección del cuarto en el que debía de estar la chica muggle.

Empujó la puerta y se introdujo dentro, el lugar era pequeño, en medio de la habitación estaba un cama que tenía toda la fachada de haber sido usada antes, la chica de pelo castaño muy enmarañado, con algunos moretones, la blusa a medio poner, su pantalón hasta la rodilla, de ojos negros que veían fijamente temerosos a Jon se encontraba encima. Harry colocó un hechizo para que nadie entrara y se acercó despacio para no asustarla.

Ella se colocó en posición de feto abrazando a sus piernas y dejó salir unas lágrimas. Jon pasó una mano por la frente de la chica acariciándola – Shhhhh, ya pasó, ya pasó, no te voy a hacer daño.

Como pudo logró sacarla de allí y hacer como si la hubiese matado, no pudiendo soportar verle la cara a todos esos mortífagos dándole ganas de vomitar de tan sólo estar presente, salió del lugar y se fue directo a la Villa.

Ya era tarde, no se dio cuenta de qué tan rápido se le fue el tiempo 'festejando', la Villa le tranquilizó de inmediato, el ambiente era muy diferente, he incluso se sentía de otra forma, algo así como… paz.

Salió de una de las casas el elfo Rodolf y se dirigió hasta él - Amo que gusto verle de nuevo, estamos atendiendo a todas las personas que ha mandado

.- Muy bien, muchas gracias, quiero verlos – el elfo inclinó la cabeza y lo condujo hasta la casa que salió y era en la que dormía Molly Weasley.

Entró a la casa y dos elfos más ayudaban a los mal heridos junto con Molly que veía a la chica castaña

.- Profesor Smith! – exclamó al verlo pasar – no sabe cuánto me alegra verlo, debo de agradecerle lo que hace por estas personas y por mí

.- Es lo menos que puedo hacer – pasó la tarde ayudando y curando heridas, revisó a los chicos que dormían plácidamente en uno de los cuartos de arriba, algunos de los adultos tenían trastornos en que no se reponían por completo.

Pasó toda la tarde allí he incluso cenaron, un poco apretados, en el comedor, Jon explicó que podrían quedarse allí, siempre y cuando nunca, absolutamente nunca digan ni lo que saben de él, ni en el lugar que estuvieron, todos aceptaron la propuesta. Ordenó a los elfos que colocara a las personas en casas y les dieran todo lo que necesiten, Harry incluso descubrió en ese momento que la Villa de Merlín, por ser construida e inhabitada antes de que se hicieran los aparatos electrónicos, podían llegar y traspasar las barreras las señales de teléfono, desgraciadamente tuvo que evitar que contestaran y les quitó el móvil, pero les dejó que los elfos trajeran una tele y juguetes electrónicos muggles y mágicos para los niños.

Sin más se despidió y fue directo a Hogwarts a descansar.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Jon Smith se dio el lujo de levantarse un poco más tarde que de costumbre por los hechos del día anterior y además que le obligaron a permanecer despierto por Draco a costa de enterarse de todo.

El desayuno estaba a punto de acabar, pasó junto al profesor de pociones que mantenía firme su periódico el Profeta mandándole una mirada acecina sin duda con el motivo de lo que leyó, pero a Jon que le importaba lo que pensara, era mejor así, por lo menos la cantidad de personas que hubieran muerto de no ser por él sería el doble de los que en realidad murieron, y que dijeran lo que dijeran por su complejo de héroe tal cómo se lo recordaba a cada rato Malfoy, pero no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Se sentó junto al profesor Dumbledore

.- Buenos días joven

.- Buenos días profesor – silencio, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos

.- Profesor Smith, me gusta que me informen cuando uno de los profesores sale del castillo Hogwarts – el susodicho paró el camino de su tenedor que llevaba un pedazo de melón con yogurt

.- Lo lamento, no, no fue mi intención, le aseguro que par la próxima se lo comunicaré

.- Muy bien……… Terrible los sucesos de ayer verdad?

La boca de Jon siendo ocupada triturando su desayuno asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón – Parece que los ataques no cesan y a la ves son más fuertes, lamento mucho las muertes de aquellas personas, - Albus tan sólo escuchaba – fue terrible, cómo se atreven matar a niños? – el profesor le daba la razón – hay familiares en el colegio de estas personas verdad?

Dumbledore frunció el seño, esa información no se la había transmitido al joven profesor, pero claro si estaba en el profeta…

Una lechuza ámbar se posa frente de Jon estirando su pata tendiéndole el "Profeta", sin darse cuenta Jon de que comunicó información sin antes haber leído el periódico pagó con total inocencia, pero ese detalle no se le pasó por alto a nuestro sabio director observándolo con gran interés

.- Sucede algo – dijo al sentirse observado

Albus negó con la cabeza, creyó que era muy pronto para sacar ese tipo de suposiciones que s ele formaban en la cabeza, cómo supo sobre las muertes, el parentesco con sus alumnos y todo eso si no había leído el profeta, agregando que pareciera que esa persona no tiene pasado y su nombre es falso, todo lo lleva a sospechar mal de él, tendría que tomar el con más seriedad, sólo que no podía atacar sin pruebas, las necesitaba y pronto, no puede arriesgar de esa forma a sus alumnos. Despidiéndose salió del Gran Comedor hacia su oficina.

En el Profeta no decía nada que Harry no supiera, cinco casas atacadas en una población en la que vivían muggles y magos en paz, dos de esas casa fueron quemadas, 12 supuestas muertes, una desaparecida, un mortífago muerto, y un auror que acaba de salir de en coma. Si bien todo era realmente triste, por lo menos la tasa de mortalidad no era en realidad esa. Pasando las hojas del profeta no pudo evitar recordar los sucesos del día anterior como un flechazo.

Un poco retirado de su asiento estaba cierto grupo de Gryffindor's repasando los últimos hechos del mundo mágico

.- Aquí dice que dos casas fueron quemadas – informó Emma con un periódico en la mano, levantó la vista para darle apoyo moral a su amigo

.- También dice que la familia de Daniel ha sido una de las afectadas

.- Hay no y yo que mandé a volar hace poco! – dijo con mucho sentimiento

.- Bueno, a cualquiera le puede pasar, – declaró Ron con la cabeza gacha, Hermione se le tiró encima y lo abrazó muy fuerte – no importa Herm, todavía tengo al resto de mi familia – dijo dando a entender que ya estaba un poco mejor pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pusieran completamente rojos – vamos a dar un pase por el lago.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

_Disculpen y hola a todos! Gracias a SerenitaKou, Clawy, MayeEvans por dejarme sus comentarios y ánimos, no se preocupen en uno o dos capítulos más algo va a suceder entre Jon y Emma, no les adelanto, no les quiero quitar la sorpresa, no se que les haya parecido este capítulo, pero por lo menos es más largo jajaja, se que tardé mucho pero quien me manda escoger el paquete de biológicas, no me la acabo con tareas y eso que acabo de empezar $ (para tercer año de prepa se escogen paquetes para que uno se vaya preparando para la hora de ingresar a la universidad), en realidad tengo mucho que agradecer el bendito puente (VIVA MÉXICO!) por lo de las fiestas patrias, me ayudó a relajarme y despejar un poco la mente. Haber que opinan, en este capítulo siento que puse a un Harry emmmm héroe jajajajaja, pero siempre a tenido ese complejo, se que no dice mucho en realidad este chapter pero va a servir para darle forma a la histora. Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios. Se cuidan, Bye P._


	14. Una nueva relación

Disclaimer: todo este mundo de fantasía, del que hay tantos fanáticos, le pertenece a la talentosa J. K. Rowling

**Una nueva relación **

En su despacho esperaba las próximas noticias que le darían de tal vez una próxima misión, algo en él le decía que faltaba poco, si le estaban dando misiones tan seguido es por que Voldermot confiaba en él, no, de cualquier forma, entre más rápido mejor.

Simplemente ya no soportaba estar lejos de sus amigos, bueno tenía a Draco, pero ellos también eran sus amigos, y además lejos de Emma, la muy bandida, se las ingenió para hacerle una broma a Malfoy en SU clase, no era gran cosa la broma, nada más le tiñó el pelo a Draco de color verde, pero con lo vanidoso que este era, no pudo evitar comenzar a lanzar maldiciones a todos hasta que salga el culpable, de suerte Harry ya había visto quién era, pero no había dicho nada o poner un alto hasta cierto punto se le hacía gracioso y además no esperaba que se complicaran las cosas de esa forma, así que tuvo que quitar unos cuantos puntos a la casa de Slythering junto con un castigo (limpiar trofeos por una noche), y un castigo para su amiga junto con unos cuantos puntos restados a los tres Gryffindor's porque ellos intervinieron, eso era seguro, Ron le soltó algunas palabras hirientes a Draco para distraerlo, mientras Hermione era la que daba la alerta de si el profesor, es decir él, veía. De seguro creyeron que sería cosa fácil ya que todos estaban practicando por parejas y había mucho movimiento en la clase.

Sonaron unos golpes del otro lado de la puerta, y sin esperar una respuesta pasó el hombre, Harry se rió para sus adentros, tan sólo a unos cuantos días del "pequeño" incidente con su hija, no volvió a pasar a sus aposentos sin antes tocar.

Jon se removió en el asiento acomodando su postura, entrelazó sus manos colocándolas encima de su escritorio, y se dedicó en enviarle una misma mirada que la que le dirigía su antiguo profesor de pociones.

Severus Snape se acomodó en un asiento para quedar frente a frente con Jon – Y bien, no he visto ningún avance – hizo una pequeña pausa después de haber arrastrado las palabras de la última frase, pensando seriamente como "atacar a Smith" – Pero sí que he visto lo mucho que disfrutas… matar

A Harry le hirvió la sangre, cómo se atrevía a siquiera insinuar eso, pero claro no sabía que en realidad era él – Necesito ganarme su confianza Severus – y recalcó su nombre

.- Podrías irte ingeniándotelas, mientras parece que te has convertido en el piromaniaco favorito del grupo, Smith – Snape recalcó un poco más de lo que lo hizo Jon el apellido de este

.- Tengo cosas que atender – y señaló una pila de trabajos por calificar haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho anteriormente por Snape

.- Te doy hasta antes de que inicien la temporada de exámenes, si no, yo personalmente se lo comunico al mundo mágico

Harry hizo una sonrisa de lado especialmente encantadora y digna de todo un Slythering – Y que vas a decir, que me acababas de descubrir o que lo sabías hace mucho, - Snape no halló respuesta a eso, y como si ese tema no importara continuó – y bien me quieres decir para que le sirvo a Voldermort

Severus emitió un pequeño temblor al escuchar el nombre de "su amo" – Quieren que destruyas lo único que queda de rastro de que alguna ves Harry Potter le ganó y dando como concluida su… muerte – Jon tenía los ojos bien abiertos, pero por la capucha el profesor de pociones no lo pudo ver bien, más parecía que había entendido el silencio que se produjo – quieren que para el domingo, un minuto antes de las 12am, destruyas la casa de los Potter's

.- Qué! NO! – fue una rotunda respuesta de Harry ayudándose a parar con las manos en el escritorio y quedando frente a frente con su ex profesor

Ahora fue el turno de Severus de dar una sonrisa muy suya – Destruir una casa te importa más que la vida de las personas?... qué irónico – y salió de allí con paso elegante y un flu flu acompañándole

Ya solo se volvió a acomodar en su asiento, se masajeó las sienes tratando de calmar un fuerte dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a amenazar cuando entró alguien. Ahora recordaba, debía de ser Emma por lo de su castigo, levantó la vista y efectivamente era ella.

.- Buenas noches profesor – dijo arrastrando las palabras en forma de saludo "cordial", se sentó exactamente enfrente de una pila de trabajos sin calificar de Jon evitando verle la cara

.- Buenas noches señorita Black, por favor de sacar una pluma y comenzar a escribir "Debo respetar a mis compañeros" hasta que yo diga que se detenga – ella dio un largo suspiro y sacó lo necesario para comenzar. A Emma el castigo no le molestaba en lo absoluto, muy tonta de su parte por no checar el mapa merodeador antes, sólo esperaba que a sus amigos se les acordara, pero por si las dudas, en el momento que se acercaba al despacho de su profesor para cumplir el castigo se le vino algo a la mente, si ya había logrado antes comprobar en la esencia de Ron si de verdad era él (aunque con mucha dificultad), por qué no hacerlo con su profesor, además no creía que tardara menos de una hora el castigo, y ese era aproximadamente el tiempo que necesitaría, claro eso requiere de extrema concentración y no la iba a lograr si se la pasaba escribiendo miles de veces una tonta frase, así que comprobando que el profesor Smith esté concentrado en calificar una de la pilas de trabajos ella murmuro quedamente un hechizo para que su pluma se moviera sola y nada más colocaría su mano sobre de esta para que no haya sospechas, todo era tan fácil!. Además, en cuanto supiera la verdadera identidad de esta persona, mañana mismo se lo podría comunicar a Sirius, recordaba que le habían dicho que la próxima reunión sería el jueves para el entrenamiento de DCAO que él y su tío impartían, claro, con la ayuda del profesor que tenía en frente.

Se dejó de tonterías 'haber concentración… concentración… mejor dejo de decir esa palabra………' hablaba consigo misma mentalmente.

Mientras, Jon no paraba de leer y calificar, leer y calificar, terminó con una pila, le faltaba una más y ya acababa, mientras recogía los trabajos, se iba descubriendo la cara de Emma, esto pareció animarlo más, y con más agilidad siguió calificando, ya le faltaban unos cuantos cuando algo en él le decía que no estaba bien, qué era, no lo podía deducir con facilidad. Observó a Emma unos instantes, de ella provenía aquello que le inquietaba. Se paró hasta llegar a un lado de ella, y Emma, ni por enterada, había algo raro, ahora era seguro, aunque parecía muy concentrada, demasiado concentrada para su gusto. Frunció el ceño.

.- Black – llamó quedamente más no hubo respuesta – señorita Black – le dijo un poco más fuerte, un poco desesperado por lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo su amiga se agacho un poco hasta verle su perfil de frente, se quedó así un momento, Emma era hermosa, y lo parecía aún más en esa pose. Algunos mechones que escaparon de su trenza le caían en la cara naturalmente, Harry no aguantando esa imagen le sopló a uno de los mechones que se balanceó con el soplo de Harry.

Intrigado de por qué puede que esté así, pasó una mano por debajo de su cara en el espacio que quedaba con el pergamino que escribía, y todo pareció aclarársele. Se fijó que Emma ni siquiera seguía las letras que escribía tan eufóricamente y sin el menor esfuerzo, estaba haciendo trampa, pero la pregunta era: por qué?; sea lo que fuera no era lo mejor dejar que siga lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. De nuevo pasó una mano por debajo de la cara de Emma y tronó los dedos haciendo que esta saliera de su tipo "trance", viró su cara para toparse frente a frente con su profesor y en ese instante supo que la había descubierto, por lo menos en cuanto a la trampa.

Harry la miró embobado, era una suerte que su alumna no le viera los ojos ya que se encontraría con unas esmeraldas llenas de deseo, y es que hace mucho se había reprimido ese sentimiento, más no podía, Emma tenía la boca levemente entre abierta, como si le invitara, en realidad no era lo correcto, pero no podía evitarlo, se fue acercando lentamente a esa boca color carmesí, se veía tan dulce y apetecible y lo mejor de todo es que Emma no ponía resistencia.

Un momento, lo mejor, pero si no ponía resistencia es porque le gustaba Jon, o sea él, pero no Harry, y él pensaba que el que le gustaba era su yo verdadero, el niño que vivió, el niño de oro, y si cuando supiera la verdad se desanima, si se entristece de que nunca existió Jon, pero si Jon era ÉL.

Con muchos problemas en su mente escogió la opción más sensata, se alejó de ella y se colocó erguido rápidamente.

.- Dejaré pasar esta ves lo que ha hecho – Emma se encontraba roja en extremo pero combinada con un gran enojo, esto sacó de sus casillas a Jon, la observó cuando se levantó velozmente y con gran agilidad guardó todas sus cosas. Hiendo contra sus sentidos y la promesa que hizo de que no espiaría en la mente de sus amigos pero no lo pudo evitar, fue un hecho inconsciente, y es que la duda le carcomía de que era realmente lo que pasaba por la mente de su 'amiga' mientras ella con grandes zancadas se dirigía a la salida dándole la espalda.

"Haaaa, porque no me besó de una ves por todas, y yo de tonta que me quedo esperando" en el siguiente momento Emma no pudo reprimir un pensamiento más, ni Harry pudo seguir entrometiéndose en su mente. Desde la primera frase se dirigió a ella y tomándola del hombro la volteó con gran presteza y le dio un beso, de esos a los que se les puede llamar apasionados y de esos que te roban el aliento. Harry comprobando una ves más de que esos labios que tanto deseaba eran dulces, no un dulce empalagoso, simplemente un sabor perfecto que no podría compararse con ninguno de los labios de las anteriores chicas que besó, y sin duda el mejor que existía.

El beso se tornó un poco más suave, Emma acababa de salir del asombro de primera instancia, delineó los labios de Jon y se fijó que se le hacían muy parecidos a alguien, pero no se preocuparía por ponerse a pensar en eso, no quería arruinar el momento, dejó caer sus cosas que tenía en la mano y rodeó sus brazos en el cuello de Jon, su pequeña y descuidada barba que parecía que nunca cambiaba le raspaba ligeramente su piel, pero eso no era un impedimento. Delineó sus labios haciendo apuntes mentales para no olvidarse nunca de ellos.

Se fueron separando lentamente, Emma un poco atolondrada aún, bajó sus manos del cuello de Jon, y él de la cintura de ella, se fueron separando hasta quedar a una distancia aún un poco estrecha. Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, nunca, nunca en la vida habían besado con tanta urgencia y necesidad por culpa de un beso ni de esa forma tan apasionante.

Torpemente Emma dio un paso más atrás y luego se dio la vuelta para seguir con el camino que ahora parecía olvidado, y antes de abrir la perilla de la puerta articuló – lo veo mañana profesor – le salió de una forma excitante, seguramente por que los efectos anteriores no habían pasado del todo, pero a quién se le pasaba algo así no más porque sí?.

Harry se dio media vuelta y fue a su asiento detrás del escritorio para terminar de calificar, pero sin ningún pensamiento en la mente, lo habían dejado en blanco.

Emma llegó a la sala común, y en frente de la chimenea, el lugar que tanto le gustaba y hasta parecía que todos lo respetaban (para el trío dorado) a que eran escasas las veces que cuando ella y sus amigos llegaban estuviera ocupado, se acercó al sillón viendo a Hermione y Ron sentados en uno mismo, ella se sentó en el que se encontraba en frente.

Su amiga Hermione levantó la vista hasta toparse con la de Emma – Y cómo te fue? – era bueno que con la luz de la chimenea disimulara un poco el tono rojizo que tornó su cara, pero la sonrisa, eso sí que era inevitable de disimular

.- No fue muy duro el castigo – terminó encogiendo sus hombros, Hermione se le quedó viendo fijamente como estudiándola, ya que Emma se veía contenta, demasiado contenta.

Pensándolo mejor, por parte de Emma, el no contarle a su amiga en el dilema que se había metido en sí le gustaba o no el profesor, era mejor que no sepa nada, por ahorita, tendría que ver primero como marchaban las cosas. Hermione le dejó de mirar y posó su vista en un pergamino. Ron tenía la vista en la chimenea, recordando momentos agradables que había pasado con su familia y amigos, pero principalmente con su madre, le echaba mucho de menos, también se reprochaba el brindarle tan poco apoyo a su hermana, ahora ella quedaría como la única mujer en esa familia y habían tantas cosas por explicarle como sólo una madre lo puede hacer, en eso estaba el pelirrojo cuando en un tono de vos un tanto angustiada y de un volumen un poco más fuerte que el normal escuchó que le dijo a su novia

.- Hermione, qué haces! –

Con el seño fruncido le volvió a observar Hermione, era algo tan obvio lo que hacía – Supongo que ahorita está en su despacho el profesor Smith

.- Pe… Herm, creo que deberíamos de dejar de estarlo investigando, no tiene caso, ya demostró ser una buena persona y es lo que importa

.- Es verdad bebé, ya me tiene fastidiado este asunto – intervino Ron después le regaló un beso en los labios.

La castaña algo irritada dobló el pergamino, estando tan cerca, no entendía que era lo que le pasaba por la mente a su amiga para ese cambio tan drástico, más bien les hizo caso porque ellos eran dos y ella una

Había pasado Harry toda la mañana sin poder tener un momento a solas con Emma, simplemente no se había dado la oportunidad, caminaba por los pasillos con paso rápido, se acercaba la hora para las clase que impartía junto con los últimos dos merodeadores que quedaban con vida, frente a él, por un largo pasillo caminaban cinco personas, una atrás de dos adultos, ellos iban con un paso tranquilo por lo que los alcanzó pronto. La que iba atrás de los dos adultos, que ahora podía suponer se trataban de Sirius y Lupin era Emma. Con mucho sigilo se acercó a ella y pasó una mano por su cintura, de primera instancia ella se sorprendió alejándose de él inconscientemente, los de enfrente no se daban ni por enterados, se alejaron un poco del grupo, Emma le dedica una sonrisa y le da un ligero empujón de manera cariñosa, el ruido que comenzaba a hacer era como para que los demás no pudieran pasarlo por desapercibido, Hermione fue la primera en voltear y alcanzó a ver algo que los demás no, Emma y Jon se dedicaban sonrisas tiernas, como las que ella y Ron mayormente se transmitían.

.- Buenas tardes – saludó Jon al verse descubierto pero tomando una postura más seria y este cambió también lo percibió la castaña.

Fueron platicando de todo un poco hasta llegar al gran comedor.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Jon acomodaba algunas cosas en su despacho ya que en cualquier momento llegaban Sirius y Reamus a tener una charla de hombres, sólo querían pasar un buen rato. Harry les contó pues que con el único que hablaba era con Draco, pero eso dificultaba un poco la relación con sus demás alumnos ya que le decían de ves en cuando que tenía "consentidos", pero no era así, o por lo menos Harry sentía que no lo daba a demostrar tanto, como por ejemplo: Severus, el sí hacía notar a sus consentidos, Slythering's.

.- Harry – dijo en tono muy preocupado su amigo interrumpiéndolo de su quehacer, al darse la vuelta lo vio con los ojos rojos, que visiblemente hacían un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, su ropa estaba un poco desarreglada, sus brazos colgaban a los lados y en uno de estos sostenían fuertemente una carta ya muy arrugada

.- Draco… que ha pasado? – se acercó para ver si estaba bien

.- Me acaban de enviar una carta por mi padre – le extendió el pergamino que tenía en la mano – me dice que enfermó y murió, que vaya para el velorio – Harry comprobó las palabras de Draco plasmadas en letras por su padre – y no creo k haya enfermado – apretó sus puños dando a entender lo muy enfadado que se encontraba al igual que apretaba la mandíbula

.- A que te refieres?

.- A lo que te he estado diciendo sobre mis sospechas… creo que mi padre la mató porque he estado evadiendo la responsabilidad de la marca

Harry lo abrazó para demostrarle su apoyo, ya sabía que Draco no era de los que estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de afecto, pero Harry nunca lo había visto en otra situación parecida donde necesite tanto del abrazo de un amigo o unas palabras consoladoras

.- Vas a ir? – dijo después de separarse con sus manos en los hombros del Slythering

.- Tengo que ver que mi padre haga un velorio adecuado, tal como se lo merecía mi madre, – Draco observó los ojos de Harry en los que claramente se veía la preocupación de este, de que si iba, había cierta posibilidad de que su padre le haga algo – voy a estar bien, tendré cuidado, además me has enseñado muy buenos hechizos – hizo un intento de sonrisa que no lograba amortiguar la tristeza que se reflejaba en su rostro - mi padre me ha comunicado que me voy hoy mismo y que ya lo sabe Dombledore, nada más me vengo a despedir

Harry asintió con la cabeza – cuándo regresas?

.- Para el domingo o lunes

.- Ya sabes que si pasa algo…. No dudes en comunicarte conmigo, está bien?

.- Potter, no soy un bebé – Harry sonrió, lo volvió a abrazar y le dijo

.- Cuídate mucho amigo – sin más, Draco se dio media vuelta, volviendo a colocar una máscara en su rostro que no reflejaba ningún tipo de sentimiento e marcharse hasta encontrarse con su padre

Harry se sintió mal, le hubiese gustado acompañarlo, que a lo mejor y podía, su padre sabía que ellos dos se llevaban, además de que era mortífago, pero cómo llegaría a un lugar en el que no fue invitado… ese era el problema…. Podría cancelar el encuentro con los últimos merodeadores… no, mejor era no involucrarse, auque tal ves mañana pueda ir, y recordando que el es muy bueno comunicándose con las personas telepáticamente tal ves podría comunicarse con él para saber como se encontraba y si todo marchaba bien….

De repente se le vino a la mente que eso podaría también ser una trampa, sólo era un pretexto, pero si ya le habían comunicado de la partida de Draco al director… alejó esa posibilidad, de verdad Malfoy se atrevería a hacer algo así a su hijo, a su primogénito…

Pasaron los minutos pensando en su amigo, y en lo arriesgado que seguía siendo que haya ido, aunque sea un velorio… Tocaron a la puerta y como si regresara del trance en que se había mantenido se paro más con un movimiento inconsciente que voluntario, dejó pasar a sus invitados que llegaron con una gran sonrisa y varias botellas en la mano.

.- Ahora pasarás una noche de hombres, dios! Te has de aburrir de ves en cuando de no estar con jóvenes de tu edad – Harry asintió tristemente al comentario de su padrino

Prime comenzó a escuchar las conversaciones de los dos adultos sin entrometerse tanto, después se fue ambientando de poco en poco con medida de que iba tomando algunas bebidas, quería olvidar todo por unas horas por lo menos, extrañaba tanto tantas cosas que incluso se sintió egoísta por pensar en eso y más contando con la situación de su único amigo en estos momentos

.- Tranquilo, tranquilo, estas botellas nos tienen que durar un poco más – dijo Lupin de un modo de que Jon no se sintiera mal por lo rápido que se tomaba uno tras otro vaso

.- Es que el chico hace rato que no está con los de su edad, jajajajaja

.-Padfoot, - le recriminó Moony – tu no tienes la edad de 19 añitos, tienes una hija de 17, recuérdalo!

.- Jajajaja, claro que lo sé, pero no hay nadie con quien el pobre pueda estar, imagina, con ninguno de los profesores es posible, bueno con Hagrid un poco, pero de todas maneras, y con los alumnos pues imposible porque un profesor no debe tener mucha relación con los alumnos más que lo profesional y brindarles un de su apoyo cuando lo necesiten

.- Bueno pero no hace tanto tiempo que está solo, hasta hace poco se encontraba Artemisa en el castillo – Harry sólo escuchaba divertido mientras se servía el siguiente vaso, aunque en realidad ya se encontraba muuy mareado y ya comenzaba a decir alguna que otra cosa sin sentido

.- Si es cierto… Artemisa… bonita la hija de Snape por increíble que parezca, - decía en tono serio Sirius mientras Lupin lo miraba como diciendo "este hombre es increíble" – lástima que no lograste … - y de inmediato recibió un lapo por medio de Moony del que Harry rió mucho, más de lo necesario

.- Sirius, tienes una hija menor que Artemisa por sólo, UN año! – le recriminó pasmado

.- Jajaja, jip! – le salió un pequeño hipo que tapó con su mano – y quién dijo que no lo hice con Artemisa? – declaró como quién no quiere la cosa pero sin darse cuenta realmente lo que había hecho.

Por otro lado, los dos adultos se miraron asombrados, pensando en la tentadora posibilidad de ahora emborrachar a Jon y ver que tanto soltaba la sopa, hicieron caso omiso al comentario para que Jon no se diera cuenta de lo que hizo ya que no era nada caballeroso andar contando ese tipo de cosas, bueno con amigos es comprensible, pero a ellos casi no los conocía

.- Si… - empezó como distante y continuó – y dinos que haces en esta parte del país, y tus padres?

.- Pues verás, Padfoot – los dos adultos se sorprendieron que le llamara así a Sirius – ellos están muertos… murieron en manos de Voldermort – de nuevo se extrañaron de que le dijeran por su nombre al señor tenebroso, Sirius nada disimulado en lo interesante que se había vuelto la plática le sirvió llenó el vaso de Jon

.- Lo sentimos mucho, muchas personas han muerto por culpa de él, pero no que los matara el mismo… fue hace mucho? – quiso saber Lupin preguntando de una forma muy suspicaz

Antes de responder, Harry dejó escapar un suspiro, - Verán eso fue hace 15 años, como cuando yo tenía 1 año – de repente Harry se dio cuenta de lo que los dos hombres trataban de hacer, pero es que nunca se cansaban? – perdón – contó con los dedos para parecer que de verdad fue un error por culpa de la borrachera que le estaba calando a los sorprendidos Lupin y Black – tenía 4 años – dijo suponiendo de la edad que todos pensaban que tenía, 19, a pesar de que estaba a tan sólo meses de cumplir sus 17 años – pero dejemos ese tema, es algo muy triste

Harry no tocó de nuevo su vaso aunque fue algo muy obvio, pero que más daba… no pasó mucho cuando ya se retiraron los dos adultos con la supuesta información que habían recolectado sin querer.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

N/A: Bueno este capítulo es más corto que los anteriores, pero me pareció bueno dejarlo aquí, espero que todo mundo ya esté contento, al fin puse lo de Emma y Harry/Jon, después habrá más sobre ellos, pero tranquilos, todo a su tiempo. Muchas gracias por el review: Mawi, Clawy, MayeEvans (Paisana, de que parte de México eres?). Bueno y ahora me despido de todo, espero MUCHOS REVIEWS ahora que puse un comienzo de Emma y Jon. Besos a todo, cuídense mucho. A sí, si quieren que conteste dudas, porfa dejen su mail para responderlas.

Bye, xoxo


	15. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Disclaimer: todo este mundo de fantasía, del que hay tantos fanáticos, le pertenece a la talentosa J. K. Rowling

¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Caminaban los dos en silencio hacia el despacho del profesor, exactamente del profesor que acompañaba a Emma, él tenía el semblante serio y ella llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de alguna manera tenían que disimular, que muchos suponían que tenía por la broma, los demás pensarían que esas dos singulares personajes se odiaban, la descendiente Black le había hecho una broma a su profesor y… algo más, se la había hecho en el pasillo, en frente de muchos, y que casualmente Emma no se cubrió bien y Jon la descubrió, le había hechizado la cabeza para que desapareciera por un minuto. A pesar de todo Harry intuía que Emma no se escondió bien a propósito, ha estado haciendo algunas travesuras durante todo el día pero el las dejaba pasar, y entre tanta insistencia comprendió que quería que la "castigara", lo comprendió un poco tarde pero lo pescó, o eso creía él, de cualquier forma esa parecía la única forma en la que se podrían ver solos a parte de los pequeños instantes en que un pasillo quedaba deshabitado por momentos.

Llegaron al despacho de Jon, Emma se quedó quieta en medio de la pequeña sala de estar con una sonrisa que no se borraba de su cara, Harry al verla no pudo más que imitarla.

.- De haber sabido te hubiese castigado a la primera – ella se le acercó con gracia y le plantó un beso para luego sentarse en un cómodo sofá, - gustas un té – asintió con la cabeza

.- Dime, porque no te quitas la capucha, me gustaría verte la cara de cerca, además no pareces que estés taaaan feo – le dijo socarronamente

Harry que traía una bandeja con dos tazas y una tetera, se dispuso a servirle y luego la miró, era verdad, si se suponía que eran algo no podría estar cubierto todo el tiempo. Así que se pasó una mano por su cicatriz haciendo aparecer dos curtitas, que quedaron con forma de cruz y después dejó caer la capucha. Se colocó al lado de ella

.- Te me haces muy conocido, - Emma se quedó pensativa por unos instantes – pero no se a quién – eso en cierta parte le dolió a Harry, es que acaso eso significaba que ya lo había olvidado?

Emma, por su parte, no tenía ese tipo de pensamientos, claro que le recordaba a Harry, y mucho, pero ya no debía de estar pensando en él, el les había fallado, ni se ha intentado comunicar con todos ellos.

.- Jon, que te ha sucedido en la frente – se dispuso a querer quitar la bandita pero Jon viró para otro lado en busca de su té

.- Una pequeña herida, que no ha querido sanar correctamente

.- Por que no vas a la enfermería?

.- Estoy más acostumbrado a la recuperación muggle

Se formó un silencio, Emma tenía su cabeza recostada en el hombro de Jon y él la rodeaba con un brazo, el silencio no era de esos incómodos, al contrario, se sentía bien, no hacía falta hablar, pero Harry creyó necesario decir algo – Sabes… - acarició con su mejilla el rostro de la chica hasta acercarse al oído – me gustas desde la primera ves que te vi, eres hermosa – el oído dejó de ser un objetivo para pasar a serlo la boca

.- Profesor, Emma no tiene toda la culpa! noso…. – entró Hermione con una voz de alto volumen, en cuanto se enteró de que Emma iba al despacho de su profesor ella y Ron fueron inmediatamente para que si los iban a castigar que la cosa fuera pareja, pero quedó impactada en cuanto terminó de entrar a la habitación, se encontró con una escena que si a veces había sospechado algo por parte de su amiga jamás pero nunca se hubiese esperado encontrarse con este hecho.

Ron se le acercó al oído de su novia para hablarle bajito sin que los demás presentes escuchen – Herm, te juro que si te pone una mano encima – cerró sus puños con fuerzas – yo lo mato, ese no es un castigo adecuado pa….

.- Hermione, Ron, – llamó Emma para atraer su atención, bueno más bien la del pelirrojo que andaba divagando en quién sabe que cosas – yo… no sé… tal ves les debía de haber dicho… pero…

Hermione corta la inspiración de su amiga y se dirige a su profesor que ahora acompañaba de pié a su alumna – Cómo se le ocurre a un profesor involucrarse con una de sus alumnas de esa manera! – exclamó un tanto fuera de sus casillas e hinchando el pecho para que quedara claro que era una persona que obedecía reglas, o las más elementales y además era una prefecta – esto tendré que informarlo, es mi obligación hacerlo, soy una prefecta!

.- No! – dijeron los dos involucrados al unísono, luego continuó Black – Hermione, es algo que no le debe de incumbir a nadie, son nuestros asuntos, y sí, estoy de acuerdo está mal, pero apenas me lleva por unos años por Dios, que se me hace que lo que te preocupa es que a lo mejor y desde hace tiempo nos vemos y por eso salgo bien en clase – dijo lo primero que s ele ocurrió para tratar de sacar a su amiga del tema "informar a alguien", desgraciadamente no funcionó

.- Emma que equivocada estás! – le contestó muy segura de sus palabras, - tú ya nos has contado el porqué de tanto conocimiento, y no creo que esto sea desde hace mucho porque apenas poco tiempo atrás se han llevado más tranquilamente, y a eso se le agrega que tú tenías novio

.- Haber – se interpuso Jon entre las dos que se habían estado acercando mediante iba avanzando la conversación – señorita Granger, aquí el que está actuando mal soy yo, pero si lo analizamos no tiene de malo, soy una persona muy imparcial, si no, ve a Malfoy, - Hermione tuvo que aceptar esto pero no quitaba su ceño fruncido de su cara, - Emma ya tiene edad para decidir que quiere hacer – Herm iba a interrumpir e incluso Ron también pero el puso en alto su mano para pararlos – es responsabilidad de los dos lo que decidamos, sólo danos una oportunidad, si ves algo que no te agrade nos separamos, quiero que quede claro que quiero a Emma – la susodicha se sorprendió ante lo mencionado – y no pienso hacerle ningún daño

La castaña quedó pensativa – Buenas razones, ahora explíqueselas a Sirius y a Dombledore – dijo Ron no muy contento con la situación que se le presentaba

.- No estoy de acuerdo – sentenció la Gryffindor

.- Por favor Herm, - suplicó Emma – Ron?

.- No más veo una lágrima derramar por ti, y te las verás conmigo – amenazó a su profesor Ron olvidando por completo que él era su maestro

.- Herm? – preguntó

.- Sigo sin estar a favor, pero has lo que sea – y salió de allí junto con Ron

.- Bueno eso es un avance – le dijo Harry, ella sólo se encogió de hombros, se despidió y se fue de allí, lo mejor era aclarar todo con sus amigos de una ves y eso lo entendía a la perfección Jon pero si quedó triste, tenía la esperanza de pasar un rato más juntos

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Sábado en la mañana, no tenía que dar clase extras junto con Sirius y Reamus hasta la tarde, era muy temprano, de seguro no habría casi nadie despierto pero había una razón y esa era que vería si había oportunidad de estar con Emma algún rato. En su habitación, caminó hasta un balcón que había en su cuarto, algo inconsciente le hizo mirar hacia el bosque prohibido, en la copa de los árboles se alcanzaba a ver un ave, no sabía exactamente que era, bueno parecía un fénix, pero era blanco, no habían blancos o sí?.

Agudizó la vista, y algo dentro de él quería estar de la misma forma que aquel ave, libre, volar, sentir el aire… tenía ganas de estar en su forma animaga… era muy temprano así que por qué no?. Se podría acercar a aquel ave y verlo de cerca y comprobar si era o no un fénix.

Se puso de pié en el pequeño barandal que tenía el balcón y se tiró en picada hacia el piso, esa sensación era extraordinaria, uno sentía la adrenalina correr por todos y cada uno de los rincones del cuerpo humano, para cuando estaba acercándose cada ves más al piso ya era un fénix negro de ojos verdes, elevó sus alas y se encaminó hacia el bosque prohibido. Si algo tenían los fénix, es que eran muy rápidos, y este lo era en especial. Pasó pos un lado del ave blanco que este apenas dobló su cuello para percatarse de que había sido aquello. Bajó la velocidad y se acercó, por unos segundos estuvo en frente del fénix blando, porque era un fénix, o una fénix, eso no lo sabía, era hermoso el animal, era completamente único, tenía ojos azul celeste, y unas alas brillosos y completamente blanca. Esos dos animales parecían contrarios, uno blanco, el otro negro, uno parecía hembra y él era un macho.

La fénix pareció alegrarse, o eso creyó Harry, aleteó sus alas con euforia, y se acercaba y alejaba del fénix negro, incluso le dio una vuelta como para estudiarlo de cabo a rabo. La fénix blanca descendió, pero Harry no la siguió, volvió a aparecer entre algunos árboles, notoriamente quería que la siguieran, Harry fue tras el fénix y vio cómo al llegar al suelo su forma iba cambiando, era una animaga, era Emma, con que esa era su forma animaga…

.- Harry! – fue entre una afirmación y una pregunta lo que la chica le hacía al fénix negro – sé que eres tú, si no te muestras por las buenas pues serán por las malas! – sacó su varita para amenazarlo

Harry estuvo esquivando algunos rayos que le lanzaba, se podría decir que se estaba divirtiendo ya luego que Emma paró de lanzar hechizos, Harry quedó volando enfrente de ella relativamente cerca

.- Por qué nos haces esto, no tienes idea de lo mal que nos la hemos visto, por qué te niegas con regresar? – Harry se conmovió al ver los ojos cristalinos de su amiga, alumna… novia, no puedo más que acercarse a ella y darle un mordisquito en el cachete en forma de cariño y no tuvo más remedio que alejarse de allí, llegó a su habitación aprovechando que ella no salía del bosque, de manera que no fue descubierto.

…

Se la pasó pensando durante todo el desayuno las palabras que le había dicho Emma a él, bueno a Harry, esas no eran las razones por las que no regresaba, no trataba de hacerles algún mal tampoco, pero que otra opción tenía.

Después del desayuno tuvieron una oportunidad de hablar a solas, Jon la arrastró a uno de las aulas vacías que había por el pasillo mientras no pasaba nadie por allí.

.- Emma que te trae tan triste?

.- Es que recordé a alguien, – Jon se maldijo mentalmente por sacar a relucir el tema – hoy en la mañana me encontraba feliz por que me pareció ver a un viejo a migo, pero este no dio la cara y se alejó de allí sin una explicación siquiera, creo que ya no le importamos

.- Cómo puedes decir eso? – Jon le levantó el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos – Emma, de seguro tendrá alguna explicación y algún día te lo dirá – ella le mandó una pequeña sonrisa – estoy seguro – y la abrazó muy fuerte.

Las clases junto con los dos merodeadores no fueron nada fuera de lo común, con la excepción que se realizó un pequeño mini torneo para saber qué tanto habían manejado mejorado en esgrima y decidir si seguían con eso o ya pasaban a otra cosa, afortunadamente el torneo tardó más de lo esperado puesto que todos se habían esforzado al máximo y habían increíbles mejorías en los alumnos. Ya en los últimos encuentros se les dejó pasar al resto del colegio antes de cenar para que vieran el duelo. En primer lugar quedó Emma Black, en segundo y tercero dos chicos de séptimo y de Slythering, Justin Finringuere y Charlotte Mrsx.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Definitivamente este había sido un día muy movido como para haber sido un sábado, no tenía nada de ganas de ir a celebrar ni ha Gryffindor ni a Slythering, mucho menos a esta última casa, no quería pasar por lo del otra ves, y más ahora que tenía novia. Bueno con ella si tenía ganas de pasar el tiempo pero Sirius se "olía" algo y todavía estaba en el castillo, mejor no arriesgarse. Bueno no podía decir que no se arriesgó del todo, en cuanto ganó y todo mundo estaba felicitando a Emma, Jon se acercó a ella discretamente y le dio un abraso formal, nada más de muestra de cariño que ni siquiera duró mucho, pero en el momento en que la tenía entre sus brazos acercó su cara a su oído y le susurró "quieres ser mi novia?"., ella como respuesta lo abrazó más fuerte y si se podía su sonrisa se hizo más grande, al separarse ella asintió con la cabeza, estaba todo el colegio presente aunque la mayoría cada quién es sus asuntos, se alejó de ella para darle espacio y que disfrutara del momento, bueno y además por que era un profesor y debía de ser imparcial, así que se fue a felicitar a los de la otra casa, fue ahí donde le invitaron a la fiesta, que cortésmente rechazó la invitación.

De algo que le tenía un poco preocupado era que… al parecer Sirius vio la escenita con su hija, eso era preocupante.

Ya con sólo su bóxer (así le gustaba dormir P), se estaba recostando en la cama cuando tocaron a la puerta que dividía el despacho de su cuarto. Perezosamente se levantó.

.- Emma que sucede? – ella había ido contenta para decirle algo a su novio pero ahora tenía una sonrisota con la imagen que tenía enfrente

.- Ejem ejem – se escuchó a espaldas de Emma, advertencia que dio Ron y Hermione, por lo visto no la dejaron venir sola

.- Que hacen aquí a estas horas?

.- Profesor se podría cambiar por favor?

.- Qué tienes allí? – se le adelantó Emma antes de que contestara intentando tocar el brazo, donde había olvidado olímpicamente ponerse una venda que cubriera la marca tenebrosa, dio gracias que no hubiese la suficiente luz como para que se capte qué era exactamente

.- Una herida – y se la tapó con su mano, dio la vuelta para cambiarse cuando recordó que lo podía hacer con magia, buscó su varita (no podía hacer magia sin varita delante de ellos) primero indicó que haya más luz para no estar tan oscuras y luego con un hechizo ya tenía ropa puesta

.- Qué es eso que tienes en la espalda? – quiso saber Ron, Emma se había quedado en shok casi casi, que aunque hayan sido segundos, y no fue su imaginación por que Ron también lo vio, tenía, si no se equivocaba, un dibujo de fénix color negro y ojos verdes, muy parecido (si no es que idéntico) al que ella vio, en la espalda

.- Bueno se han vuelto muy preguntones, además que uno puede tener privacidad – comentó en son de broma que sólo su novia pareció entender aunque tenía una expresión en su rostro de incertidumbre – es un tatuaje chicos y es muggle, Emma te pasa algo?

.- Era un fénix negro con ojos verdes – Harry asintió sin unir aún las piezas esperando una respuesta más concreta – no pasa nada – nadie dijo nada por unos momentos – a sí, hemos decidido colarnos en la fiesta de Slythering – Hermione se tapó la cara y susurró "es un profesor!"

.- La de Gryffindor ya se acabó, la profesora McGonagal dice que si todos se iban a dormir mañana iríamos a Hogsmade – dijo Ron

.- Y eso me lo dicen porque…

.- Invitaron los de Slythering a algunos de las otras casas y pues vamos a ir, y te vengo avisar si vas con nosotros

Se quedó pensativo un momento – Sirius ya se fue? – Hermione hizo una muca de desaprobación

.- No te preocupes, ya lo despisté, me dijo que nos vio abrazados, por eso ya no hay problema, y ya se acaba de ir además, así que… vamos – y le agarró su mano

.- Emma yo no debo de ir a ese tipo de fiestas

.- Si todo mundo sabe que fuiste la ves pasada

.- No Ron, no todo mundo sabe, eso es un rumor, los únicos que lo saben son los de Slythering

.- Aja! – exclamó contenta – lo acabas de afirmar

.- No he dicho que sí señorita Granger – e hizo una sonrisa de lado – está bien, si voy – Draco? – el antes mencionado acababa de entrar al lugar, había entrado al lugar sin su "máscara fría" demostrando un gran dolor en su rostro, pero al cerciorarse de los que estaban allí regresó a su habitual máscara – chicos allá los veo – le dio un beso en la boca a Emma y luego los Gryffindor's salieron de allí

Espero a que se hayan ido por completo, cogió a su amigo del brazo y lo sentó en un sillón

.- Parece que tú te la pasaste bien – comentó como si nada con amargura

.- Pero por lo visto tú no, Draco estás bien?

Con un gran dolor, Draco se tapó la cara con las manos, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Inició a contarle todo. Malfoy había salido del colegio Hogwarts para el entierro de su madre, bueno eso creía él y la mayoría de las personas con excepción de mortífagos y Voldermort, ni siquiera ellos sabían lo que tramaba Lucius Malfoy, una manera muy vil de engañar a una persona, era verdad que la madre de Draco se encontraba en el borde de la muerte, pero aún con vida, mal pero seguía viva.

Al tener a Draco en casa, Lucius amenazó con matar a su madre de una ves por todas si no aceptaba la máscara, increíble, pero cierto, después de una tanda de cruccios a su propio hijo, Draco terminó aceptando, con la condición de que dejara ir a su madre. Si algo era, es que Draco nunca llegaría a comprender cómo su padre se convirtió en esa persona, o es que siempre había sido así, hubo en una época en que recordaba que su familia era "normal" pero con lujos en exceso, luego llegó el momento en que el padre de familia aceptó la marca tenebrosa. Su familia siempre estuvo de acuerdo con todo lo relacionado de la pureza de la sangre, pero nunca se imaginó que también con matar.

Ahora tenía una marca en su brazo, uno que lo sentenciaba a un destino que no quiso en ningún momento, algo que nunca llegaría de aceptar, y ahora tendría que escapar de aurores de por vida, tenía la opción de hacerse espía como su padrino Severus, pero ese no era el caso, además ahora tendría que ser una marioneta para Dombledore y Voldermort, no eso no era nada agradable.

Lo que más odiaba en ese momento es cómo fue tan tonto para creer que su padre dejaría en paz a su mamá, si bien por lo menos le dio una muerte tranquila, el aseguraba que estaba sufriendo más en vida y que era mejor que muriera, pero la pudo haber llevado a un hospital, o algo, habían otras formas, luego su padre había desertado en esa opinión, pero si algo tenía claro de ahora en adelante, nunca más le volvería a creer!.

Draco alcanzó despedirse de Narcisa, tuvo el leve presentimiento que no despertaría al día siguiente, no sabía porqué, y su madre igual alcanzó a decirle unas palabras a su hijo, diciéndole que era el mejor hijo que pudo haber deseado, que lo amaba con toda el alma, si en algún momento no fue buena madre que la perdonara, que nunca se rinda, y que siempre luche por sus ideales, y el prometió que sería permanente en ese objetivo, se lo prometió, y no pensaba fallarle, aunque fuera en memoria.

Después de que se efectuara un velorio, Draco decidió alejarse de allí lo más pronto posible, por lo menos mientras pudiera.

Los dos chicos tenían los ojos llorosos pero ninguno se atrevió a derramar la primera lágrima, así que los dos se aguantaron. Con una historia tan trágica como la de su amigo, era inevitable que Harry no haya podido ponerse sentimental, además de que lamentaba mucho ver en esa forma a su amigo, es que acaso no él le había prometido ayudarle en no convertirse en mortífago, y aunque no lo haya prometido, era su amigo, debió de haber buscado una forma para ayudarlo.

.- Draco

.- No digas nada Harry, sólo he venido a desahogarme, lo hecho, hecho está, no hay forma de cambiarlo. Mi madre no atravesó un velo, ni un maldito mortífago la escondió en algún lado, ella de verdad se ha ido

.- Si hubiese podido haber hecho algo… pero no fue así, ni siquiera fui invitado a tu ceremonia…

.- Debiste de buscar la manera! – se levantó violento y lo amenazó con el dedo, Harry no dijo nada, sabía que se encontraba en ese estado por la mera cuestión de estar profundamente dolido, no sabía siquiera lo que decía. Draco se masajeó la sien con su mano, - lo siento, no fue mi intención

.- No te preocupes, si quieres te puedes quedar aquí

.- Gracias, creo que deberías de ir a buscar a Emma a donde quiera que hayan quedado de verse

.- No me quedo aquí, ella comprenderá, además no creo que le haga falta mi presencia, ella está de la fiesta de Slythering – Draco lo miró extrañado

.- Acaso necesitas otra razón para decirte que debes de ir a buscarla?

.- Bueno, está bien, regreso pronto

No tenía ganas de caminar el largo trayecto de allí hasta la sala común, se apareció enfrente de la puerta, vio su reloj antes de entrar, eran las 3:30am, había pasado tres horas con su amigo, es increíble como a veces parece avanzar tan rápido el tiempo, se pasó una mano por los cabellos y entró.

La fiesta era un poco más tranquila que la ves pasada, y sí habían unos que otros de las demás casas, eso sí, ya habían unos mareados por el efecto del alcohol, pero nadie montaba una escenita, como por ejemplo la que él había hecho.

Buscó entre las personas a Emma, la localizó sentada en uno de los finos sillones con una copa de quien sabe que en mano, un tipo a su lado (a Harry le hirvió la sangre) ya que descaradamente le coqueteaba, y eso no era todo, parado frente a ella había otro que en ese momento se acercaba a ella para susurrarle algo en el oído. Conforme se acercaba, veía cómo la tez de su novia había adquirido un color rojo.

Ya estaba frente a ella, le dirigió una sonrisa que hizo que Emma olvidara por completo a los otros dos chicos que la acorralaban, iba a pararse cuando llega Charlotte y se cuelga del cuello, literalmente, de Jon, e inició con darle besos muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca de la boca

.- Has venido, esta fiesta es un poco más tranquila, pero en algo coinciden, en una regla, todo lo que se haga o diga aquí de este lugar no sale – le dijo en voz queda, pero Emma alcanzó a escuchar a medias por el enorme esfuerzo que hizo para entender lo que esa serpiente le decía a SU novio

.- Charlotte, no, nada de eso

.- Si sólo quiero un poco de diversión, te he estado esperando toda la noche, - y ella atrapó los labios de su profesor, Jon se separó de su alumna, pero Emma no estaba para aguantar ese tipo de escenas y se paró como si de un resorte se tratase y se fue al otro extremo de la fiesta jalando al chico que momentos atrás le había secreteado algo – y a esa que le pasa?

.- Disculpa, de verdad, tengo que ir a ver algo – molesta se sentó junto al chico que habían abandonado y se le arrimó provocativamente para "dar celos", cosa que no funcionó

Pasó por un lado de Ron y Hermione que ellos ni en cuenta, los dos estaban muy entretenidos robándose la respiración uno al otro. Alcanzó a Emma con el tipo, él la tenía pegada a una pared (en el rincón en el que él, bueno él hizo algo con su alumna que no debió de haber hecho), una de sus manos se posaba en el muslo de SU chica, y la otra en la pares, ella no hacía nada por detenerlo. Lo separó con un pequeño empujón

.- Jon! Yo la vi primero, puedes tener a cualquiera, por allá anda Charlotte – eso no lo debió de haber dicho, por lo menos no enfrente de Emma, ya que visiblemente su cara emanaba enfado

.- Nada de eso Rufus, anda a buscar a otra víctima

.- Si me da la gana me cojo a Emma ahorita mismo!

PAZZ! Un acertado golpe le dio en la cara tirándolo a unos metros de donde estaba, que el golpe iba con un poco de magia, por eso lo había enviado tan lejos

.- Una mujer no es un objeto sexual por si no lo sabías

.- Parece que esa regla tú no la sigues – dijo bajo desde el suelo parándose para irse de allí

Los ojos de Harry dieron un destello rojo, algo que tal ves nunca había sucedido, pero esa situación lo había hecho molestar como nunca, Emma observo ese cambio de color en su novio

.- Nos vamos de aquí – Emma quedó callada no dijo nada, Jon la llevó hasta su despacho, en el sillón, ya dormido estaba Draco y para no despertarlo la llevó a su habitación

.- Qué derecho tienes de haberme sacado de la fiesta?

.- Esa fiesta no va a mejorar, va a seguir así hasta que todos caigan dormidos de borrachos, no te pierdes de nada – le dijo secamente, cambió un poco su tono arrepentido – lamento haber hecho tal escena

Ella se sentó en la cama para escucharlo, Harry quedó espaldas a ella, no quería verle la cara cuando se disculpara, tal ves por orgullo a lo mejor por el bochorno – Siento mucho que hayas escuchado todo eso, lo que pasó con Charlotte, fue… nada, sé que regañé a Rufus pos lo que dijo si yo mismo hice pero con actos lo mismo, pero es diferente porque en ningún momento la usé, o hice algo con ella en contra de su voluntad, en cambio tú lo hacías por despecho, verdad? - …….. – Emma! – se dio la vuelta y la encontró profundamente dormida, maldición, ya había olvidado lo hermosa que se veía cuando dormía, buscó una frazada y la tapó, le cambió su ropa (con magia) por un cómodo camisón, y shorts, no quería que despertara y pensara que había abusado de ella, en cambio Harry, se recostó a su lado como siempre duerme, total, no era la primera ves que lo veía dormir así, bueno ella no lo sabía, pero así era, solo que esta ves se cercioró de cubrir su cicatriz y la marca tenebrosa. Sin duda, ese fue el mejor sueño que a tenido desde que regresó a Hogwarts.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Unos ruidos lo comenzaron a despertar, pero no quería, estaba muy a gusto, recordaba haber dormido con Emma, espera, estaba durmiendo con ella, sonrió entre sueños y acercó más lo que tenía abrazado, en ese momento violentamente le mueven el hombro

.- Que diablos! – termina diciendo ya despierto, su novia lo miraba sonriente ya completamente despabilada, en la habitación estaban sus dos amigos

.- Les dije que no te despertaran, pero no me hicieron caso

.- Emma pero ni recuerdas que fue lo que pasó anoche!

.- Granger, tranquila, no pasó nada, se quedó dormida – se separó de ella y se sentó en la cama – aunque yo no podría decir eso de ustedes no – y les envió una mirada traviesa a aquellos dos intrusos, porque eso era lo que eran, qué tenían que andar haciendo en su habitación, claro querían proteger a su amiga pero tan así. La pareja quedó roja, tanto como el propio pelo de Ron

Emma le dio un beso en la boca, una ves que se sentó a su lado – será mejor que me vaya, mi papá regresó a Hogwarts, – Jon palideció por un momento – recuerda que tenemos una plática pendiente – y de la misma forma en que Jon se había cambiado anteriormente ella lo hizo, salió de allí, se podía escuchar a lo lejos algunas réplicas que le daban sus dos amigos a Emma de que no volviera a dejar que pase suceda algo así.

Las 11am, era tarde, se estiró perezosamente, se había planteado con ir a buscar a Draco para que lo acompañara a algún lugar… Ese día quería hacer dos visitas, una a la Mansión Godric y la otra, a conocer lo que un tiempo fue su hogar, no quería destruirlo siquiera antes de conocerlo, la casa de sus padres.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

HOLA, lamento informar que eso es todo, tal ves no suficiente para le tiempo que tardé pero por lo menos aquí está. Gracias Clawy y Pedro por el reviews, a por cierto Clawy espero haber respondido tus dudas. Y lo mismo va pa' todos, si tienen dudas o desean preguntar algo, háganlas, con gusto las respondo pero dejen sus mails porque por aki no puedo. Por favor, reviews, no sean, lo que sea, dejen lo que sea, bueno excepto insultos, pero en parte acepto de todo. Dentro de dos semanas inician mis exámenes, así que tengo dos opciones, escribir entre semana o hasta que acaben mis exámenes, todo dependerá de si tengo presión o no con la escuela, porque vieran, no dejan si quiera respirar. Me despido, los quiero mucho, se cuidan, farewell, xoxo.

Bye


	16. Descubierto?

Disclaimer: todo este mundo de fantasía, del que hay tantos fanáticos, le pertenece a la talentosa J. K. Rowling

**Descubierto?**

Hora, 2pm del domingo, día que tenía que destruir con su hogar, bueno el hogar que alguna ves fue de él y sus padres, eso había sido hace tanto, incluso, estar ahí sentía como si siempre hubiese habitado esa casa, aunque como Draco comentó, que en esos momentos lo acompañaba, no era tan ostentosa como de seguro era la de él, pero era hogareña, de seguro que en su época fue una casa perfecta. Estaban en la casa de Godric Hollow donde Lily y James Potter vivieron algunos años felices, se podía apreciar que vivían como muggles, de seguro para guardar apariencias, ya que en el chalet de dos casas que habitaron lo único mágico ahí eran las fotografías, estaba decorada con colores claros, y los muebles eran elegantes de muy buen gusto. Habían partes en la casa en la que se podía mostrar manchas en la pared como si hubiesen sido quemadas, pero ninguna parte estaba tan mal como lo de seguro había sido el cuarto de un bebé, sú cuarto. No había nada que se pudiera rescatar, ninguno del montón de juguetes, sólo, un peluche de un perro, se podría decir que era la réplica de progs, lo cogió con cariño, se encontraba en un muy mal estado, nada que unos cuantos hechizos no mejorase.

Pasaron un rato más esculcando (claro que sin dejar al peluche progs de lado), muchas cosas de valor habían en ese lugar, desgraciadamente no estaban como para ir cargando con todo lo k encontraran, por lo que se había preocupado era de sacar, una y cada una de las fotos que habían, hasta algunas joyas de su madre, una espada de su padre y algunas otras cosas.

.- Potter, ya me estoy aburriendo – Harry le dirigió una mirada asesina – bueno, es verdad, sólo tú estás disfrutando!

.- No puede esperarte unos minutos más, en unas horas destruiré esto, quiero estar seguro de que llevo lo más valioso

.- Entonces te recomiendo que lleves contigo esto – y levantó de una mesilla de uno de los cuartos de visitas una esfera dorada de dudosa procedencia pero de inigualable valor, según los conocimientos en cosas valiosas de Draco, pero al ver de nuevo una mirada que no necesitaba palabras de Harry agregó – bueno, bueno, no te molestes es broma amigo

.- Esta bien, ya acabé, espero, ahora a la Mansión de Godric

.- Bien! – contestó entusiasmado, no cualquier día se conocía la casa de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts aunque este fuere Gryffindor – Y… cómo nos vamos

.- Emmm… no estoy seguro, supongo que apareciéndonos, pero ha de tener algún tipo de hechizo para que las personas que no son familia no puedan pasar, por eso ha de ser que no se había registrado la casa principal, así que supongo que te doy el permiso para que puedas entrar, emmm a lo mejor si nos desaparecemos diciendo primero "Mansión Godric" apareceremos allí, o eso espero – se quedó pensando un rato más, a pesar de haber dicho todo eso más bien para sí mismo

.- Err Harry, sigo aquí

.- Hagamos eso – Harry no escuchó que su amigo dijera "hagamos que?", así que Harry fue el primero en llegar

Este lugar sí que era impresionante, lo primero que uno podía admirar era la altura que tenía el techo junto con unos candelabros impresionantes, lámparas de cristal o hasta posiblemente de diamante, y que a pesar de la altura era de dos pisos. En la entrada principal, unas puertas de roble altas talladas de jeroglíficos mostraban la entrada a aquel lugar, Harry se dio rápidamente la vuelta al escuchar que se abrían, se dio cuneta que Draco apareció afuera de la casa mientras él estaba ya dentro.

.- Esto, esto es impresionante, tienes un viñedo en un costado de la casa!

.- Si es magnífico

.- Señores, les puedo ayudar en algo?

Harry se dirigió al elfo que apareció – Disculpa que entremos así, al parecer yo soy el dueño de esto, él es mi amigo Draco Malfoy y mi nombre es Harry Potter

.- Amo – se inclinó hasta que su nariz topase con el piso – perdón no haberme dado cuenta, soy un inútil, tendré mi castigo lo prometo, pero no habíamos tenido visita en tanto tiempo

.- Levántate, no hay problema, nada de castigarse – al levantarse, el elfo le sonrió

.- Gracias amo, mi nombre es Karmo… si desea le muestro la casa mientras los demás elfos preparan un banquete de bienvenida

Encantados por conocer hasta los rincones de la mansión tuvieron una visita guiada, tardaron tres horas en conocer cada uno de los rincones del lugar y sus alrededores, tal y como dijo Draco, Harry poseía un viñedo y una gran colección de vinos en su bodega, objetos de mucha antigüedad, una biblioteca enorme, escudos de leones representativos a la casa Gryffindor y algunos otros de las otras tres casas de Hogwarts.

Ya comidos, después del banquete, esperaban a que hiciera digestión en un rincón de la biblioteca que estaba equipada con cómodos sillones, se podría decir que Harry se sentía en la sala común de Gryffindor

.- Esto es…

.- Sí impresionante

.- Iba a decir… muy Gryffindor para mí – los dos soltaron la carcajada, en una mesilla que estaba en frente de Draco, había un libro grueso que llamó su atención, lo cogió, al abrir la portada se topó con una fotografía de dos personas que saludaban contentos, muy parecidas a uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, decía los nombre debajo de cada foto "Shania Gaspar" y "Gregorio Gryffindor".

Harry se acercó para ver lo que tan entretenido observaba su amigo. Draco dio la vuelta, y en una foto completa salía un niño sonriente y debajo de la foto salía "Godric Gryffindor", del otro lado salía él y una joven muy bonita

.- Es un álbum – exclamó Harry

.- Es un álbum de la línea de sangre – Malfoy sabiendo lo poco que sabía de ese tipo de cosas su amigo le explicó – esto ayuda para saber el seguimiento de la sangre y apellido de la familia, en la parte de este lado – señaló el izquierdo – salen los hijos y en esta parte – señaló el lado derecho – con quien se casa

Pasaron un buen rato las páginas, algo que le sorprendió mucho a Harry es que lo que vendría siendo el apellido Godric y los sucesores, cambiaban con frecuencia, todo hasta que una familiar de Harry se casó con el primer Potter que entró a la familia, desde entonces los hijos fueron hombres conservando este apellido por generaciones, ya acercándose a la época descubrió que lo que parecía ser la tía de Dombledore, algo así, se casó con su bisabuelo, y el siguiente Potter, es decir el padre de James, estaba casado con una Malfoy, para sorpresa de Harry y Draco…

.- Lo que no entiendo… es quién se encargó de las fotos…

.- Yo le puedo responder esa duda amo – Harry hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza para que continuara – verá, de eso se encargan los familiares, pero como hace mucho se desprendió el linaje, nosotros los elfos somos los que cumplimos con esa misión, sacamos copias de fotos que necesitamos, luego las regresamos

Los dos quedaron contentos con la explicación – eso significa que seríamos algo así como primos segundos, dejémoslo en primos – terminó diciendo Draco completamente contento

Ya listos para marcharse a Hogwarts, ya llevaban mucho tiempo fuera, Harry les encargó una petición a sus elfos, una idea que podía quitarle un peso de encima, y no sentirse tan culpable por lo que haría a lo que una ves fue su hogar. Les ordenó ir y buscar todo lo que había en la casa del valle Godric, muebles (los que se lograran rescatar habían unos de muy mal estado pos culpa, sin duda de algún enfrentamiento con algún mago), ropa de sus padres, investigar si habían pasadizos, algo que ellos hayan pasado por desapercibido, quería tener lo más que se pudiera o todo lo que se alcanzara rescatar, los elfos tan sólo tendrían 3 horas, y eso, era poco tiempo.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

_Estimado profesor Jon Smith_

_Me encantaría poder cruzar algunas palabras con usted, sobre algunos asuntos que suponía ya aclarados. _

_Favor de ir a mi despacho_

Ese era el mensaje que llegó a su escritorio nada más apareció, intercambió miradas con Draco, estaba en problemas, eso era seguro, no hacía falta ver quien era el remitente, con la simple y perfecta caligrafía era de suponerse, Albus Dombledore.

Se puso en marcha rápidamente, su amigo le dio ánimos diciéndole "todo saldrá bien primo", eso de saber que tenía familia, aunque sea Malfoy, bueno sólo consideraba a Draco como familia a pesar de que los demás también eran parientes consanguíneos, por el puro hecho de ser como eran, no los consideraba parte de su vida… si ni Draco lo hacía con su padre… le agradó esa palabra 'primo', entre sus cavilaciones y el paso rápido con el que andaba no se percató de su novia, pasó a su lado sin siquiera voltearla a ver… otro error…

.- Profesor buenas noches! – le dijo alto para que le escuchara y no de un tono que se pudiera calificar como cariñoso, Hermione y Ron se dieron la vuelta, eso no era algo que les incumbiera, además podrían cuidar si alguien se acercaba por ese pasillo.

Se dio la vuelta de forma brusca al reconocer la voz – Emma… - se acercaba a ella sin comprender mucho del enfado de su novia – disculpa… es que tengo prisa, al parecer Albus está molesto conmigo

.- Será porque… desapareciste por toda la tarde?

.- Qué! Cómo?

.- Recuerda que mi padre vino por unas cosas, yo ya sabía que te habías ido… sin avisarme… - lo miró de manera reprobatoria – Padfoot me dijo que el profesor Dombledore cada ves desconfía más de ti… y sabes qué, yo no puedo estarte defendiéndote!

Harry esperó paciente la explicación, no era buena opción hacerla enfadar… más. – Dije que escuché que irías a ver a Artemisa, tienes suerte de que no se dieran cuenta de la ausencia de Malfoy, sí Jon, me di cuenta

.- Emma, perdón, - Harry ni se inmutó en todo lo que le dijeron, comprendía la reacción de su novia, debía de ser complicado que antes de tener alguna relación, ella sospechara de él, y luego que se va sin avisar… la ponía en una situación difícil – muchas gracias – la abrazó, - prometo explicarte todo, - o mejor dicho inventarse una excusa - ahora tengo que ir al despacho de Dombledore – se despidió de ella con un beso en la boca

…

Nada más quedó en frente de la puerta y esta se abrió "pase", le dijo el director.

.- Buenas noches Jon – se acomodó en el asiento del otro lado del escritorio para quedar cara a cara con su director – cómo se encuentra?

.- Bien – se removió en su asiento, hacía mucho que no se ponía nervioso, qué le pasaba, de algo estaba seguro, Dombledore no le podía leer la mente, con eso se quedaba tranquilo

.- A pase Severus – eso era, sintió la presencia de Severus Snape, con que no lo echara de cabeza el muy… - puedes acompañarnos si gusta, en un momento acabo con Jon, sólo necesito que me aclare algunas cosas – utilizó el tono de siempre, como si nunca pasara nada… ya los años de conocerlo, él no se la creía, había aprendido a conocer a su profesor, si bien se parecía mucho a la máscara que usaban los Slythering pues esta era pero de nobleza, para transmitir confianza, probablemente por dentro estaría demasiado intigrado con la situación pero no lo daba a conocer…

Ya que se acomodó Snape a su lado decidió dar por finalizar lo más pronto posible – Y dígame profesor, qué duda quiere que le aclare, pero antes debo dar un informe, no tuve tiempo de decírselo pero fuí hasta donde Artemisa, siento mucho no habérselo comunicado como acordamos – ho! Ho, había un truco en esto, no por nada estaba Snape ahí, pero siguió como si nada – fue algo imprevisto

Dombledore lo 'penetró' con la mirada, pero no lo logró, dirigió su vista hasta el profesor continuo que de alguna manera este le dio a entender algo al director, y continuación algo que ninguno de los dos presentes percataron, ni sospecharon, Harry tenía una habilidad y esa era escuchar una conversación por medio de legiremancia, una plática que llevaron a cabo por poco tiempo los dos adultos

_.- Qué averiguaste Severus?_

_.- Hablé con mi hija y ella me afirmó todo, no dice mentira – Harry estaba que no se lo creía, Artemisa lo defendió, acaso su novia se lo había pedido, por eso la adoraba, la tendría que compensar de alguna forma_

_.- Bien, gracias Severus_

Albus regresó su atención a Jon – Le insisto, me gustaría estar avisado si necesita salir del colegio para algo, no es necesario decir a dónde

.- Correcto

.- Bien, eso es todo, puede retirarse

.- Con permiso caballeros, que pasen buenas noches – y disimuladamente le dirigió una sonrisa triunfante al profesor de pociones, ya que él sabía que había otra salida para más al rato.

De regreso a su despacho, podría descansar una hora y media, o un poquillo más, llegó a un pasillo deshabitado, y para qué caminar si podía aparecer?

Llegó a su cuarto específicamente, sintió la presencia de Emma del otro lado, pero ya era tarde, además si los sorprendían los podrían matar, entró al despacho sin pensar que este es el que da a la entrada al pasillo

.- Emma

.- Hay! – dio un salto desde donde estaba sentada, - no te vi entrar

.- A es que, pues... ya ves… - se pasó la mano por el pelo quitándose le capucha, y continuó jugueteando con su ya alborotado pelo castaño, hasta que lo dejó en paz. En esto a Emma le vino un deja vuh al que no hizo mucho caso, o no quiso hacer caso

.- Te llegó esto – se lo entregó a Jon – es de Artemisa – (la carta estaba cerrada), se fue a sentar a su lado, no le molestaba mostrarle una correspondencia a su novia – y por cierto cómo te fue – el tema 'es tarde', 'Emma debería de estar en su sala común' y cosas por el estilo quedaron en el olvido

Mientras abría el pergamino contó – pues no se cómo o por qué, pero Artemisa me encubrió, podría ser que Snape haya mentido… - se quedó pensando un momento, esa era una posibilidad la razón, no la sabía. Por parte de la novia, ella esbozó una sonrisa

.- Qué dices, Senivellus defendiéndote, no lo creo, por qué haría eso? – "porque pudo haber pensado que me llamó Voldermot", se auto respondió Harry, sin que este pensamiento haya salido por sus labios se dedicó a leer la carta

_Querido Jon_ (Emma hizo una mueca, Harry la volteó a ver nervioso, tal vez, solo tal vez, no era buena idea esto de mostrarle el correo)

_Hace unas horas se comunica Severus conmigo preguntando si estabas por aquí, y te anuncio que me debes una, y una grande, ya que dije que sí, me merezco mi premio no crees, me gustaría algo así como el primer encuentro que tuvimos. Bueno ya sabes, nada de negaciones, no acepto excusas._

_Besos_

_Con cariño, Artemio_

_PD: A lo mejor y me doy una escapadita por allá, aquí está todo muy aburrido_

Definitivamente eso no había sido una buena idea, - Errr – inició con decir tontamente

.- A que se refiere con eso? - ….. – Sabes qué, pensándolo mejor, no lo quiero sabes, no me lo digas! – y se fue echa una furia con justa razón

Esa no era su noche, se levantó fastidiado a darse un duchazo y a esperar la hora

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

_Casa de los Potter's destruida_

_Mortífagos ahora cometiendo vandalismo,_ – "vandalismo, así lo consideraban, no tenían ni idea lo difícil que fue!" pensaba Harry por lo que aparecía en el Profeta, en el Gran Comedor, hora del desayuno, se removió en su asiento, Dombledore lo miraba fijamente – _la casa de los Potter's quedó en cenizas a las 12 exactamente de este lunes, usaron algún hechizo de suma dificultad, en la entrevista con uno de los aurores (véase más en la página 15) nos comentan que tenía infinidad de hechizos, y el tipo de magia que quedó atrapada en ese lugar no era cualquier cosa. A sido el mismo truco que han usado_ – "truco?" – _como con las casas anteriores_ – y así seguía en toda la plana dando espiraciones y más explicaciones sin llegar a algún lugar en concreto

Primera clase que impartía, 6º año, bien, podría hablar con Emma después de clase. Salió del Gran Comedor, sintió a Emma y sus amigos a unos pasos atrás de él, sonrió, a lo mejor y podría hablar con ella antes de lo pensado… Unos brazos se enrollaron en su cuello, y un fuerte beso de pico le plantaron en la boca… Y tan cerca que estaba del salón…

Sin descolgarse del cuello – Jon, buenos días, y dime, que travesura hiciste como para que tenga que mentir por ti – entraron al aula y a unos segundos el trío Gryffindor, habían apresurado el paso

Harry miró de reojo a Emma, y se quitó a Artemisa de encima sin parecer grosero – unos asuntos, tenía asuntos pendientes – ella colocó sus manos en su cadera aparentando enfado

.- Y qué, no me piensas decir nada más?

.- Errr, Artemisa no puedo hacer eso que me pediste por la carta es que… - paró de hablar ya que la susodicha se reía a carcajadas

.- Era broma Jon, bueno quien quieta y quien pone, no? - Emma hizo ademán de irse de la clase, no podía soportar ver a su novio con otra, por lo menos Jon ya parecía ponerle un alto a eso de la carta, aún así, era difícil verlo con otra, más si ella permanecía muy cerca, muuuy cerca de él, y recordando los eventos pasados, mejor irse.

.- Señorita Black, a dónde va, la, la clase está por comenzar – no le gustaba que Emma estuviera molesta con él, Artemisa había dicho otras cosas pero no alcanzó a comprenderlas, observaba detenidamente los pasos de su novia.

Sin contestarle Emma siguió su rumano, pasó por un lado de ellos, Harry dejó hablando a Artemisa sola y posó su mano en el hombro su chica.

.- Emma

Artemisa había prestado atención en la falta de concentración que tenía Jon unos instantes antes, miró al lugar que tanto lo tenía entretenido, observó que no le quitaba un ojo de encima a su alumna "raro" pensó, pero ella continuó con lo suyo, hasta que el le llamó la atención por irse, se calló, es muy feo que una persona no te preste atención cuando uno habla, y más que pase por alto que tenían una conversación para dirigirse a la Gryffindor, luego escuchó que el la llamó por su nombre, eso no estaba nada bien, no era apropiado, menos en frente de otros alumnos. Sospechaba que Jon se relacionaba demasiado con algunos alumnos, sospechaba que el primer día que lo vio en el colegio venía de una fiesta de una de las casa, bueno eso no estaba taaan mal, ella a lo mejor también lo habría hecho, pero tener otro tipo de relación con un alumno, eso no era nada correcto, la forma en como le agarró el hombro, eso le decía algo.

Sea lo que sucediera, prefería no saberlo, Jon le caía bien, y creía que no era mala persona, todo podría tener alguna explicación, pero prefería no adentrarse tanto en ese asunto, era mejor irse a hacer lo que le habían mandado, luego podría hablar con él, y advertirle, Dombledore no era de las personas que vieran bien algo por el estilo, bueno en realidad, no sólo él, muchos lo verían mal, y a ella, bueno pues ella creía que no se llevaban mucha diferencia, ella ya no era una niña. Una pequeña punzada sintió en sus adentros, tal ves eran celos.

.- Jon – llamó para atraer su atención – mejor me voy, tengo unos asuntos que ver con el profesor Dombledore, luego hablamos – y sin quedar muy segura de si la escuchó o no, salió del salón al momento que entraba un grupo de Slythering's encabezada por Draco Malfoy que según ella, fue el único que se percató de la escena, viró su cabeza y vio a Jon alejándose rápidamente de su alumna y esta volvía a su asiento.

El resto de los alumnos llegaron unos minutos después y Harry inició con la clase.

…

Draco, Ron, Hermione y Emma, tardaron más de lo normal en recoger sus cosas, una ves todo los demás fuera, Harry habló

.- Emma, podemos hablar?

.- Emmm yo me voy a cuidar la puerta – dijo Draco para alertar a sus amigo si alguien se acercaba

.- Pues, nosotros, tenemos que hacer, unas cosas, deberes, sí eso – decía Ron, para poner una excusa para salir de allí, imitando al Slythering pensando que lo de él era una excusa. Hermione torció los ojos y se lo llevó de allí a empujones.

.- Y bien, comienza, no? – inició algo brusca una ves que sus amigos y la serpiente se fueran

.- Bueno, va, lo de la carta yo no le dije que me escribiera, ni que mintiera por mí, claro se lo agradezco pero

.- De que trata el "premio" – vio a su novio ponerse un tanto incómodo y a la ves un color rojizo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, esperaba la respuesta con impaciencia, pero esta no llegaba – bueno, esta bien, no me digas si no quieres

Ella hizo ademán de irse, Jon la tomó esta ves de los dos hombros y la besó, ella no se resistió pero al principio tampoco cedía tanto al beso hasta que se dejó lleva, él rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y ella pasó sus manos por su cuello. Harry se separó pegando su frente con la de ella – Emma quiero que sepas que yo no tengo ojos para otra persona que no seas tú – y ella como respuesta juntó sus labios, apenas había comenzado el segundo beso cuando la puerta se abrió con fuerza. Dejando ver a una sonrisa del padre de Emma que se borró inmediatamente al ver la escena, los dos no reaccionaron como para separarse, los agarraron desprevenidos, Draco estaba a espaldas de Sirius y se encargó de cerrar la puerta en cuanto pasaron dos agitados Gryffindor's por la carrera que dieron para alcanzar a Black.

El rostro de Sirius pasó a ser de una persona furiosa, simplemente, no era él, y daba miedo. Se abalanzó en contra del profesor que tenía en sus brazos a su hija, su bebé, y él que había comenzado en confiar en él, cómo hay personas traicioneras en este mundo, le vino a la mente ese pensamiento, le colocó un buen golpe en su mandíbula aventándolo al piso, era inconcebible lo que hacía Jon con una alumna, con su Emma!

Hermione se tapó la cara de horror, Emma dio un grito ahogado, Draco y Ron se acercaban inútilmente para ver si podían tranquilizar un poco la furia del padre.

Y dejando las costumbres muggles por parte de Sirius, de eso luchar apuño, optó por las mágicas, le apuntó con la varita directo a la frente, la capucha no se le había caído por un hechizo especial, cubriendo, por suerte (o ya no estaba tan seguro) su cicatriz.

.- Papá – de la varita de Sirius salían chispas

.- Que hacías con tu profesor Emma, acaso te obligó? – preguntó en tono falso ya que los hechos demostraban lo contrario – sabes que la orden sospecha de él, por dios Emma, sabes lo peligroso que es? – volvió su atención al joven profesor – te juro que tengo unas ganas enormes de matarte – siseo amenazadoramente, chispas verdes salían de su varita, Harry muy a su pesar, estaba dispuesto a pelear si las cosas se ponían feas, apretó su varita en su mano, Draco observo este movimiento de su amigo, y eso sólo podría empeorar las cosas, por lo que gritó, junto con Hermione y Ron, ellos por los que dijo Sirius

.- NO! – los ojos de Emma se tornaron cristalinos

Sirius se volteó hacia los chicos – Qué, ustedes lo sabían, estaban de acuerdo – como repuesta de los chicos fue mero silencio, y quien calla otorga – Hermione, de ti no lo puedo creer – confesó completamente decepcionado

Draco optó por dirigirse a su amigo que se ponía de pié y se sobaba su mandíbula – Harry, creo que lo mejor será que – Harry abrió los ojos a más no poder, o eso creyó Draco, puesto que no los veía, ante la repentina inmovilización de su amigo, Draco comprendió lo que había dicho, no lo hizo adrede, era culpa de la costumbre, que le podía hacer, volvió a iniciar deseando de que no se hayan percatado los demás – Jon mejor será que

.- Cómo le habías dicho, - preguntó Hermione – acaso no te sabes el nombre de tu profesor? – cuestionó interesada en la respuesta, y es que todos ya tenían los nervios de punta, sólo necesitaban un empujoncito para estallar, y escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo desaparecido la sacó de onda.

Con su máscara perfecta, no dejó demostrar el nerviosismo que se apoderó de él – Claro que lo sé sabelotodo, que no te laves bien los oídos es otra cosa – quedó roja de coraje en un instante

.- Pues que tengas lagunas mentales, y no recuerdes tu equivocación podría ser perjudicante más adelante en tus estudios – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa

Draco apretaba sus puños – Tenías que ser una sangre …

.- Basta! – dijo Jon, Sirius buscaba en sus bolsillos desesperadamente, y aprovechando la distracción intervino, no quería una pelea entre sus amigos

.- Lo estás defendiendo – acusó Ron – le estaba a punto de decir… – con dificultad intentaba decir el nombre "déjalo Ron" le dijo su novia en tono bajo – sabes que eso es un insulto mayúsculo! – Emma no sabía si agradecer que su padre estaba distraído y no había pasado a mayores o preocuparse por la nueva pelea que se formaba

.- Pero no lo terminó de decir

.- Ese no es el caso!

.- Bien ya, será mejor que sólo nos quedemos hablando mi papá y yo, esto está llegando demasiado lejos –lo siguiente que pasó llegó de improviso y los dejó a todos estupefactos.

Sirius, con extrema agilidad se abalanzó sobre Jon.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Muajajaja (risa malvada), que pasará ahora, hará algo Sirius de lo que luego pueda arrepentirse, los chicos no piensan hacer nada, jejejeje. Bien fin del chapter, que tal todos, bien no demoré tanto, no, teniendo en cuenta de que mañana presento probabilidad y no he estudiado nada S, una noche en vela, eso es seguro. Bueno gracias Clawy, Pedro, Mawi, y Paty (heee, nueva lectora), por sus reviews, este capítulo como que empieza algo lento, pero no podía permitir que Harry destruyera su casa sin conocerla, y ps tenía que salvar algo de ella, no, que les pareció de que emparenté a Draco y Harry, no me resistí, tenía que hacerlo, jajaja. Bien, preguntas, sugerencias, reclamaciones, etc, etc, todo es válido, dejen reviews, si quieren que los conteste pos dejen sus mails, por cierto los mensajes del capítulo 15 no los voy a poder contestar hasta que acaben mis exámenes, es decir hasta la próxima semana.

Se cuidan, farewell, los quiero mucho, xoxo

Atte.

Karla


	17. Respuestas

Disclaimer: todo este mundo de fantasía, del que hay tantos fanáticos, le pertenece a la talentosa J. K. Rowling

Título

Domingo, Hogwarts

Sirius caminaba por los pasillos un tanto molesto, el va a Hogwarts para decir cruzar unas cuantas palabras con Dombledore y este lo manda a buscar a Snape para que vaya a su despacho, bueno es que acaso creía que tenía todo el día libre, bueno, a lo mejor, pero este día lo tenía ocupado, esta bien, no tanto, el caso es que era Snape, a lo mejor si hubiese sido otra persona no estaría tan molesto, además, tenía hambre, lo bueno es que dentro de poco servían la comida.

Escuchó unas voces conocidas, bueno habían muchas pero estas le eran conocidas

.- No Ron, no podemos ir a Hosmede, pronto comienzan los exámenes!

.- Hola chicos, cómo están?

.- Sirius – exclamaron los dos – no te habíamos visto, disculpa – siguió Hermione – es que Ron insiste en ir a Hosmede

.- Y por qué no van?

.- Ya ves, una persona que me apoya – Hermione les vio feo a los dos, Ron pasó sus brazos por la cintura de su novia para aminorar su enojo – además Herm, la mayoría de los profesores están en el despacho de Snape – Sirius se golpeó violentamente la cabeza

.- De verdad no había buscado allí, - vio que lo miraban con un gran signo de interrogación en la cara – es que me mandaron a buscar a Senivellus – Ron soltó una risilla y la novia no lo vio con buena cara aunque por dentro se reía, pero eso, jamás lo demostraría – entonces no van a ir?

Las respuestas fueron distintas, ya supondrán que dijo cada quién – Mira, - tomó el mapa y estiró el brazo para que se lo lleve Sirius – porque no te lo llevas, así si se va de su despacho no te la pasas dando vueltas, luego nos lo dejas

.- Si, eso me parece bien, - tomó el mapa – entonces los veo luego, estudian mucho he! – les dijo con burla – y nada de portaos mal, ahí le dicen a Emma que la veo en el comedor

Hermione y Ron se miraron nerviosos, y es que en todo ese tiempo desde que se levantaron, habían olvidado por completo a su amiga, que por cierto no sabían dónde diablos se había ido, aunque tenían una pequeña idea.

Sirius una ves que encontró a Snape se guardó el mapa en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, estuvo durante la comida con su hija y amigos, su hija la notaba un tanto extraña, bueno en realidad no, aunque demasiado contenta para su gusto, por más que le preguntaba nada, sólo decía que había tenido un buen despertar, sólo esperaba que no hubiera regresado con el niñato ese de Ravenclaw. Se enteró de que el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no se encontraba en el colegio, otro dolor de cabeza, es que nunca sabrían la verdad sobre él?.

Su tarde la pasó hablando con algunos de la orden, ya tenían una idea de cómo entrar a la fortaleza de Voldermort, el que Jon se haya sostenido de Snape la primera ves para ir a donde Tom Riddle, le dio una idea a Severus, creyendo que tal ves podrían hacer algo parecido, claro, nadie sabía lo de Jon, ni cómo le vino la idea, sólo faltaba arreglar unos puntos y estar bien preparados.

Lunes

La vida que llevaba Sirius Black era tranquila a pesar de tener uno que otro encuentro con mortífagos y estar de un lado para otro con la orden, bueno, eso consideraba tranquilo según él, se fue a desayunar con Tonks y Lupin, que por cierto la pancita de Tonks ya se estaba notando, luego decidió ir a la villa Merlín, tenía algo de tiempo que no la visitaba, así aprovecharía investigar algunas cosas en tan amplia biblioteca.

Se acerca a una venta que daba hacia las demás casitas de la villa, aguzó su vista. Pestañeó varias veces. Pero ya no pasaba nada

.- Le sucede algo señor? – pregunto un elfo cortésmente

.- Pues, me pareció ver que había luz en una casa, pero se apagó

El elfo soltó una risa algo… extraña – Supongo señor, que, un elfo fue a ver en que estado se encontraba la casa

Afirmó con la cabeza en señal de entendimiento. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos mientras observaba la casa, encontró algo que no recordaba, era el mapa (las túnicas tenían un hechizo que hace que si deja un papel en uno de los bolsillos de esta, aparece en la que se vaya a colocar después para facilidad del mago), sonrió del lado, recordó haber tardado mucho en hacer el mapa, cómo le había sacada de apuros, sería bueno devolvérselo a los chicos, aunque con los tiempos que vivían… Abrió el mapa, dijo las palabras mágicas con un toque de varita, buscó a su Emma, debía estar en clase así que recorría rápidamente las aulas, llegó a la de DCAO, allí estaban según leía "Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley" los seguía con el dedo, cerca de ellos estaba "Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, bien, la encontré, Emma Black", algo no cuadraba, pasó por los nombres de las personas que estaban en el aula, todos estaban con algo de movimiento ya que la mayoría de las clases eran prácticas, "Harry Potter", cerró el pergamino bruscamente para abrir de nuevo "Harry Potter", esta ves parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que no le hacía falta algún examen de vista o si estaba delirando "Harry Potter".

"Bueno es que acaso el ya llegó al colegio y nadie pensaba informárselo, acaso soy un cero a la izquierda, una cosa así no debe de hacerse esperar, con el tiempo que llevamos buscándolo" tragó con dificultad al momento que pensaba esto último "ya hasta lo consideraba muerto gran parte de la comunidad mágica"

Se guardó el pergamino y fue a aparecer en Hosmede, fue a una parte donde no había gente que lo viera, la forma de llegar más rápido es por uno de los pasadizos y siendo animago, pues le facilitaba más el trabajo. Terminó llegando al colegio en tan sólo 5minutos, lo podría poner como nuevo record. Verificó n el mapa si seguía en el aula, "Emma Black, Harry Potter", eran los únicos en el aula, guardó el mapa y se echó a correr, pensó en su hija, si ella ya lo sabía tendría que hablar muy seriamente con ella, faltando un pasillo lo detuvieron Hermione y Ron

.- Chicos, no me dijeron!. Porqué? – su respiración era entrecortada

Los dos jóvenes se vieron las caras no comprendiendo nada – Nosotros, no…

.- No importa, él, - hacía tiempo que no daba una carrera de estas, pero lo más seguro era que estaba en ese estado por lo emocionado, ya hasta él había comenzado a pensar que podo haber estado muerto – yo voy

Los chicos a pesar de seguir en blanco prefirieron seguirlos, gran susto que se dieron al ver que entraba al aula de pociones y Draco no había podido hacer nada.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Después de haberlo abrazado se separa de él, coloca sus manos en los hombros de Jon, se separa un poco para verlo mejor. – Chicos me debieron de haber dicho, este tipo de cosas no se ocultan – le recriminaba a todos, bueno a los Gryffindors, nadie entendía, a excepción de Draco y el mismo Harry, aunque este último seguía algo atontado por el cambio tan drástico. Volvió a abrazarlo, con más fuerza si era posible, Harry hacía señas de que le comenzaba a faltar el aire.

.- Señor Black, lo va a matar! – dijo Draco ya que nadie se había recuperado de la impresión como para interceder por él

Se separa – diablos!. Cómo no me lo dijiste?. Tienes idea cómo nos traías a todos? – pasó su mano por donde comenzaba a hacerse notar un hinchazón en el cachete de Jon – Disculpa, pero es que, bueno, tienes que entender, no sabía!

.- Papá, entonces, no te importa que él y yo… - Emma desgraciadamente era la que menos entendía, aunque no era mucha la diferencia respecto a los otros dos

.- No, no, para nada Emma. Siempre es lo que llegamos a querer – se volteó a Harry – tu padre y yo, que nuestras familias se unan – eso asustó un poco a Emma, ella hablaba de un noviazgo y su padre de, de, casarse?.

.- Err, Sirius, podemos hablar en primado?

Haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta le hizo hacia atrás su capucha – Cómo le hiciste?. Eso no es un hechizo muy sencillo que digamos – se rascó la barbilla

.- Sirius, Jon preguntó que si podían hablar en privado – el susodicho no se acordaba de su presencia, no le hizo caso a lo que dijo el slythering, y regresó su atención a 'Jon'. El intento de Draco por ayudar a su amigo se esfumó.

Hermione ya se había dado cuenta del tipo de pergamino que sostenía con fuerza Padfoot

.- Será… 'Revelo' – y Harry volvió a la normalidad inmediatamente, su pelo caía por su cara, no alborotado como en tiempos de antes, ojos verde esmeralda, no tenía la pequeña barba que estaba en crecimiento – emmm… wow, yo pensaba que también cambiarías un poco en cuanto a físico, que tanto hiciste cuando nos regresamos? –

.- Harry? – preguntó Hermione

.- De que hablas Herm – soltó una risita nerviosa Emma – Jon, que sucede?

Su papá la miró extrañada, y pasó una mano por la frente de Harry pensando que tal ves Emma lo seguía encubriendo

.- Harry! – se emocionó, aunque eso pasó a – Harry! – esta ves con coraje

.- Sirius, hubiera sido mejor que hubiésemos hablado a solas – dijo en vos baja para que los demás no escuchasen. Sus amigos se acercaron a abrasarle, Hermione ciertamente no lo quería soltar, Ron esperaba a que se quitase

.- No, no, no sabían? – preguntó algo confundido

.- No, - sentenció Ron siguiendo esperando su turno – pero ahora el hurón ese también lo sabe, Hermy ya basta, me toca

.- Un momento – dijo Hermione soltándose se Harry y mirando a Draco – tú le habías llamado Harry – todas las miradas se posaron en él

.- Err… - el miraba a Harry haber si este daba alguna señal de mentir o decir la verdad, peor este se encontraba en el mismo dilema

Hermione se tapó la boca ahogando un grito – Tú lo sabías! – le acusó – Harry, tú sabías que él sabía? – Ron se separó de su amigo esperando respuesta

.- Bueno sí – agachó la cabeza. Emma se acercó a él

.- Y además, confías en él y a nosotros no nos dices nada, Harry, acaso te estabas divirtiendo mientras estaba contigo? – le dio una cachetada, con justa razón, ella se había estado comenzando a enamorarse de Jon, pero resulta que Jon… no existe!

.- Emma, no, yo no, no era mi intención

Observó su reloj de muñeca – tenemos clase – se dio media vuelta y salió del salón, no sin antes mirar con odio a Draco.

Ron y Hermione, le estaban siguiendo, pero a comparación de ella, ellos sólo estaban resentidos con su amigo, nunca llegaron a creer que no confiaran en ellos, y eso duele. – Que bueno que estás aquí Harry – dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada

.- Hey primo, lo siento, ya pasará, no te preocupes – le dio unos golpecitos cariñosos en la espalda. Sirius se sorprendió de ver a un Draco sin máscara, con sentimientos, que se llevara con Harry y además le decía primo

.- Sí, hubiera sido mejor hablar a solas – Harry le dio una media sonrisa

.- Creí que era mejor que no supieran, no podía darme distracciones – Sirius levantó una ceja, ya que obviamente no había estado entonces del todo bien su plan – bueno lo de Emma – Padfoot se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente – lo de Artemisa es diferente – le reprochó – maldición, esto no debía acabar así – exclamó frustrado. La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a un grupo de gryffindor's listos para la siguiente clase. Se dio la puerta rápidamente, y pasó una mano por su cara y colocó su capucha, pero las marcas de la cachetada y golpe no se fueron

.- Profesor Smith, se encuentra bien? – preguntó uno de sus alumnos asustados viendo a su con un golpe en la cara y además de que el único que estaba allí con el era el que algunos le seguían temiendo ex prófugo de Azkaban

.- No quieres que yo me encargue para que puedas irte a curar eso? – agregó para que no se encontrara en la penosa situación de inventarse una excusa, aunque Harry podía quitarse la marca que dejó el golpe con un simple hechizo, tenía la cabeza que le daba vueltas, necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar así que aceptó la propuesta de Sirius y se fue de allí con mucho profesionalismo, el volvía a ser el de siempre, puso una expresión en su rostro que no dejaba salir ningún sentimiento, y como respuesta a Padfoot tan sólo inclinó la cabeza, en cambio él estaba listo para despedirse de abrazo pero se contuvo.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Todo volvió a la normalidad… Bueno casi todo, con excepción de que más personas sabían su secreto, incluyendo a Moony, que en la siguiente visita que hizo a Hogwarts para dar las clases habituales, pudo tener una conversación con él en privado en la que Sirius no pudo asistir por "algunos pendientes", obviamente todo eso era una farsa, Padfoot seguía indignado por la "falta de confianza" que le tenía su ahijado.

Harry se sintió bien el hablar con Lupin de nuevo, el era experto en eso, fue como quitarse una pequeña parte de la carga que tenía encima, aunque no se salvó de la regañida que le dio por no haberle avisado a nadie, si bien su relación no era completamente como la de antes, Reamus hacía un gran esfuerzo por hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pasó una semana y ni sus amigos ni padrino se apiadaban de hablarle, no que él hiciera muchos esfuerzos o se vería obvio, no había oportunidad para hablarles, siempre salían de la habitación en la que él estaba. Resignándose a que probablemente no lo perdonarían, y es que Hermione era la que mejor se portaba de ellos, bueno al menos lo saludaba, a secas, pero lo saludaba.

La temporada de exámenes estaba próxima y su lapso de tiempo con el que había quedado con Snape también, faltaban una semana para los exámenes, y no había avanzado casi nada, aunque lo presentía, presentía que estaba cerca, ayer sábado lo mandaron a una misión y llevó a Draco consigo para que aprendiera, supuestamente el finalizó la vida de 8 personas en un pueblo no muy lejos de Hogsmade ellos dos y un mortífago más que él acabó con la vida de 2 personas, de suerte que lograron convencerlo para que Draco se encargara de los otros tres. Ese día se haría una de las misiones más importantes hasta ahorita, Jon no pudo asistir, porque Voldermort consideraba que esa tardaría más de lo normal y no quería problema con el vejete, y si todo salía bien, habría una fiesta, y tal ves esa sería su última oportunidad.


	18. El comienzo del final

Disclaimer: todo este mundo de fantasía, del que hay tantos fanáticos, le pertenece a la talentosa J. K. Rowling

**EL COMIENZO DEL FINAL **

_.- Y a ustedes que les pasa?..._

.- Yo creo que mejor me retiro, - hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza – buenas noches

.- No espera, se miraron, muy extraño y Malfoy se tocó el brazo, que tienes ahí Malfoy?

Draco no le dio importancia a las acusaciones que hacía Hermione sólo que apresuró más su paso, Harry tenía razón, Voldermort estaba muy feliz, se había comunicado don él por legeremancia, esto sólo significaba una cosa, la misión había salido con éxito, lograron matar al ministerio de magia, Cornelius Fudch, y tal ves la misión fue tan perfecta que lograron matar sus aliados en otros países a sus ministros, eso le hizo temblar de repente, debió de haber hecho algo, ahora colocarían a alguien de "confianza" en el poder… Se sentía mal, no pudo interferir en la misión, pero es que Voldermort no quería que él participara en eso, no quería que sospecharan de su mejor arma.

.- Adiós Draco – intervino para que este se vaya más rápido

Con un movimiento inesperado, ya habiendo planteado la posibilidad varias veces ella y sus amigos de que Draco podría ser un mortífago entendió lo que quería decir Hermione, levantó su mano y la bajó con gran velocidad y a pesar de estar lejos la manga de la túnica de Draco se desgarró dejando ver a los ojos de los presentes una marca que brillaba con ferocidad de color verde, e incluso daba la apariencia de que se movía, no supieron que hacer de instante, la palabra paralizados se quedaba corta, pero todo volvió en sí, todos excepto Harry que seguía sentado con una tranquilidad espeluznante, sólo se recostó en el asiento pero las manos se encontraban entrecruzadas en sus piernas, cualquiera diría que es el próximo señor oscuro.

Sirius se levantó rápidamente con la varita en alto, hizo una ademán con la mano que tenía la varita y de allí salieron unas chispas que se fueron hacia la puerta de salida atravesándola, Draco, Hermione, Emma y Ron se encontraban a la defensiva, todos con varita en alto, y hasta que Harry no se convenció realmente del peligro que corría su amigo en el momento en que Sirius comenzó a acercarse a su amigo entonces ya lo creyó en suficiente problemas, con una actitud cansada desapareció de allí y reapareció al lado de Draco sorprendiéndolos a todos y lo cogió del brazo para ir a donde su amo.

Harry ya tenía una idea de los problemas que quedarían allí sin resolver, pero que más daba, ya que se haya solucionado el problema de la urna todo acabaría...

.- Que diablos! – exclamó asustado Ron, todos tenían mas bien la misma cara, entre confusión y miedo, hasta que Emma se dio un golpe en la cabeza con su palma de la mano entendiendo la razón, o eso suponía…

.-Ya sé que fue lo que sucedió – para esto de puso de frente de sus amigos y padre sin ver que la puerta se abrió y había alcanzado a escuchar lo último.

Muy agitado entró Dumbledore y tras de él McDonagal y Snape

.- Señorita a que se refiere? – se quedó helada no se esperaba eso, bueno ninguno de los chicos se esperaba eso. Al ver que Emma no le respondía se dirigió al que lo llamó – Sirius porqué nos ha mandado esa alarma, que es lo que pasa aquí? – lo observó fijamente evaluándolo con la mirada tratando de ver la verdad antes de que se la contasen, pero tuvo que desviar sus ojos, Snape se disponía a iniciar una pelea con su enemigo de la infancia "pero si parecen críos!"

Snape avanzó hasta quedar frente a frente con Sirius – no se profesor Dumbledore pero esto parece un – con su asquerosa voz de Slythering y dirigiendo una mirada a los demás sin reparar de que falta uno – complot

.- Pues verás mi querido Senivellus pero este "complot" como tú llamas, está fuertemente vinculado con tu adorado ahijado Draco Malfoy

.- Sirius, y el profesor Jon? – preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, percatándose de que se encontraban en su despacho y del susodicho no aparecía ni su sombra.

Los cuatro se tensaron un poco al escuchar el nombre, todavía no podían creer del todo que Harry haya ayudado a su ex enemigo escapar aún sabiendo que es mortífago.

Snape pareció comprender todo

.- Albus creo que este asunto no les concierne a estos jóvenes, principalmente si no están en sus cuartos a estas horas!

.- Profesor – la interrumpió Snape y calló las quejas que habían iniciado por los chicos reclamando su derecho de estar allí – como ya le había dicho me tengo que ir, es necesario

.- Por supuesto – silencio… Snape se estaba dando la vuelta cuando la vos de Albus volvió a sonar pero con un poco de ayuda de su magnífico poder para hacer hablar a las personas, legeremancia - y dígame Severus – sabía que ese era el momento perfecto lo había agarrado desprevenido – su ahijado y Jon se encontraran en la reunión

Se detuvo – Desgraciadamente – murmuró entre la comisura de su boca, hasta que reaccionó muy tarde, Dombledore sabía de que su ahijado ya era mortífago pero no de Jon – bueno – se dio la vuelta – es de suponer que Draco estará allí – envió una mirada asesina a los Griffindors – pero de Jon no se – se acercó al profesor Dombledore

.- Me gustaría saber porque cubrió a Smith, a estado trabajando en este colegio, estaba a cuidado de mis alumnos y no decía anda, Severus no se de que lado te encuentras, quiero que te vayas y cuando regreses estarás bajo el efecto del veritaserum, luego te marcharás

.- Profesor tengo una buena razón – por la mente de los chicos y Sirius pasó por un instante la posibilidad de que el también sepa la verdadera identidad de Jon, mientras en la mente del custodiado divagaba un pequeño dilema "acaso tenía un buena razón?"

.- Qué más me has estado ocultando? – Inquirió en tono amenazador, McDonagal se llevó a los chicos a la habitación de Jon para que no escucharan la conversación, esos temas ya eran muy delicados como para que ellos estén presentes y escuchen

.- Profesor Dombledore, tiene que confiar en mí – este se sentía completamente defraudado, no sabía que coraje le daba más haber tenido a un mortífago bajo su techo o que Severus le haya ayudado a quedarse allí – le puedo decir le puedo decir que, que es él el que ha matado a la señora Molly, y está vinculado con varias muertes más, pero profesor Dombledore, él es el único que puede desaparecer la urna, no se cómo pero sé que así es.

Y ahora que lo decía ciertamente Albus también creía eso, algo en ese joven le decía que tenía un gran poder, tan grande como para salvarlos del desastroso camino en el que se encontraban con respecto a la Urna

.- HARRY NUNCA MATARÍA A LA SEÑORA MOLLY – las tres miradas de los adultos se dirigieron a Sirius que momentos atrás había permanecido imperceptible

Con aire de grandeza se acercó el Slythering a él – Que tan pronto te hayas encariñado de Jon no significa que sea él el chico estrella, el niño de oro, ese Jon Smith es un maldito, yo ví cuando mató a la rata de Peter, y creedme fue despiadado, ese hombre no tiene alma – conforme iba diciéndolo se acercaba más y más a él mientras Sirius retrocedía sin poder creer lo que escuchaba – ese tal JON, es un hombre de gran poder, un poder del que cualquiera envidiaría, y el único capaz de destruir la Urna, pero es un desgraciado

Nadie habló, el ambiente era completamente tenso, sin mencionar el del cuarto de Jon, que instantes atrás ellos escuchaban todo con un hechizo que puso al cuarto Emma para enterarse de la conversación, a Ron lo tuvieron que inmovilizar, parecía que el mismísimo diablo se había apoderado de él, nunca, nunca lo habían visto tan furioso, Emma y Hermione habían tenido la misma reacción sin poder creerla del todo, pero se contuvieron pos su amigo, que quien sabe que locuras podría hacer en ese estado, era completamente irreconocible, habían tocado un tema muy delicado.

En el despacho, Dombledore no tenía palabras, poniéndolo de esa manera todo tenía coherencia, todo excepto que Harry sea el asesino de tantas personas, claro que, con el comportamiento, según lo que veía, era probable que…… lo hayan …… perdido. Aún así no dijo nada, la esperanza es lo último que muere. Era probable que Sirius estuviese alucinando. McGonagal fue necesario sentarse, tanta información le había dado un ataque

.- Sirius ya sabes que Harry nunca haría eso, eso, es, imposible, Harry no, es Jon…

Este no respondió, quedó en chok, Harry nunca haría eso, pero las palabras le taladraban los oídos, parecían eco, no dejaban de sonar "yo ví como mató a la rata de Peter" "Ha matado a la señora Molly"

.- Severus será mejor que ya te vayas, a tu regreso hablamos – un trueno retumbó en las paredes de Hogwarts parecía que el cielo se había quejado de algo… Snape obedeció – Sirius debes de ir a ver como se encuentran los chicos, esa información pudo haber sido muy dañina para uno de ellos

Dombledore y McGonagal se retiraron, ella se fue a la enfermería, ya no era bueno tener esos sustos a su edad, y el profesor fue directo a hurgar en su pensadero, algo no andaba bien, un Harry – Jon aclararía todo, pero si lo que dijo Severus sobre las muertes a las que estaba vinculado era completamente cierto, entonces, podría significar que ya no había esperanza, si Harry estuvo allí escondido todo ese tiempo escondido es por algo, acaso lo habían perdido de verdad?

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

En su despacho, después de que le diesen las dos de la madrugada dándole vuelta al asunto, Albus no encontró nada, todo indicaba que lo que decía era verdad, y que en realidad estuvo en el colegio Harry/Jon. Se acercó al balcón, el cielo no andaba muy bien desde ese primer trueno, porque después de ese surgieron más, tuvo que mandar a los alumnos al Gran Comedor, algo le decía que lo que podía suceder era grande, nadie podía dormir pero especialmente las personas que escucharon la verdad del profesor Jon, un relámpago le alumbró la cara, y apareció Fawkes frente a él, traía una carta directa del ministerio, "otra carta pensó" con la diferencia que esta no era de uno de los numerosos padres preocupados que habían invadido el colegio con cartas para sus hijos y al director, pidiendo que los mantuviera a salvo, uno que otro padre llegó para ir a buscar a su hijo, pero viendo los cambios del clima decidían quedarse allí con ellos, convencidos que ese era el mejor lugar, la abrió con cierto temblor, uno que hacía años no recordaba exactamente cuando que no se ponía de esa forma. Pensar que tenía algo de parentesco con el joven Gryffindor Harry James Potter Evans a ese que siempre recordaba con una sonrisa, se había encariñado mucho con él, y no necesariamente que por sus venas corriera algo de la misma sangre, lo había llegado a querer como si fuese su nieto, siempre tan consentidor con algunas de sus travesuras, haciéndose de la vista gorda, prefería morir a verlo del lado de Voldermort, pero… las esperanza es lo último que muere.

Con el pergamino en sus manos, ya estaba listo par más malas noticias, no es que fuera pesimista pero tenía ese sentido para saber esas cosas, respiró profundamente

_Querido Profesor Dombledore:_

_Lamento informar a estas horas de la madrugada, no lo haríamos si no fuera de tal importancia, desgraciadamente son malas noticias y se requiere de su presencia con extrema urgencia, algunos mortífagos han dado muerte a Cornelius Fudche, ex ministro de magia, urge con su presencia, otros ministerios han mandado alarmas de ayuda, hasta el momento, no se sabe de ningún ministro en el mundo que se encuentre vivo. Se ha desenvuelto climas anormales por todos los sectores del país, informes nos han llegado que en otras partes del mundo se encuentra igual._

Dombledore respondió con que tenía que asegurarse que sus alumnos se encuentren bien, y en cuanto tenga tiempo irá a ver para que es bueno, mientas el bien de sus chicos era primero. Observó el cielo, era completamente extraño y no a la ves, sabía la razón, era la Urna, era inútil ir al ministerio, no había nada que hacer, lo único que quedaba era esperar, y tener la esperanza de que todo saldrá bien, alguien tenía que destruir la Urna.

Dombledore no sabía que si se destruía la Urna también el planeta, la única solución es regresarla a su origen. A lo lejos en el cielo unos remolinos comenzaron a aparecer. Con un gran suspiro e hinchando el pecho hasta colocarlo en alto, con los ojos al frente, se fue donde todos, sabía que con tan sólo su presencia algunos ya podrían descansar en paz.

Ron no se encontraba bien, aunque lo trataron de convencer de que Harry nunca haría eso, ellos mismos creían que Jon si había tenido algo que ver. Se encontraban con todos los demás, era muy tarde y no habían pegado el ojo ni por un instante, había mucho murmullo en el comedor, otros que al igual que ellos no podían dormir, se corría el rumor de que Jon había ido a buscar a Draco a hogsmade ya que este se había escapado, y les agarró la tormenta, y un relámpago le dio de lleno al Slythering mientras que por la cercanía del rayo dejó a Jon inconsciente, como en todo siempre había un chismoso que había platicado con Draco sobre su escapada y vio salir a Jon detrás de él, otros decían que se escaparon para poder ser libres al fin, ya que habían escuchado que en el mundo muggle se permitían las relaciones hombre-hombre y por ser los dos conocidos era mejor ir a un lugar donde nadie los reconociera y poder vivir felices, todas esas historias eran patrañas, pero entretenía escucharlas y así podían sobrevivir a la noche en vela.

Emma dejó salir un bufido, que lejos de la verdad se encontraban esas historias, mientras los demás ellos tres junto con Ginny y Neville, estos dos sólo de oyentes sin hacer ningún comentario, Emma les explicaba cómo es que Harry se pudo desaparecer junto con Malfoy ya que él era descendiente de Godric, trato de hacer a resumidas cuentas el hechizo que había puesto Merlín en su villa y suponía que Hogwarts debía de tener un hechizo similar.

Sirius al ver llegar a Dombledore se acercó a él – Profesor tengo que hacerle un pregunta – hizo una seña con la cabeza para que continuara – si vuelve Jon, con lo que le dijo Severus lo enviaría a Askaban

.- Severus me ha decepcionado con no contarme nada, pero a pesar de que salve la Urna, nadie le creería, y él ha matado a muchas personas, no dejarían pasar por alto eso

.- Pero profesor, alguna razón a de tener Harry, él no haría algo así - Albus se sorprendió que Padfoot volviese a decir que Jon es Harry – si Albus, Harry es Jon, el hace poco se mostró ante nosotros, creo que cabe la posibilidad de que Severus haya mentido

Más triste que contento por saber que Harry está bien contestó – Sirius a mí también me duele, pero me temo decir que Severus decía la verdad, lo pude leer en sus ojos

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

La Mansión nunca se había encontrado tan llena, eso era todo un festín, todos los mortífagos llevaban puestas sus capuchas, eran de los de más alto rango, a Harry le pareció escuchar a un mortífago hablar francés. La fiesta era muy elegante, con bocadillos y bebidas por todas partes, y algunas que otras jóvenes encerradas en cuartos para que se divirtieran con ellas, ya había pasado un buen rato y Voldermort no aparecía. Harry y Draco decidieron permanecer sentados, solo probaron algunas fruslerías pero nada más, no tenían ganas de socializar con esas personas y menos cuando Harry tenía planeado que esa sería la última ves que pisaría aquel lugar como un mortífago, sin embargo ya lo tenía muy preocupado que no apareciese Tom Riddle, parecía que de repente se había acelerado el proceso de destrucción, en eso le estaba dando vueltas al asunto cuando se le acerca Severus Snape

.- Llevo rato buscándolos, - se sentó al lado de Jon con una copa de coñac de volcán en la mano sin esperar la invitación – Hoy es el día?

.- Sí, en el momento en que yo diga Severus tu entretienes a Voldermort y Draco tu liberas a las que están encerradas – lo dijo lo suficiente audible para ellos dos. Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron y se dejó ver el señor tenebroso como muchos lo conocen, pero para el chico de oro, era simplemente Tom que llegaba a su lado en una mesita levitatoria la Urna que desprendía un color verde oscuro, alumbrando la sala.

.- Mis queridos Mortífagos – su vos retumbó en toda la mansión, los que no se encontraban en el salón se apresuraron con llegar allí – esta noche tenemos muy buenas noticia – todos esbozaban una sonrisa – hemos derrotado a todos los ministros a primera hora de la mañana ya habrá uno de nosotros para uno de los puestos de ministro

Todos irrumpieron en aplausos, Voldermort los dejó disfrutar su momento y con sólo levantar la palma de su mano todos callaron

.- Los Ministros ya habían tomado cartas del asunto ante una posibilidad como esta y han designado a su reemplazo pero no es nada que nos detenga – hizo un largo silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper para identificar a cada uno de los presentes - Esta noche he escogido a uno de ustedes para que sea mi mano derecha – muchos aguantaron la respiración ante tal responsabilidad, pero sobre todo… poder – pasa al frente – le ordenó a uno de los tantos de sus secuaces pero nadie sabía a quién se refería, nadie, excepto él, todos se miraban las caras o lo que se dejaba ver de las capuchas. Y ahí se encontraba su Némesis, llamándolo a él al frente, dudo por unos instantes, pero que mas daba, así cuando se enterara el propio Voldermort de quién era en realidad sería cómo si se burlara de él. Inició avanzando, conforme se acercaba algo le intimidaba, y era más ni nada menos que el mismísimo que lo llamaba, su poder no era el mismo, había aumentado con gran intensidad, si los dos luchasen en ese momento era muy probable que él perdiera, había dejado de entrenar como era debido en cambio Voldermort tenía ahí a su lado a la fuente de su poder, aquel que le había dado sabiduría y tanto poder. Era simplemente impresionante un aura negra lo rodeaba, tuvo que tener mucha concentración y bloquear del todo su mente ya que sus piernas amenazaban con flaquear.

Al colocarse a su lado, precisamente del derecho, la capucha se fue para atrás sorprendiéndose sí mismo

.- Quiero que lo observen bien, porque el es la persona que se va a ocupar de plantear las misiones, quiero que no le quiten la vista de encima, porque él esta arriba de ustedes y tiene mi consentimiento de dar algunos castigos – Harry se sentía intimidado, cohibido, no sabía que nombre ponerle a lo que sentía, no podía creer que a él le dieran ese papel – Quiero que no le quiten la vista de encima por que él es mi arma secreta contra el ministerio, sé que tiene mucho más poder del que demuestra – Harry no entendía cómo es que Voldermort no usaba ahí mismo un hechizo para identificar a las personas, es decir a él mismo, bien lo podría descubrir, por cualquier cosa, mejor no arriesgar su suerte, y poner todo tipo de protección a su persona – A partir de este momento Jon Smith es mi mano derecha – sacó un alo de luz verde de la Urna que calló en Harry como para cerrar ese nombramiento

.- Mi señor no es que, que lo cuestione, pero el es uno de los nuevos, en cambio nosotros – Voldermort le dirigió una mirada a Jon dándole "permiso para torturar a ese inoportuno"

.- No tienes derecho a hablar hasta que nuestro señor te lo permita – lo calló Jon y como regalo un bonito crucciatus, que hizo que derramara sangre por los oídos y nariz, no se sentía culpable con ese maldito Mortífago por lo que le hacía, el ha torturado de igual manera a muchas personas inocente, y hecho hasta cosas peores, se podría decir que lo disfrutaba, una buena forma de que paguen sus pecados esos hombres. Draco no podía comprender que Harry tuviera la sangre tan fría como para mandar un hechizo de tal magnitud sin mostrar rasgo de remordimiento, desvió su mirada y se topó con el perfil de su padre que se encontraba a su lado, de dio temblor de sólo pensar que él hubiese sido el que estuviese allí, aunque sea el hombre más malo del planeta, sea como sea, ese hombre era su padre, merecía la muerte eso que ni que, pero no le deseaba a nadie algo como eso, él mismo se sorprendió de sus pensamientos, no creía ser tan… Compasivo.

No dejó que durase mucho ese crucciatus, tampoco tenía ganas de matarlo

.- Espero que nadie más tenga algún problema con mi nueva decisión – todos respondieron con un completo mutismo, que traducido a su acostumbrado trato significaba un Sí.

Después de eso Voldermort de unió a la celebración, no sin antes haber colocado la Urna tras las puerta por la que entró

.- Estás bien?

.- Claro, por qué la pregunta?

.- Nunca creí que fueras capaz de hacer… eso…

Harry no tuvo respuestas – Ya es hora

Con gran sigilo Draco inició con el rescate de las mujeres encerradas en cuartos, una por una, empezó por la habitación más lejana de los demás mortífagos. Era tan cuidadoso que no se darían cuenta hasta el momento en que explote el acabose.

Mientras, Voldermort llamó a dos persona de su mayor confianza, Bellatrix y Malfoy, sus dos verdaderos secuaces, estaban tan "podridos" por dentro que ya no les importaba nada de su vida propia, se habían entregado por completo a la disposición de su mayor.

.- En que les somos buenos su excelencia – habló Malfoy con mucha formalidad

.- La gente cree que se puede burlar de mí – los dos presentes temblaron por dentro, no comprendían que habían hecho mal para que les llamasen – hay tres impostores en nuestras líneas

.- Pero señor nosotros no – comenzó a chillar Bellatrix

El Dark Lord no le mandó un crucciatus sólo por ser en las personas en quién más confiaba – Bella no seas tonta, he dicho tres, no dos, recuerdas que en tu última redada usaras un pensadero para sacar la imagen en que Smith destruía a las familias?

.- Si mi Lord – con un hechizo apareció el dichoso pensadero – allí están mis recuerdos de cuando entra Smith a la casa, y se escuchan los gritos y luego cuando acaba incendiándola

.- Espero que con eso baste

.- Mi Lord, qué es lo que nos trata de decir?

.- Mis queridos mortífagos, el tonto de Snape a pesar d ese un espía para la orden no se ha dado cuenta que tan cerca está el "salvador de la luz" – el sobrenombre lo dijo con sorna – y me temo querido Malfoy que tu hijo ha estado encubriendo a esta persona, yo no doy segundas oportunidades y no perdono que me defrauden de esa manera, tal ves por ti hoy no muera pero luego será nuestro próximo objetivo, sabes muy bien lo que le sucede a las personas que se intentan burlar de nosotros

.- Si mi hijo ha estado jugando sucio, entonces tiene que pagarlo mi Lord

.- No esperaba menos de ti querido Lucius. Quiero que formen dos grupos de los mortífagos más capacitas, haremos una redada aquí mismo, no pueden escapar de esta, los tenemos atrapados

.- Mi señor, comprendo que vamos a atrapar a Snape y al joven Malfoy, pero no falta una persona?

.- Es que no has comprendido parte de mi plan, vamos a atrapar a Harry Potter esta misma noche, es muy fuerte, pero no puede escapar de esta, nadie tiene tan buena suerte

.- Mi Lord es que no comprendemos

.- Se ha vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no me deje hurgar en su mente, no se que hizo en el tiempo que desapareció, pero la conexión que tenemos, la podía ocultar de principio, acepto que Potter se volvió lo suficiente poderoso como para derrotarme en ese entonces, pero ya no, por más que lo intente oculta su misma presencia lo delata, Jon Smith nos engañó a todos, Harry Potter es Jon Smith, – permitió que sus secuaces lograran comprender la información – Ahora comprenden mi plan, Harry Potter ha estado matando personas, por si alguna razón escapa o no, esa información que nos dio Bella saldrá a la luz, y todo mundo verá la otra cara del Goleen Boy, no se por qué entró a nuestras filas sin haberme matado cuando pudo, pero le daré la oportunidad de la duda, esta misma noche nos ha demostrado a todos lo que es capas de hacer, ya veremos…

En lengua parcel habló a su queridísima serpiente, y mandó que tuviera vigilado a Smith y si hacía algo sospechosos fuera inmediatamente a informarle. El plan se llevaría a cabo en cuanto ya estuviera todo preparado, todos tenían que ser lo suficiente discretos. Poco antes de que todo se desatara Bella se acercó a Smith y lo atrapó entre una pared... Acercó su rostro al cuello del chico y suspiró su aroma

.- Eres desagradablemente exquisito – a Harry lo agarró por sorpresa no sabía que hacer – me agrada mucho que estés de nuestro lado, y no como el traidor de Snape, sabes cariño, presiento que hoy es el día de su entierro

Entonces Harry decidió seguirle la corriente, después podría ayudarlo a salir de esta – Lo suponía, se reunía mucho con la orden del pajarito

.- Shshshsh! – le colocó un dedo en la boca del chico – no hablemos de eso, no tengo ganas de ponerme triste, lo que quiero es disfrutar este momento antes de que se acabe – acerco sus labios a los de Harry, cada ves estaba más y más cerca hasta que la respiración de cada uno se fusionaba, Simith no podía pegar más su cabeza a la pared de lo que ya estaba sin tratar de ocultar sus intenciones por salir de esa – que sucede mi señor es que acaso huye de mí, si hace eso pensaré que es un traidor, nadie es más deseable que yo en este grupo y no dejo que me toque cualquiera – y así era, los años la habían vuelto en una mujer irresistible a los ojos de las personas.

Y Bella consiguió los labios de Simith, le siguió la corriente, la mujer deslizó sus manos por los cabellos del chico hasta quitar su capucha, simplemente con el beso, deslizando su lengua en el borde de los labios de la mujer, olvidó de quien se trataba, entraba por terreno peligroso, los dos disfrutaban el momento, tal ves antes no hubiese llegado a hacer eso el niño de oro, mucha convivencia con los mortífagos hacía que se esté teniendo algunas costumbres como la de ellos. Harry deslizo sus manos por la espalda de Bellatrix hasta llagar a las nalgas, la acercó más a ella rozándola con su hombría, mágicamente la túnica de ella se abrió y comenzó a meter su mano por debajo de la blusa y la subió hasta llegar hasta los firmes bustos de ella… La imagen de Emma apareció de la nada en su mente, fue como si volviera en sí, y simplemente la empujó con las manos para separarse de ella, dejándose de tonterías se escabulló de allí hasta llegar a la puerta que guardaba la urna. Ese pequeño momento en el que inteligentemente Bellatrix le quitó la capucha, fue suficiente para que uno de los mortífagos ya informados sin saber que lo que de verdad quería ella era robarse un beso de ese exquisito joven, que hacía que sus ganas crecieran a sabiendas de ser prohibido, hiciera una imagen mental y luego utilizarlo en la contra del chico, claro sólo si los traicionaban.

Harry esperó el momento oportuno para entrar a la habitación, la urna no se le parecía nada a la que él recordaba, hasta daba la apariencia de estar triste, cosa muy extraña tratándose de algo material, pero así era, ese cuarto tenía todo tipo de protecciones, fue quitando de una por una, con toda la paciencia que podía, afuera se escuchaba mucho alboroto cosa que era buena, hasta que acabó, materializó una idéntica, que cualquier persona que no fuera Voldermort la confundiría, pero sólo era para ganar tiempo ya que regresara vería cómo hacerle para que el mimo Dark Lord no se de cuanta del cambio, antes de desaparecer de allí hizo contacto mental con su amigo. Draco casi terminaba le faltaban tan sólo dos chicas, eso había sido fácil, no les faltaba mucho para salir de todo ese embrollo, Draco le encargó un pequeño favor, cosa que no creía que sucediera, si se llegaba a encontrar a Narcisa, se disculpara de su parte, hasta le hizo prometer que le daría un abrazo, Harry no creía tener el tiempo como para explicarle que era probable que eso no va a suceder.

Desapareció de allí, en ese momento Tom se dio cuenta, dejó de sentir su presencia, organizó los dos grupos, muchos mortífagos no sabían ni tenían idea de que era lo que pasaba, se miraban desconcertados, Nagini se acercó a su amo y le siseó "ennnn elsss cuartosss de la hurnasss", se apareció hasta allí de principio no encontró nada anormal, Potter se encontraba al lado de la urna, aunque visiblemente sorprendido. Tomando en cuenta la diferencia de tiempo Harry logró regresar la urna, que en cuanto llegó hasta allá retomó su color natural, apenas y logró ver a Godric, lo suficiente para dejarle a él el mensaje de Draco y saludara a sus padres.

.- Qué haces aquí? – sus secuaces abrieron las puestas para ver lo que sucedía en cuanto escucharon la voz de su amo

.- Mi Lord yo quería ver este precioso objeto – Voldermort se acerca hasta el, y en cuanto le echó un vistazo lo tiró de un manotazo

Le envió un crucciatus que paró triunfante – Que hiciste con la urna? – le habló en parsel

.- Iba a destruir todo – le respondió de la misma forma – eso era sumamente peligroso

.- Tráiganlos – ordenó, inmediatamente aparecieron Snape y Draco acorralados cada uno por dos mortífagos – es la última ves que te lo pregunto, a dónde has llevado la urna

Y de una forma aterradora le contestó – al mismísimo lugar de donde la cogiste

Harry y él tomaron posiciones, los dos se encontraban a la defensiva, pero ni uno de los dos se atrevía a lanzar el primer hechizo, así que Potter intentó ganar tiempo mientras pensaba como salir de esa ya que obviamente estaban en desventaja – No te mentí cuando te dije que eso nos iba a destruir a todos

.- Ese ha sido tu objetivo, te has arriesgado a tanto sólo por eso? O es que acaso lo disfrutaste, saboreaste cada vida que destruías….

Jon sonrió de lado – lo único que saboreo es matar mortífagos – su némesis mostró una sonrisa sarcástica

.- Mi querido Potter – muchos mortífagos se sorprendieron – entonces te ayudaré a acabar con tu vida – mandó en su dirección un hechizo paralizante – mis fieles secuaces, si recuerdan por que les dije que observaran a este impostor es por que este joven que ven aquí, es San Potter – con otro hechizo le quitó la capucha y hizo desaparecer su imagen como Jon para mostrar a Harry, todos, completamente todos, se vieron en la necesidad de parpadear dos veces para creer lo que su amo les decía

Harry recobró la cordura y se deshizo del hechizo fácilmente, ahí comenzó la acción, todos guardaron su distancia para su propia seguridad pero nadie estaba completamente seguro, los primeros hechizos no fueron tan complicados, Harry fue el primero en lanzar fuego con su mano, del que no se vio librado el señor de las tinieblas, el le respondió con feroces espadas de hielo que con un movimiento ágil desvió hasta los mortífagos, ocasionando la muerte de algunos. El aura de los dos denotaba gran poder, todos aguantaban la respiración, para ellos esa lucha es como que los muggles ven la final de un partido de fútbol más importante de la historia.

Harry tenía media túnica quemada, y parte de esta desgarrada con heridas profundas, sangre saliendo de su herida en forma de rayo y boca, y, varias costillas fracturadas, Voldermort no se encontraba tan bien parado, Potter le fracturó su fémur de la pierna derecha que no dejaba de salir sangre, y la túnica no era algo digno de ver en un Lord. Muchas veces intentaron entrometerse en la pelea los mortífagos pero no tenían la orden de ayudarlo.

Al fin encontró la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, primero hizo temblar la habitación, tanto que comenzaron a caer pedazos del techo sin importarle que mientras el hacía eso Voldermort atacaba con hechizos que atravesaban su barrera protectora de una forma que sentía un dolor espeluznante en todo su cuerpo sin dejar marca, hasta que el calló al piso desequilibrándose, formó una masa de energía con sus dos manos, la mas grande que podía, antes de soltarla ubicó a Draco y Snape, que al parecer por cada ves que el dañaba al lord los mortífagos castigaron a los dos Slytherings así que no se encontraban en mejores condiciones que él, la soltó, no dejando ver nada a nadie por el escaso tiempo de 15 segundos, más que suficientes, un hechizo tan inofensivo pero tan poderoso, todo quedó en blanco, Harry apareció al lado de Severus y luego fue con su amigo, los sostuvo fuertemente a los dos, mas no obstante, antes de lograr escapar de una ves por todas, un rayo rojo llegó hasta él y le dio completamente en la cabeza dejándolo con pocas fuerzas, se repitió en su mente "un poco más, un poco más" para no caer desmayado… o muerto… Sin ver a las dos personas que llevaba consigo ni apreciar su propia imagen, pero sabiendo bien quién es cada uno, llegó a la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Aparecieron parados, pero primero se escuchó un golpe seco de Severus, luego Harry una ves que vio que habían llegado, tal ves no bien, pero llegaron, se dejó caer, su "primo" temiendo de cómo quedaron las cosas allí en Hogwarts creyó que el mejor lugar para su amigo era la Villa de Merlín, fue allí donde lo llevó, lo dejó encargado con los elfos, más no les explicó nada, tenía que regresar rápido, un feo sentimiento lo acompañó al dejar a su amigo, lo más seguro es que fuese de culpa, Potter parecía más muerto que vivo…

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

_Wenas, como están, huy! Esta ves sí que tardé, en fin, pero aquí ha llegado el capítulo, muy movido por cierto, tal ves me la fumé demasiado en unas partes pero bueno, ya sólo falta un capítulo más y ya, así que opiniones, sugerencias. Ya saben, en fin, gracias por los reviews, y mejor yo me retiro, tengo ordinario de anatomía y no esta nada, nada, nada fácil…. Cuídense, los kiero mucho, BESOS!_

_Atte: Karla_

_PD: bien no sean tan crueles, con eso de k no había escrito, no sabía como seguir la historia, tuve que pasar por una gran pérdida (mi computadora) que cuando volvió a encender me brotaron todas las ideas así como así de la nada, y he aky el chapter. XOXO_


	19. Es eso verdad?

Disclaimer: todo este mundo de fantasía, del que hay tantos fanáticos, le pertenece a la talentosa J. K. Rowling

**ES ESO VERDAD?**

Ya había pasado cuatro días desde el fatídico, pero glorioso, encuentro entre Harry y Voldermort, Snape confesó que el chico de oro mató a varios muggles para conseguir su objetivo y este fue totalmente triunfante, los de la orden, bueno los del círculo de más experiencia, de una forma u otra lo habían perdonado, tal vez que para poder llegar a un bien común mucho mayor es necesario hacer ciertos sacrificios, otros tal ves por ser simplemente Harry, el niño que vivió, al que seguirían hasta el final, y después de todo, no se encontraba realmente del bando de Voldermort. No había salido a luz la verdad de un Jon/Harry, sólo esperaban el momento en que Harry regresara, de cualquier forma si nadie sabía de esa relación nadie uniría los hechos con la desaparición del joven Potter, es más, estaban seguros que toda la comunidad mágica, bueno, de todos aquellos que no siguen a Voldermort, estarían tan contentos de que el "salvador" regresara que ni harían preguntas.

Así sólo quedaban dos cosas de relativa preocupación para la orden, la primera es que los mortífagos de "alto rango" sabían la verdad y la podrían esparcir, ya que sin que la orden sepa, tenían las suficientes herramientas para demostrar que Jon estuvo allí e incluso que él era Harry, pero le tomaría tanta importancia el ministerio?. Creerán de una fuente no muy confiable de información (aunque ciertamente sí lo era, ya que sí sucedió todo eso), y al decir no muy confiable no es el hecho de ser mortífagos, eso quedaba descartado, ya que ningún mortífago llevaría tal información al ministerio "sí yo lo vi todo" es irreal, lo que queda sólo una salida, que lo manden de forma anónima… Desgraciadamente se darían cuenta esa mañana, después de los cuatro días de un Harry nuevamente desaparecido, y por lo que dice Snape gravemente herido, de que tal vez sí le tomó mucha importancia el ministerio.

Y la otra cosa en cuestión es que ningún Weasley, sí se enteraron todos ellos ya que era de su derecho, perdonaba completamente a Harry, todos les guardaban rencor, aceptaban que es por el bien de todos, pero no había más espacio para el Gryffindor en los corazones de esa familia, pero uno más que los demás, e incluso Ginny ya se había resignado parecía ser la que más aceptaba los hechos, pero el más joven varón de la familia no terminaba de asimilarlo, y por lo tanto no perdonaba a Harry por lo que hizo, se podría decir que lo odiaba por eso, lo odiaba porque su madre lo quiso como a uno más de ellos, porque le daba su amor, porque él lo quería como su hermano, y aún así le roba a su madre de sus brazos, estuvo en Hogwarts de desde hace mucho y no fue con él, con él que era su hermano para decirle "aquí estoy, he vuelto!" no, en cambio se fue con su pero enemigo del colegio y le cuenta todo, se resguarda en Snape para cumplir su objetivo, simplemente no veía claras las cosas como todos los demás lo decían ver. Ron comprenderá todos sus porques una ves que se termine de descubrir unas cuantas cosas más, y entonces, se arrepentiría de ese rencor que le tenía.

Eso les tenía con mucho pendiente a la orden, ciertamente Harry nunca había estado lejos de sus amigo y ellos "comprendían" que por la misión que se encargó en desempeñar no se les podía acercar a ellos, pero una ves que vuelva y se peleen, no sabían como iban a reaccionar, siempre habían comentado que todas las cosas que Harry lograba hacer en el colegio, si bien, él se podría decir que realizaba la parte difícil, siempre lo había hecho con ayuda y apoyo de sus amigos, realmente temían la reacción de los dos cuando se volvieran a ver.

Ese día con tan sólo tres más para que se acabe ese curso escolar, en el desayuno, misteriosamente una lechuza del ministerio llegó volando hasta el asiento de Dombledore con gran velocidad, detrás de ella se comenzaba a escuchar el aleteo de las demás que se acercaban más tranquilas. Albus abrió e pergamino y o! sorpresa que se lleva, él y los dos que tenía a su lado, Snape y McGonagal.

_Para Albus_

_Hemos descubierto cuál es la verdadera cara de Harry Potter, se nos ha facilitado esta información de una fuente confiable_ (cosa que dudaba Albus) _de unas imágenes de dónde se ha encontrado y a que bando pertenece realmente en niño que vivió, tienes que detener a Jon inmediatamente, porque él es Harry Potter, no te preocupes Albus esta ves no tendrá ni oportunidad de escapar, se ha enviado una copia al Profeta_ (Albus levanto la vista hacia las lechuzas que todavía venían a lo lejos) _de una de las imágenes más controversiales que nos llegaron. En el otro pergamino puedes presenciar la escena_

_Atte: El ministro_

Dombledore se apresuró a ver el pergamino, en este aparecían dos personas, obviamente cortaron la imagen para que no se vieran las caras de los demás mortífagos, estaban dos de ellos, al parecer hablaban de algo interesante, no un momento, se comienzan a besar, por la forma de los dos se sabe que es un hombre y una mujer, un momento la mujer en un momento de éxtasis voltea sin saber percatarse de que así se revelaba su rostro, era el de Bellatrix, al hombre aún no se le aprecia la cara, eso se ponía cada ves más candente, a Bellatrix se le abre la túnica, los dos siguen, después se aprecia perfectamente cómo es él el que se separa, y ella le quita la capucha, y el rostro es de……

Dombledore se levanta de su asiento y con un movimiento de varita hace desaparecer todos y cada uno de los periódicos "el Profeta", sintiéndose un poco más aliviado sabiendo que por lo menos no se armaría un escándalo ahora por esa escena, increíblemente reveladora.

.- Han modificado la imagen – habla en susurros Snape una ves que el profesor se sentó sin darle explicación a sus alumnos del porqué hizo eso. Por un momento Albus, profesor de la respetable escuela de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts, respiró tranquilo, tanto, pero es que TANTO había cambiado su chico consentido, no lo pudo creer completamente hasta que vio la cara de Harry Potter, uno de sus alumnos preferidos (por no decir EL preferido) besándose con una vil mortífaga que le llevaba años y que "mató" a Sirius, el escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Snape lo hicieron tranquilzarse, ya se había esperado algo así de… - en realidad cuando Bellatrix le quita la capucha, es Jon el que se ve, no supieron muchos que era Harry hasta el encuentro con, con, quién-tú-sabes – un balde de agua fría, sí, eso era lo que sentía en esos momentos, y por la expresión de la profesora de transformación, a ella le pasaba lo mismo, Harry haciendo ESO, eso con alguien mayor, algo realmente desconcertante, sabía que había crecido pero… no tenía palabras, ahora lo importante era que sí, los mortífagos truncaron un poco la imagen y que había que darles una explicación a sus alumnos y profesores.

Artemisa se encontraba del lado de su padre, pertenecía a la orden pero era de la categoría de amateurs, por lo tanto ella tampoco tenía idea de un Harry/Jon, pero sí de lo que el profesor de DCAO hizo, por eso cuando Dombledore dejó asentado el pergamino lo atrajo hasta ella en el momento en que Dombledore estaba realmente despistado.

Un grito sorprendió a todo el colegio, la chica decía algo agitando una revista, del otro lado de la mesa de profesores sonó un ruido sordo de la profesora de Adivinación y la revista del quisquilloso en sus manos (ella no era de la orden por lo que no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía), otras alumnas que al igual recibían esa misma revista buscaron entre páginas lo que con tanto interés se armaba el relajo en la mesa de Ravenclaw con una chica de cuarto curso. Se formaban grupitos con las que tenían la revista el quisquilloso para ver lo que tan entretenidos tenían a algunos del colegio. Los dos profesores y directos intuyeron de que se trataba, McGonagal fue a ver la revista hasta donde algunos de los demás profesores ya se habían amontonado, le mandó una mirada significativa al director del colegio afirmando sus sospechas, la fotografía con movimiento y hasta en colores, se apreciaba completamente clara en la revista, que catástrofe, ahora todo el colegio se está enterando, y no había como evitar eso.

Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Ojo Loco, Arthur, y otros de la orden entraron por las puertas del gran comedor nunca imaginando tanto revuelto entre alumnos y maestros, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, era increíble ese tipo de comportamiento en el comedor, unas personas se habían desmayado, esa imagen era como decir, es el fin, todo se ha perdido. Ciertamente Sirius se podría decir que se sentía orgulloso de su ahijado, pero esa imagen con su prima Bella y su ahijado fue, fue, traumático, si esa era la palabra, bueno para todos fue así. Aunque, con la mente de Padfoot, Harry se estaba besando con alguien mayor, y muy guapa por cierto! (tenía que admitirlo), ni él logró tal hallazgo, una ves, estuvo cerca pero…

.- Se acostó conmigo! – se escuchó desde la mesa de Slythering, - me dijo que era la única! – sí, esa era Charlote gritándolo a los cinco vientos, después se desparramó en la mesa a llorar.

Emma vio la escena como todos, tenía una cara de… no había palabras, cuando entró su padre por el gran comedor observó que tenía una sonrisa, se veía contento, iba a ir con él, necesitaba los brazos de su padre, ella no se encontraba nada bien, le molestaba lo que había hecho Harry, y con todo el alboroto hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas, él le regresó la mirada, Emma, como todo el colegio, escuchó fuerte y claro lo que Charlote gritaba, entonces se detuvo en seco, su padre le observó con desconcierto, y su sonrisa desapareció cuando ella vomitó en medio de todo ese bullicio, se acercaba a su hija cuando Emma con un hechizo limpió ese desastre, ese vómito que era nada más ni nada menos que bilis, se fue a grandes zancadas hacia la mesa de Slythering.

.- Como te atreves de aprovecharte de la situación como para decir que te acostabas con él

Charlote levantó la cabeza de la mesa en donde derramaba lágrimas interrumpiendo las caricias y consuelos que le hacían amigas – Porque es verdad, muchos Slythering lo saben, como también lo sabe su amigo, si quieres pregúntale a él – Emma comprendió a quién se refería, ese era a Draco, él no se encontraba muy lejos, le dirigió una mirada donde pedían claramente una explicación, no pudo evitarlo, pero la culpa se le notaba en la cara, por más que lo trataba de ocultar, y es que muchos de esa casa se encontraban pasivos en sus asientos, riéndose de la situación y otros sí se hallaban preocupados. Draco aprovechó que ya no era el centro de atención de la novia de su amigo y aprovechó para huir de allí e ir a la Villa de Merlín, estaba cerca de las puertas del gran comedor cuando escuchó algo que le hizo acelerar el paso y quedar fuera de la vista de todos para desaparecer lo más pronto posible, eso que escuchó venía de la mesa de los profesores…

.- No es verdad, él era mi novio, no haría algo así, yo lo conozco desde antes y sé que...

En la mesa de los profesores, Artemisa, se hallaba pálida, se paró de repente, después de ver todo eso no era su imaginación, sabía que ella lo había conocido con el pelo negro, y, y… reparó en algo…

.- O por Merlín! Me he acostado con un menor! – no fue su intención pero eso lo dijo en voz muy alta, se volvió a sentar y con una sonrisa de lado dijo ya en voz normal – me he acostado con el niño que vivió! – eso, definitivamente eso, no le trajo nada, pero ni siquiera pizca de gracia por parte de Severus Snape, algunos soltaron la risa, otros simplemente aumentaron el cuchicheo, era momento de ponerle alto a todo eso de una ves por todas.

.- SILENCIO! – demandó el director de Hogwarts – no puedo permitir esa actitud tan inapropiada entre mis alumnos, todos absolutamente todos quiero que vayan a sus habitaciones y de allí no salgan – el cambio fue grande, ahora hablaban pero quedito, los prefectos ayudaron a los desmayados y los recientes llegados de la orden fueron a reunirse con los profesores para ver en que podían ayudar y que diablos iban a hacer ahora.

Sirius se acerca a Snape, y le susurra en el oído, todo por necesidad de molestarlo, Lupin torció los ojos es que ya no había suficiente revuelco como para seguirle?

.- Bien bien bien, parace que tu odiado alumno, es decir por supuesto mi ahijado, se ha acostado con TÚ hija – y se alejó un poco de él para ver su expresión, decir que su cara era de color verde, eso es poco. Claro un Slythering no aceptaría tan rápido la derrota y le contestó de la misma manera

.- Bueno – comenzó arrastrando las palabras – supongo que te sentirás orgulloso de Potter, al parecer se ha vuelto igual que su padre, pero Black que corazón tan frío tienes como para estar contento de que tu ahijado engañe a tu hija, claro a ti tu propia sangre es la que más te ha importado nunca – sí Sirius estaba a punto de saltar en sima de Snape y no por afecto, no para nada, solamente para propiciarle unas cuantas palizas, pero de nuevo Dombledore puso un alto.

Mientras pasando por alto la nueva regla que dispuso Dombledore el trío de oro se fue al baño de mujeres en el que habitaba Middle la llorona.

.- Emma que hacemos aquí, tenemos que estar en nuestras habitaciones

.- Chicos que les parece si desaparecemos por un rato, aquí todo me pone enferma, debemos de distraernos – Ron se veía como en otra dimensión por eso sólo le pedía la opinión a su amiga Hermione, esta dio un gran suspiro

.- A donde, a que te refieres

.- A la villa de Merlín, creo que es el momento perfecto, nadie notará que no estamos aquí, además ustedes dos tenían muchas ganas de conocerla – Emma supo darles en su punto débil.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Malfoy se apareció en la Villa Merlín. Fue hasta el cuarto que antiguamente había ocupado Godric Gryffindor, ahí era donde se encontraba su "primo" al cuidado de los elfos, desde que lo había dejado esta era la segunda ves que lo visitaba, esperaba encontrarlo mucho mejor, ya que la última ves n se veía muy repuesto que digamos, en fin, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Harry sentado haciéndole costillas a una niña con magia, bueno eso significaba que ya se sentía mejor…

Un momento, que hacía esa niña que no parecía tener más de cinco años, que ahora podían entrar todos así como así, que acaso Harry ya no tenía conciencia, bien podría venir ahorita mismo su padrino y ver a todos los que se encuentran aquí, aunque como estaban ahorita las cosas eso no estaría mal…

.- Hey! Hurón, qué haces aquí? – preguntó Harry en un lapso de descanso con su guerra de cosquillas a la niña

.- Pues vengo a contarte unas cosas, se te ha armado Potter, y no tienes idea de que tan grande

Harry se quedó pensativo por un momento, se volteó a la niña, ella tenía ojos color chocolate, pelo rubio con caireles y piel blanca – Margaret él es Draco Malfoy, y ya sabes cuando bajes nada de decir algo sobre mi apariencia – la niña asintió con la cabeza

.- Harry, me puedo quedar un rato más

.- Está bien, pero luego Draco te acompañará a que bajes

.- Y piensas que voy a bajar con una mestiza? Y exponiéndome a que alguien me reconosca

.- O vamos Draco, las personas de aquí ya saben que todos los que entran son de buenos sentimientos, además ella es la hermana de la joven de Brujas de Bleir, allí estudia a la que t ele quedaste viendo como bobo la última ves que viniste

.- Pero, pero, no, mira yo me le quedé viendo porque se me hizo raro ver alguien fuera de las casa

.- Draco, ya sabes que pueden salir siempre y cuando no sea cuando hay visitas en la mansión principal – si Draco sí lo sabía, mal día para la chica de Brujas de Bleir pedir vacaciones por el cumpleaños de su hermanita, ya que ese día fue el ataque y quedaron sin protección, sus padres habían salido de compras para la fiesta de Margaret – ademássu hermana Juliet tiene nuestra edad y… sus padres son magos, que hayan decidido vivir en ese poblado ya es otra cosa

A Malfoy ya no le importaba tanto eso de la sangre, pero para que alguien sea su novia, seguía en pié ese tonto complejo de que por lo menos sus padres sean magos, al parecer Harry le averiguó todo eso con la pequeña

.- Te gusta mi hermana – Draco hizo ademán restándole importancia a lo dicho por Margaret – por que ella no tiene novio – definitivamente esas últimas palabras le llamaron la atención

.- Bueno a lo que vine… - comenzó a decir para ya salirse de ese tema, que no sabía porque pero le ponía un poco nervioso y así le relató a Harry de todo lo que se ha perdido y las desgracias de lo sucedido ese día, la niña como no entendía de lo que hablaban simplemente se dedicó a jugar con una pelota, de la cual Draco no sabía de donde había salido, terminando el relato Harry hizo ademán de pararse, pero un dolor en las costillas, que a pesar de pociones y cuanto más antídotos le dieron los elfos y más un poco de magia curativa que usó en sí mismo, lo dejó algo débil y con dolor en los lugares en los que no se reponía del todo. Se logró parar con dificultad, la niña dejó de jugar para ir a "ayudar" a Harry.

.- No no te preocupes estoy bien

.- Si claro pequeña, estate sin cuidado, el niño de oro no necesita la ayuda de nadie

.- O cállate Malfoy tengo que pensar – esos dos aunque ya eran amigos, siempre encontrarían la oportunidad perfecta para decirse sus comentarios sarcásticos

.- Mejor te recuestas y allí piensas – le ordenó, a lo cual Harry no pudo poner réplica – vamos Margaret

Harry se recostó y cerró sus ojos para pensar, sin darse cuenta que quedó dormido a los cinco minutos.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-

.- Kat! – llamó Emma al ver lo que la casa parecía tener una apariencia de soledad, la elfa llegó a ella en cuestión de segundos

.- Diga mi ama – Emma se sintió frustrada, no le agradaba mucho que le dijeran así

.- Kat, ellos dos son mis amigos, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley , me gustaría que vayan preparando la cena por favor

.- Claro ama, con permiso señorita Granger, señorito Weasley, yo me reti…

.- Un momento Kat, siento la presencia de alguien más, acaso está mi padre o mi tío?

.- Perdón ama – comenzó la elfa con un timbre de nerviosismo en su voz – pero aquí nada más estamos

Emma no la dejó terminar y se fue a zancadas a las escaleras, Ron y Hermione tardaron en reaccionar ya que ellos por ser la primera vez que iban estaban completamente asombrados

.- Ama Black, disculpe ama Black que sucede – le decía la elfa persiguiéndola tratando de detenerla, de inmediato apareció Rodolf enfrente de ella deteniéndole el paso

.- Ama que gusto tenerla de nuevo aquí con nosotros, me pregunto en que le puedo servir

.- Sólo déjenme pasar – los dos elfos por ser una orden directa se hicieron a una lado, Ron y Hermione estaban más absortos en su alrededor que en lo que en realidad pasaba, ellos sólo seguían a Emma

.- Oye Emma este lugar es grandioso – dijo Hermione cuando ya se detuvieron en frente de una puerta, más Black no hizo caso al comentario ella solo dijo entre la comisura de la boca "con que aquí estabas", la pareja de novios se miró a los ojos buscando respuesta antes de que Emma abriera la puerta. Todos se quedaron estupefactos

Entraron hechos una furia, bueno, la verdad es que ni tanto, a excepción de

Ron, pero quien lo podía culpar?

Se pusieron de la cama

.- Ama disculpa, pero no podíamos decir nada, además, él, él es bueno, y nuestro amo – Emma hizo el más mínimo caso, en cambio Ron se volteó como si le hubieran dicho la peor de las cosas "acaso ese elfo dijo bueno, BUENO?" – bueno, yo, nosotros nos retiramos. Una vez que se fueron los elfos, el Gryffindor pudo desahogarse después de todo

.- Pero como se atreve a decir que es bueno – las chicas no dijeron nada, Hermione se acercó a su amigo

.- Se ve débil – dijo contemplándolo mejor, Harry descansaba en la cómoda cama con la apariencia de el niño de oro

.- Está débil – afirmó Emma, con esos extraordinarios poderes que tenía y que podía saber ese tipo de cosas, le tocó con la barita para tener un diagnóstico de sus signos vitales – el corazón bombardea algo lento, y… - siguió chocando – mucha pérdida de energía pero al parecer se a podido recuperar...

.- Aunque según como dijeron Malfoy y Snape se ve mucho mejor

.- De seguro el se trató de curar sólo, y lo más seguro es que los elfos domésticos hayan hecho su parte con sus remedios – revisó la cicatriz de la frente del chico y esta se encontraba más resaltada de lo normal, iba a ver otras partes del cuerpo del chico pero frente a la presencia de sus amigos no se atrevió, movió de nuevo la varita encima de él como señalando algo, pero a la ves nada, hasta que se detuvo en las costillas – tenía las costillas fracturadas, esta casi curado esto fue exactamente … en cinco costillas, sí, al parecer un hechizo muy fuerte le dio de lleno en la cabeza, vaya perdió mucha sangre – seguía comentando en el momento que la varita estaba en la cabeza – vaya, gran recuperación para tampoco tiempo – Ron bufó y mejor se dedicó a echarle una miradita al cuarto

Ron se fue directito a donde estaba la espada colocada en la pared, se veía tan fina, ya de cerca apreció que era la misma que le dijo su amigo que había sacado del sombrero seleccionador aquella ves en segundo cuando salvaron a su hermana, bufó de nuevo "claro cree que por salvar a la familia tiene derecho de decidir quien muere". Cogió la espada, esta se encontraba algo pesada aunque no lo aparentaba, la jugó un rato recordando las técnicas que le habían enseñado Reamus, Sirius y…. él. Las chicas se le quedaron viendo

.- Miren, la espada que sacó del sombrero seleccionador, además de acecino, ladrón – en esto Ron contemplaba los grabados de la hermosa espada

.- No Ron, creo que esta espada en realidad le pertenece a Harry, era de Godricme, y pues Harry es…

.- Ya Mione ya, ya me acordé

.- Sí, él mismo nos lo dijo – se puso de frente de la cama – es algo que se me había pasado – levantó la espada en dirección a un Harry dormido, dividiéndolo exactamente a la mitad en el aire, las chicas no cabían en sí, esa reacción de Ron las agarró de sorpresa, Herm le colocó una mano en el hombro para que se tranquilizara – tranquila Mione, no soy tan canalla como él, como para matarlo mientras duerme – pero a pesar de eso fue bajando la espada – Emma dio un gritito sordo tapándose la boca, ya que la cara de Ron parecía decir todo lo contrario a lo que salió por su boca, entonces la espada desapareció y llegó a la mano de Harry, como si siempre la hubiese tenido agarrada, reposaba en la cama junto al dueño, como si nada.

Los tres chicos se asombraron por la repentina acción – Emma no tenías que hacer eso, no iba a hacer nada – terminó por decir Ron algo molesto

.- Yo no fui Ron y creo que Harry tampoco ya que él está dormido, creo que fue la espada – eso le incomodó un poco al Gryffindor, acaso la espada podía prevenir que alguien la usase en contra del dueño de esta?

Harry en cambio el simple roce del material frío de su espada y que de repente su mano por voluntad de esta misma, su mano se cerrase, le hizo despertarse, pero en cuanto escuchó voces declinó en esa opción.

.- Hay no se! – Levantó su mano golpeando el aire en señal de enfado, - yo mejor me voy de aquí, no estoy listo para estar en el mismo cuarto que él – se desprendió de la mano que su novia tenía en su hombro y se fue a la salida, al primer paso Hermione habló

.- Ron en algún momento… - sin embargo no la dejó terminar, él sabía que su novia tenía buenas intenciones, y rayos todos tenían razón en cuanto ese asunto, pero nadie le quitaba el hecho que le doliera

.- Mione tal ves haya un nunca, así que – siguió con el camino, pero una voz le hizo pararse

.- Ron…. – Harry se había levantado en seco, eso no podía continuar así, era hora de aclarar las cosas – perdón amigo – el susodicho se volteó para enfrentarlo con una cara que bien pudo haber pasado por la de un demonio – pero era necesario

.- Ncesario, dices, necesario, ella te quería Harry – se fue acercando a la cama – como a un hijo, yo te quería como a un hermano – algo dentro de Harry se rompió en ese momento – acaso hubieses matado a tu mamá? – su amigo emitió algunos balbuceos pero Ron se los callaba con cada argumento

.- RON! Basta, tienes que escucharme, cuando digo que no había otra solución es porque no la hallé, además está en un lugar muy agradable - no, no le dejó terminar, se abalanzó a él, y con medio de que su amigo caiga encima de la espada la aventó fuera de la cama, si no en ese momento conocería la palabra dolor, Ron quedó encima de Harry y le dio un fuerte golpe en su mandíbula izquierda, el antiguo profesor de DCAO bien se pudo haber defendido, pero entendía a su amigo estaba furioso, el coraje le cegaba y no le dejaba pensar. Sintió como su peso disminuyó considerablemente, y también como volvieron los antiguos dolores, aumentando uno en su nueva cara amoratada con un buen golpe y labio partido, fue su amigo Draco el que le auxilió con ayuda de su varita, ya que ni Hermione ni Emma lo lograban quitar de encima con los medio muggles.

Su novia le abrazó – Ron vamos, tranquilo, mejor escuchemos lo que nos tiene que decir

.- Y además hay que soportar a ese Slythering

.- No empieces leoncito, porque yo mismo me encargaría de que vieras a tu madre lo más pronto posible

.- Draco – le gruño Harry viendo como Ron aún siendo retenido por su novia era capas de pasar por montañas si fuese necesario con tal de darle un golpe a Malfoy, este solo sonrió

.- Cálmense, parecen críos, bien, - en forma autoritaria – Potter, te encuentras en muy mal estado, así que mientras yo te curo, ya que tu nunca fuiste excelente en eso – Hermione la miró con cara de "yo quiero aprender a hacer eso" – y sólo perdiste energía a lo tonto, nos contarás todo, sin censuras!

.- No creo que te guste saber realmente – recalcó esta última palabra – todo, ella le miró feo, y su ex novio con advertencia de que se vaya con cuidado, se acomodaron en unas cómodas sillas que Emma conjuró mientras ella lo comenzaba a curar de pie

.- Bueno, después de que regresé, fui a reclamar la herencia de Godric, me registré en el caldero chorreante para luego dar una vuelta por Londres, llegué al lugar donde hacen los tatuajes y ahí conocí a Artemisa – Harry sintió algo de dolor de la luz que emitía el lugar de su cara donde lo habían golpeado, cosa que momentos atrás no sucedía y sólo pasó por el repentino nombre de Artemisa – el encargado del lugar nos ofreció… droga – Hermione frunció el ceño y le explicó en vos baja que era eso – y de allí, pues – de nuevo el dolor en su cara – si Emma ya se que te enteraste, nos acostamos, pero tu también tuviste novio – ella le miró feo, y así siguió contando todo, y así se fue sin más interrupciones hasta que llegó al momento de su "segundo" (el primero había sido Peter) asesinato y por lo tanto el "final de Molly". – Ella quería pelear, mas no la dejé – su amigo Gryffindor lo miraba con los ojos apagados y rojos por querer llorar, Hermione y Emma, que casi ya acababa con su trabajo, se encontraban en las mismas, en cambio Malfoy, era Malfoy, él se encontraba divertido ante la situación cosa que si molestó un poco a Harry – pero antes de que siga… Draco creo que pronto vamos a bajar a comer por que no vas con los elfos y dices cuántas personas somos, es hora de que todos – recalcando la palabra "todos" – nos sentemos de nuevo después de mucho tiempo.

Una ves que Draco salió continuó – más no me atreví, y nunca, escucha bien Ron, nunca sería capaz de dañarla, pero me vigilaban – las lágrimas de los otros chicos ya escurrían – así que use un hechizo para que gritara y suplicara, todo por apariencia, usé el imperius, después, encontrando la manera de salir de esa, activé un portal y la hice pasar por allí, luego quemé la casa, pero ya ven espero haber reparado los daños con unos movimientos con el banco – e hizo silencio, nadie había reparado en un pequeño detalle, Emma ya había acabado y se sentó, Hermione se encontraba muy, pero muy pensativa, y Harry esperaba paciente a que hicieran la pregunta de los 64 mil

.- Entonces, me prometes que murió sin dolor – dijo Ron en sollozos, Potter se desesperó, en eso la novia del chico levanta la cabeza y pregunta

.- A dónde llevaba el portal, los demás se le quedaron viendo por lo que no apreciaron la sonrisa de Harry, entró Draco

.- Vamos a bajar, les parece? – se acomodaron en la biblioteca y el chico de oro siguió con el relato ante la fija mirada de Hermione

.- Y bueno en cada misión que iba hacía exactamente lo mismo, quemaba las casas para que no quedara evidencia, aunque eso sólo hizo que todos concluyan que fue Jon el de esos actos – los tres jóvenes de la casa de leones estaban tristes y para despistar a Hermione, prefirió cambiar el tema haciendo que los otros dos pensaras que su amigo se había vuelto lo suficientemente frío como para sacar a relucir tan así que él fue el que jugó en el partido contra Slythering, fue a la fiesta que se hizo en esa casa, y lo que sucedió…, cómo estuvo la última batalla que tuvo con su Némesis, y que logró salvar la urna.

.- Bueno, yo regreso, tengo que ver unos asuntos, pero… Draco cómo te fue con July?

.- O! es encantadora

.- Me alegro – y se fue de la habitación para ir directo con sus huéspedes y que estén listos para una sorpresilla

.- Hay algo, no nos ha contado todo

.- A que te refieres Herm?

.- Haber Black, Granger y Weasley, mejor no saquen conclusiones tan pronto – y se fue hacia donde su amigo con una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara y de saber algo que los demás no. Los Gryffindor's se sentaron derrotados en la cama e inspeccionando con la mirada lo que les rodeaba

.- Chicos! – se levantó Emma con un sobresalto – que diablos hacemos aquí, este lugar es también mío, y no nos quedaremos como castigados en este cuarto – y dicho y hecho, salieron de allí con paso firme a seguir la inspección de las habitaciones

Entrando al comedor Harry y Draco inspeccionando que los demás siguieran arriba

.- Crees que sea buena idea?

.- Que, esto, por supuesto, así por lo menos me dejan de odiar – se abrieron las puertas y una gran mesa tan grande como para que den cómodamente las 28 que allí comerían, se detuvieron un momento para ver a las personas que ayudaron en un momento para poder que vivieran más tiempo, todos se les quedaron viendo, y hasta algunos que eran muggles vestían ropa de magos, claro la situación ameritaba que todos se vieran formales, ya que les daría una gran noticia

.- Quienes son ustedes? – preguntó un señor muggle no reconociendo a ninguno de los dos puesto que a Draco no lo había visto, tan sólo unos cuantos lo conocían, y claro los que eran magos también conocían su fama

Harry vio como la señora Weasley se le quedaba viendo, y sin importar a los demás, dejando su antigua apariencia de ser que se había formado, volvía a ser Harry como antes, tan despreocupado, y le dedicó una gran sonrisa que ella reconoció de inmediato, fue directo a él y lo abrazó, un abrazo digno de una madre

.- Cariño – le dijo emocionada – has vuelto, estás vivo – chilló - como has cambiado, – le comentó agarrándole los cachetes y viéndolo de arriba abajo, Draco se reía de su amigo, aunque a este no le importaba – nos han venido a sacar, quién más vino contigo, está mi esposo, -iba en aumento la vos de Molly, ya hasta parecía que gritaba de la emoción, pero antes de que siguiera, Harry la detuvo

.- No señora Weasley, no vino

.- Y cuándo vamos a salir? – dijo July teniendo agarrada de la mano a su hermana

.- Pronto, se los prometo,

.- Y el señor Jon Smith? – preguntó una joven a la que no recordaba y seguro había sido de las que Draco salvó el último día – es él el que ha planeado todo esto no, porqué nos deja que ustedes nos vean? – preguntó realmente con algo de angustia en su voz creyendo que esto podría ser para mal

.- Niña tonta – le dijo con cariño la señora Weasley – este joven es bueno - "también Draco" se le escuchó decir a la pequeña Margaret – bueno, sí, también este otro, miren, para los que no lo conocen, él es Harry Potter – el mencionado se sintió algo cohibido – y este otro es Draco Malfoy, y si Jon Smith no ha vuelto ha de ser por algo, pero estos dos jóvenes, pongo las manos al fuego por ellos que están de nuestro lado – Draco se sintió incómodo que la señora Weasley le aceptara así con esa facilidad y se arriesgue a eso cuando los dos tenían la marca, inmediatamente pensó que era por el simple hecho de que ellos dos no entraron peleando al salón. Todos callaron

.- Señora Weasley – en tono bajo – tal ves hay muchas cosas que debe de saber, pero nada más usted

.- Harry cariño, dime Molly ya lo sabes, y nada de lo que me digas puede hacerme enfadar, estas vivo, y yo también, a eso le llaman milagros – le contestó de forma cariñosa y en el mismo tono de voz

.- Verán, tenemos a unos invitados que nos acompañarán, ellos ya saben, por lo que ustedes también tienen el derecho de saber que – se revolvió el cabello con nerviosismo, Draco se le quedó viendo con cara de "que te pasa, dilo y ya" – Jon Smith, no existe – todos hicieron cara de no entender – porque, yo, soy Jon Smith – la señora Weasley se le quedó viendo

.- Cómo se atreven los de la orden a ponerte en ese peligro y andar salvando vidas, o pobrecitos, tendré que hablar con Dombledore seriamente, nada más que haya arriesgado así a mi Ron y se las verá muy caro en eso se encaminaban para colocarse en sus lugares, Draco se fue hasta donde July, y Harry en un espacio al lado de Molly donde perfectamente cabían tres personas más contándose, se puso dos asientos alejados de ella, cosa que le hizo sentir mal a la señora Weasley, y sin sentarse siguió

.- Todo era parte de un plan, yo tuve mis motivos por los que entré a las filas de Voldermort y Draco igual, cosa que nos descubrieron nuestro doble papel y ya no podemos seguir allá, no les puedo dar muchos detalles – vió significativamente a Molly, dando a entender que era de lo que le quería hablar – pero…

Las puertas se abrieron, los tres "invitados" quedaron pasmados de la impresión, Ron comenzó a negar con la cabeza – Es una broma, Potter creí que todavía tenías algo de vergüenza para quien fue tu amigo – algo que se rompe dentro de Harry y dejó de sonreír – no hay broma más cruel que esta – las lágrimas de Ron escurrían que ni supo en que momento comenzaron a salir, Molly se acercó a su hijo, se sentía extraña, por la reacción de Ron supuso correctamente que la creían muerta

.- Ron, estoy bien, aquí estoy mi muchacho – todos se encontraban conmovidos y se abrasaron, Ron respondía con más sollozos cada caricia que le hacía su madre en el pelo, normalmente se preocuparía por que las personas lo vieran llorar, pero si ese era un sueño no quería despertar, nunca, nunca creyó que eso llegase a suceder. Los ojos de las dos chicas se nublaron por unas impertinentes lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, esto era increíble, todas estas personas vivas, Molly viva, después de todo creían que deberían de tener otra charla con Harry.

.- Emma! – July le interrogó desde la mesa entre emocionada y algo confundida

.- July que diablos haces acá!

La nombrada hizo cara de ofendida – Supuse que me habías olvidado después de mi muerte pero no que te molestaras de verme viva – se abrazaron emocionadas y Emma vio feo a Draco ya que él estaba al lado de su amiga

.- No para nada, solo que nadie me dijo que, que… bueno tu sabes… con razón no respondiste las últimas dos cartas! – Hermione se fue con una gran sonrisa dirigidas para todos los presentes pero especialmente para el Slythering y para su amigo, se acomodó a su lado.

-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-¨-..-¨..-¨..-¨..-

Bien….. hasta rara me siento estar aquí, hacía ya mucho tiempo no? Sip, hasta allí llega el cap. Eemmm antes d eque me apedreen me dejan decirles que sucedió?

Bueno resulta que yo pensaba que ya había subido este cap. Y por eso la conciencia no me carcomía tanto por no haber hecho el capítulo último, así que hace poco lo terminé, y hoy estaba pensando en subirlo, aunque déjenme decirles que no ando muy contenta del todo con este y pues podré corregirlo además de que es corto. Saben…….. hay razones por haberme ausentado, perdonen de verdad pero el CENEVAL se acerca, es el 6 de mayo y ando con los nervios de punta presentan muchos para la facultad de medicina y muy pocos entran (de 2000 entre esos yo sólo entran 140), bueno así es el maldito sistema aquí en Mérida, Yucatán, está en México para los que no sepan, y pues si es estresante ya que si no entro pierdo un año, de solo mencionar la palabra innombrable (CENEVAL) a uno le da su ataque de nervios, es horrible, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tengo miedoo…..

Ejem bueno como les decía, a sido difícil seguirla pero tengan por seguro que la voy a terminar, el otro cap ya está hecho y pues va a contener también el epílogo.

Ahora, gracias por los reviwes, hoy que los revisé de nuevo, no se, me lvantaron el ánimo, andaba sin casi ideas, muuuy escasas a decir verdad, así que muchas gracias, no saben cuánto ayudan sus mensajes. Muchos besos a todos.

Espero que aquellos a los que querían que se ya se arreglaran las cosas entre Ron y Harry les haya gustado la forma en como se reconciliaron y para los que me pidieron que ya termine la historia pues ya está lista! Solo le faltan retoques al final P, esta ves no voy a tardar en subirlo.

BESOS!


End file.
